Ezellahen
by alluada malfoy
Summary: TRADUÇÃO COM O CONSENTIMENTO DAS AUTORAS: Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort,não só consegiu salvar a vida de Harry como também enviá-lo pra outra dimenssão.FINAL ONLINE.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre / estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam vão ler...**

* * *

**Ezellahen**

**Prólogo: Halloween de 1981**

James Potter estava brincando com seu pequeno filho, Harry de um aninho, que olhava embelezado a preciosa jóia que tinha em suas mãos. Tratava-se de um medalhão feito de ouro puro, em seu centro estava gravado um escudo, pintado de cinza transpassado por uma faixa vermelha com a forma de um V invertido, estava adornada com três letras estranhas, pareciam estrelas e na parte superior podia-se ler claramente uma palavra:** Potter.**

- Este medalhão é o escudo de armas da família Harry. Quando você crescer ele vai ser seu, sabia que ele tem muitos feitiços? - sorriu enquanto evitava que seu pequeno levasse o objeto à boca - um deles é o poder de te encontrar enquanto você estiver com ele, mas também te protegerá de perigos menores.

- Como, por exemplo, se você cair da moto quando seu padrinho te levar para passear sem nossa permissão - resmungou a ruiva mãe de Harry e esposa de James.

- Ah Lily, você sabe que Padfoot jamais faria nada que machuque seu afilhado. Nenhum dos Marotos seria capaz de machucar um membro de nossa família.

- Pode ser... – grunhiu - Mas espero que não esteja tentando justificar seu amigo quando ele seqüestrar nosso filho.

- Claro que não minha senhora - se endireitou parecendo serio - Esse homem mal merece castigo, quando você ordene o moerei com maldições imperdoáveis para que se lembre que com o pequeno Prongs não se brinca.

- Idiota - disse ela sorridente. Meneou sua cabeça, seu marido sempre conseguia lhe fazer sorrir e esquecer-se da raiva que lhe dava o irresponsável Sirius Black. _Em__ que__ momento me ocorreu aceitar esse arrogante como padrinho de meu filho?_

- Bom Harry, vamos pôr a mesa que logo será hora de jantar.

James se levantou com seu pequeno nos braços e o medalhão caiu no chão. Fazendo uma careta decidiu colocá-lo em Harry esta noite, não acreditava que o perderia. Sentia-se meio triste ao ter que passar essa noite tão importante para um mago somente na companhia de Lily e Harry. Pois sendo eles procurados pelo mago obscuro mais poderoso desde Grindelwald e estando escondidos debaixo de feitiço _Fidelio_, suas visitas eram limitadas. Isso o fazia odiar, se é que era possível, ainda mais a esse louco. E nem sequer sabia qual era o motivo do por que os procurava. Suspeitava que Albus Dumbledore soubesse, mas não estava seguro de querer saber a verdade.

Por essa razão estranhou escutar movimento fora da casa, o Vale de Godric. Aproximou-se da janela e o que viu o deixou horrorizado.

- LILY!

Da cozinha pode escutar o grande barulho de coisas caindo. Segundos depois uma raivosa ruiva passava pela porta com a férrea decisão de brigar com seu marido, porém o rosto pálido e o terror que viu em seus olhos a deteve.

- O que houve James?

- É ELE Lily – exclamou - pegue Harry e se esconda!

- Ele… - balbuciou espantada, pegando seu filho nos braços - mas…

- Não há tempo para mas! Sobe Lily, eu tentarei detê-lo!

Lily Potter concordou febrilmente e subiu para o segundo andar com os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas de terror. Estava certa que se Lord Voldemort conseguisse desfazer os feitiços protetores da casa, nada nem ninguém ia poder evitar que eles perecessem esta noite. Entrou no quarto de seu filho e o colocou no berço.

O olhou, era tão bonito, idêntico ao seu pai... só seus olhos eram diferentes, sua cor intensamente verde era, inclusive, mais belos que os seus próprios, talvez por causa da inocência que desprendiam. Não demorou muito tempo para tomar uma decisão, desde sua época de colégio, graças a sua incansável busca por se superar, tinha encontrado um feitiço de magia antiga de proteção.

Talvez não conseguisse fazer muito, mas ao menos daria tempo a Dumbledore para que chegasse à casa, alertado pela ruptura dos feitiços que ele havia colocado.

Ajoelhou-se em frente ao berço de seu filho e começou a recitá-lo, fazendo estranhas runas com sua varinha. Harry sorria e não perdia um detalhe desses estranhos desenhos que sua mami fazia.

A varinha tremia em sua mão, sim... estava aterrorizado, mas era um Grifinório e ia fazer o impossível para defender seus seres amados apesar de saber que não tinha chance alguma. Sentiu o último feitiço cair e se preparou

Grunhiu fastidiado ao ver que a porta se abria lentamente, como que prolongando ainda mais sua morte ou talvez procurando aterrorizá-lo mais do que já estava. Não teve que esperar muito mais, na sua frente estava a horrível figura de Lord Voldemort. Seus olhos vermelhos e sua cara de serpente fizeram com que os joelhos de James fraquejassem, mas sua família corria perigo e ele estava disposto a morrer para defendê-la.

- James Potter… - apenas pode controlar seu corpo para que não pulasse ao escutar essa voz.

- Fora daqui mostro - bramou.

- Até que em fim te encontrei, e certamente não vou obedecer a um grifinório inferior como você. Até que você é bonitinho - disse malicioso - pena que me serve mais morto que vivo. Então, já que demorei tanto para encontrá-los, vou fazer tanto você como essa sangue ruim sofrerem pelo trabalho que me deram. _Crucio!_

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa e nem teve tempo para se defender. Desafortunadamente, tropeçou em um brinquedo de seu filho que estava jogado no chão, caindo ruidosamente e batendo com sua cabeça na ponta da cadeira favorita de Moony... o que sentiu em seguida foi a dor do _Cruciatus _e depois escuridão.

- Como esses grifinórios são débeis - disse se aproximando do corpo de Potter. O chutou sem delicadeza e como este não deu sinais de vida o deixou ali. Uma poça de sangue estava se formando debaixo de sua cabeça - Um a menos.

Com lentidão subiu as escadas, sabia perfeitamente onde estava seu destino, uma grande magia que não soube descrever vinha do quarto, mas ele nem se importou. Mataria o garoto de qualquer forma, não ia permitir que nenhuma profecia arruinasse seus planos.

Lily suspirou tranqüila, acabara o feitiço, estava esgotada, mas preparada para o que fosse que acontecesse de agora em diante. Algo lhe dizia que seu feitiço estava correto e que seu filho sobreviveria. Viveria uma vida cheia de prosperidade e alegria.

Sentiu todos os pêlos de seu corpo se eriçarem ao ouvir a porta abrir. Respirou fundo e virou.

- Lord Voldemort.

- Oh - sorriu levantando uma sobrancelha - A sangue ruim não teme dizer o meu nome?

- Seu nome ridículo não tem nada de aterrorizante - disse ela com desdém.

Os olhos vermelhos se entrecerraram e Voldemort apertou sua mandíbula.

- Se afaste sangue ruim. Deixe-me fazer o que vim fazer e eu prometo que te deixo com vida.

Lily o olhou horrorizada. Sério que ele pensava que iria obedecer a essa ordem?

- Por favor, mate-me, mas deixe Harry viver.

- Já disse para se afastar - grunhiu.

- O Harry não! - gritou defendendo com seu corpo a o pequeno que estava confuso - O Harry não eu te imploro!

- Bem - disse sorrindo malicioso - teve sua oportunidade - levantou a varinha - _Avada Kedrava!_

_Só desejo que meu filho continue vivo em algum lugar onde seja feliz_, foi seu último pensamento antes que a maldição lhe acertasse em cheio. Seu corpo caiu inerte, com o típico olhar de quem foi atacado com a pior das maldições imperdoáveis.

- Maldita sangue ruim - cuspiu a olhando com desdém. Deixando a ruiva, seus olhos se voltaram para seu suposto assassino. O bebê que havia nascido para ser seu Nêmesis, para matá-lo - é um prazer te conhecer, meu maior inimigo - zombou.

- Mami! - Harry começou a chorar ao ver sua mãe caída no chão. Esticando suas mãozinhas para ela.

- Maldito garoto - grunhiu Voldemort levantando sua varinha. Entrecerrou os olhos ao ver uma luz rodear ao bebê. Meneou sua cabeça sem dar importância e disse as palavras das quais se arrependeria por toda a vida - Avada Kedrava!

Ele viu tudo em câmera lenta, a luz que rodeava a Harry Potter ficou mais forte, mas não impediu o feitiço de tocar em sua testa, sua boca se abriu surpreso ao ver como a maldição assassina voltava para ele. Dor foi o que sentiu enquanto seu corpo se desfazia... a última coisa que viu foi o bebê desaparecer.

**Em outra dimensão**

"_Arago__r__n__ está estranho, não é mesmo irmão"?_

Elladan olhou seu irmão com a testa franzida. Estavam vigiando as fronteiras do bosque de Fangorn, pois mesmo que a guerra do anel tivesse acabado há alguns meses, ainda havia alguns orcs que poderiam causar problemas.

_/Sim... quando nossa irmã o abandonou para ir a Valinor ele não deixou que se notasse sua desolação, pois estávamos no meio da guerra. No entanto__,__ quando voltamos a Gondor pude ver sua tristeza... mas agora.../_

_/Se nota que está mais feliz, não é mesmo? Será que ele encontrou alguém que substitua nossa irmã?/_

_/Não sei… ultimamente eu o tenho visto sempre na companhia de Legolas/_ - franziu a testa _/Você acha que eles...?/ _Elrohir sorriu malicioso, seu irmão lhe devolveu o sorriso.

_/Tudo é possível irmãozinho. E seria muito bom que Estel__ encontrasse um novo amor... estava me dando tristeza vê-lo tão devastado./ _

_- _Tancave. /_Sim./_

Suspiraram sonoramente, esse lugar sim era aborrecedor. Nas fronteiras desse bosque não acontecia nada de interessante. Elladan e Elrohir suspeitavam que fossem enviados para patrulhar esse lugar em especial como uma forma de castigo. Já que a última vez que estiveram em Rivendell tinham feito uma pequena brincadeira com seu velho e nobre pai, Lord Elrond. A qual consistia em insinuar que ele estava na flor da idade e poderia voltar a se casar, até haviam marcado um encontro às cegas... o qual foi um desastre. E como eles já não tinham idade para palmadas, seu papi os enviou para esse lugar para que morressem de aborrecimento.

_/Irmão olhe…/_

Elladan deixou de divagar e olhou para onde seu irmão apontava. Ali muito perto de uma antiga e imensa arvore notaram uma luz branca. Era pequena a princípio, mas logo em seguida se tornou grande e deslumbrante. Foi tudo muito rápido, a luz cresceu até formar uma esfera de mais ou menos dois metros e depois foi decrescendo até desaparecer.

Os gêmeos se olharam estranhando.

_/O que foi isso?/_

_/Magia deve ser ma.../_ - Elladan não pode terminar, pois seus aguçados ouvidos élficos escutaram o pranto de um bebê

**Continuara...**


	2. Seldo Ezellahen o menino de olhos verde

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre / estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta: **Gi Black que faz um excelente trabalho.

**Capitulo dois: **Seldo Ezellahen (menino de olhos verdes)

Os gêmeos olharam-se levantando uma sobrancelha. Pelo som, jurariam que se tratava do choro de uma criança pequena, mas faz muito que não ouviam um, poderiam estar enganados.

/Você está escutando o mesmo que eu?

- Tancave Elladan.../ Sim, vamos ver./

Aproximaram-se com cuidado, pois apesarR1 de Gandalf ser o único mago vivo sobre a Terra Media e somente ele poder fazer algo assim, não custava nada se precaver. Com seus andar élfico, que evitava serem ouvidos, se aproximaram do pequeno vulto. Elladan foi o que primeiro, se agachou sem fazer caso do sinal de cuidado de seu irmão gêmeo e pegou o menino em seus braços.

Harry Potter soluçou e conseguiu acalmar seu pranto para olhar o dono dos braços que o levantavam. Não era ninguém que eleR2 conhecesse. Tratava-se de um homem jovem de cabelos negros e sedososR3 , pele muito pálida, olhos cinza, mas o que mais chamou atenção do moreninho foram as orelhas pontiagudas. Esticou suas mãozinhas para poder tocá-las, mas a dor em sua testa fez com voltasse a soluçar.

/Está sangrando… / - disse Elrohir pegando o pequenR4 o em seus braços fortes - /Dê-me água e algum pano para limpar a ferida. /

Elladan concordou e correu até os cavalos para trazer o cantil junto com um pequeno trapo limpo. Quando voltou seu irmão estava balançando o bebê, conseguindo assim acalmar um pouco seu choro. Levantou uma sobrancelha curioso com esse comportamento, já que os elfos não se caracterizam por ser muito "maternais", digamos assim. Embora eles fossem a exceção a regra, já que conviveram entre os homens e outras raças desde que sua mãe decidira ir a Valinor.

Com extremo cuidado Elrohir começou a limpar o sangue da testa do bebê. Franziu sua testa ao ver que ficara uma grande cicatriz ali.

/Essa cicatriz é muito estranha... / - murmurou Elladan - /Parece um raio não é mesmo?/

/É mesmo…/ - respondeu seriamente - /Também poso sentir que uma energia obscura sai dela. Esta não é uma cicatriz comum/

Enquanto eles conversavam, Harry levou seu polegar a sua boquinha, tinha fome, pois estavam para jantar quando o Senhor Tenebroso apareceu no Vale De Godric. Perguntava-se onde poderia estar sua "mami" que não vinha alimentá-lo.

- Mami… - murmurou chamando atenção dos elfos.

Espantando a seu gêmeo Elrohir sorriu ternamente ao pequeno enquanto o aconchegava em seus braços… O que acontece com meu irmão?

- Sua mami não está, pequeno - respondeu e logo franziu a testa - /Quantos anos você acha que ele tem?/

/Parece jovem... quase a mesma idade que Estel quando veio morar com a gente, ou será menos? Melhor perguntar pra ele, eu não sou bom para calcular idades/

Elrohir concordou e voltou a olhar o pequeno. Harry o achava muito interessante, pois não compreendia o que falavam, mas gostava do som de suas vozes.

- Oi pequeno como é seu nome? Consegue me dizer?

- Haddy! - disse sorrindo.

- É um nome estranho... - murmurou Elladan.

- Esse não deve ser seu nome verdadeiro idiota – resmungou – Agora, olhando bem, parece que ele não tem mais do que dois anos humanos.

- Quantos anos têm Haddy?

Harry o olhou sem saber o que responder… pois não entendeu a pergunta.

- Mida! - disse em troca, estava morrendo de fome e queria comida.

Elladan torceu a boca e olhou seu irmão.

/Que fazemos?/

- Eu acho que ele está com fome - disse olhando como o pequeno chupava seu dedo sem desgrudar os olhos das orelhas pontiagudas.

- Eu só tenho lembasR5 - Elladan procurou em sua bolsa - Acha que ele vai gostar?

- Suponho que sim - murmurou entregando o pão élfico ao pequeno.

Harry olhou com curiosidade, mas sendo tão pequeno e com a fome que tinha não se importou muito e tomou o pão sem duvidar. Sorriu aos gêmeos enquanto mastigava. Gostou muito da comida, embora sua testa ainda doesse e de vez em quando levasse sua mãozinha na cicatriz.

- Traga o ungüento, vamos por na ferida.

Depois de comer uns pedacinhos de lembas Harry adormeceu. Assombrando ainda mais a seu irmão gêmeo, Elrohir o aconchegou e começou a cantar uma canção élfica de ninar. O pequeno não demorou a dormir, se bem que estava sentindo falta de sua mami para lhe fazer dormir, esses braços também eramR6 muito cômodos e a voz encantadora lhe agradava, bem como a canção nessa língua que não entendia. Uma vez que o menino dormiu mais profundamente, os gêmeos o acomodaram em um berço improvisado que formaram com suas capas próximo do fogo que haviam acendido.

/ O que vamos fazer com ele Elrohir?/

/Não sei o que te dizer, é evidente que chegou até aqui por algum método mágico. Talvez atacaram sua família, digo isso por causa do ferimento em sua testa, porém isso não explica como apareceu aqui do nada./

/Sim é muito estranho. / - murmurou o outro.

/Deveríamos ir ao povoado mais próximo e perguntar se não perderam um bebê./

/Mas agora não, nossa ronda só vai terminar caqui a uma semana./

/Então vamos ter que ficar com ele até que possamos procurar por sua família?/ - Elladan parecia horrorizado. Não tinha boas lembranças de Estel quando tinha esta idade. O garoto era muito levado.

/Não podemos deixá-lo jogado por ai Elladan. Quando ele acordar tentaremos tirar o máximo de informação possível dele. /

/Se você está dizendo…/

Na manhã seguinte os elfos gêmeos, filhos de Lord Elrond esperavam impacientes que o bebê acordasse. Pensando que talvez alguém tivesse trocado de irmão durante a noite, Elladan recebeu "ordens" de Elrohir para que fosse buscar frutas e ervas para preparar algo decente para dar de comer ao bebê.

Pra dizer a verdade, fazia muito que Elladan notava que seu irmão estava estranho, o notava mais maternal, por assim dizer. Seus olhos cinza brilhavam de uma estranha maneira quando via as crianças brincarem ou mulheres grávidas. Pensava que talvez houvesse cegado a hora de ter sua própria família, embora sendo jovens para contrair matrimonio.

Isso sem contar que com o assunto da guerra, muitos elfos e elfas tinham partido para os Portos CinzentosR7 e quase não haviam bons partidos para pessoas da realeza como eles, tal feito havia entristecido a ElrohirR8 , no entanto Elladan sabia que, ao menos para ele, um elfo não era seu destino, desde muito tempo sabia que seu destino não era alguém de sua raça, senão da de Estel... e não era uma mulher precisamente.

- O que você trouxe?

- Umas frutas bastante doces e ervas de sabor suave para preparar um chá quente.

- Bom...

Bem neste momento o pequeno de olhos verdes se moveu inquieto em seu berço de capas. Abriu os olhos e franziu a testinha. Isso não parecia com seu quarto.

- Mami?

Elrohir levantou num pulo e se ajoelhou perto de Harry. Sorriu ao pequeno acariciando seus cabelos, os quais estavam um pouco sujos de sangue que derramara noite passada. Sua cicatriz parecia ter melhorado um pouco, mas estava muito vermelha ainda, porém não parecia que voltaria a abrir de novo.

- Mami não está bebê. Meu nome é Elrohir e pode me pedir qualquer coisa que quiser.

- Eoir? - perguntou confuso

- Sim ele é Eoir e eu sou Elladan - se apresentou Elladan sorrindo.

- Dan e Eoir - disse olhando de um para o outro.

- Isso mesmo e agora me diga. Sabe quantos anos você tem? - olhar confuso - seu nome?

- Haddy!

/É inútil, devemos lhe dar um nome nós mesmos/

Os gêmeos olharam ao pequeno num gesto de concentração. Harry por outro lado estava bastante incomodo, estava sujo e tinha fome.

/O que chama atenção são seus belos olhos/ - comentou Elrohir.

/Tem razão, eu não tinha visto essa cor de olhos antes. /

- É perfeito Elrohir - olhou ao pequeno - De agora em diante seu nome será Ezellahen, concorda? Em homenagem aos seus olhos verdes.

- Ezellahen - disse depois de uns minutos pensando.

Ezellahen pestanejou e se apoiou nas pernas de Elladan para pode se levantar.

- Caca - disse o olhando apreensivo.

- Perdão?...

- Caca, Haddy caca - olhou para baixo mostrando sua fralda.

Os gêmeos baixaram seus olhares e levantaram uma sobrancelha. Cheiraram o ar e fizeram uma careta.

- Todo seu irmão - resmungou Elrohir se levantando - eu vou prepara o café.

- Mas...?

Elladan loabaR9 a Harry como se o mesmo se tratasse de um Uruk pronto para lhe matar. Lentamente foi soltando suas roupas, pois não tinha a mínima idéia de como fazer isso e também havia notado que suas roupas eram estranhas. Estava com uma peça que não era uma camisa e era de algodão bastante grosso, o qual tinha uns desenhos muito estranhos. As calças eram outra coisa, tinham uma estranha forma de se ajustar, mas não era muito difícil.

- O que?... - franziu a testa ao ver o medalhão que estava pendurado no pescoço do bebê e o retirou com cuidado.

- Papi! - disse o bebê lembrando que foi seu querido pai quem o havia colocado noite passada.

- Foi seu pai que te deu isto? - sorriu e o entregou, neste momento apareceu R10 seu primeiro problema... ao tentar tirar a pequena fralda do bebê - O que é isto?

Nunca em sua vida tinha visto algo assim, sabia que as crianças usavam telas para conter seus... dejetos, mas isso que Harry usava não era nada que ele reconhecesse. Não lhe ocorria nem uma idéia de como fazer para tirá-lo, já que parecia grudado em sua pele, sem alternativas pegou sua navalha e com destreza cortou os extremos e franziu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro, quer dizer o fedor...

- Bem vamos para água… - resmungou levantando o pequeno.

Mentiria se dissesse que não desfrutou, o pequeno gostava de ficar na água e Elladan sentiu como sua criança interior despertava enquanto brincava com Ezellahen. Seu gêmeo teve que chamar a atenção para que abandonasse o rio.

- Estas são suas roupas?

- Sim e são muito estranhas - comentou Elladan enquanto se secava e ajudava Harry a fazer o mesmo.

Elrohir inspecionou as roupas com uma sobrancelha levantada. A etiqueta foi o que lhe chamou a atenção , ali poderia ter um nome...

- Harry...

- O que disse?

- Que tem um… - Elrohir afogou uma risada ao ver o estado dos outros dois. O cabelo de Harry estava completamente bagunçado e por incrível que pareça o de seu irmão também. Isso se devia ao fato de que o pequeno insistira em lhe ajudar a secar seu cabelo, assim como o maior tinha feito com o seu - Essa estranha peça tem um nome bordado "Harry" esse deve ser seu verdadeiro nome, por isso ele fala que seu nome é Haddy.

- Então seu nome todo deve ser Harry Potter - murmurou Elladan olhando o bebê.

- Por que você diz isso?... - o olhou estranhamente.

- Olha isto - disse lhe jogando o medalhão que estava pendurado no pescoço do pequeno - estava com ele quando fui trocar sua fralda, parece ser o escudo de armas de sua família—olhou Harry - será que ele é da realeza?

- Pode ser - franziu a testa - temos que averiguar, enquanto isso vamos lhe vestir com outras roupas, estas não prestam mais, estão sujas de sangue.

- Pois então vamos ter que comprar roupa do seu tamanho.

- Sabe alguma coisa de meus filhos Glorfindel?

- Ah... - o elfo extremamente loiro se mexeu inquieto. Não estava seguro de saber se a informação que tinha ia agradar Lord Elrond - mandei procurá-los no posto de vigilância que o senhor me disse, no entanto não estavam lá...

O meio elfo de cabelos escuros levantou a cabeça de seus papéis e levantou uma sobrancelha olhando seu subordinado mais importante.

- Você está tentando me dizer que meus filhos Elladan e Elrohir abandonaram seu posto?

- Eu temo que sim Lord Elrond. Os oficiais que mandei em sua busca me informaram que não os encontraram, então os procuraram nos arredores, mas que não os acharam... e isso não é tudo - titubeou.

- Diga de uma vez... - se notava o aborrecimento em sua voz. Era a última coisa que faltava para seus filhos fazerem. Estava certo que os gêmeos sabiam que este trabalho era um castigo pela brincadeirinha que lhe fizeram há duas semanas, agora se inteirava que tinham abandonado o posto de vigilância.

- Encontraram provas de que... parece que eles estavam com um bebê - murmurou.

Lord Elrond emudeceu como poucas vezes em sua vida...

**Continuará...**


	3. Em outro mundo

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre / estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**Capitulo três: Em outro mundo**

Um belo castanho caminhava apressado até uma das numerosas celas que havia nos calabouços do Ministério. Como em todos os sábados, desde dois meses, caminhou até chegar a terceira cela. Despediu-se do auror com um aceno de cabeça, agradecido por poder ficar sozinho com o preso.

- Oi Sirius - murmurou.

A figura de um homem se removeu no catre e uns intensos olhos azuis encontraram aos dourados. Sorriu meio de lado e se sentou.

- Moony… Hoje já é sábado?

- Sim Padfoot. Como você está?

- Não posso me queixar... apesar de tudo... mas a culpa me consome.

- Foi ele quem nos traiu, você sabe. Não deve continuar se culpando...

- Mas fui eu que decidi mudar no último momento! - interrompeu exaltado - E por isso...! Por isso...

- Você não poderia saber que Peter era um comensal da morte... - tentou consolar. No entanto a dor também o estava agoniando, mas sabia que tinha que ser forte pelos três.

- Eu sei… eu… - negou com a cabeça - Você tem noticias de Prongs?

- Continua na mesma... embora os medimagos dizerem que talvez ele acorde logo.

- Acordar para saber que sua amada Lily está morta e seu filho desapareceu... - disse com amargura - talvez tivesse sido melhor que ele também mor...

- Tira esse pensamento da sua cabeça Sirius - repreendeu de cara fechada - se James também tivesse morrido há dois meses você estaria em Azkaban acusado de traição.

- Talvez eu mereça isso... tenho uma parcela de culpa.

- Sirius... por favor, não fala assim - engoliu a saliva pois tinha um nó na garganta - eu não posso sozinho, estou fazendo todo o possível para atrasar seu julgamento... Crouch diz que se James não acordar logo ele te enviará a Azkaban, dele depende sua liberdade. Quando você sair daqui iremos procurar Harry...

- Eu sinto muito Moony - suspirou triste ao ver os olhos aguados de seu amigo. Notava-se que o castanho também sofria, talvez até mais que ele, pelo que aconteceu no Hallowen - é que... ainda não consigo acreditar... terno Peter... Como pôde fazer algo assim com a gente? Gostaria de encontrá-lo para poder matá-lo - disse entre dentes.

- Se você tivesse saído atrás dele para matá-lo talvez não tivesse levado James a tempo para Saint Mungos e agora também estaríamos lamentando sua morte. O destino se encarregará de fazê-lo pagar por sua traição. Agora devemos pensar em manter de pé os verdadeiros Marotos.

-Se não fosse por você… - murmurou - como está o resto?

- A Ordem está fazendo o impossível para encontrar Harry. A forma como ele desapareceu é tão misteriosa... - negou com a cabeça - segundo alguns Comensais presos somente o Lord estava no Valle, e não havia ninguém mais com ele, por isso não sabemos o que pode ter acontecido com o pequeno.

- Nós o encontraremos...

- Assim espero – suspirou - e quanto ao resto do Mundo Mágico, continua celebrando contente a derrota de Voldemort. Todos exceto Frank...

- Por que? Onde ele está?

- Ele se mudou para a casa de sua mãe. Sua casa lhe traz muitas lembranças dolorosas. Ainda não se recuperou de suas perdas. Por sorte ainda tem seu filho…

- Maldita Bellatrix - grunhiu Black - espero que ela apodreça em Azkaban por assassinato.

- Ela acabou com a pobre Augusta e Alice. Foi por pura sorte que nem Frank nem Neville estavam em casa naquele momento.

- Frank ficou sozinho igual James... com a diferença que seu filho está com ele.

- Eu espero que quando James desperte consiga lidar com tudo tão bem quanto Frank. Embora ache que toda essa fortaleza que ele está mostrando é somente por seu pequeno, eu sei que ele está sofrendo mito pela morte de sua mãe e esposa.

- A vida às vezes é tão injusta…

- Senhor Lupin já está na hora - murmurou o auror interrompendo a conversa.

- Tudo bem – assentiu - a gente se vê sábado que vem Paddy.

- Certo e obrigado por vir Remus, muito obrigado.

Sirius abraçou seu amigo antes que este abandonasse a cela.

Cinco dias depois Remus Lupin recebeu notícias de seu amigo que estava internado em Saint Mungos. Não lhe deram maiores detalhes, somente solicitaram sua presença. Deixou tudo o que estava fazendo no momento e correu para o hospital extremamente preocupado.

- Desculpe-me - chamou a atenção de uma enfermeira que se chamava Mayu - me chamaram para me dar noticias de James Potter.

- Ah sim claro – sorriu - ele é o paciente mais famoso do hospital. O senhor Potter acordou - começou a andar sendo seguida por Remus - e se encontra um pouco desorientado e ainda não sabe porque está aqui. O medimago que o atende disse que não é bom lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu de uma vez, e recomendou que fosse alguém que ele conheça e com se sinta a vontade. Você poderia?...

- Claro – sorriu - eu me encarregarei de tudo. Já posso vê-lo?

- É claro… você já sabe onde é o quarto.

Caminhou sem pressa até o quarto de seu amigo. Disse que se encarregaria de contar tudo, mas não era nada fácil dar semelhantes notícias para James. Dizer que Lily estava morta e seu filho tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastro algum seria muito traumático para o moreno.

Quando entrou no quarto viu que seu amigo olhava com a cara fechada pela janela, era um belo dia. O natal já tinha passado e faltavam dois dias para o ano novo. Fazia frio, mas o sol estava brilhando no céu.

- James… - murmurou emocionado ao ver seu amigo acordado.

O moreno virou a cabeça. Sorriu abertamente ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Moony! - estendeu os braços e Remus quase correu para estreitar seu amigo - que bom que enfim vejo alguém que conheço. Desde que acordei só me visitam um medimago e muitas enfermeiras bonitas, mas nada de minha Lily...

- Oh James - o castanho soluçou o abraçando mais forte.

-Você não se lembra de nada do que aconteceu naquela noite? - perguntou se separando do animago.

- Não, bati forte com a cabeça e não me lembro de nada - coçou a cabeça num gesto característico dele.

- Eu vou te contar aos poucos – suspirou - o que eu tenho pra te dizer não é nada bom.

- Moony você está me assustando…

Quando Remus terminou a pior parte do relato, James Potter estava chorando em silêncio, seu olhar perdido em algum ponto do teto.

- E meu bebê? - sussurrou.

- Continua desaparecido Prongs. Estamos fazendo de tudo para poder encontrá-lo, mas não há pistas de Harry.

- Merlin isso só pode ser um pesadelo. Por que eu? Por que minha Lily e meu filhinho? Pensei que estávamos protegidos pelo "Fidelio" - passou a mão pelo rosto - Maldito sejas Peter! - gritou.

- Se acalme James, por favor - disse Remus um pouco alarmado.

- Calma?... - perguntou incrédulo - como posso me acalmar depois do que você acaba de me contar? Eu perdi tudo o que amava!

- Você não perdeu tudo - murmurou com um nó na garganta - ainda tem a gente e Harry está perdido, ele necessita que você seja forte. Quando você sair daqui a gente vai procurá-lo. Por favor, não caia você também... eu não vou conseguir se você se render.

Potter suspirou varias vezes tentando se acalmar e olhou seu amigo com carinho.

- Me perdoa Remus - apertou sua mão - acho terei tempo de lamentar e ficar de luto. O importante agora é tirar Padfoot daquele lugar e encontrar meu filhote. Você poderia chamar Albus e falar que quero vê-lo?

- Farei isso em seguida, Sirius ficará muito feliz ao saber que você finalmente acordou.

Passaram dois dias até que James Potter tivesse alta hospitalar. O primeiro que fez ao sair foi conversar com o Ministro de Magia inglês. Ele explicou que sabia da troca de guardião, disse detalhadamente como Sirius lhe pediu para não ser o guardião fazendo então a troca por Peter Pettigrew. A declaração de James deixava claro que o único culpado era o animago em forma de ratazana, Crouch aceitou reticente a declaração e assinou os papeis que deixavam Sirius Black livre, que recebeu desculpas publicas e foi indenizado pelo tempo que passou preso.

- A gente pode fazer um feitiço com seu sangue James, para procurar por meio dele todos seus parentes que ainda estão vivos.

- Será que vai dar certo com Harry?

- A gente pode tentar, mas pode ser que quem o levou enfeitiçou o bebê para que não seja localizado. Embora o sangue seja muito poderoso nesses casos.

- Vamos tentar Albus, preciso ter meu bebê comigo, ele é o único que me resta.

Em outra dimensão

/Nós já estamos há muito tempo procurando seus pais e nada… acho que deveríamos falar com Gandalf./

/Eu também acho que é o melhor, é muito estranho que não encontramos pais de Ezellahen, mesmo tendo procurado em quase todas as aldeias dos homens. /

Elladan assentiu acomodando o corpo adormecido do menino em seus braços. Já estavam a várias semanas de busca e em todas as aldeias diziam o mesmo. Que não conheciam o bebê e que ninguém tinha dado queixa de algum desaparecimento. E tampouco alguém ouvira falar de uma família com esse sobrenome Potter, esse sobrenome não existia em nenhuma das aldeias visitadas.

Em parte se alegravam com esse fato, pois ambos estavam muito apegados ao pequeno. Harry era um bebê lindo e esperto. Se bem que num primeiro momento se mostrava tímido e chamava constantemente sua mãe, terminou se apegando também aos gêmeos. O moreninho se vestia como um elfo de sua idade. Com uma calça pequena de cor verde escura, uma camisinha branca de algodão suave, botinhas marrons ajustadas com cordões de couro e uma capa com capuz que o protegido do frio e das intempéries.

Aos poucos estavam ensinando o moreninho a dizer algumas palavras em élfico, mas na língua dos homens o pequeno entendia melhor. A busca estava se esgotando, já que se seus cálculos estivessem corretos, só faltavam percorrer mais três aldeias para terminar. Isso porque a guerra do anel reduziu bastante às aldeias habitadas por homens.

/Estamos de acordo que sua aparição foi mágica. Somente Mithrandir pode nos dar alguma pista do caso/ - murmurou Elladan.

/Você acha que ele pertence a outro mundo?/

/Tudo é possível, o único que ficou claro é que alguém deve estar procurando por ele e sentindo muito sua falta em algum lugar... /

/Mas até acharmos esse alguém nós cuidaremos dele como se fosse de nossa própria família. / - disse Elrohir olhando ternamente o pequeno que continuava adormecido.

**Mundo mágico.**

Respirou fundo e caminhou devagar até a pequena capela do cemitério. Chegou ao mausoléu dos Potter e com um passe de varinha as portas se abriram com um pequeno ranger.

- Minha Lily... - murmurou com ternura pousando uma mão sobre o ataúde de sua esposa. Deixou um buquê de flores no vaso que estava no lugar e não pode evitar derramar umas lagrima - Você não merecia isso meu amor. Tudo por causa de uma maldita profecia... - beijou dois de seus dedos e logo os pousou na madeira - Te prometo que encontrarei nosso filho e o farei um homem de bem. Eu farei isso nem que seja a ultima coisa que faça...

- E nós te ajudaremos.

James se voltou sorridente para a porta. Seus melhores amigos. Remus Lupin e Sirius Black estavam na porta, cada um com um buquê de flores nas mãos e lhe sorrindo como apoio.

- Obrigado meus amigos. Só espero que o feitiço funcione... senão acharemos alguma forma de trazer Harry de volta para nós. Ele é o único que minha Lily me deixou e não estou disposto a perdê-lo.

Em algum lugar da Terra Média.

- Sabe Harry?... - murmurou enquanto o acomodava melhor em seus braços - Sinceramente desejo que jamais encontremos sua família... te quero em minha vida, acho que você era o que me faltava há muito tempo, me sinto completo com você. É egoísta de minha parte, mas se o destino quis te mandar para nós é por algum motivo... - sorriu passando um dedo pela estranha cicatriz em forma de raio.

Elladan suspirou negando com a cabeça e se afastou de seu esconderijo perto da árvore para ir em busca de água. Não podia negar que estava de acordo com os sentimentos de seu irmão, mas era muito consciente que Harry não lhes pertencia, e chegaria o momento no qual teria que se separar do pequeno.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado desses três capituos que postei, essa fic é muito fofa e eu estou adorando traduzir. Nos vemos dentro de uma semana, ah...e não esqueçam de mandar seus comentarios. Besitos.


	4. Pequenas surpresas

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre / estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

****Capitulo quatro: Pequenas surpresas****

- Oia mami Eoir!

O elfo se horrorizou ao ver seu pequeno, que lhe mostrava o bicho de escabrosa aparência que tinha na mão. Harry estava todo sujo de barro e brincava perto da árvore onde tinham decidido descansar esse dia.

- Solta isso pequeno! – exclamou, correndo para junto do menino para lhe tirar o bicho - Ai maldição! - xingou quando sentiu que o inseto lhe enterrava suas presas.

- Você é um idiota - seu irmão riu - esse inseto é muito temperamental. Quase como um Balrog.

//Mas Ezellahen não lhe fez nada.// - resmungou enquanto chupava o dedo olhando com rancor o inseto que andava orgulhoso de volta para a árvore.

- Mami dodói dedo? - Harry perguntou se aproximando de Elrohir.

- Sim bebê. O bicho me fez dodói - franziu a testa - e eu sou teu papai.

- Não Eoir mami - sorriu.

- Não eu sou seu papai.

- Não mami - Harry sorriu deslumbrante pegou o dedo de Elrohir e começou a acariciá-lo - Haddy sana su dodói. Bichu rui! - disse franzindo a testinha.

- Obrigado amorzinho - sorriu apesar de tudo.

- Ah... mami - zombou seu irmão.

- Isto é culpa sua - disse com voz gelada.

Já fazia duas semanas que Elladan teve a "maravilhosa" idéia de ensinar isso a Ezellahen. Para o menino, Elrohir era sua mami e Elladan era seu papi. E isso não tinha jeito de tirar da cabeça do bebê, já que Harry estava fascinado por ter alguém a quem chamar de mami e papi. E o gêmeo "mami" deixava, não podia resistir a esses olhos verdes que o olhavam com adoração e tinha que admitir, que apesar de soar humilhante, lhe encantava ouvir seu bebê o chamar assim.

- Oh vamos, eu te conheço mami Eoir, sei que você se derrete cada vez que Harry te chama assim, eu mesmo faço isso - sorriu olhando o rosto confuso de Harry - Marchamos pequeno?

- Si papi Dan caalo! - sorriu levantando os bracinhos para seu pai.

//Sim cavalo!//

Elrohir grunhiu e começou a recolher suas coisas. Ainda faltava visitar só mais uma aldeia. Não se enganava ao acreditar que ali encontraria os pais de Harry. Era evidente que algo estranho havia acontecido para que ele chegasse até a Terra Media. No entanto, eles concordaram de falar sobre isso somente quando esgotassem todas as possibilidades de encontrar algum familiar do bebê entre os homens.

* * *

****Valfenda****

Lord Elrond pestanejou, olhando o sorriso afetado de seu filho adotivo Esther (atual rei de Gondor) e a sonhador olhar de Legolas (príncipe de Mirwood ). Achava que tinha escutado mal, coisa muito pouco provável. Mas pelos Altos Elfos! Aquilo devia ser uma piada!

//Como?...//

//O que ouviu lord Elrond, Legolas e eu vamos nos casar. / / - pigarreou - // e deve ser o mais rápido possível, pois... vamos ter um bebê em alguns meses.//

O meio elfo caiu num sofá sem cerimônias. O que tinha feito de errado? Primeiro seus gêmeos desaparecem quem sabe por onde durante três meses, com informação de que tinham um bebê humano com eles. Agora seu filho adotivo e o único filho do Rei do Bosque Negro, Thranduil. E por quê?...Por deixarem seus hormônios, nada adolescentes, tomarem conta de suas ações. Embora, não podia duvidar que era amor o que via nos olhos cinza de Aragon e nos azuis de Legolas. Eles se amavam, o bebê somente é algo que veio fortalecer esse sentimento.

"Só minha Arwen era obediente. Meus outros filhos saíram... mal. Talvez por falta de uma mãe. Ah... Celebrian que falta você me faz."

- Adar? - perguntou Aragorn um pouco preocupado.

Elrond olhou os homens a sua frente e notou que estavam preocupados. Inspirou fundo e olhou para os jovens.

//Se o que querem é a minha benção... // - pausa dramática - //...a tem. // - sorriu aos futuros pais.

Eles sorriram de volta, muito mais tranqüilos do que quando tinham chegado para falar com ele. A verdade, é que Legolas estava aterrorizado de fazer aquilo. Lord Elrond lhe dava muito mais medo que o grunhão de seu pai, porque Thranduil era previsível, Elrond não. Por isso tinha demorado tanto quanto puderam para fazer essa visita, muito apesar de que seu amor lhe dissera que tudo estava bem... que não devia temer seu Ada.

E justo hoje tinham decidido, porque Legolas já estava de três meses e logo a curva de seu estômago se notaria. Algo que tinha encantado Aragorn, já que seus súditos clamavam por um herdeiro seguro ao trono de Gondor e porque estava louco para ver seu belo elfo loiro de barriga.

A gravidez dos elfos homens não era nada comum. Deviam acontecer muitas condições para que tal fato ocorresse. Como por exemplo, que o elfo tivesse sangue real, era quase como um mecanismo que assegurava que os reinos não ficassem sem herdeiros, se a preferência sexual do príncipe ao qual pertencia a coroa era homossexual. Outra coisa importante era que esse elfo homem tinha que achar o companheiro perfeito. Tinha que ser um para o outro, o amor devia ser verdadeiro, senão a gravidez não podia se realizar. Era irônico saber agora que a metade da laranja de Legolas resultava ser o homem que foi namorado de sua filha por tantos anos. 

//Muito obrigado lord Elrond// - disse Legolas amavelmente.

//Em Gondor já demos inicio aos preparativos, mas queria vir convidá-lo pessoalmente. E também…// olhou por todos os lados //Onde estão Elladan e Elrohir?// 

O meio elfo crispou seus lábios e franziu sua testa assustando os convidados com esse gesto.

* * *

- Papi… to com fome.

Elladan olhou Harry entrecerrando os olhos. Não tinha nem meia hora que ele tinha comido duas maças inteiras e agora lhe pedia comida novamente. Então era verdade que necessitava de um pouco de carne para satisfazer seu apetite. Estavam tentando acostumá-lo a alimentação élfica, mas era evidente que o pequeno humano pedia algo mais contundente para enchê-lo. Suspirou e deixou o bebê com suas coisas enquanto ia procurar algum animal para cozinhar. Elrohir tinha adentrado no último povoado de humanos para perguntar pelos Potter.

Harry se sentou ao lado das bolsas de viagem e começou a brincar com os bonecos de madeira que seus pais tinham entalhado com suas próprias mãos. Ele batia os bonecos entre eles fazendo ruídos de batalhas. Como tinha visto seus pais fazerem quando lutaram com uns monstros feios que encontraram no caminho.

Comprovar com seus próprios olhos o que os informes diziam, não amenizou o choque que Glorfindel teve ao ver o pequeno bebê humano brincando sentado ao lado das bolsas de viagem dos príncipes de Valfenda . Pestanejou inseguro de se aproximar ou não. Olhou para todos os lados e nem sinal dos gêmeos. Franziu a testa. Com é possível? Deixaram o bebê sozinho... Sendo que ainda havia orcs perambulando por ai.

Caminhou até chegar perto do bebê e se surpreendeu ao ver esses preciosos olhos verdes quando seus olhares se conectaram.

- Alassea Ree, ithen.

Ezellahen o olhou confuso, viu as orelhas largas e pontudas, o cabelo grande e loiro e esse belo sorriso. Não era feio como os monstros, por isso não lhe pareceu ser mal.

- Oi eu Haddy! - disse levantando do chão.

- Bom dia pequeno - repetiu dessa vez em língua normal, ao notar que o bebê lhe respondia a sua maneira - Está sozinho?

- Sozinho? - repetiu confuso - Papi Dan! - reclamou chamando seu pai.

Em questão de segundos Elladan estava ali, assustado pelo repentino chamado do pequeno. Trazendo consigo um par de coelhos que tinha caçado. Empalideceu ao ver quem estava ao lado do pequeno de olhos verdes.

-Glo-Glorfindel? - murmurou.

- Eu estava procurando por vocês já fazem três meses - grunhiu o elfo de incríveis cabelos loiros. Olhou para Harry - Você pode começar me dizendo o que faz esta criança junto com suas coisas? E pelos Valar, por que ele acaba de te chamar de papi Dan?

- É que sabe Glorfy… - começou enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava rapidamente para achar uma desculpa convincente - este bebê está com a gente...porque.

- Eu também não achei nada... - se ouviu uma voz dizer entre feliz e resignado - Glorfindel!

- Mami!

-Vocês me devem uma explicação.

Elrond, Legolas e Aragorn estavam sentados á mesa, tomando seu café da manhã com tranqüilidade quando um mensageiro lhes avisou que os príncipes Elladan e Elrohir tinham entrando na cidade élfica acompanhados de Glorfindel. Os três se preparam para recebê-los. Legolas sentiu novamente um nervosismo percorrer seu corpo, esses gêmeos iam lhe atormentar quando soubessem de seu… estado.

Mas seu nervosismo ficou no esquecimento quando viu entrar o gêmeo mais velho trazendo em seus braços um bebê da raça humana de não mais que dois anos, que chupava seu dedo com avidez olhando com curiosidade a beleza do salão onde compartiam os alimentos. Sem poder evitar, um cálido sentimento cresceu em seu peito, imaginando se seu pequeno chegaria a ser tão belo assim.

De sua parte, Lord Elrond se horrorizou ao ver o carinho com que seu filho tratava a criança e o olhar decidido que tinha em seus olhos não lhe agradou em nada. Aragon estava divido entre a surpresa e a diversão vendo a cena.

- Aiya Adar - saudou Elladan inseguro do que dizer a seu pai ao ver o rosto inexpressivo do meio elfo.

//Quem é este bebê?//

- Ah… - olhou seu irmão em busca de apoio.

//Este bebê é Harry Potter pai, mas nós o chamamos de Ezellahen// - disse Elrohir tranquilamente.

//E o que ele está fazendo com vocês?// - entrecerrou seus olhos - //E Quero uma resposta convincente. E espero que não tenha nada a ver com algum delize com alguém de outra raça //

//O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?// - resmungou Elladan ofendido - //Que nós não temos o direito de nos fixar em alguém de outra raça, que só devemos procurar entre elfos?//

//Claro que não, seria hipocrisia se eu fizesse isso. No entanto vocês são príncipes e não podem ficar tendo filhos por ai//

//Não é nada disso, Harry é nosso filho. // - disse Elladan orgulhoso.

Mas suas palavras foram mal interpretadas pelos presentes, Lord Elrond empalideceu e Aragorn teve que se apressar em deter sua queda, pois o meio elfo esteve a ponto de desmaiar.

- Adar! - exclamaram os gêmeos filhos do senhor de Valfenda correndo para seu lado.

//Você disse "nosso" filho?// - olhou para Harry que lhe devolvia o olhar sorridente atrás de seu dedo que chupava com vontade.

//Sim, mas… Argh!// - Elrohir fez uma careta de asco - //Ele é nosso filho, mas não no sentido de "nosso". Como lhe ocorreu semelhante idéia pai?O que o senhor tem na cabeça? //

//Isso mesmo!// - disse Elladan saindo do choque - // Quem o senhor acha que somos...?// - olhou seu irmão gêmeo e reprimiu um calafrio. - //Seria como estar em cima de mim mesmo. Nem tão narcisista eu sou//

// Ah é? E por que seria eu quem estaria debaixo?//- disse Elrohir um pouco aborrecido.

//Porque você é o mais feminino de nós dois, o mais maternal e eu sei muito bem que você gosta mais de dar do que receber//

//Não fala essas coisas na frente de Harry!//

//Mas ele não entende nada do que a gente fala//

//Mesmo assim… você deve…//

//Já chega os dois!// - Lord Elrond rugiu - // Digam-me de uma vez porque esse bebê está com vocês!//

Os outros ocupantes da sala não podiam crer no que viam Lord Elrond perdendo o controle, os gêmeos falando de coisas intimas e o pequeno humano sorrindo enquanto tocava a orelha de seu mami de uma maneira distraída. Era um hábito que ele tinha adquirido e lhe agradava o fato de que essas orelhas terminassem em pontas.

//Tudo bem papi…// - começou Elladan submisso.

Uma hora depois, enquanto Harry comia um pouco de carne acompanhada com verduras e suco de laranja, os gêmeos terminaram de contar os acontecimentos que os levaram a tomar a decisão de adotar Harry como seu filho. Porque disso não tinham dúvidas, se o pequeno não tinha ninguém neste mundo, eles iam se encarregar dele, pois já o amavam como se fosse de seu mesmo sangue.

Seu pai não parecia nada contente, apenas tinha se recuperado do choque de descobrir que Legolas e Aragorn iam ser pais dentro de pouco tempo, quando chegam esses dois e lhe dizem que já tem um novo neto com quase um ano e meio e que ainda por cima tinha aparecido por meio de magia.

Legolas era quem estava se ocupando de dar de comer ao bebê. Quase lhe saiam lágrimas de seus olhos ao ver como o pequeno lhe sorria de uma maneira maravilhosa a cada atenção que tinha com ele. Aragorn se encontrava ao seu lado, detalhando as ações de seu noivo com o bebê, gravando tudo na memória.

- Vocês não podem simplesmente ficar com o pequeno Elladan - disse seu pai com sua costumeira paciência.

- A gente já sabe disso Adar. No entanto já procuramos por toda a Terra Media por sua família e não achamos. Não podíamos deixá-lo no meio do bosque sozinho.

- Além do mais, já estamos apaixonados por ele. Não nos custaria nada criá-lo como parte de nossa família - disse Elrohir.

- Vocês não estão capacitados para criar uma criança.

- Claro que estamos! - exclamaram ofendidos - estivemos fazendo isso durante esses três meses e acho que não cometemos muitos erros. Os pais de primeira viagem também não sabem como cuidar de seu primeiro filho - continuou Elladan.

- Em todo caso... em algum momento devemos assentar a cabeça e ter nossa própria família, criar a Ezellahen seria como um treinamento.

Elrond olhou seus filhos como se não os conhecessem. Era de conhecimento de todos os elfos de VAlfenda que esses dois gostavam mesmo era de liberdade, as brincadeiras e as batalhas. As palavras casamento e filhos não figuravam em sua lista de prioridades, pelo menos, por uns séculos. Aragon reprimiu um sorriso ao ver a cara de seu Adar. Glorfindel fez o mesmo. Legolas estava metido em seu mundo atendendo Harry com devoção.

- Uma criança não é um brinquedo nem um mascote com o qual podem treinar.

- Nós sabemos papi! - exclamou Elrohir exasperado - não nos separe dele, queremos muito a Ezellahen e te prometemos que vamos cuidar bem dele.

- Está bem. Podem ficar com ele, mas somente vocês se encarregarão de todas as necessidades do menino - aceitou olhando a pequena figura que estava sentada nas pernas do príncipe do Bosque Negro.

- Mami, caca.

- Agora é a sua vez Elladan.

-É claro que não! Fui eu quem o trocou da última vez!

**Continuara… **

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado...Besitos.


	5. Casamento adiantado

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre / estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

** **Capitulo cinco: Casamento adiantado...****

Os gêmeos, Glorfindel e o casal de noivos encontravam-se tomando café. Era muito cedo, mas todos sabem que os elfos não necessitavam de muito sono, era por isso que Ezellahen não estava com eles, pois sua hora de se levantar era lá pelas dez da manhã.

//Então... no final das contas nunca soube, os por que Glorfindel nos procurava com tanta urgência.//

//Há algo que vocês têm que saber. Legolas e eu vamos nos casar... //

Os gêmeos levantaram uma sobrancelha, ao que parece nada surpresos com a noticia.

//Parabéns!// - gritaram juntos, muito felizes por seu irmão adotivo e o Príncipe do Bosque Negro.

// É melhor perguntarem o porquê dessa decisão... apressada...// – Glorfindel comentou, sorrindo malicioso.

Os gêmeos voltaram a levantar uma sobrancelha, olhando o rosto ruborizado e enfurecido de Legolas (que olhava o outro elfo loiro como se fosse atravessá-lo com algumas de suas flechas) e o impassível de Aragorn.

// Ah. Há algum motivo especial?// - Elladan quis saber com os olhos brilhantes de expectativas.

// Bom... sim... de qualquer forma vocês teriam que saber.// - tomou a mão de seu prometido. Legolas lhe sorriu – // Estamos esperando um bebê. //

Os gêmeos voltaram a levantar a maldita sobrancelha, enquanto um sorriso maldoso formava-se em seus rostos.

// Então... // – Elladan começou – // Comeram o bolo antes do casamento hein? //

Os três elfos restantes começaram a rir, ou melhor, gargalhar diante das caras enfadadas de Legolas e Aragorn. O moreno sorriu de lado e negou com a cabeça depois de um tempo, no entanto Legolas (graças a seus hormônios) estava que soltava fogo pelos olhos, traçando planos de vingança em sua cabeça. Estavam zombando de seu amor e de seu filho!

//Calma meu amor. Você já sabe como eles são... // - sussurrou Esthel no seu ouvido conseguindo que a fúria de seu elfo loiro aplacasse um pouco.

Legolas voltou a olhá-lo e compartilharam um longo e terno beijo de amor.

-Awww... são tão romântico – Elrohir disse com a voz falsamente afetada.

- Sim... sinto vontade de chorar irmãozinho – Elladan murmurou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro, enquanto este lhe dava palmadas nas costa tentando acalmá-lo.

- Ora, ora irmão. Você sabia que em algum momento nosso querido irmão tinha que abrir as asas e levantar vôo – consolou o outro.

-Tudo bem, estou mais calmo – secou as lágrimas de crocodilo que fingia derramar – quem diria que nosso querido e pequeno Esthel ia fecundar ao terno Leggy? Que sorte que há tempo para preparar o casamento antes de o nosso sobrinho nascer.

E voltaram a estalar em risadas, sendo acompanhados novamente por Glorfindel. Legolas estava a ponto de cometer assassinato quando uma bela elfa chamada Sayuri Hiro entrou no lugar trazendo um semi-adormecido Harry em seus braços.

//Desculpem, mas o pequeno acordou e pediu para vê-los. // – disse ela solicita.

//Não se preocupe... // – Elrohir sorriu e se aproximou para carregar o pequeno – Olá Harry. Dormiu bem?

O menino sorriu e rodeou o pescoço de seu mami com os braços e lhe deu um sonoro beijo na bochecha.

- Haddy lete – disse olhando a mesa com ansiedade.

- Eu vou te dar seu leite pequeno, vem com papi Dan.

Harry sorriu para seu papi e se inclinou para ser tomado em seus braços. Assim começou o café da manhã ante o atento (e incrédulo) olhar dos demais.

- Acho que vai levar um tempo até que eu me acostume a vê-los como pais de um menino – Glorfindel murmurou.

* * *

****Uma semana depois: Minas Tirith****

Tudo estava pronto para o casamento, cada amigo que o rei de Gondor e o príncipe do Bosque Negro fizeram durante a guerra estava convidado.

Os anãos tinham chegado primeiro, contentes de poder ter uns dias livres da reconstrução de seu destroçado reino. Entre eles estava Gimil e seu pai, o rei Glóin. Dizer que foi surpresa para o anão saber do estado de seu amigo elfo era dizer pouco. Gimil tinha ficado olhando Legolas por incontáveis minutos, fixando seu olhar no ventre deste, como querendo comprovar a veracidade de suas palavras. Finalmente depois do pigarro de seu pai, sacudiu a cabeça e felicitou os noivos e futuros pais.

Mais tarde chegaram os hobbits, com os primos Merry e Pippin à frente. Eles também ficaram em choque ao saber que os elfos homens podiam engravidar. Mas não tanto como o anão e saudaram efusivamente seus amigos, contentes de que iam formar uma família. Inclusive Pippin havia dito (sentindo muita pena) que agora entendia, pois notara que o elfo loiro ficava olhando para Aragorn abobado durante a viagem, ocasionando um furioso rubor no grávido.

Sam havia chegado com a sua pequena família e tinha dado alguns conselhos a um sorridente Aragorn. Frodo, por sua parte, seguia com a mesma atitude doentia de sempre, mas não havia dúvidas de que estava se recuperando e estava muito feliz por seus amigos. Ele se guardou de comentar que suspeitava da paixão de Folha verde desde muito tempo.

Quase os últimos a chegar foram Èowyn e Faramir, junto com seu pequeno filho de dois anos, Elboron. Em companhia deles também estava Boromir** (NA:** neste universo Boromir está vivo, porque esse é o personagem preferido de Uko-chan e ela se nega a matá-lo Ó_ò) que muito pelo contrario do que criam, não estava morto depois do ataque terrível do Uruks, somente tinha caído em uma profunda inconsciência, da qual despertou há três meses atrás. Agora era o encarregado das forças militares de Gondor, seu trabalho era criar estratégias de vigilâncias para o Reino. Era quase a mão direita de Aragon já que quando Boromir despertou, eles tinham aparando as arestas e concordaram em trabalhar juntos para o bem do reino.

A eles seguiu o solteiro mais cobiçado da toda a Terra Media o rei de Rohan: Éomer. Que não tinha planos de casamento, apesar de que marcara de ser apresentado à belíssima Lothíriel, filha de Imarahil de Dol Amronth. Sua irmã tinha arranjado esse encontro para que ele a cortejasse, mas a ele Lhothíriel não chamava atenção, pois Éomer desejava se casar por amor, não somente para aumentar seu poder e formar novas alianças estratégicas. Um herdeiro para seu reino podia esperar... ele estava na flor da juventude.

Os elfos de todas as cidades tinham chegado quase ao mesmo tempo. Galadriel e seu esposo Celeborn desde Lothorien. Um muito enfadado Trhanduil desde o Bosque Negro, que se sentia traído por seu filho, porque este não lhe havia confessado seu amor por Esthel, e muito menos que tinham uma relação amorosa. Imagine o choque ao descobrir que, não só ia ter um genro dentro de uma semana como ia ser avô dentro de cinco meses! Trhanduil estava custando a se controlar, a vontade de castrar aquele que tinha se atrevido desvirginar seu pequeno, reuniu toda sua comitiva e partiu rumo a capital de Gondor.

Os habitantes das montanhas com Halbard, primo de Elessar, à frente, tinham chegado só um dia antes a capital. Novamente o casal foi alvo de piadas, Halbard não teve piedade deles e caçoou do motivo do adiantamento do casamento. No entanto, podia-se ver que estava contente em saber que seu primo por fim tinha se esquecido da elfa que o abandonara e estava pronto para ter sua própria família. Aquela que lhe foi negada desde criança.

E é claro todos os elfos de Valfenda haviam chegado junto com os gêmeos, trazendo o curioso Ezellahen com eles.

- Está é Gondor, ithen. Vamos a uma festa aqui. Sua primeira festa na Terra Media – comentou Elrohir vendo como Harry olhava tudo com sua curiosidade infantil característica de sua idade.

Sem entender muito bem o que seu mami lhe dizia, Harry fixou seu olhar na bela arvore de folhas brancas que resplandecia no meio do grande pátio em frente ao castelo. As bandeiras das casas nobres estavam em todas as partes, junto com adornos e demais coisas preparadas exclusivamente para a cerimônia que estava por acontecer.

- Elladan, Elrohir que prazer em vê-los – os gêmeos ouviram.

Ambos viraram e viram o rei de Rohan, o loiro estava com seus melhores trajes de gala e com a brilhante coroa que assinalava seu alto posto.

- Majestade.

- Ah, por favor, estamos entre amigos. Para vocês sou somente Éomer – sorriu radiante e levantou uma sobrancelha olhando o pequeno nos braços do gêmeo – E quem é este pequeno?

- É nosso filho – Elladan anunciou orgulhoso.

- Nosso...?

- Ah não... Você também – resmungou – não "nosso", porque nasceu de nós, mas sim porque o adotamos.

Aquela noticia correu como areia no deserto por todo o reino. Podia-se dizer que está noticia, sem exagerar, tinha surpreendido muito mais que a de Legolas e Aragon. É que nem em seus sonhos mais extraordinários alguém imaginaria Eladan e Elrohir como pais de um pequeno menino.

- Oi.

Elboron levantou o olhar e ficou surpreso ao ver o pequeno que o saudava com um sorriso radiante no rosto. Era moreninho e tinha uns incríveis olhos verdes.

- Oi. Quem é você?

- Haddy!

- Eu Ebodon. Lá ta mami – disse mostrando Èowyn que se encontrava supervisionado os criados para que terminassem de acomodar as coisas.

- Mami num ta – franziu o rosto – Papi se foi...

- Que brinca com eu Haddy?

- Sim brinca! – gritou o pequeno. Sentou no chão junto com Elboron sem se importar que sua bela túnica elfica ficasse enrugada. Na sua testinha tinha uma pequena tiara que o assinalava como nobre da casa de Valfenda.

* * *

****No patio****

- Tudo está pronto, só falta chamar Legolas para que desça – Glorfindel comentou.

- Ele está tendo a "conversa" com seu pai – Halbarad sorriu malicioso – não sei pra que, se o bebê já está a caminho.

- Você tem toda a razão – os gêmeos disseram juntos para depois começarem a rir.

No entanto o sorriso de Elrohir se apagou e olhou seu irmão com o cenho franzido.

- Você não estava com Ezellahen? – perguntou.

- Ah sim, mas ele se encontrou com Elboron e começaram a brincar – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Isso não é razão para deixá-los sozinhos – chegou à voz de Lord Elrond, que vinha acompanhado do noivo. Aragorn vestia uma camisa branca e sobre ela estava com um colete negro, no qual sobressaia a árvore branca, o emblema da casa real de Elendil bordado com fios de prata. Sua calça era bege e se ajustavam nas pernas, uma capa de cor negra completava o traje, a capa estava presa por um broche de mithril em forma de folha, presente de Legolas, seu futuro marido. Sobre sua cabeça estava a coroa de rei de Arnor e Gondor, seu cabelo estava cuidadosamente penteado, mas caia solto. O rei tinha se barbeado e com isso rejuvenesceu vários anos.

- Tudo bem, vou atrás dele - Elladan resmungou.

Minutos depois, enquanto os demais convidados e amigos do noivo o felicitavam, caçoavam e davam conselhos. Elladan chegou com seu pequeno fortemente agarrado por uma mão. Sua cara estava fechada, provavelmente porque a preciosa tiara de Harry, segura na outra mão, estava completamente dobrada e a túnica do menino estava cheia de lama.

- Vovô! – gritou o moreninho soltando-se da mão de seu papi para ir correndo aos braços de Lord Elrond.

Para surpresa geral, o meio-elfo o recebeu com um radiante sorriso em seus lábios e levantou o bebê para que este lhe desse um sonoro beijo na bochecha. O assunto do "vovô" tinha surgido porque Elladan e Elrohir tinham achado que seria engraçado que seu pequeno chamasse assim a seu pai, no entanto, o tiro saiu pela culatra, quando notaram que seu pai estava encantado com a idéia.

- Oi ithen. O que fez com suas roupas? – sorriu para o bebê e depois fulminou seus filhos com o olhar – Vocês não deviam ter deixado ele sozinho, ele ainda não tem noção do que significa se manter limpo.

- Nós sentimos muito pai – se desculparam, abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu vou trocá-lo. Ainda bem que trouxemos mais de uma túnica de festa.

Os presentes o viram sair, inseguros de como se sentir com essa atitude do senhor de Valfenda.

Quase uma hora mais tarde, a cerimônia de casamento começou. O noivo chegou acompanhado de seu pai. Estava na verdade muito lindo, com sua túnica prateada, bordada com fios de mithril que caia com graça até seus joelhos. Por baixo estava com uma calça de um tom mais claro que a túnica. Um cinturão bordado com caracteres elficos cruzava sobre seus quadris marcando sua terna barriguinha, já visível, coisa que enterneceu todos que estavam presentes. Seu cabelo estava penteado com pequenas tranças entrelaçadas com fitas, sobre sua cabaça portava uma tiara de mithril com safiras incrustadas, presente de Aragorn.

A própria Galdriel foi quem se encarregou de enlaçá-los, já que de Gandalf não tinham noticias há algum tempo, mas estavam seguros que ele ia aparecer quando menos esperasse.

As celebrações duraram muito tempo, todos pareciam alegres, e talvez não só festejassem a união de Aragorn e Legolas, mas também os tempos de paz em que viviam, depois de terem enfrentado tantos dias tenebrosos. Sendo ainda muito cedo Boromir e Éomer se perderam cada um atrás de uma criada, pra fazer sabe-se lá o que, Èowyn e Elrohir passaram toda a festa atrás de seus pequenos, preocupados. Pois mesmo parecendo que eles se davam bem, esta nova união era explosiva, eles já tinham quebrado mais de dois vasos caríssimos, jogado a comida pelos ares e se arrastado por baixo da mesa, fastiando os empregados

Comeu-se e bebeu sem medidas. Na hora de cortar o bolo surgiram umas quantas risadinhas mal dissimuladas, mas todo o comentário foi silenciado pelos olhares fulminantes dos três elfos: Thranduil, Elrond e Legolas.

//Você me parece cansado meu amor// – Aragon sussurrou para seu novo esposo.

//Eu estou meu amor//l – respondeu Legolas com débil sorriso – //Foi um dia muito estressante... e juntando a isso, agregamos nosso filho...//

//Eu entendo, vou me desculpar com todos e te levar lá pra cima//

Aragon se levantou e pigarreou para atrair a atenção de todos os convidados.

- Quero lhes agradecer por terem vindo compartilhar este dia importante para nós – sorriu e tomou a mão de seu marido – eu estou muito grato, mas temo que nós estamos um pouco cansados e teremos que deixá-los. Espero que continuem se divertindo sem nós.

Os convidados aplaudiram efusivamente se despedindo do casal.

- Impaciente pra voltar a comer do bolo. Verdade sua majestade?

- Elladan mais respeito!

Vermelhos até as orelhas, os esposo se retiraram enquanto os mais descarados rolavam de rir por causa da piada. Lord Thranduil fulminava com o olhar o filho de seu grande amigo, consciente de que a piada tinha a ver com a gravidez e o casamento apresado de seu pequeno elfo.

- Esse idiota... – Legolas resmungou nem bem chegaram ao quarto que compartilhavam há alguns meses.

- Não liga pra eles precioso – Aragorn sussurrou rodeado a ligeiramente volumosa cintura de seu amor – só os ignore, assim deixara de te chatear logo logo.

- Claro, você fala isso porque já tem experiência com suas brincadeiras e já é imune a elas... mas eu não – grunhiu dando a volta dentro do abraço para rodear o pescoço de seu marido com seu braços.

- Você fica ainda mais bonito quando faz esse biquinho encantador – sorriu antes de beijar com todo o amor que sentia por seu elfo loiro – te amo... não acredito que estamos casados.

- Pois pode acreditar, agora você é meu todo meu – grunhiu possessivamnete antes de tomar os lábios do mais alto com paixão.

//Pensei que você estava cansado... // – sussurrou com um sorriso sensual.

//Ainda me resta um pouco de energia... devemos concretizar nosso enlace// – mordeu o lábio inferior, arrastando seu marido para a cama – //não pode ser que em nossa noite de núpcias não vamos fazer nada de interessante...//

Aragorn sorriu divertido com a atitude hormonal de seu marido. O apetite sexual de Legolas esteve meio ausente nos primeiros meses de gravidez, mas regressou com força total a partir do terceiro mês. Desde então não havia um só dia que não tivessem nem que fosse uma sessão de beijos apaixonados.

Caíram deitados na cama Aragorn debaixo tendo especial cuidado para que nada golpeasse o ventre de seu amor. Beijaram-se ao mesmo tempo em que se desnudavam com desespero. O moreno levantou a túnica de seu marido e agarrou com força o pálido e redondo traseiro do elfo que amava. Legolas ronronou e obrigou seu amante a se levantar para tirar a parte de cima do traje cerimonial.

Uma vez estando nus voltaram a se deitar na cama, desta vez foi o loiro quem ficou por baixo, mas Aragorn não se deitou em cima, mas sim se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e começou a deixar pequenos beijos por todo o peito até chegar àquela porção do níveo corpo que abrigava seu filho. Sorriu com ternura e beijou com amor o volumoso ventre, não podendo crer que ali havia uma parte dele, alguém que o chamaria de papi, um pequeno ser que recorreria a ele quando tivesse um pesadelo ou uma dúvida. Algo que havia sido criado com amor, com **seu** amor... Legolas Folha Verde.

- Te amo Legolas.

- E eu a ti – ofegou o outro arrastando o marido até poder compartilhar um beijo apaixonado.

Depois de romper o contato, o rei de Gondor se ocupou em satisfazer oralmente seu marido, tal como sabia que ele gostava. Metendo todo o membro erguido em sua boca até o fundo, dando ocasionalmente sucções que deixavam o de orelhas pontiagudas louco. Continuou com essa tarefa encantadora até sentir o sêmen do elfo encher sua boca. E agora vinha algo que no inicio o surpreendeu, mas agora o divertia. Ao que parece, o gosto do próprio sêmen era algo que encantava Legolas, já que quando chegava ao orgasmo, agarrava bruscamente seus longos cabelos negros para poder compartilhar a branca substancia. Aragorn sentia um pouco de asco, mas se seu grávido marido gostava... tsk... ele não era ninguém para negar algo. Os desejos de Legolas eram ordens para o rei.

Seus dedos não demoraram em preparar aquela entrada que, em teoria deveria ter permanecido virgem até está noite. As coisas nunca acontecem como os pais desejam...

Quando o sentiu pronto para receber seu pênis, acomodou-se da melhor forma que pode, para que suas investidas não machucassem o bebê. O penetrou lentamente, adorando ouvir os gemidos entrecortados que seu elfo fazia, se abaixou para compartilhar um beijo enquanto seus olhares se conectavam, sempre sem apoiar seu corpo sobre o outro. A vida que crescia dentro de Legolas sempre estava presente para ambos, por isso não se deixavam levar pela paixão.

Deu-lhe tempo até seu amor se acostumar com a invasão, quando sentiu seu esposo clamar por mais não demorou em sair dele para voltar a penetrá-lo com força. Como em todas as noites se entregaram com paixão e sobre tudo amor. Ofegando, gemendo e gritando o quanto se amavam e desfrutavam de suas sessões de sexo.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora: **A gente se vê em uma semana... Não esqueçam de comentar....Besitos.


	6. A verdade sobre a chegada

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**Capitulo seis: A verdade sobre a chegada**

Haviam transcorrido somente uma semana desde ocasamento do ano. Os convidados já haviam abandonado o reino de Gondor, deixando suas felicitações e bons desejos aos recém-casados. Prometendo voltar ao lugar quando o bebê que crescia dentro de Legolas nascesse.

Estando de regresso a Valfenda infelizmente, Lord Elrond e seus aldeãos receberam noticias de que tinham avistado Orcs nos limites da cidade elfica. Sabendo que seus filhos eram seus melhores guerreiros, o meio-elfo não tinha outra opção a não ser enviá-los. Mas tinha um problema... Ezellahen.

//Não será por muito tempo não é?// – Elladan parecia preocupado.

//Não é muito longe filho. Eu só quero que controlem a área e extermine aos Uruks no caso de os acharem no lugar//

//Tudo bem... Mas e nosso filho?//

//Eu cuido dele Elladan// – disse Elrond – // Vocês devem cumprir seu dever, eu cuido do menino. //

Fechou a cara diante do olhar de incredulidade e desconfiança de seus filhos. Ele os havia criado, a eles três mais Esthel! Como se atreviam a duvidar de sua pessoa? Ele era totalmente capaz de cuidar desse pequeno humano.

Lord Elrond olhou desconcertado a Elladan e este só encolheu os ombros. Seu irmão atuava muito estranho desde que encontraram Harry no bosque. Era o instinto "maternal" de Elrohir.

****Do****i****s dias depois...****

- Cuidado filhinho, meu menino – Elrohir sussurrou com os olhos aguados – papi e mami vão sair só por uns dias e voltam o mais rápido possível para estar com você. Certo?

- Mami va? – disse Harry fazendo um biquinho.

- Ah ithen... – o gêmeo abraçou com delicadeza o menino. Desde que o encontrarm há dois meses, o pequeno se esquecia pouco a pouco de seus verdadeiros pais e agora estava muito apegado aos pais adotivos – Será por pouco tempo, nos veremos o quanto antes.

- Sim tesouro. Você vai ficar com o vovô – Elladan argumentou.

Os olhos de Harry brilhando olhando o "ancião" que estava de costas.

- Eu, vovô?

- Sim Ezellahen – Elrond falou tranquilamente, acostumado (muito a seu pesar) ser chamado assim pelo pequeno – você e eu vamos nos divertir muito.

Os gêmeos compartilharam um olhar de diversão. Diversão não era uma característica da personalidade de seu pai. Mas teriam que lhe dar o benefício da dúvida...

- Bom Ezellahen. A gente se vê logo – Elladan beijou a bochecha e remexeu o cabelo negro, o deixando mais desastroso do que de costume.

- Eu vou morrer de saudades ithen – Elrohir murmurou pouco disposto a se desfazer do abraço que tinham.

//Os cavalos já estão prontos... // – Glorfindel disse entrando na estância onde estavam fazendo as despedidas.

- Bem... – Elrohir respirou fundo, olhou Harry e beijou sua bochecha – vamos agora ou não poderei fazê-lo.

O elfo loiro rodou os olhos ao ver a dramática cena dos gêmeos. A verdade é que era fácil gostar do menino e entendia completamente que era muito difícil pra eles se separarem. Mas não é pra tanto... Uma vez que os gêmeos montaram em seus cavalos e partiram o elfo se girou para seu senhor.

//Precisa de minha ajuda para algo Lord Elrond?//

O moreno o fulminou com o olhar. Isto já era o cúmulo, não só seus próprios filhos, sangue de seu sangue, duvidavam dele, como também um dos melhores amigos que tinha.

- Não – grunhiu – vem Ezellahen.

Tomou o menino em seus braços e se encaminhou direto para seu estúdio. Uma vez ali sentou em um dos tantos sofás que ali havia. Os olhos do bebê vagaram curiosos pelo lugar, tomando particular interesse pelas figuras feitas de vidro e mithril que ali havia.

- Acho que o mais conveniente por agora é começar com seu vocabulário elfico Ezellahen. Mais precisamente "Quenya" – olhar confuso, o maior suspirou – Bom... –sentou-se perto da criança – eu quero que você repita depois de mim. Vamos começar com um simples "olá". Você pode dizer "aiya"?

- Aiya! O que aiya vovô?

- Aiya é "olá" pequeno. A partir de agora quando me saúde você tem que me dizer "Aiya vovô".

O menino ladeou a cabeça, pois sua pequena mente não entendia muito bem o que estava falando seu avô. Mas ele gostava dessa língua estranha com a qual os adultos falavam.

* * *

//Meu senhor o Istar Mithandir está aqui. // – anunciou um elfo interrompendo o almoço que estava tendo com seu neto adotivo.

- Mithandir? – sorriu – // Diga a ele para entrar... //

Um homem alto e ancião entrou na estância, vestido de branco e com um estranho bastão em sua mão direita. Seu sorriso era amável e seus olhos brilhavam ao ver a cara curiosa de Harry, a boquinha do menino estava toda manchada de manteiga do pão que estava comendo e um bigode de suco de frutas também enfeitava seu rosto.

- Maara tulda coanyanna, Mithandir. Tula ar o elme haara. //Seja bem vindo em minha casa, Gandalf. Vem e sente-se com a gente// – saudou educadamente o elfo.

O mago se aproximou de Lord Elrond e se lançou num abraço com ele.

//Já passou muito tempo desde que nos vimos da ultima vez Lord Elrond//

//Certamente. Por que não foi ao casamento de Esthel e Legolas?//

//Eu tinha muitas coisas que faze e não me liberei a tempo. Estive em Gondor há uns dias, dando os parabéns aos noivos e também minhas desculpas// – sorriu e olhou para Harry – //E quem é este precioso jovem?//

//Oh que falta de educação a minha// – pegou a mão do menino que estava sentado na cadeira e o colocou em seu colo – // Este pequeno é Ezellahen, meus filhos o encontraram no bosque de Fangorn há alguns meses... // – o olho seriamente – // É sobre isso que eu gostaria de te falar Galdalf //

- Ah olá Ezellahen – se abaixou para pousar uma de suas mãos na cabeleira negra.

- Aiya! – gritou sorrindo encantador.

Depois de um farto almoço, Harry começou a bocejar anunciando que já era hora de sua costumeira sesta. Sentindo-se ligeiramente envergonhado pela presença e sorriso divertido de Gandalf, Elrond aconchegou o pequeno em seus braços, cantando uma canção de ninar elfica até que conseguiu fazê-lo adormecer. Caminhou junto com o mago até o quarto do bebê para poder deitá-lo em sua cama.

//É estranho te ver fazendo isso meu amigo. Pensei que depois que Arwen foi aos Portos Cinzentos e sendo seus filhos como são, jamais ia ter a oportunidade de embalar um neto... // – comentou Mithandir.

//Pois é... meus filhos jamais deixam de me surpreender// – resmungou – //Eu gostaria de te falar de como este menino chegou em nossas vidas Gandalf. Acompanha-me até meu escritório particular?//

//Claro que sim vamos//

**Escritório particular do Lord de Valfenda**

//Você disse uma luz branca...?// – murmurou o Istar com o cenho franzido o cachimbo em uma mão e a outra mexendo em sua barba branca. 

//Isso mesmo. Depois disso escutaram um choro e ali estava Ezellahen. Meus filhos estiveram procurando por um mês em todas as aldeias por seus parentes e não encontraram ninguém, nem quem lhes dessem alguma informação sobre o pequeno por isso estão seguros que sua aparição foi por algum tipo de magia//

- Mmmhhh…

O homem esteve por vários minutos em silencio, ponderando o que essa informação poderia chegar a significar. O meio-elfo esperou pacientemente, sabendo que o outro necessitava de um tempo para meditar antes de ter uma conclusão.

//Eu temo meu caro amigo que se esse relato é verdadeiro, está não é a primeira vez que um fato assim acontece... // – Gandalf disse depois de um tempo.

//Do que você está falando?//

//Já faz um par de milênios que um jovem apareceu perto de Lthlorien. Da mesma forma que seus filhos relataram, podê-se ver uma intensa luz branca e quando desapareceu deixou em seu lugar um jovem de não mais de vinte anos humanos. Se apresentou como Godric Gryffindor... ele era um Istar//

//Mas... Como?// – Elrond murmurou impactado.

//Ele tinha a capacidade de viajar através dos universos se quisesse, estas viagens necessitavam de muito poder mágico e de uma forte concentração. Godric nos disse que antes de chegar tinha experimentado com um feitiço que lhe permitiria viajar com maior facilidade, foi por isso que, sem pensar, caiu na terra Media//

//É por isso que a dama Galadriel me disse para falar com você... // – sussurrou para si – // O que aconteceu com o rapaz?//

//Ele não sabia como voltar para seu mundo, por isso o convidei para permanecer comigo durante o tempo necessário para que tentasse voltar. Godric era um Istar poderoso, tinha grandes conhecimentos, os quais, compartilhou comigo. Aprendi muitas coisas com ele, ele era um rapaz muito valente e completamente ousado, quase como seus gêmeos// - sorriu –//Eu lhe ensinei a arte da espada e um ou outro truque elfico. Nunca deixava de se maravilhar com os conhecimentos de sua raça//

//Presumo que ele regressou ao seu mundo... //

//Oh sim. Estava com a Dama, justamente próximo do prato onde ela faz suas previsões quando sentiu que o chamavam. Do nada se formou uma chama luminosa, que logo se transformou em uma intensa luz que o cobriu por inteiro... então desapareceu, Achamos que seu companheiro, acho que seu nome era Salazar Slytherin... encontrou uma maneira de trazê-lo de volta a seu mundo, jamais voltamos a vê-lo depois disso. Uma verdadeira lastima... // – suspirou nostálgico. 

//Mithandir... você me falou que esse tal de Gryffindor deve ter usado grandes quantidades de magia para chegar até nosso mundo,mas isso não explica como é que Ezellahen pode fazer o mesmo//

//O mais provável é que alguém tenha feito por ele// – franziu seu cenho – //Pude detectar certa magia em seu pequeno corpo.. .principalmente nessa estranha cicatriz// – disse seriamente. 

O rosto de Lord Elrond também ficou serio.

//Eu também percebi, no entanto acho que não é problema//

Estiveram uns minutos em silencio, processando estas novas revelações. Gandalf podia ver perfeitamente o rosto severo do moreno.

//O que te preocupa meu amigo?//

O meio-elfo levantou o rosto e suspirou.

//Esse menino despertou um inusitado carinho em todos nós, da mesma forma que Esthel quando chegou. Acho que haveria muita tristeza nesta casa se alguém viesse reclamá-lo ou se desaparecesse de um dia para o outro sem deixar rastros//

//Não creio que deva se preocupar por agora. Godric era um mago excepcional e nem ele mesmo pode por seus próprios meios regressar. Se há alguém esperando o pequeno em algum lugar deverá se esforçar muito para voltar a tê-lo do seu lado//

* * *

Caminhava frenético pelo corredor, isso sim sem que nenhum de seus servos ou conselheiros notassem. Isto era só um pequeno imprevisto, nada que ele não pudesse resolver.

//Meu senhor...//

Lord Elrond deu um pulo e olhou a elfa que chamava, não tinha percebido que ela estava próximo dele.

//O que deseja Mirels?//

//Eu queria saber se o jovem Ezellahen vai querer seu banho da tarde?//

O maior remexeu um pouco desconfortável em seu lugar.

//Ele ainda dorme sua sesta eu te avisarei mais tarde para que tenha tudo pronto//

//Como o senhor quiser meu lord//

Ela se retirou em seguida para seus outros afazeres enquanto o meio-elfo voltou a seu andar frenético. Só tinha ido a biblioteca pegar um livro, deixando Harry dormindo tranquilamente em um dos amplos sofás de seu escritório, mas se distraiu talvez uns vinte minutos em uma conversa com Gandalf e quando retornou o menino já não estava. Ele já estava procurando a mais de meia hora e já começava a se desesperar. A casa de Valfenda era um lugar muito grande e tinha infinitos lugares onde Ezellahen podia ter decidido investigar. Quase lhe lembrava a este tal Godric Gryffindor do qual Mithandir tinha lhe falado há uns dois dias.

Em sua curta idade, Harry já demonstrava ser muito curioso do que o rodeava, inteligente e carinhoso eram outras e suas qualidades e era justamente por isso que todos os que o conheciam acabavam se apaixonado por ele.

- Lord Elrond... – alguém chamou.

//Agora não tenho tempo Glorfindel//

O moreno o ignorou e entrou em um cômodo muito escuro, negou com a cabeça pensando que era impossível que seu neto estivesse ali.

//Pensei que talvez gostasse de ver o que tenho em meus braços//

Lord Elrondo girou sua cabeça e suspirou aliviado. Harry estava nos braços do elfo loiro, com pequenas marcas de barro em seu rosto e roupa e algumas gramas em seu cabelo. Sorria como só ele sabia fazer, igual Glorfindel, pois estava seguro que não era por acaso que tinha encontrado o pequeno em seus domínios.

-Ah pequeno. Quase morro de susto – gemeu Elrond tomando o moreninho em seus braços.

- Vovô! Eu balo! – disse parecendo muito contente, rodeando o pescoço de seu avô com os brachinhos sujos.

- Onde ele estava? – perguntou ao elfo.

- Eu vim fazer uma visita aos estábulos. Escutei Asfalth relinchar e me aproximei para ver. Quando cheguei perto vi este pequeno travesso brincando com sua crina – remexeu o cabelo negro do menino carinhosamente.

- Não pega no meu belo! – resmungou afastando aquela mão de sua cabeça.

- Bom eu sinto – sorriu e logo levantou uma sobrancelha em direção ao elfo moreno – o senhor se importaria em me dizer por que o encontrei sozinho nos estábulos?

Elrond teve a delicadeza de parecer envergonhado.

- Foi um ligeiro descuido – murmurou – e espero sinceramente que este incidente fique entre nós Glorfindel – acrescentou o olhando com seriedade.

-Bem, bem – cedeu levantando as mãos – eu juro por minha honra que seus filhos não descubrirão por mim que você perdeu o pequeno. Tem sorte que não aconteceu nada...

-Hantale.// Obrigado// – grunhiu o meio-elfo antes de partir com o menino nos braços, direto para o banho.

* * *

- Mami, Eoir! – Harry esticou os bracinhos esperando que seu "mami" o levantasse.

- Meu bebê!

Pai e filho não puderam evitar por os olhos em branco vendo como Elrohir corria até Harry para estreitá-lo em um abraço dramático.

- Nem que a gente tivesse ido por anos – Elladan sussurrou.

- Como você está meu tesouro? – Elrohir murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos – mami sentiu tantas saudades, não via a hora de poder te ver.

- Aiya mami!

Os gêmeos piscaram olhando para seu pai.

- Ezellahen pertence a nossa casa real e alguém deve se preocupar em instruir o pequeno – olhou seus filhos com reprovação – tenho lhe ensinado algumas coisas. É melhor que ele comece desde agora.

- O senhor tem razão – Elladan comentou se aproximando de seu irmão – como está campeão? Não sentiu saudade de seu papi Dan?

- Sim papi – disse o pequeno esticando-se para ser carregado pelo outro gêmeo.

- E vocês como foram?

Os gêmeos olharem-se e suspiraram.

- Eram pelos menos uns vinte, mas podemos com todos sem dificuldades. Deixamos alguns de vigia, selecionamos os melhores guerreiros que temos, para no caso de outros voltarem – disse Elrohir.

- Será difícil, mas se seguimos neste ritmo poderemos erradicar essas asquerosas criaturas de toda Terra Media – Elladan falou com os dentes apertados.

- Dodoi papi Dan?

-Não ithen – sorriu para seu pequeno – como você se comportou? Não fez nada de errado, nem matou seu avô de susto com suas escapadas?

Os morenos olharam seu pai interrogante, que engoliu a saliva fazendo o possível para que ninguém percebesse a culpa em seu olhar.

- Tudo esteve perfeito – mentiu – me estranha que não confiem que eu seja capaz de cuidar dele sem que nada lhe aconteça.

Glorfindel que vinha saudar seus amigos bufou e colocou os olhos em branco. Sério, às vezes o senhor de Valfenda atuava como um adolescente quando lhe picavam seu orgulho. E depois dizia que não sabia o porquê seus filhos eram como eram.

**Continuará…**


	7. Crescendo

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**Capitulo sete: Crescendo**

Um pequeno moreninho vestido com calças negras e um traje verde por cima, corria agachado até a seguinte "guarita" estava sendo perseguido por um orc muito mal. Em seu peito estava pendurado um grande medalhão, única lembrança de sua verdadeira família, em sua cabeça havia sinais de haver tido uma pequena coroa, mas já fazia muito tempo que esta tinha caído, enquanto ele fugia do orc mal. Então que depois de recuperar o folêgo, tirou uma de suas flechinhas de madeira de sua aljava e preparou seu arco. Levantou a cabecinha e estreitou os olhos. O orc mal não estava em lado nenhum... mas ele sabia que estava por ali.

- Ezellahen... //...eu sei que você está ai. Não adianta se esconder// – sussurrou tenebrosamente enquanto caminhava silenciosamente para encontrar sua presa.

- Você não me pegará orc mal! – gritou valente o "elfinho" saindo do seu esconderijo – Toma ito! – voltou a gritar. Pôs uma de suas flechinhas no arco e atirou. Sendo elas de brinquedos e tendo ele pouca força para seus três aninhos, a flecha não foi muito longe, só caiu a uns dez centímetros do seu corpinho.

- Essa é sua defesa? – riu o orc mal – vou te ensinar o que é dor.

Harry gritou e jogou seu arco e sua alijava, mas não foi suficientemente rápido para escapar. Lord Elrond o apanhou entre suas mãos, o alçou entre seus braços e começou a lhe fazer cócegas.

- Lau! Vovô! Lau! – riu se retorcendo nos braços do mais velho. (**nota:** Lau= não)

- Você é meu agora ithen – grunhiu Elrond – e agora você vai tomar banho... já brincamos muito.

- Mas vovô... – lamentou fazendo um biquinho – eu banho ontem...

- E já está sujo de novo – o repreendeu ternamente – você deve tomar banho Ezellahen. Lembra que amanhã partiremos cedo para Gondor e não vai ter tempo para você tomar banho.

- Gondo? Onde eta Eldadion? – perguntou ladeando a cabeça.

- Tancave – suspirou – onde está esse bagunceiro do Elladan?

O sorriso antecipado de Ezellahen produziu calafrios em toda a coluna dorsal de Lord Elrond. Esses dois tinham se visto somente uma vez durante todo este tempo, mas essa única ocasião bastou para que sua casa de Valfenda ficasse um verdadeiro caos. Ainda bem que agora estariam em Gondor.

****No**** outro dia****

- Papi... mami eta bavo comigo?

- Não meu amor... – Elladan suspirou – o que acontece é que mami está melancólico. Acho que devemos procurar um namorado pra ele...

- Ah... – piscou – para que ganhe bejos?

- Acho que mami não quer só beijo. Os elfos têm certas necessidades, você sabe. Acho que mami precisa de alguém que o co... – olhou o rosto confuso de seu filhinho –*ejem*, bom nada. Ele precisa de um namorado e já.

- Em Gondo a gente acha um.

- Talvez... – terminou de arrumar a túnica e o levantou em seus braços – // E você deve falar mais em Quenya é para isso que seu avozinho se mata te ensinado//

Harry sorriu abraçando o pescoço de seu papi e encolheu os ombros.

//É divertido aborrecer meu avô não é// – sorriu malicioso. 

Elladan só pode levantar uma sobrancelha ao ver este gesto e atitude tão parecida a sua em seu menino. Parecia que suas influencias estavam resultando um tanto... ruins depois de tudo.

//Pois não deveria... // – disse seriamente. Embora, seu gêmeo e ele mesmo o faziam, incontáveis vezes, mas Harry podia ser diferente. Suspirou – melhor a gente ir que já está ficando tarde.

Caminharam até chegar às portas da casa principal. Ali já os esperava o resto dos elfos de Valfenda que iam à viagem. Elrohir pegou Ezellahen no colo para levá-lo a sua montaria. Montar era algo que Harry adorava, sobretudo quando a velocidade era máxima. Era por isso que às vezes escapava até os estábulos onde Glorfindel o deixava montar um pequeno pônei que tinha recebido de presente do hobbits em seu primeiro aniversario na terra Media.

Como os gêmeos não sabiam exatamente em que data ele tinha nascido, decidiram festejar seu aniversário no dia em que o encontraram no bosque. A primeira festa foi uma alegria para a casa de Valfenda, todos foram convidados e o menino recebeu muitos presentes. Entre eles o pônei Piruru, uns brinquedos em forma de arco, flechas, espadas e roupa variada. Espantado novamente, seu irmão Elrohir tinha chorado durante a metade da festa vendo o belo sorriso que adornava o rosto de seu filhinho. Era óbvio para todos que esse gêmeo em particular precisava de um namorado... mas ele resistia.

A viagem era longa, então que quando chegava à noite decidiam acampar para poder descansar e dormir um pouco. Alguns vigiavam, pois, penosamente, ainda tinha alguma outra criatura escura andando por ai.

- Mami... – chamou Ezellahen a Elrohir –//Eo quelo namolado pa você...// – disse seriamente. 

O gêmeo levantou uma sobrancelha e atraiu seu filho para sentá-lo em seu colo.

// E por que você quer conseguir um namorado pra mim?//

//Você ta trite mami, eo não gosto de te ver trite//

Sorriu com ternura, beijando o grande cabelo de seu pequeno.

//Seu sentimentos são muito nobres Ezellahen. Mas mami está procurando a pessoa indicada, assim que eu não vou ter qualquer namorado//

//Indi-cada?// – perguntou confuso.

//Sim para um elfo como mami só existe uma pessoa.. .eu só posso ter um namorado para vida toda, uma alma gêmea, alguém perfeito para mim. Entendeu?//

Houve um longo silencio, enquanto Harry brincava com os dedos que se fixavam em sua cintura seu rostinho estava franzido muito concentrado.

//Sim mami...// – disse afinal sobressaltando Elrohir. Ele não esperava que seu filho entendesse – //Haddy vai te ajudar encontra su alma gêmea//

- Hantale Ezellahen //Obrigado Ezellahen//

* * *

À

tarde do sexto dia de viagem por fim pôde divisar as portas da entrada das Minas de Tirith. Nesta época a cidade já estava completamente restaurada, era majestosa como antes da guerra. Os elfos incitaram seus cavalos a aumentar o ritmo para chegar o quanto antes.

Desceram dos cavalos nas grandes portas de entrada, se encontrando com o mago Mithandir que estava ali sorrindo de um jeito misterioso.

- Vô – Harry gritou correndo para grudar nas pernas do mago de barba branca.

- É bom te ver também Ezellahen. Você está maior desde última vez que nos vimos.

- Sim – se endireitou orgulhoso – eo creco rápido.

- Dá pra ver – remexeu os cabelos rebeldes – vamos procurar Eldarion? - Agachou-se até ficar da altura do menino – eu trouxe uma coisa pra vocês, um presente especial.

Ao ouvir essa palavra os olhos do menino brilharam e ele sorriu.

- Presente! – gritou pegando a mão do maior – vamo vô!

O menino arrastou o adulto até o castanho, enquanto os cenhos dos elfos se franziam. O rosto divertido de Gandalf não pressagiava nada de bom já que ele tinha uns gostos estranhos para dar presentes.

Não demoraram em encontrar o pequeno príncipe, tão logo pisaram no castelo e um vendaval moreno correu a estrelar-se contra eles. Harry sorriu pegando a mão de seu amiguinho.

- Eldadion!/ Harry! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo, causando uma careta de dor no mago.

- Ah já estão aqui – a voz melodiosa de Legolas chegou até eles, ele estava com uma pequena menina de dois meses nos braços a princesinha de Arnor e Gondor. Seu nome era Alana, era tão loira como seu "mãe" e seus olhos azuis escuros como de seu avô Thranduil – sejam bem-vindos.

O esposo do rei de Gondor sorria, mas por dentro estava horrorizado ao ver seu filho e Ezellahen falando nesse idioma que só eles conheciam, e ainda por cima Elboron estava por chegar. Os três juntos eram pura dinamite.

- O vô disse que tem presente Eldadion!

- É...?

Os meninos giraram para ver o mago com expectativa, enquanto o resto dos elfos de Valfenda entravam no hall do castelo para saudar Legolas e a pequena Alana.

O velho Istar se ajoelhou usando seu bastão como apoio e tirou duas pequenas urnas de cristal do interior de sua túnica branca. Com um movimento de sua mão estas bolas cresceram até alcançar uns trinta centímetros de largura. Dentro podiam-se ver dois pequenos animais adormecidos, um era negro como o carvão e o outro era branco como a neve.

- Despertem... – Gandalf sussurrou.

Os dois... Coelhos? Abriram os olhos só por um momento e logo se converteram em duas ranhuras, suas bocas formavam um sorriso de tranqüilidade. Com outro movimento de sua mão, os pequenos animais foram libertados de sua jaula de cristal e saltaram no chão. O negro tinha uma gema azul no meio de seus olhos e o branco uma vermelha, suas orelhas eram mais compridas do que de um coelho e caiam até no meio das suas costas. Ficavam em pé nas suas patas traseiras e seus braços eram curtinhos.

- POOOO? – disseram juntas, parecendo confusas depois de um grande bocejo. Tinham hibernado por um longo período.

- Estas são suas mascotes especiais meninos – o mago sorriu acariciando a cabeça do animal branco – elas se chamam Mokona, mas vocês podem mudar seus nomes se quiserem. O branco é seu Ezellahen – olhou para a Mokona branca e sorriu – quero te apresentar seu novo dono Mokona, este é Ezellahen espero que se dêem bem.

- POO! – gritou a Mokona branca saltando para chegar perto e Harry.

- Oi... – o menino murmurou pegando ela em seus braços. Era muito macio como algodão, muito mimosa e já estava se esfregando contra a bochecha do moreno.

- E a Mokona negra é sua Eldarion – os apresentou e a Mokona negra também se deu bem com seu novo dono – como eu já disse você são livres para mudar seus nomes.

Os meninos se olharam e com sua Mokona foram para um canto deliberar.

- Que classe de... bicho é esse Mithandir? – Lord Elrond quis saber, olhando com desconfiança para as criaturas.

- Ah... – sorriu de lado – são criações de uma velha amiga que decidiu se desfazer delas quando abandonou a Terra Media para ir ao universo de onde nosso amigo Godric Gryffindor veio. Na realidade não sei como ela conseguiu fazê-lo, mas deixou-me encarregado de suas mascotes. Elas vão servir os meninos muito bem, como verão, não são normais.

- O que elas têm de especiais? – Legolas se interessou.

- As gemas em suas cabeças são de um material especial. São mágicas e mediante isso os meninos podem se comunicar não importando a distancia, nem o universo, elas atuam como comunicador. Além do mais, elas também podem obter algum objeto que eles desejem... qualquer coisa.

- Ora... parece... interessante – Elladan murmurou.

- Não são perigosas? – Elrohir perguntou de cenho franzido.

- Claro que não – riu – são inofensivas, pode comprovar por si mesmo – fez um gesto com a mão para que as observassem.

A Mokona branca estava no ombro de Harry, acariciando com uma de suas orelhas a cabeça do menino, enquanto mexia seu bracinho livre em uma velocidade incrível. A Mokona negra escutava atentamente a conversa dos meninos e franzia seu cenho com algo que Eldarion dizia, enquanto negava furiosamente com a cabeça, ela estava entre os braços de seu novo dono.

No final a Mokota negra assentiu sorridente e os meninos se aproximaram dos adultos com sorrisos satisfeitos.

- Já falamos – Eldarion disse – minha Mokona é Ciaran.

- E o meo é Mokota.

- Uma boa decisão – Gandalf assentiu.

- Poo! Poo! – disseram Ciaran e Mokota juntas antes de descer dos braços de seus donos e pular até a saída mais próxima.

- Tas delas! – gritaram os meninos antes de sair atrás de suas mascotes.

- Eu espero que tenha sido uma boa idéia lhes dar este presente – Elrond murmurou com a cara fechada. Algo lhe dizia que muitas calamidades se esperavam com esses meninos e suas novas e adoráveis mascotes.

A tarde chegou e com ela Elboron e sua família. Os adultos não puderam evitar fazer uma careta quando os três meninos se reuniram. Elboron já estava com quatro anos e meio, Ezellahen tinha três e o pequeno Eldarion acabava de fazer um ano e seis meses. Os pequenos se davam "terrivelmente" bem, para a consternação de seus pais e babás ocasionais.

- Vamo bincar? – Ezellahen quis saber olhando o jardim.

- Onte choveu Eze... tem muito balo – Elboron comentou olhando o grande charco de lama que tinha no meio do jardim.

- Oh... não podemos bincar aqui – disse abatido.

- Poo! Poo! – as pequenas mascotes dos meninos passaram saltando perto deles e caíram no barro. Dando saltos divertidos, jogando gotinhas de barro por todos os lados e sujando seus pêlos suaves. Os três garotos se olharam e sorriram maliciosos. Depois de um gritinho excitado se uniram a Ciaran e Mokota e começaram a pular no barro. Nem era preciso dizer que estavam vestidos com finíssimas túnicas.

Saltavam felizes, rindo com a alegria de desfrutar das coisas simples, qualidade que alguns esquecem. Eldarion foi o primeiro a pegar barro em suas mãos, sorriu travesso antes de jogar em Ezellahen, o lodo caiu na cabeça do pequeno que ficou perplexo. Eldarion e Elboron começaram a rir, até que seus rostos foram cobertos por barro que lhe jogou o pequeno de olhos verdes. Desta maneira se iniciou uma grande guerra de barro.

Os adultos tinham deixados seus pequenos brincarem tranqüilos, sem vigilância, jamais imaginado o rumo que as coisas iam tomar. A guerra de barro se deteve para dar lugar a uma pequena luta no lodo onde puxavam as túnicas. Elboron foi o primeiro a cair, Ezellahen e Edarion foram em seu socorro, mas ao tentar ajudar seu amigo ambos caíram em cheio no barro embarrando-se até os cabelos. Os três pequenos pareciam criaturas do lodo, só pela cor dos olhos podiam diferenciá-los

As mascotinhas saltavam daqui pra lá "poopoopeando", tão sujas como seus donos.

De repente Elbodon deixou de pular, limpou sua cara para enxergar melhor e olhou para seus amigos com a carinha fechada.

- Tenho fome – sentenciou.

Elbodon e Harry se levantaram do chão e assentiram e junto com o príncipe correram espavoridos até o castelo depois de recolher suas mascotes do chão.

* * *

Aragor

n massageou suas têmporas decidindo que não podia continuar lendo esses contratos se não acalmá-se a algazarra que vinha de fora. Suspirou derrotado e saiu rumo ao salão principal de seu castelo para saber o que estava acontecendo.

A cena que o recebeu o fez levantar uma sobrancelha. Seu filho, o jovem Elboron e Ezellahen corriam de lá pra cá com sorrisos divertidos em seus rostos. Estavam cheios de barro, igual ao imaculado piso, sofá, tapete e paredes. Por todos os lados marcas de mãozinhas e pezinhos de crianças e de dois... coelhos... embora duvidasse que a nova mascote de seu filho e afilhado (pois os gêmeos tinham decido que Aragorn tinha que ser o padrinho de Harry) fossem realmente coelhos, mas pareciam. Elas estavam igualmente sujas dos pés a cabeça (igual aos meninos) tanto que não se distinguia a cor delas, nem sequer a cor das gemas em suas cabeças era notória debaixo de tanto barro.

Olhou para o resto dos presentes, Éomer e Boromir sorriam divertidos enquanto Èowyn gritava com seu filho para que parasse. Elladan tentava frear Elrohir, talvez dizendo que seu menino só estava se divertindo e que deixasse pra lá. Seu Adar e seu sogro pareciam estar em estado de choque, certamente nem seus gêmeos em sua época de crianças tinham causado tanto desastre. Seu amor estava ali, mas divido entre rir ou admoestar seu filho.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que se passa aqui?

Os meninos se detiveram e todos os olhares se digiriram ao rei.

Ezellahen levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou apara Eldarion e ambos olharam para Elboron.

- Papi...!

- Tio...!

- Padrinho...!

- POO!

- POO!

Depois destes gritinhos o rei de Gondor viu, horrorizado, como três manchas marrons corriam até ele, seguidas de suas mascotes. Não teve tempo de se esconder, os meninos abraçaram suas pernas sujando seus muito finos e caros trajes de rei, o fazendo cambalear e cair sentado no chão.

Pode escutar gemidos horrorizados de seus empregados e as gargalhadas daqueles que se diziam seus "amigos".

Os meninos riram e levaram suas mãos no rosto, no peito e braços do rei e terminaram de sujá-lo completamente. Aragorn suspirou, sorriu malicioso e começou a fazer cócegas nos meninos.

A verdade era que necessitava dessa distração de excesso de trabalho e estava agradecido a aqueles pequenos diabinhos com cara de anjo.

**Continuará…  
**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora: **Aqui mais um capitulo dessa fic maravilhosa... Agradeço aqueles que me presentearam com seus comentários. Por favor, continuem comentando, pois comentar não não custa nada, mas faz uma tradutoa e uma beta muito felizes...

Besitos nos vemos dentro de uma semana.


	8. Morë

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

Capitulo oito: Morë.

- Remus!! Sirus!! Frank!!

Os mencionados, que se encontrava em casa, pois era final de semana, franziram seu cenho e caminharam até chegar à sala, onde James Potter praticamente pulava em um pé só. A eles parecia muito estranho, já que vindo ele do Vale de Godric, lugar onde ocorreu a catástrofe que lhe tirou sua família, esperavam no mínimo que ele chegasse silencioso e cabisbaixo. Esta classe de alegria tinha deixados a todos completamente desconcertados.

- O que aconteceu James?

- Moony!!!! Olha o que eu encontrei no quarto do meu bebê, sei que era isso que Lily estava estudando.

Franzindo o cenho o belo castanho se aproximou do seu hiperativo amigo e pegou os pergaminhos que James tinha. Os abriu e leu a primeira página. Seus olhos se abriram como pratos e retrocedeu até sentar-se num sofá que estava atrás dele.

- O que...? O que é isso?

- Godric Gryffindor... – Remus murmurou.

- O que...? Não entendo nada – Siriu resmungou.

Lupin não fez caso de seu amigo e levantou o olhar para conectar com o sorridente Potter.

- Isto era o que Lily estava traduzindo ante que... antes daquilo?

- Sim Moony. Isso era a causa do por que ela quase não prestava atenção em nós. Não tenho a menor idéia de como ou onde ela o encontrou, mas... – se deteve brevemente inseguro do que ia falar.

- Mas o que...? – Frank o animou.

- Eu acho que ai está à razão do porque ainda não encontramos Harry.

Um sorriso triste apareceu no rosto dos outros três adultos. Era por isso... seu amigo jamais havia perdido a esperança, mas para ser sinceros... Por que James achava que uns pergaminhos velhos iam ajudar a achar seu filho?

- Prongs, eu não acho que...

- Dumbledore disse Paddy – James cortou a fala de seu amigo com uma expresão seria – que além da magia negra que rodava o quarto de Harry havia outra. Uma magia que não podia ser detectada, mas estava seguro que era uma magia muito antiga. Bom estes pergaminhos são antigos e algo me diz... estou quase certo que se decifrarmos eles poderia voltar a ter meu filho comigo.

Sirius não fez mais do que sorrir, deixando que aquela esperança perdida voltasse a crescer em seu peito, o ver a esperança de seu amigo.

- Certo amigo. Encontraremos a forma...

James deu um sorriso brilhante e girou para ver Remus.

- Moony você é minha única esperança... porque não sei nem em qual idioma está escrito.

O castanho olhou seu amigo e logo os pergaminhos que tinha em suas mãos, seu cenho se franziu enquanto os contemplava inocente do olhar que se desenhava na face dos outros Marotos. Se o inteligente Moony não sabia...? Tinham que procurar ajuda de fora...?

- Eu acho que sei... – disse enfim, o resto dos homens soltou o ar que estavam retendo – se não estou equivocado é uma língua muito antiga e quase esquecida no Mundo Mágico... – murmurou.

- E bem... O que é? –Frank pediu impaciente.

**********************************************************************

- Estou enganado ou você está nervoso...?

Morë se mexeu incomodo sobre seu cavalo castanho e olhou de soslaio o homem que se convertera em seu mentor, melhor amigo e quase um avô para ele. Suspirou.

- Não consigo ficar calmo. Quer dizer... faz muito tempo que não vejo outras pessoas além dos aldeãos mais próximos do lugar onde vivíamos... e além do mais nunca vi um elfo antes.

- Sim você já viu More...

- Mas não eram tão importantes como estes – exclamou deixando ver seu lado infantil que muito poucos tiveram o privilégio de conhecer antes. Normalmente o jovem era tranqüilo como seu mentor – digo. Não sabia que eles são da realeza ou algo assim... Um Lord e príncipes...? Você sempre me disse que Valfenda era um dos lugares onde vivia um dos elfos mais importantes da Terra Media... Lord Elrond.

- É verdade, mas não deixe que isso te intimide More. Achei que de onde você veio sua familia era da alta classe social

More se endireitou em seu cavalo adotando uma pose e expressão seria. Gandalf suspirou sempre que mencionava a família do rapaz seu rosto se transfigurava em uma máscara sem emoções. Isso era algo que, lamentavelmente, nunca conseguiu mudar nestes anos em que se conheciam. A família de seu pupilo tinha deixado uma marca em sua mente.

- Sim, freqüentávamos a alta sociedade, mas nunca de um nível tão alto.

- Então devo insistir que você se acalme rapaz, uma vez que os conheça vai ver que não é nescessario andar na ponta dos pés perto deles. Além do mais, estou te trazendo para que você se encarregue da educação de seu neto, algo que Lord Elrond quer mais do que admite. Então deve tratar de parecer o mais normal que possa e ganhar sua cofiança. Lembre-se que a primeira impressão é a que fica...

More assentiu seriamente, pensando em como ia mudar sua vida agora que conheceria o pequeno filho de Lily e James Potter.

**Valfenda...**

More se remexeu inquieto em sua pisição enquanto os olhos cinza do senhor de Valfenda o observavam, com um olhar que parecia revelar seus mais profundos segredos. Era do jeito como seu mentor tinha descrito. O meio-elfo transmitia uma áurea de grandeza e sabedoria que nem o mesmo Albus Dumbledore adquiriu em todos os anos de sua vida. E isso o estava intimidando um pouco, já que não tinha prazer de ser julgado dessa maneira, mas, segundo Gandalf, para o Lord Elrond só bastava um olhar para saber se uma pessoa era boa ou não.

- Você gostaria que falássemos na minha língua ou na sua senhor More – falou tranquilamente Lord Elrond enquanto fazia um sinal para um de seus empregados.

- A que o senhor preferir Lord Elrond. Mithandir me ensinou seu idioma e já não tenho dificuldades em falar.

//Isso é bom, pois desejo que meu neto fale a língua dos mortais o menos possível. // 

Os olhos violetas de Morë brilharam entusiasmados.

//Então... o senhor vai me contrtar?//

//Por mim está bem, Mithandir te recomendou e confio completamente nele. Mas é preciso que você seja avaliado por meus filhos. Eles são quem tem a responsabilidade sobre Ezellahen e serão os juizes finais..//

//Ah bem... E quanto a sua língua tenho que te dizer que, apesar de ser maravilhosa, todos os feitiços que sei estão em meu idioma... //

//Compreendo perfeitamente, só espero que a maior parte... // 

- Eu já estou aqui vovozinho! –gritou uma voz da porta.

Lord Elrond fez todo o possível para não gemer de decepção. Esse era seu neto, apesar de que se empenhava de todas as formas lhe ensinar, era inevitável que Ezellahen não mostrasse seu lado rebelde cada vez que podia, e muito mais se estava rodeado de seus pais, que lhe alcovitavam em tudo.

//Ezellahen não estamos sozinhos. / – admoestou baixinho.

Ezellahen sorriu ao ver Gandalf e seus olhos se encheram de curiosidade infantil ao ver o terceiro homem no despacho de seu avô. Seu cabelo era negro azulado, tinha uns olhos violetas incríveis. O homem sorria de uma maneira amável e quase nostálgica, como se o pequeno lhe trouxesse memórias de casa.

São os mesmo olhos...

Além de se recordar por uns instantes, Morë pode observar uma bola branca com orelhas que estava sentada comodamente sobre a cabeça do menino. A coisa branca se balançava de um lado para o outro.

//É você que será o profesor de meu filho?// – Elrohir perguntou em sua atitude de mamãe galinha.

More se levantou de seu lugar e saudou com uma reverencia os recém chegados.

//Sim se o senhor me aprovar senhor... //

//Oh, eu sou Elrohir, o pequeno é Ezellahen e na porta está meu irmão gêmeo Elladan... // – franziu seu cenho ao ver a cara de idiota que seu irmão tinha – Dan...?

Mas Elladan não o escutava, ele só coseguia olhar o mago como se este fosse o ser mais maravilhoso que já tinha visto. Ele é lindo... Uma inexplicável luxúria se apoderou de todo seu corpo, sentiu um ligeiro rubor cobria suas bochechas ao ver como esses preciosos olhos violetas o olhavam com interrogação, curiosidade e outra emoção que não pode reconhecer. Talvez a mesma que ele tinha em seus próprios olhos. 

Lord Elrond franziu o cenho. Ele reconhecia esse olhar, era o mesmo que teve quando conheceu sua falecida esposa. O olhar que um elfo tinha quando se encontra a pessoa que será seu companheiro para toda vida, aquela pessoa que está destinada a ser sua e de ninguém mais, aquele ser que seria o único que poderia fazê-lo feliz e lhe dar uma família que nasceria como fruto do seu amor. Nem era necessari dizer, não estava alegre de que este rapaz fosse o que estava destinado para seu filho...

Suspirou pensando que ao menos deveria dar uma oportunidade ao rapaz. Já que isso podia querer dizer que ao menos um de seus filhos chegaria a assentar a cabeça e quem sabe amadurecer... nem que fosse um pouquinho.

- Elladan. - disse poderosamente.

O gêmeo piscou varias vezes, meneando sua cabeça, para poder sair de seu estupor. Gandalf sorriu atraz de sua barba. Que interessante...

//Eu sinto muito pai. // – murmurou, não sabendo muito bem o que acontecera. Olhou para More que se mexeu incomodo em sua posição vendo a intensidade do olhar do elfo – //Meu nome é Elladan o outro pai de Ezellahen.//

//Eu sou Morë muito prazer.//

//Morë...? É um nome elfico.// – Elrohir disse levantando uma sobracelha.

- Sim, pois eu assim o batizei – disse Gandalf – deixe-me explicar, meu querido pupilo chegou a estas terras da mesma forma estranha que o pequeno – assentiu em direção de Ezellahen, nada interessado na conversa, que se dedicava a correr atraz de sua amiga Mokona, lhe pedindo um doce. Os rostos dos elfos ante essa noticia era de surpresa – é por isso que ele é o mais indicado para ensinar o pequeno, pois ambos vem do mesmo lugar...

Elrohir fechou o rosto.

//Há quanto tempo você chegou?//

//Há mais ou menos dez anos. // – murmurou com um sorriso amargo. 

//Como aconteceu...?// – Elladan perguntou e por alguma estranha razão, Morë não pode evitar que seu rosto se tigisse de um ligeiro tom de rosa.

//Eu conhecia o feitiço, uma amiga minha o havia descoberto de uns antigos manuscritos que traduziu durante uns meses antes de acontecer. Eu estive praticando, mas não sabia para o que servia exatamente... // – suspirou. Os presentes não ignoraram o olhar e dor que cruzou seu belo rosto – //Naqueles tempos eu tomei uma má decisão e quando me dei conta do erro que cometi, quis me corrigir. No entanto, as pessoas que me rodeavam não pensaram que era uma boa idéia, que eu saísse daquilo e... tentaram me matar. Em meu desespero, o único que pude pensar foi nesse feitiço do qual só sabia que era pra transporte e, dessa maneira cheguei aqui. // – sorriu. 

//E fui eu quem o encontrou pela primeira vez. // –disse Gandalf – //Também lhe dei um nome, já que o seu não era nada parecido com o que temos aqui na Terra Media. //

//Como é o seu nome?// – a pergunta veio de um curioso Harry, que sustinha a Mokona com uma mão e na outra tinha uma bala de caramelo.

Morë sorriu para o pequeno e se agachou para ficar a sua altura, estendeu uma mão para cumprimentá-lo. O menino a aceitou com um sorriso.

- Meu nome é Régulus Black. E Mithandir me batizou como Morë que significa Negro.

(NA: sim era ele. Parabéns para quem acertou).

**********************************************************************

- Então Moony... Pode traduzi-los?

Remus fez uma careta, antes de olhar seu amigo.

- É uma língua difícil, Prongs. Exite pouquíssima informação sobre ela... – suspirou ao ver o lhar de decepcção de seu amigo – Por que você não pede ajuda a Dumbledore ou ao Ministério...?

- Não!! – exclamou – Ai está a chave para recuperar meu Prongslet! Tenho certeza! – suspirou e se sentou perto de seu amigo – Moony se recorrro ao Ministério ou a Dumbledore eles vão me tirar os manuscritos e, provavelmente nunca vou poder saber o que é que eles contem. Você é a minha única esperança – ao ver a expressão de indecisão de seu amigo utilizou sua ultima cartada – Você nunca nos falou, mas eu sei que você se sente como uma carga para a gente ao ser o único que não tem trabalho fixo e não poder ajudar com algum dinheiro nas despesas da casa

- James, eu…

- Me deixa terminar, por favor – interrompeu – primeiro quero dizer que esses pensamentos seus são ridículos e você não é uma carga para a gente. No entanto, se você se empenhar em traduzir estes pergaminhos vai pagar tudo o que você acha que nos deve...

Lupin piscou e logo depois franziu o cenho. Estava muito surpreso com as conclusões que seu amigo tinha chegado.

- Eu vou prescisar de todos os livros que existam sobre esta língua e terei que usar alguns contactos – sorriu – mas farei todo o possível para poder traduzi-los Prongs.

- Excelente! Obrigado Moony!

**********************************************************************

****Reino de Gondor****

O rei olhava com um sorriso encantador a seu emburrado marido. Se aproximou dele e o abraçou antes de beijá-lo.

- Por que você ficou assim...? – murmurou lhe dando vários beijinhos – deveria estar feliz.

- E estou! Estou muito feliz, é uma benção dos Valar – exclamou – Só que... se continuarmos nesse ritmo, nunca vamos ter um tempo para nós – suspirou.

Aragon sorriu ternamente, apoiando a loira cabeça de Legolas contra seu peito.

- Sempre encontramos tempo para nós, apesar de meus deveres como rei, dos seus como consorte e do tempo que dedicamos a nossos filhos – pousou uma mão no ventre plano de seu marido – este novo bebê não vai mudar isso Legolas.

O futuro "mamãe" que acabara de descobrir que estava esperando seu terceiro filho, fez um gracioso biquinho.

"Terceiro filho em quatro anos de casamento... quase um por ano".

- Tenho certeza que os gêmeos vão usar isto para me chatear até o cansaço.

- Estes dois sempre encontram algo para te chatear, não importa o que... - tentou consolar.

- Mmmhhh…

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora: **Ai está mais um capitulo dessa fic marailhosa... Obrigada a todas aquelas que me deixaram comentarios, vocês me animaram a continuar com a tradução...Esse capitulo é dedicado a todas vocês...

Mil besitos!!

A gente se vê em uma semana.


	9. Magia

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Magia.

O tempo tinha passado muito lento, mas seguro. Se bem que depois das provas iniciais que Morë fez com Ezellahen, este havia dito que o menino era um mago de grande poder, e o fato de não ter uma varinha para canalizar essa magia era uma complicação. Já que para fazer magia sem varinha deve se estar muito concentrado e fazer muita meditação. E pedir meditação e concentração para um menino de nove anos como Harry era um caso perdido. No entanto, a paciencia de Morë resultou ser quase como a de Lord Elrond e o menino não era de todo um caso perdido.

- Isso Ezellahen – sorriu ao ver as gotas de suor na testa do menino ao tentar se concentrar – Agora quero que abra sua mão e diga "Lumus" entendeu?

- Sim – assentiu com o rosto concentrado e abriu sua mão direita e murmurou o encanto. Uma debil luz surgiu dela, quase como a chama de uma vela.

- Excelente! – Regulus aplaudiu – seu _"Lumus"_ está cada vez maior. Se continuar assim vamos poder fazer mais feitiços menores como esse.

- Como fazer objetos voarem...? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu acho que isso vai ser o último que vou te ensinar – resmungou o olhando com suspeita.

- Buuuu! Que chatice – gritou indignado – Não é para nada de ruim professor! Eu juro por minha Mokona!

- POOO? - Disse ela acordando de seu cochilo. Era muito chato ver seu amo sentado no pasto tratando de se concentrar e perseguir mariposas lhe cansava muito.

- Não jure em vão pequeno – se levantou do solo limpando sua tunica – agora vamos entrar para o almoço que já deve estar pronto.

O menino se levantou emburrado e entrou na casa atras de seu pofessor de magia. No principio tudo lhe pareceu muito chato, principalmente por que o único que tinha para fazer era se sentar no chão e fechar os olhos. Segundo seu professor, devia concentrar toda sua magia em sua mão, concentrando em sua base mágica para conseguir. Harry não tinha a menor ideia de como fazer isso até seis meses atrás.

Frustado por não conseguir nada se aborreceu e foi ai que sentiu... um calor que percorreu todo seu corpo, desde os pés até a cabeça. Assustado, contou para seu professor e Regulus sorriu, lhe dizendo que tentasse mandar todo esse calor para a palma de sua mão. Seus olhos verdes voltaram a se fechar e tornou a sentir o mesmo e dessa vez sim conseguiu mandar tudo para sua mão. Depois sussurrou um Lumus e uma luz cegante iluminou todo o salão onde estavam estudando.

Harry tinha desmaiado logo depois do ocorrido e quando despertou lhe disseram que tinha usado muita magia de uma vez e sem varinha, por isso estava cansado. Desde então, teve que fazer as coisas com mais calma e agora seu Lumus era muito debil, mas pelo menos não se cansava.

Regulus olhou seu aluno pensativo e suspirou reprimindo um sorriso. Cada dia que passava ele notava que Harry estava mais parecido fisicamente com seus pais biológicos, mas o carater do menino era sem dúvida nenhuma uma mescla de seus pais adotivos. No entanto, os gêmeos de Valfenda tinham um humor muito parecido com o dos Marotos.

Não pode suprimir um gemido de susto quando alguém o agarrava por trás, rodeando sua cintura com uns fortes braços possessivos.

- Já terminaram...? – sussurrou uma voz máscula em seu ouvido, para depois começar a beijar seu pescoço.

- ARG! Papá! Não faça isso na frente de meus pobres olhos virgens! – exclamou tampando os olhos da sua Mokona.

- POO! POO! – grunhiu ela com a cara fechada em atitude de mãe indiginada com o pervetido espetáculo que faziam em frente de seu filho.

- AWWW, vamos Eze não é como se você ninca tenha me visto mimoso com Morë – Elladan ronronou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do mago.

- Pervertidos! – Harry gritou anter de sair correndo rumo a sala de jantar.

Foi isso o que Regulus nescessitou para sair de sua surpresa e girou furioso para enfrentar seu namorado. Um rubor adornava seu belo rosto.

- Agora ele vai contar tudo para seu pai e ele vai me detestar mais do que já detesta – grunhiu voltando o rosto para evitar ser beijado.

O gêmeo sorriu com carinho e atraiu com delicadesa o rosto de Black para iniciar um beijo. O de olhos violetas se rendeu em seguida e rodeou o pescoço de seu namorado com seus braços e devolveu o beijo com paixão, sem se importar que estivessem no meio de um corredor muito movimentado.

Desde que o viu, Elladan sabia que ele era o companheiro que estava destinado a ser seu, sua alma gêmea, quem lhe daria seus filhos. Então que, decidiu obter o que os Valar decidiram que seria somente dele e se propôs a conquistá-lo. Não teve que fazer muitos esforços, pois Morë também sentia a mesma conecção e se deixou levar pelos instintos.

Começaram com calma, com um encontro romantico, conversando sobre suas vidas e com beijos castos. No entanto, isso foi a quase dois anos e agora já tinham inclusive consumado sua relação, mas decidiram adiar um pouco a inevitável união até que o treinamento de Ezellahen estivesse mais avançado.

- Ele não te detesta – murmurou Elladan quando se separaram para tomar ar – o que acontece é que está triste porque você veio arrebatar seu inocente filho do seu lado... – sorriu – ele não te detesta, só está com ciúme e melancolico. Coisas de velho...

- Tonto... – sussurrou sem malicia e voltou a unir seus lábios com os do outro.

Começaram a se beijar com paixão o elfo estreitou o corpo ligeiramente mais delgado e mais baixo que o seu contra a parede. Morë gemeu quando sentiu as mãos de seu amante deixarem sua cintura para enterrar-se em seu traseiro, fazendo com que se levantasse um pouco do chão. Apertou o agarre no pescoço do outro e abriu a boca para começar uma batalha de linguas.

- ARG! Vocês ainda estão assim!

Separaram-se assustados para ver Ezellahen apontando para eles com um dedo acusador e a outra mão estava em sua cintura Mokona estava com os braços cruzados junto dele.

- O que você quer? – Elladan gruniu.

- O vovô mandou dizer que é hora de comer. Deixem de ficar se chupando e venham usar suas bocas para outra coisa! – resmungou antes de se girar e voltar para a sala de jantar.

Regulus mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou seu namorado tentando fazer algo com seu rubor. Acabou de ser repreendido por um menino!

- Não ligue para ele, quando ele tiver um namorado vamos nos vingar – disse o gêmeo malicioso, antes de rodear a cintura do mago com um braço e guiá-lo até onde os demais residentes da Casa de Valfenda os esperavam.

**********************************************************************

- Ah Lucius mais!

O corpo maior que estava em cima do seu se moveu para procurar uma posição melhor e continuar penetrando com mais vigor seu ponto de prazer.

Seus olhos se conectaram e o loiro lhe deu um tipico sorriso seu, cheio de arrogancia, mas que... muito a seu pesar, havia aprendido a amar. E se entristecia... sim, pois sabia que não era correspondido. Era todo o inverso, somente se encontravam para sexo e depois...

- Ah Remus!

Com esse gemido rouco, o maior derramou sua essência dentro do corpo do licantropo e caiu presa do pós-orgasmo sobre o corpo do outro homem. Remus o recebeu com os braços abertos sem se importar com o peso extra. Estas eram as poucas ocasiões que tinha para ser carinhoso com seu amante, pois ainda não tinha conseguido que o sonserino deixasse sua frieza de lado. Beijou sua bochecha e acariciou suas costas, enquanto o outro beijava e marcava seu pescoço.

- Isso foi genial Luc, como sempre.

- Não me chame dessa forma vulgar – o loiro grunhiu deixando o calor do corpo do outro para se incorporar – eu tenho que ir, a gente se vê amanhã – murmurou pegando suas roupas do chão.

- Você tem que ir já...? – perguntou triste apoiando seus cotovelos na cama – não quer dormir nem que seja uma hora ou comer algo?

- Não Remus, você sabe que eu nunca fico. Não comece com a mesma coisa de sempre, eu tenho que ver meu filho e fazer outras coisas....

_"Como manter sua reputação. Vo_cê_ vai por que teme que alguém de sua classe social te veja sair daqui... de um motel de quinta categoria."._

- Está bem à gente se vê amanhã.

- Eu te aviso se tiver um tempo – se olhou no espelho – você pode ficar se quiser eu paguei por toda a noite. Adeus – murmurou antes de sair sem sequer dedicar outro olhar ao grifinório.

Remus se deixou cair na cama, fechando seus olhos com força para impedir que as lágrimas começasem a correr por eles. Sabia que sua ação era inútil e estúpida, uma pessoa com sua enfermidade jamais poderia conseguir ser amado... muito menos por alguém como Lucius Malfoy. Devia se conformar em ter somente essas sessões de sexo espetaculares, que se iniciaram há alguns meses.

- Idiota... se você não tivesse dado atenção as conversas daquelas velhas... – murmurou antes de recordar quando foi a primeira vez que se encontraram.

**.- Flash Back.-**

Lupin entrou em uma livraria que tinha os livros mais caros do Mundo Mágico. É claro que ele estava ali para procurar um livro que o ajudasse a traduzir os manuscritos que seu melhor amigo Prongs tinha encontrado. De outro modo lhe seria impossivel, ele não poderia pagar por nenhum dos livros que havia neste lugar.

Estava na sessão de idiomas quando escutou uma conversa que acontecia perto dele.

- Pode alguém ser mais lindo? – disse a mulher antes de soltar uma risadinha – devia ser contra a lei ter tanta beleza.

- E o melhor, uma beleza sem compromisso – mais risos.

- É verdade, não posso acreditar quando escutei que ele e Narcissa tinha se divorciado. Será que é verdade...?

-Claro querida. Seu casamento foi arranjado por Abraxas Malfoy, mas quando ele e você-sabe-quem desapareceram eles já não tinham porque permanecer juntos, apesar de terem um pequeno de um ano.

- Mas desde então não foi visto com ninguém mais não é mesmo?

- Não agora ele é o solteiro mais cobiçado, claro que ele tem seus amantes... mas ninguém sabe quem são.

- Se eu tivesse uns vinte anos a menos. Quem pode resistir a tanta beleza? – risadas.

Picado pela curiosidade Remus rodou de onde estava para quase cair nos braços do homem em questão: Lucius Malfoy. Sua respiração parou por uns segundos quando pode ter uma boa visão. Essas velhas fofoqueiras tinham razão... o cabelo loiro platinado era como ele se lembrava, mas estava um pouco maior, as feições aristocrásticas estavam mais acentuadas que na sua adolecência e agora era um homem. Corpo magro e musculoso, com uns dez centímetros a mais de altura.

- Eh... desculpa – murmurou antes de sair para a estante de Artes Obscura, com seu rosto vermelho como um tomate .Sendo um licantropo, seus gostos sexuais variavam segundo a força e poder que tinha a outra pessoa , sem distinção de sexo. Malfoy sem dúvidas agitava seu lobo interno.

Esteve vários minutos olhando os livros e encontrou alguns muito bons, pena que ele não podia comprar nenhum.

- Nunca pensei que veria um grifinório olhando livros de Artes Obscuras – pulou ao escutar a voz arrastada. Girou para ficar de frente a outra pessoa, Lucius estava lhe dedicando um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Ah oi Malfoy – resmungou desconfortável de ter esses incrivéis olhos cinza sobre si. Poderia jurar que eles estavam percorrendo seu corpo com... desejo.

- Você é Remus Lupin certo?

- Sim e me surprende que você se lembre.

- Eu tenho uma boa memória – comentou com um elegante encolhimento de ombros – Então o que você faz nesta sessão de livros?

Vendo que a curiosidade parceria genuina Remus suspirou.

- Eu gosto de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras e tenho que saber "Artes Obscuras" para praticar a defesa.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou o livro que o homem lobo tinha nas mãos.

- O livro que você tem ai na sua mão é muito bom, eu te recomendo.

O castanho envergonhado devolveu o livro para estante.

- Eu não posso pagar...

**.- Flash Back final.-**

Esse foi o primeiro encontro. Para a surpresa e prazer de Remus, dois dias depois recebeu um presente em seu despacho particular na Mansão de seus amigos. Dentro do embrulho estava o livro de Artes Obscuras junto com um convite para jantar num caríssimo restaurante.

Inseguro, pediu emprestada uma túnica de Sirius e foi até o lugar. Nessa mesma noite o loiro o fez seu. Não se arrependia, foi uma experiência excitante e, depois de tudo, só os Marotos eram seus amigos e não lhe importava que alguém iria pensar que ele fosse fácil. Precisava atender suas nescessidades e Lucius estava ali para satisfazê-lo.

No entanto, ambos souberam em seguida que essa experiência tinha que se repetir. Então se encontraram mais vezes, até que afinal concordaram em se ver todos os dias neste motel. Os dois estavam surpresos de nunca terem o suficiente do outro, poderia se dizer que eram viciados em sexo, mas somente desejavam o corpo um do outro...

Mas já tinha passado quase um ano e agora Remus queria algo mais. Algo que estava seguro que não ia conseguir com Lucius, por que ele jamais faria pública a relação deles.

Não conseguiu se segurar mais, deixou sair um soluço que estava preso em sua garganta... suas lágrimas sempre foram silenciosas, mas agora os lamentos as acompanhavam. Girou na cama para poder sentir o cheiro do amante e afogar seus gemidos.

Fora do quarto, Lucius Malfoy olhava a porta com uma expressão ilegível no rosto e não sabia o que sentir a respeito.

_"Eu não posso... A opinião da sociedade é muito importante para mim. Sinto muito precioso."._

Negando com a cabeça, deu meia volta e abandonou o edificio.

*******************************************************************

**.-Rohan.-**

Eómer fez uma careta ao ver sua irmã entrar com uma expressão severa em seu rosto. Seu pequeno sobrinho a seguia, mas a cara despreocupada do pequeno lhe disse que o mal estar da loira era com ele.

- Èowy que prazer em te ver.

Se cumprimentaram com respeito e carinho, no entanto a expressão continuava no rosto da mulher.

- A gente tem que falar de algo importante – declarou ela lançando um olhar significativo para seu filho.

- Ah não mãe. Eu quero escutar o que você vai dizer para o tio – o sorriso malicioso de seu sobrinho lhe deu um mau pressentimento.

- O que é tão importante Èowyn...?

- Sua solteirice...

Eómer gemeu e caiu em seu assento. Elboron riu malicioso e se acomodou melhor em seu sofá, enquanto escutava o discurso de sua mãe, era incrível que ela usava as mesmas palavras cada vez que vinham a Rohan para fala com seu tio.

O rei sentado em seu lugar escutava sua irmã._"Ela não entende que não quero me casar por compromisso, para dar um herdeiro para meu reino. Claro ela se casou por amor e, não tem as mesmas responssabilidades que eu. Ainda sou jovem e sei que em algum lugar está a pessoa que poderei amar e que me dará todos os filhos que meu reino espera que eu tenha..." _

****Mundo Mágico****

**.-Vale de Godric.-**

- Tudo bem ai Prongs?

O moreno de ocúlos se girou para encarar seu amigo e assentiu.

- Eu estava pensando em minha Lily...

- Por algum motivo especial...?

James se ruborizou ligeiramente desviando o olhar de Sirius. O animago levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver a atitude de seu irmão.

- Você acha que ela...? Ah... – balbuceou.

- Diz de uma vez Jams.

-Eu preciso transar Sirus – resmungou levando as mãos no rosto – sou um homem com nescessidades e meu maldito corpo está me pedindo. Mas... minha Lily...

Sirius fez uma careta se compadecendo de seu amigo. Sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou suas costas (NA: não pensem maldades... como disse eles são irmãos e nós NÃO somo a favor do incesto) suspirou.

- Ela se foi há mais de cinco anos meu amigo. Já passou muito tempo de luto. Ela te conhecia e sabia que você gostava de sexo... não acho que ela se chateie por você descarregar um pouco sua libido.

- Ela era muito ciumenta...

Sirius voltou a suspirar e olhou seu amigo nos olhos.

- Mas ela está morta – não se importando com a expressão de dor de Potter continuou – você deve entender isso James. A ruiva jamais vai voltar e você tem que seguir com sua vida. Eu não estou te dizendo que você arrume um namorado ou namorada... você pode ter sexo ocasionalmente.

- Hn – grunhiu James em uma atitude pensativa.

- E mais, está noite a gente pode sair os quatro só por diversão e procurar umas mulheres... ou homens... depende do que se achar. O que você acha? – sorriu e maneira brilhante e piscou um olho.

- Eu acho que estaria bem... – murmurou com um pouco de culpa. No entanto as palavras de seu amigo eram verdadeiras. Se bem que não deixaria de lado nunca a possibilidade de ter Harry de volta, Lily Evans já era um capítulo de sua vida que não poderia voltar a escrever. Ela tinha ido para sempre, seu amor estava sempre presente ali, como uma lembrança maravilhosa, mas ele agora tinha que continuar vivendo.

_"Eu sempre vou te amar_ _Lily... isso é certo. No entanto você sempre falava que minha capacidade de amar era muita."_

- Perfeito! – exclamou o de olhos azuis levantando do sofá – vou avisar a Remus e Frank, vamos ter que achar uma babá para Neville – disse alegre antes de sair do lugar.

James seguiu seu exemplo e também se levantou olhando pela janela o entardecer que dava passo para a noite.

_"Vou refazer minha vida, mas não sem antes encontrar meu filho..."._

Continuará…

**

* * *

**

**Nota da tradutora:** Que tal gostaram...? Espero que sim, não sei por que, mas este capitulo me custou para traduzir, eu acho que é por que eu detesto ver o Remus sofrer...

Bom a gente se vê daqui a uma semana.

Bejim. Ah sim mandei seus reviews não custa nbada e fazem a alegria da gente.


	10. Decisões e acontecimentos importantes

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Capitulo dez: Decisões e acontecimentos importantes_**

Harry olhava seriamente sua Mokona e ela tinha o rostinho serio enquanto parecia se concentrar. De repente, seus olhos se abriram juntamente com sua boca.

//Estou aqui Eze o que houve?...?// – se escutou a voz proviniente do interior da mascote branca do menino.

//Oi Elda. Não é nada de muito importante só que...//

- Tancave?

//Eu acho que meu pai e meu professor vão se casar..//

- Ah...

Normalmente isto podia assustar uma pessoa, mas Morë, depois do susto inicial, há uns quatro anos, tinha aprendido que os mascotes de seu pupilo e a do filho do rei de Gondor, Eldarion, estavam conectadas por um tipo de magia que permitia que se comunicassem entre seus donos. Quase como um telefone trouxa.

O professor sorriu e fechou a porta do quarto do príncipe para deixá-lo conversando com seu amigo em paz. Olhou seu anel que há apenas três meses tinha recebido de seu namorado... para ficarem comprometidos em casamento. Não sabia como ele tinha descoberto, suspeitava que a Mokona tivesse muito a ver com que seu dono soubesse do compromisso, antes que qualquer outro membro da família, já que pensavam em anunciar hoje durante o jantar.

Suspirou e se recostou em uns dos pilares que separavam o jardim do castelo, maravilhado mais uma vez pela maravilhosa vegetação que rodeava a Casa de Valfenda. Flores de todo o tipo e cores estavam presentes em seu grande esplendor nesta época do ano uma primavera cheia de paz. Seus olhos vagaram até a fonte de água que estava localizada no centro e não pode evitar recordar.

_***Flash Back inicio ...***_

Regulus acabara de dar sua primeira aula a seu aluno, depois de quatro dias em Valfenda. Seu mentor tinha partido, o deixando rodeado de elfos e, sobretudo "desse elfo". Desde então eles tinham tornado a se ver umas três vezes e a tensão da primeira vez em que conectaram seus olhares estava presente. O mago não sabia bem o que pensar disso.

Caminhou pelo belo jardim, do qual tinha ficado enamorado desde a primeira vez que o viu. Sua mãe foi uma louca sem piedade, mas isso sim... tinha amor pela natureza e sua mania era cultivar todas as flores preciosas do Mundo Mágico, prazer que compartilhava com seu filho caçula. Desde pequeno a ajudava na estufa. Não era o mesmo que sua casa em Grimmauld, pois a vegetação de Valfenda era muito mais linda... e não trazia más recordações. Porque foi nesse mesmo jardim onde sua propria familia o atacou por traição, e onde ele convocou o feitiço que o trouxe a este mundo.

Chegou até a fonte e se sentou, olhando seu reflexo na água. Estava alegre, pois o único traço que o fazia parecer com os Black eram os olhos e o cabelo negro azulado liso, esperava que seu irmão tivesse os mesmos traços... pois ambos repudiavam sua familia. Seria um grande castigo para eles ver a cada manhã em seus rostos aqueles que aprenderam a odiar.

Seu corpo ficou tenso ao sentir que já não estava sozinho no jardim, sua inquietude cresceu ao reconhecer quem se aproximava. É como se estivessem conectados, algo em seus corpos os faziam reconhecer a aura um do outro.

- Este jardim sempre me pareceu belo... e você estando aqui só aumenta essa beleza.

Regulus se ruborizou furiosamente e abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se absolutamente tímido. Estando no colégio havia tido um par de namoradas e um namorado, mas nada mais que beijos e caricias, por que ele sabia que sua familia ia comprometê-lo com alguém de sua classe social e estaria casado sem poder dar sua opinião a respeito. Então era inútil se apaixonar de qualquer pessoa que gostasse em Hogwarts... que não eram alguém que sua família aprovaria. A isso somavasse suas aulas de magia negra, que não deixavam com tempo nem com vontade de romance.

E estando nesse mundo, confinado naquele bosque, ele tampouco tivera nenhum contato romantico com ninguém e isso já tinha quase sete anos. Muito a seu pesar, não sabia como reagir a esse tipo de paquera, muito menos com alguém do porte e caracter do princípe Elladan.

O gêmeo se aproximou e se sentou em frente ao mago, obrigou o homem a olhá-lo levantando seu queixo com delicadeza.

- Eu adoro seus olhos. Nunca vi essa cor antes em ninguém e penso que em você ficou maravilhoso – sussurrou sensual – Por que você foge do meu olhar?

- Eu... – seu rubor cresceu ainda mais e a respiração começou a ficar dificil. Até parecia um adolescente! – não sei como reagir... – murmurou afinal, nunca olhando o elfo nos olhos.

Elladan sorrriu.

- Vou te dizer como, vem comigo jantar essa noite e nos conheceremos melhor para aplacar sua timidez. Aceita...?

Desta vez ele levantou os olhos para o olhar com suspeita.

- Aonde a gente vai...?

- Tenho o lugar perfeito... – sorriu galante – vou te buscar as oito em seu quarto – se aproximou do mago que abriu seus olhos como pratos – eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender. – beijou sua bochecha direita – até de noite.

**_*Fim do flash Back*_**

Morë sorriu, recordando que seu amor se comportou como um cavaleiro essa noite, como deveria se esperar de um membro da realeza. Claro, não foi tudo perfeito, conversaram, se conheceram e sentiram que não era mera atração o que sentiam um pelo outro, era muito mais. O garoto Black podia jurar que se sua estimada familia tivesse conhecido Elladan pensaria que era perfeito para ele, um principe com sangue elfico (algo muito valioso no Mundo Mágico, pois se pensava que os Altos Elfos eram somente um mito), com modos perfeitos e muito rico.

Tudo perfeito até que... bom... quando seu noivo o acompanhou até a porta de seu quarto, ambos cometeram o erro de se olhar nos olhos. Ele nunca soube quem o fez primeiro, terminaram imprensados contra a parede, compartilhando de um beijo voraz. Não passou disso, mas Regulus sabia que este era o melhor beijo que tinha experimentado em toda a sua vida e que queria repetir.

* * *

Remus bocejou e afastou os pergaminhos que estava lendo enquanto esfregava seus olhos. Últimamente estava se sentindo mais cansado do que o normal. Acreditava saber do que se tratava, talvez fosse porque estava pondo todo seu empenho na tradução dos estranhos manuscristos e por isso não dormia corretamente, somado a isso o estresse pela estranha relação que ainda tinha com o loiro sonserino, um romance que claramente lhe trazia mais tristezas que alegria. No entanto, tudo isso não poderia ser suficiente para cançar o lobo que vivia dentro dele.

Encolheu os ombros e voltou seu olhar para os pergaminhos. Não pode evitar rir baixinho ao imaginar a cara de seus amigos quando souberem dos segredos que guardam esses papéis. Ainda se lembrava do choque ao ler certa parte interessante...

**_*Flash Back inicio...*_**

Até que enfim havia terminado o total de dez pergaminhos que descreviam o importante feitiço no qual Godric estava trabalhando. Então relaxou em seu assento e começou a ler:

"Eu estou em meu estudio sozinho e tenho todo o nescesario para começar o feitiçoe tudo sair como previsto conseguirei criar um portal para outra dimensão. Segundo os manuscritos muito antigos de tempos atrás os dois mundos estavam conectados e agora graças a mim, o grande mago e explorador Godric Gryffindor estes mundos serão reconectados.

_Bom acho que minha bela serpente me contaminou com sua vaidade. Claro que os niveis de vaidade de Sal são gigantescos e ás vezes ele é egoista e infantil... ciumento, possessivo, odioso, pervertido... Disso eu gosto um pouco, enfim... apesar de tudo. Eu amo Salazar Slytherin!" _

//Remus leu e releu várias vezes até sse convencer do que lia. Por Merlin Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin... Foram namorados! Depois de se acalmar continuou lendo//

O feitiço nescessita de grande concentração, tenho me preparado muito para isso. Inclusive pedi ao meu namorado que me deixasse sozinho, embora ele insistisse em permanecera meu lado.

Nota: A parte entre parentesis não esta dentro do relato de Godric-

(O jovem fechou os olhos por um momento e aspirou o ar lentamente, seu rosto se transformou em uma máscara de seriedade. Logo sua magia começou a rodeá-lo e sua voz começou a murmurar frases em um idioma desconhecido.

O rapaz começou a levitar do solo sem perceber e subitamente uma luz o envolveu. Godric sentia como se suas energias eram consumidas, mas não era o momento de desistir, abrindo os olhos murmurou a última parte do feitiço e repentinamente a luz tornou-se mais intensa e em um piscar de olhos... Godric desapareceu.

Minutos depois e alertado pelo grande esplendor que saia detrás da porta um preocupado mago entrou no lugal encontrando uma habitação vazia)

"Depois disso despertei em um lugar completamenter desconhecido, me encontrava em um bosque muito exuberante e ao meu lado estava a mais bela dama que eu já vi em minha vida.

A bela jovem sorriu e disse que estava me esperando. Eu, um pouco confuso e ainda sentado no chão, somente pude sorrir de volta, bastante boba, diga-se de passagem, antes de perguntar seu nome... Galadriel disse ela com uma bela voz melodiosa.

A dama Galadriel me disse que a seguisse, que não era só ela que me esperava. Ansioso por respostas me levantei e a segui sem temor.

Adentramos no bosque, depois de caminhar uns cinco minutos, chegamos a um lugar maravilhoso.

Um homem tão belo quanto à dama, se aproximou dela e beijou sua mão com delicadeza. Nesse momento notei uma coisa que tinha deixado passar, ofuscado pela beleza da jovem. Ela e ele tinham as orelhas pontiagudas! Eles deviam ser elfos, as criaturas misticas das antigas escrituras!

A dama me confirmou depois me apresentou seu marido Celeborn. Além do mais me falou que eu tinha chegado a Terra Média.

Realmente estou em outra dimenssão!

Eu queria fazer muitas perguntas mais, mas Galadriel me disse para descansar antes que todas as minhas perguntas fossem respondidas. A dama me disse que deveriamos esperar a chegada de "Mithrandir".

Imediatamente quis saber quem era ele, mas com um simples "Você vai saber tudo em seu devido tempo." A dama me deixou sozinho na habitação que me fora dada."

*Fim do Flash Back*

Se suas deduções eram corretas, esse era o mesmo feitiço que Lily tinha usado para "proteger" Harry. Sem duvida nenhuma era uma magia antiga os residuos que encontraram no quarto do bebê, uma parte era magia obscura usada por Voldemort naquele dia de Hallowen. E Remus já tinha traduzido todo o feitiço, só faltava decidir quem ia buscar Harry nesse lugar chamado Terra Média.

**_. dias depois.:._**

Remus Lupin suspirou enquanto a carruagem transpassava os amplos portões que protegiam a exuberante Mansão Malfoy. Tinha se concentrado tanto em seu trabalho que esqueceu de seu encontro com Lucius e por isso recebeu uma menssagem onde, com todo o recato do mundo, o loiro lhe fazia saber o quanto estava furioso. Então teve que deixar toda sua investigação de lado para vir ver seu namorado.

O elfo doméstico de sempre o recebeu na entrada e lhe indicou que o seguisse, mas um flash verde o impediu.

- Oi Remus!

O castanho sorriu e atraiu o pequeno Draco Malfoy, que estava vestindo uma impecavél túnica verde da Sonserina. Não fazia mais de um ano, que Lucius decidiu que estava farto do motel onde se encontravam e tinha transladado seus encontros para a casa do mais velho. Foi inevitável que em um desses encontros, Remus encontrasse com Draco. O menino ao vê-lo franziu o cenho e exigiu saber quem era ele, o grifinório não teve alternativa senão contar a verdade para o menino. Passado o choque inicial, eles estavam se dando muito bem, tendo agora uma amizade profunda. Draco inclusive tinha lhe confessado que não se importaria de chamá-lo de papi no futuro, depois de tudo sua própria mãe o tinha abandonado para ir numa viagem "rejuvenecedora" depois do divórcio com seu pai.

Claro que quando Lucius descobriu tiveram uma briga muito feia. Mas não era bom se lembra disso agora...

- Oi pequeno! Como você tem passado?

- Eu estou muito bem Remus. Senti saudades de você e papai estava muito irritado por que você não vinha.

- Seu papi sempe está com esse humor em particular – sorriu – Mas como não queremos que ele fique pior, melhor eu ir vê-lo. A gente se vê mais tarde?

- Awww... faz tanto tempo que não te vejo – gemeu – Meu pai pode esperar uns minutinhos. Vem ver meus desenhos primeiro!

- Draco – uma voz fria chamou e Remus fez uma careta ao ver a mudança no menino. Desde que se conheceram, o castanho pode tirar um pouco essa máscara séria e distante. No entanto, quando Lucius estava perto, Draco voltava a por sua máscara de indiferença e se comportava como todo Malfoy. Algo que era muito triste tendo em conta que ele só tinha nove anos.

- Sim pai?

- Volta para seu quarto, Remus e eu temos coisas para fazer.

- Eu estou indo pai – resmungou soltantdo a contra gosto o braço que ainda mantinha no licantropo – A gente se vê depois Remus.

- Claro pequeno. Eu mesmo vou te buscar para conversar.

- De acordo! Vou te esperar! – disse com um sorriso fantasma antes de voltar para o quarto de onde tinha saído.

Remus suspirou e se girou para ver o rosto que o destino tinha decidido que fosse o companheiro do lobo. Lucius se mostrava frio como sempre, um leve flash de aborrecimento e felicidade ao voltar a ver seu lobo depois de três dias podia-se notar nos olhos prateados.

- Vamos ao meu escritorio – disse antes de caminhar a passos apressados até o lugar.

O menor o seguiu, sem saber o que sentir diante da atitude de Lucius. Algumas vezes tinha chegado tarde em seus encontros e isso tinha significado um olhar gelado e ser ignorado completamente, ele tinha que praticamente se arrastar para obter o perdão do loiro e conseguir que este voltasse a lhe falar. Agora que tinha esquecido completamente do encontro, não sabia o que fazer.

Todas as suas dúvidas se dissiparam quando, ao entrar no escritorio, Lucius o tomou fortemente pela cintura e obrigou seus lábios a se unir. Os dois gemeram com o contato e não tardaram em abrir suas bocas para que suas linguas se unissem em uma batalha sem ganhadores. Remus sentiu como era desnudado com ferocidade e como era guiado até o sofá mais forte do lugar. Um de couro negro que poderia sustentar perfeitamente os dois corpos durante a sessão de sexo.

- Ah Remus, eu te desejo tanto – o loiro murmurou apoiando o corpo menor sobre o sofá, não deixando suas mão quietas por mais de dois segundos.

- Eu também meu amor. Lamento ter-me esque...

- Ssshhh... não fale. Só me beija e me deixa te fazer meu – Malfoy grunhiu, terminando de tirar toda a roupa do corpo de seu amante.

Apesar da atitude rude, Remus não pode fazer nada mais do que sorrir e tal como Lucius tinha pedido, começou a beijá-lo. Enquanto o outro homem começou a lhe masturbar com uma mão e com a outra tentava desesperadamente se desfazer de suas roupas. Ambos gemeram quando tiveram que se separar para que o loiro se desnudasse. Lupin, não pode evitar se maravilhar e sentir um pouco de inveja ao ver a pele branca, suave e perfeita, muito diferente da sua que estava cheia de cicatrizes. O maior dizia que não tinha importancia para ele, pois quando tinham sexo, gostava de beijar cada uma delas, esse era um dos poucos gestos bonitos que tinha com seu amante.

Uma vez em igualdades de condições, Lucius voltou a atacar a boca inchada de seu amante e levantou as pernas do licantropo até colocá-las em seus ombros. Sua urgênia era muita, Malfoy não estava seguro se acontecia o mesmo com seu amante, mas ele não conseguia ficar mais do que vinte quatro horas sem o possuir... nem precisa dizer que estes três dias sem seu lobo não havia passado muito bem. Pois Remus Lupin tinha algo que depois que o provou ninguém conseguia satisfazê-lo da mesma forma.

Apertando suas mãos no quadril do menor, Lucius o penetrou lentamente. Só um pouco preocupado com a dor que podeiria estar causando, pois não tinha o preparado devidamente.

- Ai! Lucius! Mais devagar... – Remus gemeu de dor, respirando entrecortadamente.

- Isso é culpa sua – grunhiu o outro como resposta.

Sem esperar mais, saiu da entrada do grifinório e voltou a investir. Com força, o castigando por deixá-lo abandonado estes dias, por fazê-lo sentir o que nunca ninguém tinha feito, por entrar em seu coração e no do seu filho como não tinha planejado que ninguém fizesse... por ser tudo o que ele desejou e nunca acreditou que poderia conhecer.

De sua parte Remus se resignou e somente abraçou com força o pescoço de seu amante e deixou que este o tomasse, sem que ele sentisse prazer algum. A dor era muita para que pudesse sentir paixão. No entanto, se arranjou como pode para ejacular junto com Lucius, não querendo chatear, mais do que já estava, seu amante.

Malfoy chegou ao climax com um gemido rouco e satisfeito caiu sobre o corpo menor que estava em baixo de si. Esteve uns minutos assim, recuperando sua respiração, até que se levantou lentamente. Algo dentro dele se moveu inquieto ao ver as lágrimas no rosto de seu amante.

- Eu sinto muito – resmungou desviando o olhar.

- Tudo bem não importa.

- Você não teve prazer.

- Não importa Lucius esquece isto – disse com a voz fria. Lucius fanziu o cenho e deixou que Remus se levantasse do sofá – Eu vou até o banheiro me limpar.

O loiro fez o possivel para ignora o gesto de dor que seu lobo fez ao se levantar e para não ver o sangue em seu anús e pernas e seu andar titubeante.

**_.:Uma semana depois:._**

- Tudo bem Moony? Você está um pouco pálido.

- Eu não tenho me sentido bem há pelo menos um mês Frank – disse massageando seu estomago, pois sentia que suas tripas estavam torcidas dentro de si.

- Eu vou até Hogwarts agora, para o exame anual de Neville. Se você quiser vir comigo e pedir para que Madame Pmfrey te examine também.

Lupin franziu o cenho e depois de um tempo assentiu.

- Acho que é uma boa ideia, me espera. Vou me trocar e os acompanharei.

**_*Hogwarts*_**

- Você está perfeito Neville como sempre – a enfermeira sorriu enquanto dava um pirulito ao pequeno castanho de nove anos.

- Obrigado Madame – disse o menino alegremente aceitando o doce. Apesar de ser criado por homnes, que foram a dor de cabeça de todos os professores em sua época, o pequeno Neville era um menino muito educado, com modos perfeitos. Claro ele tinha seus momentos de travesura, mas suas travessuras nunca eram tão grave para merecer um castigo.

- Agora... – olhou para Remus – Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Ah... – fez um gesto de apreesão olhando para Frank.

- Oh claro – disse ele captando a menssagem – a gente vai dar um passeio pelo colégio enquanto te esperamos. Obrigado por tudo madame Pmfrey.

- Não foi nada rapaz. É sempre um prazer – ela sorriu maternalmente enquanto via pai e filho sairem. Depois franziu a testa olhando para o licantropo, todo mundo sabia que ela tinha um carinho especial por ele – O que você tem Remus?

- Eu não tenho me sentido muito bem – suspirou – tenho tido vomitos e estranhos comportamentos durante a lua cheia – desviou o olhar – meu lobo interno já escolheu um companheiro para ele e nós estamos tendo sexo há pelo menos dois anos – sussurrou com um leve rubor nas bochechas.

- Oh... – ela levantou uma sobrancelha divertida – você acha que...?

- Eu gostaria de ter certeza – gaguejou mais ruborizado do que antes.

- Perfeito, há um encanto simples para isso. Preciso que levante sua blusa e deite nessa cama.

Depois da consulta Remus se dirigiu ao complexo de edificios onde estavam os escritorios de onde Lucius manejava seus negócios.

- Senhor Malfoy – disse a voz da secretária no interfone – O senhor Remus Lupin está aqui para vê-lo. Ele não tem hora marcada, mas disse que é importante. Posso deixá-lo entrar?

Lucius fechou a cara, Remus estava expressamente proibido de vir a seu escritório, a não ser que se tratasse de uma emergência com Draco, quando o licantropo ficava na Mansão para cuidar dele. Mas hoje não era um desses dias.

- Tudo bem manda ele entrar.

- Sim senhor.

A porta não demorou em se abrir e Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha vendo o radiante sorriso de seu amante.

- Remus o que faz aqui?

O castanho nem se incomodou diante da pergunta feita de modo rude e caminhou até abraçar e beijar o surpreendido sonserino.

- Ah Lucius!...Lucius...! – balbuceava Remus apertando o maior num abraço quase asfixiante.

- Você vai me dizer o que demonios está acontecendo? – Lucius disse se soltando do abraço bruscamente, seu rosto aristocrático tinha uma expressão terrivel.

- Ah Lucius... – Remus não perdeu seu sorriso, enquanto pegava as mãos do loiro – eu estou grávido, vamos ter um bebê.

O rosto de Lucius disse para Remus que esa noticia era maravilhosa somente para ele. Um tenso silêncio reinou no lugar até que o loiro sussrrou um perigoso...

-... que?

- Estou grávido – exclamou com seus olhos dourados brilhando de felicidade – eu tenho estado me sentindo mal todo o mês... pensei que era só cansaço... nunca imaginei... bom os sintomas me diziam algo, mas...

- Cala a boca Lupin!

Lupin se calou de imediato abrindo os olhos surpresos ao ouvir seu amante lhe chamar pelo sobrenome. Somente agora pode perceber a fúria nos olhos prateados e o corpo tenso de Malfoy.

- Lucius...? – chamou temeroso – Tem algo errado...?

- Claro que tem! Tudo está errado! – gritou o outro. Por sorte os escritorios tinham o feitiço de "Silencio" – você acaba de me dizer que está esperando um filho meu! Você...! Um maldito homem-lobo!

A dor pode se refletir no rosto de Remus, seu coração ia se rompendo pouco a pouco. No entanto Lucius não percebeu estes sinais alarmantes e continuou gritando.

- Eu não posso ter um filho com sua maldição! Pensei que tinha ficado claro! – o olhou com os olhos entrecerrados – o que você quer com isto? Me apanhar com um filho para se apoderar do meu dinheiro sem se importar que o moleque possa se tornar uma criatura obscura...?

Remus ofegou, as lágrimas já banhavam seu rosto. Mas Lucius continuoou.

- Pois você está muito enganado! Eu já estive em um casamento não desejado e não penso em repetir a dose! Você vai se desfazer dessa criança e eu vou esquecer sua falta!

A expressão sempre amavel do castanho se endureceram e seus olhos dourados se entrecerraram.

- Não vou me desfazer de meu filho – grunhiu o lobo tomando frente da situação ao ver seu filhote ameaçado.

- Então a gente termina agora! Não serei pai de uma aberração – gritou.

- Perfeito – Remus murmurou antes de sair apressado do escritório.

O loiro o olhou ir embora incrédulo. O seguiu até fora do escritório, tentando entender porque Remus o deixava dessa maneira.

- Remus volta aqui! A gente ainda não terminou de conversar!

-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você Lucius Malfoy. Te odeio.

- Remus...! – exclamou surpreso.

Lupin desapareceu nas portas do elevador. A secretária de Lucius o olhava com os olhos muito abertos, não acreditando no espetáculo que seu impássivel chefe estava dando.

- Maldito seja! – o loiro grunhiu esmurrando a porta do elevador, conseguindo afundá-la um pouco. Não fazendo caso do sangue que corria por seus dedos, voltou para seu escritorio a passos furiosos.

- Senhor...?

- Não fale comigo! – gritou fazendo com que a mulher retrocedesse assustada – Cancele todos meus compromisso para esse dia!

- Sim senhor! – disse ela.

Remus se apressou em chegar a sua casa. As lágrimas já não corriam por seu rosto, seus olhos dourados brilhavam com decisão. Não queria estar no mesmo lugar que estava o homem que só brincou com ele, que chamou seu filho de aberração, que ao menos por ele, tinha sido concebido com amor, e sobre tudo, que sugeriu que ele se desfizesse do bebê. Só tinha um lugar onde podia ir e de quebra estaria fazendo um enorme favor a seu irmão.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Desculpem o atraso, eu estava escrevendo minha fic e esqueci de postar (que vergonha!). Bom ai tem mais um capitulo, este foi o que mais me custou a traduzir. Eu simplesmente detesto fazer o Remus sofrer...vai entender.

Espero que tenham gostado e se não gostarem podem me dizer, eu gosto de saber se estou fazendo algo de errado.

Mandem seus comentarios.

Besitos.

A gente se vê em uma semana.


	11. Viagem a outra dimensão

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Capitulo onze: Viajem a outra dimensão_**

**_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

Remus Lupin chegou devastado na casa que compartilhava com seus amigos, por sorte só encontrou com Neville no caminho de seu quarto, pois este stava brincando no corredor perto das escadas. O menino o olhou espantado o rosto cheio de lágrimas de seu padrinho, tentou chamá-lo para averiguar o que acontecia, mas o maior o ignorou e se fechou dentro do seu quarto rapidamente. Com movimentos furiosos começou a tirar as túnicas de seu guarda-roupa para colocá-las em seu baú de viagem.

Quando terminou, foi até seu pequeno escritorio e juntou todas as suas notas já traduzidas, que tinha terminado há algum tempo e começou a ler. Passaram as horas e já era de noite quando ouviu uns sons vindos do primeiro andar, deixou sua leitura de lado e foi tomar um banho para relaxar seu corpo e limpar seu rosto da dor que estava sentindo.

Reunindo toda sua determinação, saiu do quarto para procurar seus amigos e então anunciar as decisões que tinha tomado neste mesmo dia, depois de terem quebrado seu coração. Pôs uma de suas mãos em seu ventre ainda plano, pensando que se não fosse por esta vida que crescia dentro dele... talvez já tivesse perdido a vontade de continuar vivendo.

- Hei Moony, a gente achou que você ainda não tinha chegado – foi a saudação de Sirius, quando chegou no living da casa.

- Eu estava no meu quarto fazendo uma coisa importante – respondeu mexendo no cabelo de Neville e lhe pedindo com o olhar que ficasse calado. O garoto pareceu entender e assentiu.

- Ah é? E é sobre os manuscritos? – James quis saber.

- Sim, mas antes tenho uma coisa importante para contar pra vocês – se sentou em um dos sofás e seus amigos estranharam ao ver sua atitude desanimada.

- Está tudo bem Remus? – Longbottom perguntou preocupado.

- Mais ou menos – sorriu de lado – eu terminei com Lucius... para sempre.

- Maravilha! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você ia criar juízo Moony! – Sirius gritou.

O lábio inferior do castanho tremeu e ele girou seu rosto para que ninguém a visse. Os outros adultos vendo isto fulminaram Black com o olhar.

- Eu acho que Moony não gosta de seus atos infantis neste momento Paddfoot – James resmungou – tenha um pouquinh de respeito.

- Ah...? – perguntou Sirius estúpidamente. Girou sua cabeça para olhar onde estava seu amigo e Frank acariciava suas costas – oh merda. Eu sinto muito Moony... mas você sabe o que sinto a respeito desse sonserino. Eu estou feliz que vocês tenham terminado...

- Sirius Black! Cala a boca de uma vez! – Frank grunhiu.

- Tudo bem – murmurou o lobo secando algumas lágrimas traiçoeiras que escapavam de seus olhos. Tinha deixado de chorar desde que entrou esta manhã em seu quarto e se prometeu não voltar a fazê-lo. No entanto a ferida estava muito recente, para deixar de doer – Isso já é passado agora, na verdade eu desci para contar uma coisa importante – olhou para James – Faz um tempinho que terminei de traduzir todos os manuscritos e acho que sei onde Harry está e como ir buscá-lo.

Seus amigos estavam em choque.

- ...o que? – disse Potter – Você está falando sério Remus...?

- Sim, seu bebê logo estará com você – sorriu acariciando de maneira inconciente seu estômago.

Um sorriso radiante apareceu no rosto do animago em forma de cervo. Sirius sorriu do mesmo modo e palmeou as costas de seu amigo. Não conseguia acreditar, a esperança sempre esteve ali, pouca... mas estava. Definitivamente se desejavam trazer de volta, de onde quer que estivesse seu afilhado, Moony era que poderia encontrá-lo.

- E onde ele está?

- Talvez pareça estranho o que vou dizer, mas... segundo as memórias de Godric, nosso filhote está em... outra dimensão.

- O que? É piada não é?

- Não Sirius – o homem lobo grunhiu com seus olhos dourados brilhantes – Não poderia brincar com uma coisa dessas seu idiota – suspirou para se acalmar – Segundo Gryffindor o lugar se chama "Terra Média" e ali vivem os Altos Elfos de diferentes raças, criaturas chamadas orcs, anões, hobbits, trouxas, mas com carecteristicas diferentes... ele os nomeou de Dúnnedan e Rohirin e eles têm cinco magos que se distinguem por cores. Bom pelo menos era assim na época que Godric Gryffindor viajou para lá.

- E como se chega a este lugar? James perguntou com impaciência.

- Ele descobriu um feitiço quando tentava achar uma maneira de entrar em uma dimenssão que estave conectada com a nossa no passado. Depois de muita investigação conseguiu fazer um feitiço que o levou ali – procurou em suas notas – Isto que vêem aqui são as Runas que ele usou para fazer parte dele...

- Parece difícil – Sirius murmurou.

- E é muito difícil, mas não é impossivel... – Remus murmurou – só que... precisa de um mago muito poderoso para poder fazer – ao ver o rosto de James acrescentou – Mas eu achei uma maneira e acho que se nós quatro convocamos o portal podemos conseguir.

- Sério...? – James sorriu – E quando vamos fazer? Pode ser agora...? Quero ver meu filho o quanto antes!

- Todavia não Prongs – sorriu com ternura – Devemos descansar para que nossa magia se acúmule, pelo menos temos que fazer isso durante três ou quatro dias antes de tentar.

- Sim vamos ver Prongslet! – Sirus gritou abraçando su amigo de ocúlos.

- Há mais uma coisa... – Remus murmurou mordendo seu lábio inferior. Seus amigos pareceram desinflar e o olharam com desespero. Ele sorriu – não é nada de mal...

- Então o que é? – Potter grunhiu finalmente pareceu perde a paciência – Fala tudo de uma vez Moony!

- As notas dizem que somente um mago pode cruzar o portal, mais de um poderia ser perigoso... então só um de nós pode ir.

- Não há o que discutir eu vou – James declarou.

- E seu trabalho? – disse Frank – Pensa um pouco, por favor. Você vai a um lugar deconhecido e ninguém garante que você vai aparecer na frente de Harry. Não é como se você fosse às compras James.

- Eu concordo com Frank. Além do mais não sabemos como ele é agora... quando pequeno se parecia com você, mas ele pode ter mudado Prongs (NA: Lembrem-se que eles NÃO SABEM da cicatriz em forma de raio). E isso nã é tudo... há uma enorme possibilidade de que ele tenha sido adotado por alguém... e ...

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso – gemeu.

- Não fique triste James. De todos nós eu sou o que tem menos responsabilidades e sendo assim, me ofereço voluntariamente para ir atrás de Harry. Se você for, o mais certo é que iria pressioná-lo demais. Tem que ser alguém que conte para ele sobre sua vida de outro ponto de vista, alguém que possa convencê-lo de vir te conhecer sem se desesperar. E eu sou o indicado para isso.

- Você tem certeza...? – Frank perguntou sério o olhando preocupado.

- Absolutamente... – suspirou largamente – Eu preciso ir. Não vou contar pra vocês o que aconteceu, mas preciso um espaço entre ele e eu. Isso somado as razões que eu já te disse antes, me fazem o candidato perfeito.

- Bom... se você está tão decidido. Eu confio em você para trazer meu filho novamente para o meu lado Moony.

- Conta comigo Prongs.

* * *

Os dois dias passaram rapidamente e os animagos pediram permissão especial para se ausentar do trabalho pelo prazo de uma semana. Eles só necessitavam de um dia para fazer o feitiço, este ia drenar sua magia e nescessitavam de um tempo para se recuperar. Neville foi passar esses dias na casa de um amigo de confiaça para o caso de que algo saísse mal.

Remus revisou novamente seu baú, cuidando para que não faltasse, escondido de seus amigos comprou roupas para seu bebê. Era melhor para a saúde mental de seus amigos não saberem, embora...

- Remus? – Frank chamou colocando sua cabeça pela porta – James me falou que você queria falar comigo...

- Sim, por favor, entra – lhe indicou a cama para que este se sentasse e o licantropo sentou-se do seu lado – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa importante, mas quero que entenda que se te chamei separado dos outros é porque se trata de um segredo que só você deve saber. James e Sirius não iam gostar...

- Você está me assustando...

- Ah não precisa ficar – sorriu pegandoi suas mãos – Estou grávido Frank... de Lucius – levantou uma mão para calar o outro – me deixa terminar – suspirou – O motivo de nosso rompimento foi justamente por essa causa... porque ele não quis aceitar um filho com a minha maldição – murmurou não querendo entrar em detalhes – É por isso que quero a sua promessa de que se Lucius vier a essa casa... coisa que eu duvido... diz que não quero nada dele, este bebê é só meu a partir do momento em que ele o deserdou.

- Entendo – abraçou o castanho ao ver que este estava aponto de chorar – A viagem não vai fazer mal para o bebê Remus? Não seria perigoso?

- Eu não acho – negou com a cabeça sacndo algumas lágriams rebeldes – Tudo vai ficar bem. Então você promete fazer esse favor?

- Claro que sim, mas não entendo por que James e Sirius não podem saber?

- Ah, por favor, Frank. Você sabe como eles reagiriam diante disso e não quero que se metam em problemas por alguém que não merece, Lucius Malfoy de agora em diante não deve existir para nenhum dos Marotos, ele está morto e enterrado.

Longbottom se surprendeu ao ver o rancor, ódio e dor na face do sempre tão amável Remus Lupin. Fosse o que fosse que tenha pasado, deve ter sido muito forte para que alguém como ele pudesse sentir essas sensações tão negativas.

- Se você está dizendo – levantou da cama – Tudo está pronto para começar o feitiço. Vamos Moony?

- Sim, vou diminuir minhas coisas – suspirou profundamente – Chegou a hora de ir, por Harry.

Eles elegeram a parte descampada que estava em frente à fonte que rodeava sua casa, já tinham tudo preparado, os feitiços afastavam tanto trouxas como magos para evitar que alguém soubesse o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar. Principalmente Albus Dumbledore, pois todos sabiam que ele teria impedido que eles fizesssem uma coisa assim, sem ter em conta o perigo.

As runas e as frases em élfico estavam escritos em um circulo pintado de branco. Tinha quatro pontos pintados de vermelho, onde cada mago parou. Quando todos estavam em seu lugar indicado eles começaram a recitar sua parte do feitiço, com sua varinha no alto. Demorou uns trinta minutos até que o Portal por onde o homem lobo ia atravessar começasse a se formar. Viram com muita surpresa, como o ponto branco no centro do circulo ia aumentando até se tornar do tamanho do portal de uma porta.

A luz os cegou por um momento, mas quando abriram os olhos... tudo estava pronto. O Portal brilhava com luzes de várias cores, o centro parecia ser feito de água. Suspiraram nervosos e se olharam entre eles. Finalmente Remus falou.

- Bom acho que está tudo pronto – disse sorridente – Nos despedimos?

Somente neste momento é que se deram conta que seu amigo ia para um lugar desconhecido, um lugar aonde não se sabia se ele ia voltar, mas se conseguisse seu intento, trazer de volta uma pesoa que era muito amada por muitos e que com sua ida marcou um antes de um depois na vida dos Marotos.

Os abraços foram fortes e prolongados, trocavam palavras de apoio, brincadeiras e, sobretudo... esperança.

- Volta com meu bebê Moony. Por favor.

- Farei isso – depois de um último sorriso, Remus Lupin atravessou o Portal. Desaparecendo envolto em uma grande luz.

**_*Terra Media: Lotholorien...*_**

Galadriel sorriu olhando pela janela, fechou seus olhos e voltou a abri-los. Um brilho de entendimento estava neles e caminhou até a porta.

//Aonde você vai minha amada?// – Celeborn quis saber – //Só falta uma hora para ir-mos rumo a Valfenda para o casamento de nosso neto//

//Estarei aqui para isso...// – respondeu ela com um sorriso, olhando para um ponto que somente ela conhecia – //Eu tenho o pressentimento de que alguém mais partirá com a gente...//

Seu marido a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas negou com um sorriso, sabendo que os estranhos poderes de sua esposa poderes sempre traziam surpresas para sua vida.

A loira platina caminhou devagar até onde estava seu famoso espelho que lhe servia para ver o passado, presente e futuro. Desde as escadas perto da grande árvore que estava em frente a seu lugar preferido e já sentia a enorme quantidae de energia que ela conhecia como magia. Mas... Por que agora? Por estes tempos aquele rapaz divertido chamado Godric já tinha morrido, era impossivel que fosse ele novamente. Algum outro tinha feito o mesmo que ele...? Um novo aventureiro? Isso era o que seus sentidos lhe diziam... e este novo aventureiro não vinha só.

Como naquela vez, uma luz branca deu lugar as outras diferentes graus, em seguida um corpo caiu no chão sem cerimonia. Era sem dúvida um corpo masculino pequeno. O homem ofegou e levou uma mão ao estômago, um gesto horrizado se formou em seu rosto.

- Você está bem...?

Remus olhou assustado para o lugar de onde vinha a voz e congelou. Em frente de si estava a mulher mais linda que já viu em toda sua vida, o que lhe chamou a atenção era que dela parecia irradiar uma luz própria e... suas orelhas eram pontiagudas. Uma elfa...?

- Eu... – murmurou para depois voltar a se assustar. Ele tinha caido duramente no chão! Isso pode ter afetado seu filhote! – Meu bebê... – murmurou com temor.

Ela se aproximou apressadamente e usou alguns de seus conhecimentos médicos para revisar o recem chegado. Suspirou e sorriu com amabilidade para o castanho.

- Sua pequena carga está muito bem – assegurou – Agora me fale... Por que você está aqui viajante de outras dimenssões?

Elrohir suspirou novamente, enquanto via os preparativos do casamento de seu irmão ficarem prontos. Há uma hora que os convidados estavam chegando, mas ele não tinha vontade de ir saudá-los. De alguma forma, o fato de que seu irmão gêmeo se casava antes dele o deixava com ciúmes. Depois de tudo, todos diziam que ele era o mais responsável dos dois, ele quem teve os relacionamentos mais duradouros e, muito a seu desgosto, ele era o mais "maternal". No entanto era Elladan que havia encontrado seu companheiro e quem se casaria dentro de algumas horas.

Podia sorrir e felicitá-lo, mas por dentro estava deprimido. Até tinha chegado a pensar que nunca encontraria um companheiro. E além do mais, as coisas não seriam como antes não é mesmo? Sabia que era não justo, mas estava cansado, Elladan teria responsabilidades para com seu companheiro e não poderiam se divertir como antes. É claro, isto também indicava que agora somente ele ficaria responsável por Ezellahen, mas o menino também cresceria e o abandonaria.

//Sou um idiota...//

- Adar! – Harry entrou gritando nos aposentos de seu mãe com sua Mokona correndo atrás dele. Ao ver o rosto de Elrohir, perguntou em seguida – //Por que você está tão triste?//

//Não é tristesa... é melancolia// – murmurou abraçando o menino pela cintura. O corpinho de seu filho irradiava o cheiro da inocência, esse aroma de seu pequeno sempre conseguia reparar seu dolorido coração. A pequena Mokona olhou com tristesa o pai de seu amo, suas orelhinhas caidas demostravam seu estado.

//E como se cura isso?// – perguntou seriamente, tomando o rosto do elfo entre suas mãozinhas – //Eu não gosto quando seu rosto fica quando está... melancolico//

Elrohir não pode deixar de sorrir diantes dessas palavras. Ezellahen sempre encontrava um jeito de lhe arrancar um sorriso com suas palavras.

//Eu já melhorei// – sorriu para dar crédito as suas palavras – //E para que estava me procurando meu amor?//

- Ah! – sorriu – //Meus avôs de Lothlorien acabam de chegar e trouxeram um senhor com eles! Você devia ter visto como ele ficou quando viu o profesor Morë! Acho que eles se conhecem do passado... Não é mesmo Mokona?//

- POO! POO!

_**. outro lugar.:.**_

Remus ainda olhava como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. E isso se devia ao fato de estar vendo o supostamente assassinado por Comensais da Morte Regulus Black.

Depois de sua chegada um pouco calamitosa, só precisou ver a mulher elfa para saber que estava no lugar certo. Algumas perguntas lhe foram feitas e ele foi aceito como hóspede desse impressionante lugar que lhe disseram chamar-se Lothlorien. O trataram com muita amabilidade e ele pode conversar com os que pareciam reis do lugar (a elfa e seu esposo) sua investigação comprovando tudo o que Godric Gryffindor dizia nos manuscritos era verdade. Não que duvidasse... mas como dizia o ditado trouxa "ver para crer".

Conversaram uns momentos na lingua dos elfos, pois o castanho tinha aprendido esse idioma a medida que traduzia, mas logo disseram que tinham um compromisso em outra cidade de elfos e que tinham que partir. Ele ficou horrorizado, pois não sabia onde começar a sua busca. Embora, quando disse aos elfos a quem estava procurando, eles compartilharam um olhar que para um homem inteligente como ele, lhe pareceu suspeito. Ela tinha sorrido misteriosamente, então o convidou a vir com eles para a festa. Ele aceitou, já que tinha um pressentimento que lhe dizia que nesse lugar havia uma pista para encontrar Harry Potter.

A viagem foi tranquila... e a cavalo. Não pode negar que esteve aterrorizado no inicio, principalmente porque o animal parecia saber de sua condição de homem lobo e como tal um predador. Temia que pudesse machucá-lo e ferir seu bebê, mas os elfos tinham sussurrado palavras que acalmaram o animal e assim a égua na qual estava montando o aceitara. Logo estava conversando com os elfos como se os conhecesse toda a vida, lhes contou sobre seu passado e suas expectativas para o futuro.

E quanto a seu bebê, eles o felicitaram, mas graças a Merlin não perguntaram mais nada, talves por notarem sua tristeza com respeito a esse assunto.

Cavalgaram por muito tempo, logo chegaram a um bosque belíssimo tanto quanto o primeiro onde tinha caído. A Dama Galadriel disse que esse lugar era o lar de seu genro e netos, e se chamava Valfenda . Ali foram recebidos por outros da mesma raça, embora estes tivessem cabelos um pouco mais escuros que os de Lothlorien.

Eles foram recebidos com muito respeito. Ali havia muitas pessoas, que o olharam com curiosidade e ele não conseguiu evitar se sentir incomodado. Havia um casal que lhe chamou atenção, pois estavam rodeados de três meninas entre quatro e oitos anos. Lhe foram apresentados como Aragorn Telcontar e Legolas Greenleaf, o primeiro era rei de Gondor e o elfo seu consorte, as meninas eram suas filhas (os olhos de Remus se arregalaram ao saber que os elfos masculinos também podiam ter bebês e olhando atentamente o elfo pode deduzir que ao que parecia estava esperando outro filho. Ao menos foi isso que achou ao ver a curvatura do ventre do elfo) e que faltava o mais velhos de seus filhos, rapazinho de nome Eldarion, que tinha desaparecido.

- Remus..?

Seu choque aumentou quando escutou o homem dizer seu nome. Ele só assentiu e o moreno se aproximou dele, o tomou pelo braço e o levou até um aposento perto dali.

Todos os convidados ficaram perplexos sem saber o que fazer, Elladan encontrava-se na mesma posição, seu noivo não lhe tinha feito o menor caso e ainda por cima saia com um desconhecido.

Este episódio tinha acontecido há três horas e agora Lupin tinha a certeza que estava em frente à Regulus Black, que por alguma estranha razão estava vivo na Terra Média e não morto como todos pensavam. Sentaram-se para conversar e Remus foi quem primeiro explicou tudo, pode ver como as noticías iam devastando o menor, mas parecia conformado ao saber que Voldemort estava morto e seu querido irmão estava vivo

- Entendo... – Morë murmurou – Então Lily usou o feitiço também... sabia que ela podia decifrá-lo.

- Do que você está falando...?

- Fui eu quem deu esses manuscritos à ruva. Eu somente tinha traduzido o feitiço e lhe dei o resto para que ela traduzisse as memórias que Godric tinha escrito sobre este lugar, para que depois pudesse publicar um livro ou algo assim. Nunca falei para ninguém... mas eu tinha paixão por arqueologia e, em um leilão trouxa comprei estes manuscritos que forma encontrados em um terreno próximo a Hogwarts. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao saber que esses manuscritos eram as memórias de Grodric Gryffindor e escritos em Quenya... – sorriu – Mas logo, quando só tinha traduzido um pocuca coisa, o Senhor Tenebroso solicitou meus serviços e tive que atender.

- Assustado com o fato de poder perder uma descoberta tão preciosa recorri a Lily. Não a conhecia, mas sabia que era tão curiosa como eu e que aceitaria traduzir os manuscritos se lhe dissesse de quem eram. Nos reunimos e lhe pedi que me jurasse que não contaria para ninguém. Se fossem descobertos os pergaminhos deveriam ser queimados. Um feitiço como este não poderia cair em mão erradas...

Estiveram um longo tempo em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos meditando no que acabaram de descobrir.

- Então você chegou fugindo de Voldemort... – Regulus por incrivel que pareça não se estremeceu ao ouvir esse nome – E agora encontrou o amor de sua vida que é nada mais nada menos que um Alto Elfo – sorriu – Parabéns...

- Sim, bom.. – murmurou ruborizado – Nem eu creio, mas eu o amo e sou mais feliz do que jamis pensei que seria... principalmente sendo um Black – suspirou sonhador e Remus não pode evitar de sorrir ao ver o amor refletido nesse incriveis olhos – E você...? Não há ninguém te esperando na Inglaterra?

O sorriso de Remus desbotou e uma profunda tristeza se formou em seu rosto, uma de suas mãos foi até seu ventre o massageando. Regulus percebeu esse gesto e não teve que usar muito sua inteligencia para somar os pontos e saber o que se passava.

- O pai do seu filho te abandonou?

O lábio inferior do castanho tremeu perigoso e Black se aproximou rapidamente para abraçá-lo, lhe dano conforto. Foi assim que Elladan os encontrou e não pode evitar levantar uma sobrancelha e deixar que um pouco de ciúmes crescesse em seu interior.

- Interrompo algo?

- Oh meu amor! – Regulus pulou e rapidamente se encaminhou para abraçar seu noivo – Somente estava me atualizando com meu amigo as noticías do meu mundo. É maravilhoso, achei que nunca mais veria um rosto familiar... – sorriu olhando o llicantropo – Deixe-me te apresentar... Este é Remus Lupin, meu amor... ele é amigo do meu irmão mais velho. Remus este é meu noivo Elladan da casa de Valfenda.

- Muito prazer – o elfo se arqueou respeitosamente e apertou com mais força a cintura de seu noivo e futuro consorte. Remus viu isso e só pode sorrir divertido. Isso demostrava que o amor que Regulus tinha por esse homem era correspondido.

- O prazer é todo meu.

-E você Remus? – o mago menor perguntou repentinamente – Por que veio...?

- Ah... eu, quero dizer, nós achamos que Lily conseguiu mandar seu filho para cá. Eu vim buscar Harry.

O silencio seguiu aquela confissão.

**********************************************************************

_*Mansão Malfoy*_

Lucius voltou a esvaziar seu copo de uisque de fogo, em um momento de fúria, jogou o copo contra a parede, olhando com prazer como este se rompia em mil pedaços. No entanto, sua satisfação durou muito pouco ao ver como o feitiço anti-quebra do copo o voltava a normalidade. Grunhiu rancoroso e girou sua cabeça para olhar pela janela.

Hoje fazia uma semana que Remus e ele tinham se separado. Não podia negar que esta situação o estava devastando, estava distraido em seus negócios, não prestava atenção em seu filho e o buraco estava cada vez maior. Tanto que às vezes lhe custava respirar quando invocava a imagem de seu terno e sorridente lobo.

O dia em que dicutiram ele estava tenso, teve alguns problemas com um importante negócio o que o levou a perder uma grande importancia de dinheiro, odiava o fracasso mais do que a perda de dinheiro, e isso somado a que Remus tinha faltado ao seu encontro... tudo estava predisposto para que ele estivesse de péssimo humor, por isso reagiu daquele jeito quando Remus apareceu sorridente para lhe contar que estava... grávido.

Te odeio!

Desde então, a cada momento se torturava relembrando essas palavras que resumiam toda dor que ele causou ao grifinório. Mas ele não era homem de pedir perdão, não imaginava o que poderia dizer para Remus para que o perdoasse. Estava conciente que passara dos limites e sabia que tinha uma minima possibilidade de ganhar o perdão de seu lobo.

E essa possibilidade talvez fosse pelo pequeno que este carregava... o filho de ambos. Sorriu ao pensar nisto. Quando Draco nasceu, uma enorme emoção o embargou, apesar de que seu casamento foi arranjado com alguém que nem conhecia, pois para ele um filho era algo muito importate. E agora ia ter um filho com uma pessoa que conhecia, que apreciava, que... talvez amava. Muito diferente da primeira vez...

Por isso tinha decidido deixar um pouco de tempo passar para que as coisas se acalmasse e iria buscá-lo, usando o bebê para convencer o lobo que precisavam ficar juntos, pelo bem do bebê.

Enquanto isso, tomaria as medidas nescessarias para que pudesse se casar com um homem lobo, para anunciar que ia ter um filho antes que a imprensa descobrisse, refazer seu testamento e principalmente, dizer para seu filho que a familia ia aumentar.

Lucius Malfoy estava seguro que Remus Lupin voltaria para ele. No entanto o que ele não sabia é que passaria muitos anos antes que tornasse a ver seu ex-namorado e pudesse enfim conhecer seu filho.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora:_** Mais um capitulo para vocês... Que tla Lucius vai sofrer ou não?

Besitos

A gente se vê antes do ano que vem.


	12. Encontrando o que procurava

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Capitulo doze: Encontrando o que procurava_**

- Então... Harry está aqui? - Remus perguntou com um sorriso deslumbrante, seus olhos dourados brilhavam com lágrimas de emoção – Está bem...?

- Sim Remus... mas... – Regulus olhou com precaução para seu noivo. Ele tinha um olhar sério em seu rosto normalmente tão alegre.

- Mas o que...?

- Ele já não é mais Harry, agora ele é Ezellahen e é meu filho..

A boca de Remus se abriu em choque, inseguro do que sentir diante da nota de posse e do rancor que sentiu com a declaração do elfo. Um pouco de tensão pode se sentir no lugar, mas agradecidamente, uns toques na porta atrairam a atenção de todos e Morë se apressou em abrir.

//Professor! Trouxe meu mami para que possa conhecer o estranho que veio com meus avôs!//

Tratava-se de um sorridente menino de nove anos, que vinha acompanhado de Elrohir. O licantropo pode sentir a presença do menino antes mesmo dele entrar no quarto, essa presença nunca pode esquecer, pois Harry foi o primeiro bebê que alguém confiou a seus cuidados, apesar de sua enfermidade e, no momento em que o teve em seus braços, soube que queria viver a experiencia de ter um filho, mesmo se arriscando que o menino poderia nascer com a maldição do homem-lobo.

Sorriu com ternura ao ver como o menino era belo e o quanto era parecido com seu pai, conservando a cor dos olhos verdes esmeralda da doce Lily. Distraidamente notou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa, mas estava mais atento em comprovar se estava bem. Ele estava e parecia tão feliz que por um momento se sentiu traido e ciumento pelo fato que chamava com tanto carinho o elfo de "mamãe", pois conhecendo a lingua, tinha entendido perfeitamente quando chamou de mãe o elfo, apesar de que o mencionado era homem.

E falando no elfo, Elrohir o olhava com curiosidade, tinha algo com esse homem que o atraia muito. Não era a mesma atração que sentiria se ele chegasse a ser seu companheiro de alma, mas era algo similar. Era como se sentisse que ambos compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento ou tivessem vivido a mesma experiência. Estava tão seguro de que era um mago, pois vindo até este lugar tinha escutado o que comentavam os convidados sobre o estrangeiro. Durante a pequena conversa mental com sua avó, ela lhe disse que tinha encontrado o mago e o trouxe até Valfenda. Ele tinha chegado a Lothlorén da mesma forma que Harry chegou ao bosque onde o acharam.

Seu belo rosto, igual ao seu cabelo quase loiro, o olhar que tinha agora era muito terno, mas em seus olhos podia-se notar uma dor intensa que lhe rompeu o coração e mexeu com algo em seu interior. Um sentimento de proteção cresceu nele, sem saber porquê.

A vozinha de seu filho o tirou de seus pensamentos sobre o mago.

- Olá – Harry disse um pouco torpe, pois quase não falava na lingua dos homens – Posso saber que é você?

- Meu nome é Remus Lupin – disse com um fio de voz, todas as emoções o inundavam. Estendeu a mão e o menino a estreitou, dando-lhe um sorriso radiante. O castanho conteve um soluço ao sentir a pequena e tão suave mão, quase como de um bebê. "Você está tão lindo pequeno".

- Ah...? – inclinou a cabeça em confusão – Não te conhecia antes. Por que você veio aqui com meus avôs? É convidado para o casamento...?

Um olhar fulminante passou pelo rosto de Elladan e isto disse ao mago que não era o momento de revalar o verdadiro motivo de sua chegada até a Terra Média.

- Ele está cansado da viagem Ezellahen – disse Regulus vendo os sinais de aborrecimento de seu companheiro – Por que não volta a brincar com Elboron e Eldarion? Depois a gente responde as suas perguntas...

- Mmmmhhhh... – olhou com suspeita para os adultos – Tudo bem, a gente se vê....

Quando Harry saiu, todos os olhares se dirigiram ao castanho, o que o fez se sentir muito desconfortavel.

- Como estava te dizendo antes que fossemos interrompidos senhor Lupin, esse pequeno foi adotado como meu filho e de meu irmão, e como pode ver até o chama de ..."mamãe" – sorriu de lado olhando para seu irmão. Os olhos do mago pousaram no outro gêmeo, e pode notar que apesar de parecidos eles eram diferentes, pois este tinha uma aurea de tristeza ao seu redo, enquanto Elladan brilhava de felicidade.

- Aiya, meu nome é Elrohhir da casa de Valfenda, um prazer te conhecer – sorriu com amabilidade e se aproximou para beijar a mão do licantropo o fazendo ruborizar. Elladan levantou uma sobrancelha com essa ação e Regulus piscou confuso.

- Bom... – o outor gêmeo pigarreou – Nescessitamos que entenda que amamos esse menino como nosso e não vamos permitir que você os arrebate de nós. Temos criado como nosso e ninguém vai tamá-lo...

- Mas... ele tem um pai que está preocupado com ele no Mundo Mágico, em todos esses anos nunca perdeu a esperança, sabendo que algum dia voltaria a vê-lo. Não pode me dizer isso...

- Ele o perdeu em primeiro lugar, por isso ele chegou aqui – Elladan grunhiu.

- Isso fou um acidente! Um último recurso para mantê-lo vivo e a salvo! – replicou o lobo desesperado.

- Não pode vir aqui e me falar isso...!

- Bom, por favor... calma – Elrohir disse pegando uma mão do mago para acariciá-la – Não há nescessidades de brigas. Paz meu irmão – olhou o casatanho – E você parece cansado Remus é evidente que não vamos resolver nada neste momento. Podemos conversar mais tarde e chegar a um acordo.

- Elrohir tem razão – Regulus agregou – Estas tensões não vão fazer bem para seu bebê Remus – as sobrancelhas de Elrohir se levantaram diante dessa informação – E amanhã é nosso casamento Elladan... – pegou o braço de seu prometido – Não quero que você esteja desgostoso por nada. Falaremos disso quando as festividades terminem. Não há nescessidade de Remus voltar logo para Inglaterra, ele deve descansar e depois falaremos com Ezellahen.

- Tudo bem – cedeu contra vontade – Mas enquanto isso proibo que lhe diga o porque você veio para cá, isso somente conseguiria pressionar **meu filho.**

- Nisso eu estou de acordo – disse Remus – Minha intensão não é obrigá-lo a nada, desde antes de vir pensava em introduzir pouco a pouco sobre tudo o que é a magia e sobre sua família verdadeira, pois tinha esperança que ele tivesse encontrado alguém que pudesse cuidar dele. Só queria lhe contar a história de sua família e que seja ele quem me peça que o leve para conhecer seu mundo de origem, se é o que deseja.

- Perfeito então se você me acompanhar, vou te levar até seu quarto – disse Elrohir pegando o cotovelo do castanho para o ajudar a se levantar com excessivo cuidado. Remus lhe sorriu timidamente e aceitou ser guiado.

O casal de noivos os olhou ir com certa surpresa.

// O que acontece com seu gêmeo?//

//Não sei, ele que é como uma mãe super-protetora é quem deveria ter mais aversão por esse homem, mas sua atitude foi uma surpresa para mim...//

- Mmmmhhh... – // Você acha que ele gostou de Remus?// – perguntou, enquanto saiam o aposento para ir aonde seus convidados os esperavam.

//Espero que não... ou meu pai vai derrubar a casa.// – respondeu com sorriso travesso.

***Corredor dos aposentos de Valfenda***

- É aqui... espero que você goste dele.

Remus ofegou ao ver o quarto. Uma vez que seus amigos o convenceram a ir morar com ele, sua qualidade de vida tinha melhorado muito. No entento, ainda assim, seu quarto não era tão belo quanto este. Tinha o dobro do tamanho, todo branco com cortinas verdes claras, uma cama imensa com uma colcha tão branca como a neve. O lugar estava adornado com luxuosas e belíssimas obras de arte elfica. Tinha tanto luxo que, sem querer, se lembrou do quarto que comprtilhava com Lucius na Mansão Malfoy, o que trouxe um olhar de tristeza em seus belos olhos.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que pode fazer com que uma pessoa tão bela tenha esse olhar tão triste – a voz suave do elfo o assustou, quase tinha se esquecido dele em sua observação da beleza que era o quarto.

- Não é nada... – murmurou enxugando uma lágrima traiçoeira que escapou de seu olho.

- Não quero me intrometer, mas considero que te faria bem desabafar com alguém – pegou uma de suas mãos e o guiou ate a cama para que se sentasse – Todo mundo sabe que quando desabafa com alguém a tristeza diminue um pouco...

Remus o lhou por longos minutos e, sem saber muito bem porque, contou tudo. Talvez fosse porque esse elfo lhe inspirava uma confiança inesplicável, ou porque nescessitava por para fora o que estava dentro de seu coração para não explodir e danar seu filho no processo, ou porque quando disse a verdade para Frank não teve muito tempo e só fez um breve resumo do que ocorreu, não chegando a desabafar de tudo, ou quem sabe, simplesmente, estava magoado e já não importava contar seus problemas para um desconhecido.

Então contou tudo para Elrohir, com luxo de detalhes, lembrando perfeitamente as palavras que Lucius lhe disse naquele dia, palavras que todas as noites lhe inquietavam em seus sonhos. Não soube quanto tempo se passou, ou tampouco em que momento adormeceu no colo do homem que tinha se convertido em seu cofidente.

Tendo o homem destroçado dormindo sobre ele, Elrohir olhou pela janela, vendo como as primeiras estrelas apareciam no céu, e acariciando com uma de suas mãos o cabelo do castanho. Agora entendia porque se sentiu conectado com o homem-lobo, era porque amboa sofriam pela mesma causa: o amor. Um sofria por um amor que lhe quebrou o coração e o outro porque esse amor não chegava, apesar dos anos. Inconcientemente apertou com mais força o corpo do outro contra si, sentindo como seu sentido de proteção crescia para com o jovem triste que veio a este mundo querendo levar seu filho. No entanto, isso não importava, estava sguro que poderia convencer Remus a curar suas feridas antes de qualquer regresso, nem que levasse anos.

//Ainda não te encontrei, mas enquanto isso vou me assegurar que este homem possa voltar a sorrir sem tristeza...//

* * *

No dia seguinte Remus não encontrava coragem para olhar Elhoir cara a cara. Quando acordou, viu que estava somente com a roupa de baixo e bem coberto na cama, mas ele não se lembrava de ter feito tal coisa. Muito para seu horror, se lembrou dos acontecimentos do dia anterior e se encheu de vergonha ao recordar como tinha se comportado na frente do elfo, que tinha conheido ontem, chorando e destroçado. No entanto, o elfo atuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, embora tivesse um olhar de compreesão e solidariedade que fez com que o mago relaxasse. A partir deste momento deu inicio a uma amizade entre eles. Todos percberam e se surpreenderam, foi por isso que Lord Elrond teve que ser tranquilizado por seu filho, ao lhe assegurar que o mago não era seu companheiro, somente um bom amigo.

Agora se encontravam no Salão onde iniciaria o banquete, Remus via, com um sorriso, como Hary e os outros meninos brincavam com os adornos, aborrecendo e muito aos empregados. Ainda não tivera tempo de conversar com ele, mas se conformava em ver que estava em perfeitas condições (mais do que imaginou antes de vir). Além do mais, tinha que pensar muito bem o que iria lhe dizer, sem revelar suas verdadeiras intenções.

- Remus Lupin, presumo.

Girou sua cabeça para ver um homem muito mais velho, quase, mais do que Dumbledore, com a mesma barba branca comprida e um estranho chapéu.

- Sim... E você é...?

- Gandalf.

Os olhos do mago se arregalarm.

- Você é o Istar do qual Gryffindor falava em seu diário! – exclamou admirado – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo senhor! Esperava esta reunião com ânsias.

- Fico contente em ouvir isso rapaz – sorriu – A Dama Galadirel tinha me falado de sua estranha aparição em nossas terras e perguntava se poderia me nsinar feitiços novos. Meu aprendiz Morë, a quem você conhece como Regulus, sabia alguns que eu não conhecia, mas quem sabe inventaram alguns novos nos anos em que está aqui.

- Claro, nesse sentido o mundo Mágico sempre se renova. Se me permite... – sacou sua varinha das roupas que usava. Era um traje elfo cerimoneal que Elrohir tinha lhe dado para a festa, era dourado, fazendo com que olhos dourados e sua beleza se ressaltasem – Eu poderia te ensinar um Expecto Patronus... é relativamente novo – com um giro se sua varinha recitou o feitiço, mas para sua costernação, só um pequena fumaça branca saiu dela – Mas o que...? – tentou novamente, ibtendo o mesmo resultado. Nem sequer um simples Lumus saiu de sua varinha – Não entendo... minha magia parece estar esgotada.

- Mmmhhh... – murmurou o Istar mexendo na sua barba – Acho que sei o que pode estar acontecendo Remus. O mesmo aconteceu com meu aluno. O feitiço que vocês usaram para chegar aqui nescessita de muita magia e os esgota demais. Ele demorou dois anos para recuperar sua magia completamente.

- Dois anos!? Mas não pode ser...! Eu tenho que voltar antes! - exclamou alterado.

- O que houve? – Elrohir perguntou chegando para acariciar o ombro de Remus, ao perceber que estava um pouco fora de controle. Gandalf sorriu ao ver a interação.

- Só estava dizendo ao rapz que sua magia está esgotada. Não deveria tentar usá-la por um tempo, um tempo bem longo, principalmente por causa do pequeno que está dentro dele que também nescessita de magia para viver. É um milagre que ambos estajam em boas condições, sendo que este feitiço em particular esgota enormente.

Agora o licantropo olhava o Istar meio pálido, pensando que esse feitiço pode ter maltrado seu filhote. Elrohir mandou um olhar reprovador para Mithandir e guiou seu novo amigo até umas poltronas próximas para que se sentasse e conseguisse se acalmar.

**_*Jardins*_**

//Por que está tão pensativo meu amor?//

Legolas sorriu enquanto um par de braços fortes rodeava sua cintura volumosa e expôs seu pescoço para que seu marido tivesse mais espaço para beijá-lo.

//Pensava em algo que Morë me falou há muito tempo...// – murmurou, deixando sair um ronroneio ao sentir as caricias de seu marido – //Ele me disse que em seu mundo existia uma poção anticonceptiva, mas que ele não podia fazer pois faltava ingredientes que aqui não tinha...//

//E por que está pensando nisso agora?//

//Eu entendi que esse homem que chegou junto com os elfos de Lothorien é do mesmo lugar que Morë. Talvez ele tenha trazido esse ingrediente que é nescessario para fazer a poção. Se é assim, poderiamos lhe pedir que nos de ou nos venda, não importa... só quero esta poção.//

Para sua indignação Aragorn começou a rir depois de ouvir essas palavras. Soltou-se do agarre do homem e o olhou furioso.

//Não tem a menor graça! Estou falando sério Aragorn!//

//Eu sei...//– sorriu, voltando a pegar seu consorte em seus braços – // É que dá pra notar o desespero em sua voz e isso é muito engraçado. Fala como ter essa poção fosse caso de vida ou morte.//

//Praticamente.// – gurnhiu emburrado e girando o rosto para não ser beijado – //Nescessito ter essa poção, já estou cansado de estar sempre grávido...//

//Por que você diz isso...? Amamos todos os nossos filhos, certo?//

- Tancave Elessar – suspirou apoiando a cabeça no ombro do homem mais alto – //O que acontece é que você não me entende, pois não é você que ficou grávido cinco vezes com este que tenho agora. Amos meus filhos mais do que a minha própria vida e adoraria ter mais, mas sinceramente nescesito de um pouco de espaço. Queria poder me ocupar mais dos outros que já tenho, sem que um pequeno chorão ocupe todo meu tempo... E desde que nos casamos não consegui recuperar minha figura normal! Só estou gordo o tempo todo!//

//Agora te entendo meu amor.// – murmurou apertendo o abraço – // Eu te prometo que falaremos com o senhor Lupin quando tudo isto acabe. De acordo?// – disse com um sorriso beijando sua testa.

//De acordo Aragorn te amo.//

//Te amo também meu belo elfo... barrigudo.//

-ARAGORN!

* * *

_****Mundo Mágico****_

**_"Tempos depois..."_**

Lucius estava em seu escritório, mas estava longe de trabalhar. Já tinha passado um mês que Remus e ele tinham teminado, depois daquela briga nesse mesmo lugar. Havia esperado que o homem lobo o procurasse, mas foi em vão, devia supor que, sendo o castanho tão sensivel, ia ser muito dificil voltar por ele mesmo. Agora estava andando em circulos como um leão enjaulado, pensando em qual seria seu próximo movimento. Segundo o previsto, tinha mudado seu testamento, falado com algumas pessoas que se encarregariam de preparar seu casamento, pois em seu antigo casamento, Narcisa tinha se encarregado de tudo sozinha, e ele não tinha a minima ideia de como fazer essas coisas, o expert em casamento se encarregaria de preparar uma cerimonia pequena e intima como ele queria, mas é claro, pedindo conselho a seu noivo.

Também tinha falado com Draco que, muito para sua surpresa, havia sorrido de orelha a orelha, gritado entusiamado e o abraçado com todas as suas forças... uma conduta realmente não Malfoy. Lhe disse que estava feliz por ter Remus Lupin como seu novo pai e principalmente ter um irmãozinho. Inclusive depois dessa conversa com seu filho, Lucius até decidiu qual seria o quarto do bebê e, em um momento de debilidade, quando esteve no Beco Diagonal há dois dias, comprou uns conjuntinhos para recém nascidos com as cores da Sonserina.

- Tudo bem, é agora ou nunca...

Finalmente deteve seu andar frenético pelo escritório... tinha tomado uma descisão.

**_**Mansão dos Marotos**_**

Neville fechou a cara, olhando o desenho que tinha feito. Há dois dias tinha visto uma planta mito bonita que crescia no jardim, então decidiu experimentar os lápis de cores mágicos que tinha ganhado de presente. Só que... talvez tinha exagerado um pouco no verde e no vermelho... pois seu desenho não parecia em nada com a original. O timbre soou, o tirando de seu aborrecimento causado por seu mau desempenho para arte.

- Já vou! – gritou para que seu pai e tios o escutassem.

Correu até a porta e, quando a abriu, levantou um sobrancelhinha. Ali estava o homem mais limpo que jamais viu em sua vidinha, não que sua família fosse suja, só que sempre quando chegavam em casa eles estavam vindo de uma das sua cansativas missões, com suas túnicas enrrugadas e um pouco destruidas, dependendo do que tinham feito esse dia, com olheiras, despenteados e um pouco fedorentos... assim era a vida de um Auror. No entanto, este senhor tinha uma túnica impecável e carissíma, cabelo longo loiro platinado e um rosto aristocrático.

- Sim...?

- Você é filho de Longbottom? Lucius perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada o menino assentiu – Ah sim... Pode chamar Remus Lupin? Diga-lhe que Lucius Malfoy está aqui para vê-lo.

- Meu padrinho Remus não está. Saiu há umas semanas e não sei quando volta.

- Perdão...?

- Quem é pequeno...?

Um silêncio arrepiante se apoderou do hall de entrada quando Sirius Black chegou para ver que Lucius Malfoy estava parado na entrada de sua casa. Neville se remexeu incômodo, sentindo a tensão entre os dois adultos.

-Ah... esse senhor está procurando meu padrinho – murmurou, querendo mais era sair correndo dali e se esconder em seu quarto.

-Não tem nada que procurar aqui Serpente – Sirius grunhiu finalmente.

-Sim eu tenho Black. Vim buscar "meu namorado" e exigo que me diga onde ele está. Este moleque disse que ele saiu de viagem – sibilou de volta.

-Exige? Quem você pensa que é para vir a minha casa com semelhante prepotencia? – exclamou, sua mão viajando até onde sua varinha estava – E que eu saiba a última vez que Remus e você se viram tinham **terminado!**

-Isso foi um mal entendido! – disse estreitando os olhos e empurrando Neville levemente para entrar na casa – Eu vim falar com ele e consertar tudo! Somos namorados, pulguento, então te aconselho que vá se acostumando com a idéia.

-É você quem deve se acostumar de que ele não é mais nada seu! E muito menos agora que partiu!

-Partiu para onde? Me diz de uma vez e deixa de me amolar!

-Que gritaria é essa? – disse uma voz surpresa – Malfoy! O que demônios faz aqui?

-Nada que te interesse adorador de sangue ruim!

Uma nova tensão cresceu no lugar quando Potter chegou. Vendo os claros sinais de perigo, Neville correu para procurar seu pai, antes que seus tios e esse homem desconhecido começassem a arrancar suas cabeças.

O menino deu um susto de morte em seu pai, que mais ou menos imaginou que iria encontrar três cadáveres na sala. Bem... foi um exagero, pois o que encontrou foi **_"três homens maduros"_** se apontando suas varinhas, se lançando olhares fulminantes e dizendo os mais ingeniosos insultos. Fazendo a coisa mais Grifinória que lhe veio a mente, Frank correu para ficar entre Sirius e Lucius, quando viu que o Auror tinha uma azaração bastante repugnante na ponta da língua.

-Querem parar com isso! – gritou indignado – Já não estão mais no colégio!

-Esse loiro tingido foi quem começou – James grunhiu.

-E vocês continuaram! - Frank murmurou se aproximando para tomar as varinhas de seus amigos – Vou pedir a vocês que vão para cozinha e bebam algo para se tranquilizarem. Eu falarei com Malfoy.

-Não tenho nada para falar com você Longbottom! – sibilou Lucius, ainda com sua varinha no alto. Seus oponentes já não estavam mais armados, mas sabia por experiência própria que esses selvagens costumavam brigar ao estilo dos trouxas.

-Sim você tem. Remus me deixou uma menssagem para te dar antes de ir...

-O que!? – Sirius e James grunhiram olhando seu amigo com rancor. Lucius sorriu com arrogância e baixou sua varinha, assentindo em direção do castanho, dizendo que o escutaria.

-Rapazes, por favor... – Frank rogou – Isto não vai demorar muito. Ok? Podem sair...

Muito a contra gosto, os dois animagos abandonaram o hall, levando Neville com eles e dedicando um último olhar de ódio ao sonserino loiro.

-Então Longbottom? Onde Remus está?

-Acho que meus amigos te disseram que ele foi viajar – o outro disse, com um suspiro.

-Isso eu já ouvi, mesmo assim quero saber onde ele está. Tenho que falar com ele antes que se note a gravidez... ainda não avisei a imprensa e espero que falar antes do casamento... depois de tudo... O que? – grunhiu vendo o olhar de surpresa que o grifinório lhe mandava.

-Você está falando serio Lucius? – murmurou – Pensei que vocês tinham terminado para sempre... e agora você fala de casamento?

-Isso foi um mau entendido, ele me pegou num momento de estresse e, não pude evitar lhe dizer... certas coisas... inadequadas. Mas agora vim para consertar tudo. Ele está esperando um filho meu e tenho que cuidar dos dois...

-Pois lamento muito estragar seus planos Malfoy – Frank disse muito satisfeito pela notícia que ia dar – Mas Remus abandonou o Mundo Mágico há quase um mês e, não sabemos onde possa estar...ele não nos disse onde ia, nem sequer quando voltaria... se foi...e acho que ele não planeja voltar logo.

Houve um longo e pesado silêncio, enquanto o loiro parecia absorver esta nova informação.

-Você está mentindo... – sibilou em tom perigoso.

-Não, não estou... – sorriu – Ele se foi Malfoy Remus te deixou e se afastou para não voltar a ver seu rosto aristocrático e muito menos escutar outro insulto seu. Lamento ser eu que te diga que terá que desistir de seus planos de casamento e, principalmente, o de dar um sobrenome ao bebê que meu amigo está esperando – Embora não soasse nada arrependido em dizer essas palavras. Frank continuou – Suas palavras exatas foram "Não quero nada dele, este bebê é só meu a partir do momento que ele o desprezou", ou... também: "Lucius Malfoy agora já não deve existir para nenhum dos Marotos, está morto e enterrado". Essa foi a minha frase preferida... – riu.

Lucius respirou fundo varias vezes para tentar controlar, mas não podia deixar de apertar os dentes e juntar as sobrancelhas. Seu terno lobo havia dito todas aquelas palavras? Ou esse Grifinório somente o estava atormentado? Bem lá no fundo, sabia que era um "sim" para a primeira pergunta, pois ele havia visto a dor nos olhos dourados depois daquela briga em seu escritório. Será que o machucou tanto para que seu lobo deixasse um recado assim para ele...? Tudo indicava que sim.

Em silêncio, sabendo que não ia conseguir nada mais nesse lugar, se retirou da Mansão dos Marotos. Sentia um profundo vazio em seu coração, queria acreditar que não, mas... algo lhe dizia que se tentasse procurar seu namorado não ia conseguir achá-lo. Remus era muito inteligente e, se bem que essa qualidade era o que mais admirava nele... agora a detestava, pois tinha certeza que se o licantropo queria se esconder, o faria tão bem que, nem sequer ele com suas conexões e dinheiro, poderia encontrá-lo.

Suspirou enquanto entrava no seu carro e pedia ao chofer que voltasse para a Mansã assim, ia contratar um detetive para procurar seu amante. Não podia cruzar os braços só por um presentimento e pelas palavras desses idiotas! O homem estava esperando um filho seu! E...!

-E...

E agora vendo que estava tudo quase perdido... tinha compreendido que amava e talvez era muito tarde...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota da autora: _**Espero que o ano de 2009 a felicidade e o amor encha os corações... Meio brega né? Mas é de coração.

Besitos.

Mandem seus comentários não matam ninguém e fazem uma beta e uma autora muito felizes....


	13. Nova vida

**_Disclaimer 1: _**Os personagens de Harry Potter não são meus, mas sim da Jk Rolwing euzinha só me divirto com eles.

**_Disclaimer 2: _**Essa fic também não é minha suas autoras **_Utena Puchico_** e**_ Angeli_** me deram gentilmente a autorização para traducí-la, se alguém quiser ler o original bastar acessar o site do **_SlasHeaven _**e procurar pelo nome da fic, lá também vocês podem encontrar mais fics dessa dupla maravilhosa.

**_Aviso importante: _**Essa fic contém mpreg, cenas de sexo explícito e alguma violência, desde já estão avisados. As frases entre // representam o idioma élfico

Acho que é só se eu me lembrar depois eu falo.

* * *

**_Capitulo treze: Uma nova vida_**

Lucius desviou seus olhos cinza da janela e olhou com desagrado a porta ao escutar uns toques suaves. Sabia quem era e, sinceramente, não tinha vontade de mandá-lo entrar. No entanto, já havia adiado demais essa conversa e isso ele lhe devia.

-Entre.

Draco Malfoy entrou no escritório de seu pai com a testa franzida. Saudou educadamente o mais velho e sentou-se numa cadeira em frente dele. Estiveram assim por longos minutos em silêncio, o menor retorcendo suas mãos, inseguro de como começar. Ele sabia que o humor de seu pai estava péssimo esses dias.

-Pai... eu... queria saber o que aconteceu com Remus. Você me disse que ele ia vir morar aqui com a gente...? – perguntou inseguro.

-Isso eu te disse antes Draco – suspirou – Mas infelizmente meus planos não saíram como eu esperava.

-Como...? – fechou a cara – Por acaso ele tem que fazer outra coisa antes de vir para cá? Você não me disse que queria se casar com ele antes do meu irmãozinho nascer? Eu também não vi nada anunciado no Profeta.

Lucius suspirou novamente e massageou suas tempôras. Estalou os dedos e chamou um elfo doméstico para que lhe trouxesse uma garrafa de uísque de fogo. Desde o dia que voltou da casa dos Marotos, bebia ao menos uma garrafa de uísque de fogo durante o dia. Draco sabia disso e não conseguiu evitar que seu estômago se retorcesse devido a um mau pressentimento. Seu pai era forte e orgulhoso, algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido para que ele agisse dessa maneira.

-Antes de te falar algo, há uma coisa que você deve saber meu filho – murmurou, provando seu uísque – Tudo começou no dia em que Remus me disse que estava grávido...

Meia hora mais tarde, Lucius desviou o olhar, não podendo enfrentar os olhos furiosos de seu filho. Tinha certeza de que isso aconteceria e por isso tentou evitar o máximo que pôde essa conversa. Agora via seus medos realizados, Draco sem dúvida estava com raiva por causa de suas estúpidas ações contra o homem que via como um pai.

-Não posso acreditar que você fez isso! – explodiu o loiro mais novo – Pensei que você o amava! Não me estranha que ele não esteja aqui!

-Cuidado com a lígua jovenzinho – sibilou – Eu sou teu pai e você não deve levantar a voz para mim, nem tem o direito de me julgar. Te disse que minhas ações foram levadas pelas circuntancias e...

-Isso não me interessa! Sempre faz as coisas erradas! – acusou se levantando da cadeira – Primeiro foi minha mãe! Ela se foi, pois você nunca lhe deu uma oportunidade para que ela se apaixonasse por você! E agora eu tenho que viver de um lado a a outro por causa disso! Tendo que repartir meu carinho com pessoas que se odeiam!

-Sua mãe também não me deu nenhuma oportunidade! – grunhiu, desconcertado pelo arrebato de seu filho – E você sabe que foi melhor assim! Ela e eu nunca nos entenderíamos!

-Tudo bem... isso pode até ser verdade. Mas isso a gente nunca vai saber não é? – disse com um sorriso sarcástico – O mesmo aconteceu agora com Remus, nunca saberei como seria ter alguém que me quisesse como um filho e me desse seu carinho sem esperar receber nada em troca, pois foi isso o que senti quando estava com ele, um carinho que meus próprios pais não sabem me dar – disse com amargura. Os olhos do mais velho se arregalaram. Seu filho era tão amargo assim...? – E o pior de tudo... é que sempre quis ter um irmãozinho... e até isso você me tirou por causa da sua burrice.

-Draco! Como se atreve?

-Me atrevo porque é a verdade! Seus estúpidos ideais estão sempre na frente e, você não pensa o quanto machuca as pessoas ao seu redor...! Agora Remus foi embora... e acho que para sempre... – negou com a cabeça – Não posso crer no que você fez, e ainda por cima com alguém que te amava de verdade . Começo a acreditar que os Malfoy não foram feitos para receber amor ou compartilhar amor...

-Não diga bobagens Draco... não é para tanto.

-Ah não? Então você acha que Remus vai voltar pra você por vontade própria? Lamento discordar disso pai. Você o machucou... e não passa de um tonto.

-Chega! – rugiu jogando seu copo de uísque na parede. Estava com raiva ao escutar tais verdades de um menino de quase dez anos – Você não é ninguém para me julgar! Já te falei o que queria saber, então some daqui Draco Malfoy!

-Sim eu vou. Não quero ficar perto de você, pois muito ao contrário do que a maioria das crianças... eu não quero ser igual a meu pai – grunhiu com desdém antes de sair do escritório.

Lucius olhou como sua porta era fechada com força, ainda incrêdulo com as palavras que ouviu de seu filho. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira e enterrou seu rosto entre suas mãos, suspirando com dor.

-Me perdoa Remus, Draco... meu filho ainda não nascido... todos têm razão... sou um idiota.

Desde esse dia a relação entre pai e filho não foi mais a mesma.

_**(Nota:** Pobrezinho do Lucius... ó.ò**)**_

* * *

Entrou resmungando no armazém de ingredientes. Não sabia por que havia feito aquela tonta mistura, era evidente que ambos ingredientes iam reagir mal, por sorte seus reflexos evitaram que a explosão fosse pior do que foi. Agora deveria comprar mais de tudo, pois o resto dos ingredientes estava perdido. "_Merda"_... Pelo menos tinha o consolo de que faltava muito pouco para que afinal ele completasse a versão melhorada da poção Mata-Cão, e depois poderia patenteá-la.

-Quero tudo que está na lista e rápido – grunhiu ao vendedor. O outro só assentiu sem se amendrontar, já tinha se acostumado com o humor do professor Severus Snape.

-Pra que tanta pressa...professor? – disse uma voz sarcátisca as suas costas.

O moreno estreitou os olhos e olhou de soslaio a figura que se aproximou dele no balcão. Tratava-se de um ruivo um pouco mais baixo que ele, com incríveis olhos azuis e um sorriso deslumbrante.

-A diferença de você, eu trabalho – resmungou.

-Ah, mas eu também tenho muito trabalho. Na verdade, eu recebi uma oferta muito interessante para ir para o Egito.

Severus juntou as sobrancelhas, enquanto via o vendedor se aproximar.

-Bom me alegro por você – sua voz não soava nada contente – Anote na minha conta. Até a próxima – disse antes de dar a volta e sair do lugar.

Caminhou até chegar ao beco que se encontrava na esquina do armazém de poções. Logo uns passos de alguém se aproximando foram ouvidos, sorriu enquanto descruzava suas mãos. A pessoa dobrou a esquina do beco e ele não perdeu tempo em abraçar bruscamente o homem e apertá-lo contra seu corpo. Ao mesmo tempo em que iniciava um beijo feroz, intercambiando mordidas e carícias com as mãos.

-É verdade...? – o mais velho perguntou num sussurro.

-O que? O Egito? – perguntou o ruivo, enquanto brincava com gola da túnica de seu amante – Sim, esta manhã meu chefe me falou dessa vaga no Egito.

-E você vai...? – quis saber apertando um pouco mais o abraço sobre a cintura estreita.

-Ainda não sei Sev. Se fosse há uns três meses eu teria aceitado sem pensar duas vezes... – conectou seus olhos azuis com os negros – Mas agora...

-É uma excelente oportunidade Willian.

-Em primeiro lugar, não me chame de "Willian" você sabe que detesto e em segundo... eu sei, mas... – enterrou sua cabeça ruiva no peito do mais alto e Severus aproveitou isso para sentir o aroma único de seu amante – Seria um trabalho de tempo integral, não vou ter tempo para vir a Inglaterra... e com seu trabalho... quase não nos veríamos.

-Você não deve rejeitar uma oportunidade tão boa assim por minha causa.

-Você quer que eu vá...? Sabendo que a gente não vai se ver em muito tempo? – perguntou num sussurro, ficando com o corpo tenso esperando a resposta.

-Não – disse sem duvidar.

Bill relaxou, sorriu e se aninhou melhor nos braços fortes do mais alto.

-Sei que a gente tem pouco tempo juntos Severus, mas... agora sei que minha vida sem você não tem sentido. Não quero ir por tanto tempo... se eu for, a gente só ia se ver nos finais de semana e...

-Ssshhh... – o silenciou beijando seu lábios – Pensaremos bem nisso, antes de você tomar qualquer descisão .Certo? Não precisa ficar estressado com isso... além do mais não é caso de vida ou morte – disse com um de seus raros sorrisos ternos. Pois não conseguia evitar, jovem como era, seu ruivo tinha tendência de fazer uam tempestade num copo de água pelas coisas mais triviais. Esse assunto não era pouco importante, mas também não era para se perder a cabeça com ele.

-Vamos pra sua casa agora? – o menor perguntou com um sorriso. Sua atitude animada novamente, Severus sempre fazia seus pensamentos se ordenarem.

-Eu tenho trabalho pra fazer – disse estreitando os olhos, sabendo muito bem o que esse sorriso queria dizer.

-E dai...? Eu só quero ir para te fazer companhia – disse com fingida inocê grunhiu e atraiu o menor para beijá-lo com paixão. Estiveram longos minutos provando um os lábios um do outro – De acordo vamos. Eu sairei primeiro.

Cada um foi para um lado, pois ainda não desejavam que estranhos soubessem que tinham um relacionamento. Muito menos os pais de Bill, que iam fazer um escândalo quando descobrissem que o namorado de seu seu filho não era ninguém menos que Severus Snape.

**_*Mansão Prince*_**

Tal como esperava, Bill não demorou muito para que se transladassem diretamente no quarto. As roupas, eles foram se desfazendo desde o corredor, de modo que quando entraram no quarto já estavam nus. Não que isso importasse a nenhum dos dois, nessa casa só vivia Severus mais cinco elfos domésticos.

Caíram na cama gemendo ao sentir seus corpos acoplados e suas peles se tocando. Isto tinha começado assim. Os dois tinham se encontrado num bar mágico há uns meses atrás, quando a queda Daquele-que-nã-deve-ser-nomeado era celebrada. Bill estava com alguns amigos do trabalho e viu Severus no momento em que entrou. O moreno sempre tinha lhe chamado atenção e, nessa noite tomou coragem e se aproximou para puxar conversa, motivado pela quantidade enorme de álcool no sangue.

Severus tinha posto seus olhos negros no ruivo e grunhido para que ele fosse embora, mas Bil não cedeu e beberam mais um pouco, até que suas inibições desapareceram e terminaram na cama nesta mesma noite.

Sendo o homem que era, Severus pensou que esse seria um encontro de uma só noite. Ele certamente não conhecia esse Weasley, que quando queria algo, não dava o braço a torçer. E foi assim que iniciaram esse namoro, primeiro com sexo, mas que agora já tinha sentimentos fortes.

-Mmmhhh…

O mais velho foi descendo deixando um caminho de beijos pelo peito do rapaz que estava em baixo de si, até chegar a sua ereção. Antes de tomá-la em sua boca, esticou uma mão para alcançar o lubrificante. Untou seus dedos nessa substância viscosa.

-Sev... depressa – Bill gemeu levantando seus quadris para mostrar urgência.

O mais velho sorriu e levou o pênis do ruivo até a sua boca começando a succioná-lo enquanto um de seus dedos preparava a entrada do mago mais novo. Bill gritou e enterrou suas mãos no cabelo negro (não gorduroso, pois desde que saia com Bill, Snape cuidava melhor de seus cabelos)e empurrou seus quadris para aumentar o rítmo dos movimentos que seu amante fazia com a boca.

Bem depressa, o orgasmo golpeou o ruivo ao mesmo tempo que sua entrada estava completamente preparada. Foi por isso que Severus não deu tempo para que Bill se recuperasse, levantou as pernas do rapaz até seus ombros e colocou seu membro na entrada começando a penetrá-lo lentamente.

-Mmmhhh...Severus... você é muito grande – Bill choramingou, fazendo o outro sorrir – Tonto... – disse ao ver o sorriso satisfeito.

Como castigo, Snape se enterrou de uma só vez dentro do grifinório o fazendo abrir os olhos e gritar num misto de dor e prazer .

-Você não devia me insultar enquanto estou te fazendo meu precioso – Severus ronronou pousando seus lábios sobre os de seu amante, mas sem beijá-lo completamente.

-Você é cruel – Bill resmungou, cruzando os braços no pescoço do moreno – É por isso que te adoro... mexa-se.

Severus sorriu e começou a se mover dentro do corpo de seu amante. Desta vez sim beijou o garoto enquanto seus corpos se moviam no compasso que necessitavam para chegar ao êxtase. Os ruídos de suas peles e as vozes deles se ouviram durante longos minutos, até que seus corpos não agüentaram mais e juntos chegaram ao clímax.

O mestre das poções deixou as pernas de seu amante caírem de seus ombros lentamente e deslizou-se para junto do outro corpo. Os dois estavam suados e lhes custava a respirar. Tal era o ímpetu de seus encontros sexuais.

-Você é o melhor – Bill ronronou se aninhando mais em seu amante – Viu...? É por isso que não quero ir...

O ruivo fez um biquinho encantador e Severus sorriu e o atraiu para beijar seus lábios inchados.

-Mas você me distrai do trabalho... – brincou.

-Não finja que você não gosta – murmurou apoiando sua cabeça no peito do outro. Estiveram vários minutos em silêncio, desfruntando do fato de estarem juntos. Foi o ruivo quem rompeu a calma do ambiente – Não sei se quero ir...

-Já te disse para não se afligir – beijou sua cabeça – Encontraremos um jeito de decidir o que será melhor pra nós dois.

Inconsciente a eles, nesse mesmo momento estava sendo criada a desculpa perfeita para decidir o futuro... dos dois.

**********************************************************************

**_*Terra Média*_**

Naurëa (lobo dourado) olhou com um sorriso enquanto Harry ( pra ele continuava sendo Harry) brincava com sua estranha mascote branca, que era uma mistura de coelho e.... algo mais que não podia definir. Sua mão acariciava ternamente seu ventre volumoso, no qual carregava seu bebê de cinco meses de gestação.

Desde a sua cheagada havia dito muito pouco ao menino acerca de suas verdadeiras intenções. Tinha notado que o garoto era muito apegado aos elfos que considerava sua família e se bem que seu melhor amigo sentia muitas saudades de seu filho, ele não tinha coragem para dizer a Harry que veio exclusivamente para levá-lo de volta para o Mundo Mágico. Era por isso que até agora só havia dito coisas a respeito de sua vida e de como funcionavam as coisas em seu mundo.

-Ok Mokona! – essas eram as palavras que o mago tinha entendido o "Ok" era por solidariedade ao mago, Harry falava a língua dos homens enquanto estava com ele, pois seu Quenya era muito complicado para que o licantropo entendesse a maioria das palavras – Hora dos doces!

-Poo! Poo! – disse ela assentindo furiosamente.

Se fosse antes, o que Remus viu o teria chocado, mas agora isso parecia normal... embora ainda assim fosse surpreendente. Obediente, a mascote que mais parecia um bichinho de pelúcia abriu sua boca o triplo do tamanho e permitiu que Harry extraísse três bolinhos de creme com frutas, uma chaleira e três xícaras de chá.

-Me daria o prazer de sua companhia senhor Naurëa? – convidou de maneira educada.

-Ah... sim é claro – sorriu saindo de seu deslumbramento. No pasado tentou descobrir como o pequeno bicho podia fazer isso. Mas Gandalf somente tinha sorrido e lhe dito que nem sequer tentasse, Mokona era mágica e, era só isso que deveria saber.

Harry serviu o chá sobre a mesinha que sua mascote tinha convocado da gema vermelha que tinha na testa e atualmente os três estavam sentados em cadeirinhas para crianças e tomavam chá juntos com bolinhos. Remus sorriu ao ver que o menino o olhava de soslaio quando achava que ele não estava vendo.

-//Seja o que for ...Ha...ah Ezellahen pode me falar//. – falou cuidadosamente, pensando em cada palavra antes de dizer, no entanto, vacilou antes de dizer o nome do menino.

-Hn... – murmurou, deixando sua xícara de chá sobre a mesinha- Meus pais e você estão agindo de uma maneira estranha... – o olhou com os olhos estreitados – O que estão me escondendo? Sei que é algo com respeito ao mundo de onde o senhor e o meu novo papi Morë vieram.

-//Temo que você tenha razão//. – disse olhando o menino seriamente – Não desejamos te contar ainda, pois é um assunto muito delicado, mas você está muito perto da verdade Ezellahen.

-Eu quero saber... preciso conhecer o que está deixando vocês tão incômodos. Sei que papi Dan não gosta muito de você – franziu a testa – Mas meu mami gosta. Por isso que saber...

-Não é fácil falar disso Ezellahen – o olhou seriamente – Mas se você quer mesmo saber, a única coisa que tenho pra te contar é que dois dos meus melhores amigos são James Potter e Sirius Black... seu pai e seu padrinho respectivamente.

Harry prendeu a respiração por uns segundos e sua garganta ficou seca e olhou o mais velho com surpresa.

-Poo? – Mokona olhava preocupada para seu dono.

-// E há alguma razão para você ter vindo até aqui?//. – seu nervosimo era notório ao falar o idioma mais usado.

Houve um longo silêncio, enquanto Remus tentava compreender melhor a pergunta e a possível resposta. Já que queria falar com o maior tato possível. Não queria traumatizar o menino ou encolerizar aos pais deste. No entanto, era consciente de que os elfos gêmeos lhe haviam dado permissão para falar com Harry somente se ele estivesse interessado no assunto e se a vontade de saber partisse dele.

-Pra ser sincero eu vim a este mundo para te levar comigo - Harry levantou-se da cadeira, olhando horrizado para o mais velho – Por favor, sente-se, ainda não terminei – disse com um sorriso tranqüilizador. A contra gosto o menino obedeceu – Tive uma razão muito poderosa para arriscar tudo e vir até aqui, seu pai está devastado desde que você desapareceu e todo este tempo esteve te procurando sem resultado. Ele nunca perdeu a esperança, anos atrás encontramos uns pergaminhos que nos deram um chance de te encontrar e...aqui estou.

-Mas eu não quero ir...

-Não estou dizendo isso meu céu – se apressou em assegurar, enquanto pegava uma de suas pequenas mãos entre as suas – Isso era o que eu pensava antes de chegar... te levar assim que te encontrasse – sorriu – Mas durante o tempo em que estou aqui tudo o que eu vi é que você ama seus... pais...adotivos e vejo que esse amor é recíproco. Eu não teria coragem para te raptar e te levar embora.

-Então o que...? Vai tentar me convencer a ir embora – perguntou de maneira rude.

-Não Ezellahen, jamais te obrigaria a isso... e os elfos não iriam deixar – piscou um olho – O que quero é que você me permita te contar um pouco da vida de seu pai, seu padrinho... e até da sua mãe: Lily Evans. Depois você decidirá se está disposto a conhecê-los, pois você ainda tem dois anos para tomar uma decisão... pois até lá não terei minha magia de volta.

O menino ficou quieto de cara fechada, enquanto pensava nesta nova proposta. Olhou sua mascote e ela o olhou de volta, pareceu haver uma conversa telepática entre eles, até que afinal Harry olhos com seus verdes olhos para o mago.

-E ela... Era linda? – perguntou .

O licantropo sorriu de orelha a orelha e começou a contar a história de como seus pais se conheceram, parando de vez em quando para responder as perguntas ocasionais que o garoto fazia.

**_*Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia...*_**

Elrohir bateu na porta do quarto do novo integrante da Casa de Valfenda, pois logo depois que o casamento acabou, Remus tinha falado com a Dama e lhe dito que ficaria ali, para começar sua missão. Seu quarto passou a ser aquele que usou no primeiro dia que chegou. Na verdade ele se sentia um inútil vivendo de graça, mas os elfos lhe asseguraram que poderia achar o que fazer, uma vez que desse a luz a seu pequeno. Agora só deveria se preocupar em levar sua gravidez a um bom termino.

-Entra está aberto! – chegou a resposta de dentro do quarto.

O elfo entrou e viu o mago em frente da cama olhando sério algo que estava nela.

-Você deve se acostumar a usar nossa língua Remus – o corrigiu carinhoso – Outra pessoa pode não entender essas simples palavras e ficará esperando até você abrir.

-Ah sim... desculpa.

-O que está fazendo...?

O sorriso de Remus deslumbrou o gêmeo, pois estava verdadeiramente iluminado.

-Olha – disse lhe mostrando um conjuntinho de roupa élfica – As elfas que trabalham na cozinha fizeram para meu bebê – acariciou sua barriga – É a primeira roupinha que tenho pra ele... eu trouxe alguma coisa comigo, que tinha comprado antes de vir, mas não é a mesma coisa que ter algo élfico. É tão delicado e suave...

Elrohir não consegui evitar de sorrir ao ver o olhar sonhador do outro. Sem dúvida o castanho estava pensando no momento em que teria seu filho nos braços. Aproximou-se com cautela e sentou-se na cama, em seguida levantou uma de suas mãos e pousou no ventre volumoso. Olharam-se por uns instantes e depois sorriram.

-Elas estão te deixando mal acostumado. Sei de fonte segura que todos os dias elas vêm te trazer algo doce ou salgado – sorriu negando com a cabeça – Estão encantadas com você... e acho que é porque faz muito tempo que não temos pessoas grávidas por aqui nem recém nascidos. Ezellahen mesmo, quando chegou já tinha um ano e não é a mesma coisa. As mulheres gostam de recém nascidos.

-Mas não é por isso que deixaram de mimá-lo – riu sentando perto do elfo na cama – Não pode me culpar por receber esse tipo de carinho sem remorsos, tenho certeza que não seria a mesma coisa se eu estivesse em meu mundo...

-Não pensa nisso – se apressou em dizer acariciando sua bochecha, ao ver o olhar de melancólia que se formava no rosto de seu amigo – Você está aqui agora, não vale a pena pensar no que passou.

-Você tem razão! – sorriu entrelaçando seus dedos com a mão que acariciou sua bochecha – Você veio por um motivo especial?

-Ah sim... – estreitou os ohos – Por via das dúvidas você sabe por que meu filho está pensativo o dia inteiro...?

Remus sorriu culpado.

-Ezellahen é muito esperto para alguém de sua idade Elrohir. Esta manhã me disse que queria saber a verdade sobre a minha vinda até a Terra Média... e eu tive que contar.

Os olhos do elfo se arregalaram e logo seu rosto ficou tenso.

-Sei...

-Não precisa ficar zangado ou nervoso –disse preciptadamente, ao ver a tensão na face do outro – Eu lhe disse tudo o que a gente combinou, que a opção seria dele... que não o forçaria... que responderia suas perguntas e...

-Tudo bem Remus! – tranqüilizou com um sorriso – Não estou bravo com você... só... aconteceu antes do que eu esperava, é só isso. Como ele reagiu?

-Como um princípe – sorriu apoiando a cabeça no ombro do mais velho – Muito maduro, mas curioso, não explodiu nem gritou comigo como pensei que faria um menino de sua idade ao saber de minhas verdadeiras intenções ao vir até aqui. Vocês o criaram bem...

-Obrigado – sorriu beijando o topo da cabeça castanha.

Estiveram assim, olhando como a noite chegava em Valfenda, até que os chamaram para jantar com o resto da familía.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Olá meus amores, tornei a postar o mesmo capitulo, pois o outro estava com muitos erros... Mas graças a a uma leitora amiga que betou esse capitulo eu pude reeditar. Não gosto de ler uma fic mal escrita, por isso gosto de dedicar muito tempo na escrita e na revisão das minhas e é claro contar com uma beta maravilhosa.

Esse capitulo eu dedico a**_ Luisa D'Acri _**que gentilmente betou esse capitulo.

Um beijão pro cê fofa

Besitos a gente se vê em uma semana.


	14. Decisões

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Capitulo quatorze: Decisões_**

- // Em você pensa tão concentrado?//

Morë sorriu ao escutar o tom possessivo de seu marido, se girou e beijou os lábios do elfo. Desde seu casamento, Elladan havia demostrado ser um marido atencioso... mas também muito possessivo, o mago até pensava que o elfo estava com ciúmes de seus pensamentos. E é que, últimamente, ele se perdia muito neles.

-// Passei a manhã com Naurëa, ele nos ensinou a Ezellahen e a mim alguns feitiços que eu não sabia, ele estudou para ser professor... // – disse, apoiando sua cabeça no peito do outro.

Elladan franziu a testa e acariciou as costas do moreno.

-// Mas não é só por isso que você está assim... Vai me dizer o que é?//

O menor fez uma careta e olhou seu esposo com uma expressão ineligivel para o elfo.

-// Bom... a gente estava nisso, quando Naurëa parou e levou uma mão até sua barriga... // – olhou a impecável túnica de Eladan e começou a brincar com os bordados do pescoço – // A gente pode sentir como o bebê chutava... foi tão emocionante...//

O maior suspirou relaxado e depois sorriu. _"Então é isso...pensei que era algo grave"_ pensou.

-// Você está tentando me mandar uma indireta...? // – perguntou levantando o queixo do mago, para poder ver esses incriveis olhos violetas tão belos – // Quer que tenhamos um filho?//

Regulus mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso.

-// Você acha que é muito cedo...?//

-// Pra ser sincero... sim. A gente só tem três meses de casados e eu queria poder aproveitar um pouco mais antes que você engravidasse // – sorriu ao ver a expressão devastada de seu marido, por isso acrescentou – // Mas se você quer ter um bebê agora, por mim não há problema... // – apertou o agarre sobre a cintura do menor – // Você sabe que eu iria ao céu e te traria uma estrela se isso fosse o seu desejo meu amor. //

Morë sorriu agradecido e depois suspirou, voltando a encostar sua cabeça no peito de Elladan.

-// Não quero te obrigar a nada... // – murmurou.

-// Não estou sendo obrigado, ter um filho com você seria muito belo, na verdade não importa se é agora ou depois... enquanto você seja feliz com isso eu não tenho problemas. E que você esteja barrigudo não significa que não te farei meu todas as noites... // – ronronou libidinoso.

- Bobo...

Eladan grunhiu e beijou com força a boca de seu esposo e Regulus se entregou com prazer, não passou muito tempo até que as mãos do elfo estiveram por todas as partes de seu corpo e se viu empurrado até a cama. Cairam sem muita cerimonia e o mago abriu as pernas para que o mais velho se acomodasse melhor.

-Elladan... – separou sua boca da de seu marido e deteve suas mãos - // Já é quase meio dia...//

-// E dai...? Não acaba de me dizer que queria ter um filho? // – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-// Mas... agora? // – disse assombrado.

-// Não está escrito em nenhum lugar a que horas se deve fazer um bebê, meu amor. // – foi a resposta simples do elfo, antes que tornasse a tomar posse dos lábios já inchados de seu amante.

O que descobriram em seguida é que fazia muito calor no quarto e que precisavam se amar para acalmar a nescessidade que crescia em seu interior.

_*_**Tempos depois...***

- Oh por Merlin... – Remus gemeu, se retorcendo na cama e esmagando a mão do gêmeo que segurava.

Elrohir olhou a parteira elfa desamparadamente que estava atendendo o parto de seu... amigo? Certamente todos pensavam que eram isso, mas Remus e Elrohir, vendo a nescessidade, haviam saciado seus hormônios algumas noites na cama um do outro... e não precisamente dormindo.

A primeira vez foi quando o homem lobo entrou em seu oitavo mês de gestação. Estavam em uma parte isolada no jardim da casa e o homem grávido havia admitido incômodo que os hormônios o deixaram... alvoroçado e pensava seriamente em ir tomar um banho frio, sua expressão parecia tão desamparada para Elrohir que o seguinte que souberam era que estava tendo sexo bem ali, no meio da grama e das flores, com o risco de serem encontrados por qualquer um.

Por sorte (boa ou má, como desejem) isso não aconteceu.

Estiveram envergonhados por sua atitude e não se falaram por dois dias. Mas, eventualmente, o mago foi quem se aproximou e chegaram a um tipo de acordo... agora eram amigos com direito a uns amassos (**nota: **Hn... sortudos).

-// Quanto tempo ainda vai demorar...?// - perguntou desesperado. - // Só tem que cortá-lo e pronto...!//.

-// Por favor, calado! Não preciso ter em minha mente a imagem do meu ventre ensanguentado! // – grunhiu o licantropo.

-// Me perdoa Naurëa, não sou bom para esse tipo de situações...//

-//Isso é muito irônico, sendo que temos lutado batalhas muito mais sangrentas e estressantes do que um simples parto // - chegou a voz divertida do portal do quarto.

Elrohir girou sua cabeça e fechou a cara para seu irmão.

-// Espera e dentro de oito meses e você vai passar pelo mesmo... // – devolveu com irritação.

Desta vez foi Elladan que fechou a cara e não disse nada mais. Agradecidamente, os Valar já haviam abençoado o novo casal com seu primeiro filho e agora Regulus gerava um feto de sete semanas.

-// Ezellahen já está com seu Adar. Como Remus está? // – perguntou Morë entrando no quarto com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Sobreviverei... – murmurou o castanho, respirando agitadamente depois da última contração.

A situação tinha sido algo hilariante, pois as contrações de Remus começaram bem no momento que estava dando aula para Harry e eles estavam sozinhos. Vendo o gesto de dor de seu novo professor e sabendo como os bebês nasciam (seu amigo Eldarion tinha contado... já que o menino era expert na matéria), havia entrado em pânico e correu gritando por toda a casa que "O bebê já vem!", Elrohir foi o primeiro a encontrá-lo e o elfo correu até onde estava seu amigo para socorrê-lo. Regulus veio logo depois com seu marido e ficou encarregado de tranquilizar Harry, enquanto Elladan ia atrás da parteira.

-// Acho que já estamos prontos... // – disse a parteira suavemente.

-// Ah sim tira ele já! // – Remus gritou.

Os outros três residentes fizeram um um gesto de apreesão ao ver o bisturi na mão da elfa. Uma das diferenças entre a raça dos homens e a dos elfos residia no fato de que os magos, que tinham a capacidade de engravidar, nescessitavam de uma cesarea para dar a luz ao contrário dos elfos que estavam preparados para essa tarefa, pois nas últimas etapas da gravidez se formava neles um canal entre o anús e o pênis, por onde saia o bebê.

Só bastaram uns minutos mais até que um forte pranto trouxe suspiros de alivio a todos. O bebê era uma coisinha pequena e rosada, dava pra ver um montinho de cabelo loiro platinado e rasgos aristocráticos muito conhecidos para a nova "mãe". A elfa limpou o bebê e o entregou a Remus, que não conseguia apagar o sorriso de seu rosto. Olhou seu amigo e lhe fez um gesto para que se aproximasse.

- É lindo... – Elrohir falou em voz baixa.

- Hantale, Elrohir – pegou as mãos do elfo e o elfo o olhou curioso – Seu nome será Lucas Lupin, mas quero que o nome élfico seja você quem escolha.

O elfo arregalou os olhos e o olhou incrêdulo.

-// T-Tem certeza disso...? //

- Tancave, tenho certeza. Pois... – o puxou para que pudesse lhe falar ao ouvido – Será como um pai para ele.

Elrohir o olhou seriamente por uns minutos e depois, lentamente, um sorriso carinhoso se formou em seu rosto.

-// Então seu nome será... **_Cálë_//**

(**Nota:** O nome "Lucas" significa o luminoso ou o que brilha em Quenya "Calë" significa luz).

* * *

**_*Mundo Mágico*_**

James olhou pela janela desamparado, hoje fazia exatamente oito meses que seu amigo tinha ido ao universo onde seu filho estava e não tinham notícias nenhuma dele. Mais de uma vez se perguntou se fez bem, se o feitiço não estava errado, se ele não podia voltar, ou se Harry realmente estava ali... ou se não mandaram seu amigo para a morte. Pois, ninguém lhes garantia que Remus tenha ido parar no universo correto ou se havia paz nesse lugar.

E havia outra coisa que o preocupava, ou melhor, dito, alguém... esse era Frank. Já tinha uma semana que ele começou a agir estranhamente, ficando pensativo sem sequer notar o que acontecia ao se redor, isso havia custado uma ou outra lesão em seu trabalho. Tinham perguntado o que estava acontecendo, mas ele somente negava com a cabeça e saia... E há dois dias sua atitude tinha se tornado ainda mais... sombria, depois de uma conversa aparentemente acalorada que teve com Lucius Malfoy. Quiseram saber o que tinha aconteido, mas Frank só disse que o loiro lhe exigiu saber onde Remus estava e ele havia se negado categoricamente, só foi graças a seus outros companheiros de trabalho que essa "conversa" não teve maiores consequencias.

- Onde você está filho...? E você Remus?

**_*Em outro quarto*_**

Frank sorriu enquanto escutava o gaguejar excitado de seu filho, que lhe contava o quanto se divertiu na casa dos Weasley. No entanto, não podia deixar de pensar o que o estava preocupando há quase um mês.

- Remus... – murmurou preocupado.

O que James não sabia, era que Frank havia calculado que por esses dias seu amigo e padrinho de seu filho deveria dar a luz e isso o estava preocupando, pois não sabia se Remus tinha dinheiro, teto ou comida para manter seu bebê seguro. Não ter notícias o estava enlouquecendo e o pior foi quando Lucius o procurou para tirar dele alguma informação sobre o licantropo de qualquer maneira, Longbottom tinha se surpreendido, pois o loiro parecia mostrar um pouco mais preocupado que ele. Exigindo saber onde estava seu ex amante e o bebê.

Sendo de tão bom coração como era, Frank teve que fazer o possível para frear sua língua e não contar a verdade ao vê-lo assim tão histérico. Por sorte, o aristocrático e frio Malfoy perdeu o controle de seu gênio e o ameaçou com um feitiço senão lhe contasse. Seus colegas de trabalho o detiveram antes que acontecesse o pior e desde esse dia não tornou a ver o sonserino.

- Pai... tá me ouvindo? – Neville perguntou olhando seu pai de cara feia.

- Claro que sim meu filho – acariciou sua cabeça – O que você falou do filho mais velho de Arthur e Molly?

- Ah... – juntou as sobrancelhas – Acho que Willian vai se casar, pois chegou com um senhor que parecia muito assustado e disse que estavam para ter um bebê.

Frank piscou.

- Bill... vai ter um filho?

**_*Colégio Hogwarts*_**

**_Um mês antes..._**

Bill mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso, enquanto aguardava nos aposentos particulares de seu namorado. Dentro de dois dias devia dar a resposta ao seu chefe, sobre sua ida ao Egito. O que tinha conversado com Severus e, apesar de que nenhum dos dois queria, parecia ser que ao dizer "não" seria uma decisão muito boba e egoísta, tendo em conta que seria uma oportunidade inigualável para o mais jovem.

Graças a isso o ruivo, esteve mais estressado nesses dias e os mals estares que sentia ele atribuiu ao nivel de estresse a que estava sendo submetido. No entanto, essa manhã tinha desmaiado no trabalho, depois de sair do banheiro, onde havia deixado todo o magro café da manhã que seu estômago aceitou comer. Assustado havia ido até Hogwarts para que a senhora Pomfrey o examinasse, já que confiava mais nela do que em qualquer medimago desconhecido em Saint Mungus.

Grande foi a sua surpresa quando ela lhe disse que seus mals estares não eram pelos nervos e sim porque estava grávido de dois meses. Bill quase desmaiou novamente ao ouvi-la, mas conseguiu se estabilizar e saiu quase correndo da enfermaria, depois de murmurar um agradecimento à enfermeira.

Era por isso que agora esperava Severus, tinha que lhe contar sobre essa nova notícia antes de dar qualquer resposta para seu chefe, ou antes, que perdesse a coragem de contar para seu namorado que as poções que tomavam não funcionaram como deveriam. Isto dava um giro na situação por completo, pois o garoto não sabia nem sequer o que pensar. De um lado, estava alegre de poder ser "mãe", se bem que ainda era jovem, mas sempre quis ter sua própria família e estava certo que Severus era o homem defitivo para ele. Por outro lado, e esse era seu maior temor, ele não sabia como seu namorado ia reagir.

O desprezaria e lhe diria para abortar? Ele não poderia fazer isso, o aborto era algo que toda a família Weasley abominava e ele não ia ser o primeiro a fazê-lo. Mas se tivesse que escolher entre seu bebê e Severus...

- O que você faz aqui Bill?

A voz de seu amante o assustou. Sentiu um estranho pavor dentro de si e correu para abraçar o mago mais alto, enterrando sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Não faz mais isso, por favor...

- Bill...? – preocupado e surpreso, Severus conduziu o corpo menor a um sofá e o fez se sentar. Em nenhum momento o ruivo se desfez do abraço feroz – O que aconteceu Willian? Você está me assustando.

- Não me chame de Willian – o menor resmungou.

Seveurs rodou os olhos e se separou um pouco do grifinório para encará-lo.

- Vai me dizer o que você tem ou devo usar a Oclumência?

- Não! – exclamou assustado - É que... Severus... é sobre... minha ida ao Egito.

Toda a emoção sumiu da cara do mestre das poções que olhou o menor impássivel.

- Já deu uma resposta ao seu chefe?

- Não Sev.

- Então...? – perguntou exasperado.

- Não acho que vou dizer sim... pois não posso ir para o Egito... não agora... talvez nunca.

- Que...? – perguntou surpreso – Por que não? Achei que a gente tinha esclarecido que essa é uma oportunidade de ouro. Não vamos poder nos ver Bill. Não tanto como gostaríamos, mas você sabe que isso não quer dizer que a nossa relação tenha que terminar...

- Sei disso! – resmungou, levantando seu olhar azul para cruzar com o negro – É que... aconteceu uma coisa com que a gente não contava...

- E isso é...? – grunhiu, já cansado de tantas voltas que seu amante dava.

O mago mais novo demorou uns minutos para responder. Quando Snape já estava aponto de sacudi-lo para que dissesse algo, Bill suspirou e o olhou decidido.

- Estou grávido Severus. Estou esperando _nosso_ filho... e penso em tê-lo. Por isso não posso ir para o Egito, o trabalho que vou fazer é perigoso para o bebê.

Severus o olhou sem piscar, um pouco mais páido do que o normal, Bill não conseguiu decifrar a expressão do rosto do moreno.

- Sevy...? – chamou preocupado – Não vai falar nada?

- Oh por Salazar Bill – de repente o ruivo se viu envolvido num abraço de urso – Um filho... tem certeza?

- Madame Pomfrey acaba de confirmar, eu confio nela – murmurou. Levantou seu olhar – O que vamos fazer?

- Bem, você não vai viajar isso está decidido – Bill piscou surpreso vendo um sorriso que jamais pensou em ver em Severus Snape, pois era um sorriso de felicidade pura. Apesar o ruivo saber que seu namorado o amava, nunca conseguiu apagar o brilho de amargura que seu passado havia deixado nele. Mas agora seus olhos negros brilhavam de felicidade – E teremos o bebê... nosso filho.

Bill lhe devolveu o sorriso e começaram um beijo passional. Severus não saiu do quarto durante todo o dia apesar de ainda ter aulas para dar. Minerva tentou ir buscá-lo para saber o que se passava, mas Dumbledore a impediu, sorrindo misterioso, com seus olhos azuis brilhando divertidos, dizendo que tudo estava bem e que ele daria as aulas de poções que restavam nesse dia.

Esse seria o dia em que os alunos de Hogwarts recordariam como o único em Snape faltou as suas aulas.

* * *

**_*Terra Média*_**

-// Awww... olha vovôzinho... Ele está chupando meu dedo!// – Harry gritou segurando ao pequeno Lucas de somente um mês em seus braços. Ao seu lado, Mokona ficou emburrada ao ver seu amo fazer mais caso ao bebê do que a ela.

Lord Elrond deixou seu livro e olhou seu neto sorridente. Na verdade não entendia como é que Naurëa deixava um pequeno bebê aos cuidados de seu neto hiperativo, embora só tivesse ido buscar uma manta extra, ele não deixaria algo tão valioso nos braços de Ezellahen da Casa de Valfenda.

-// Deve estar com fome... // – disse.

-//Ele é muito lindo e pequenino, ele parece com as irmãs de Eldarion com esse cabelo loiro e essa pele pálida. Só faltam suas orelhas puntidas...//

-// Se fala **pontiagudas **Ezellahen // – corrigiu na hora.

-// Awww... isso, o caso é que não são como as dos elfos // – olhou o bebê com uma expressão seria e depois olhou para seu avô. O que quer que seu neto pensasse, fez Lord Elrond se remexer desconfortável em seu assento. // Você nunca teve um bebêzinho em sua barriga vovôzinho?//

-Lau ithen // Foi minha esposa, que agora se encontra com os Valar, quem teve todos os meus filhos //

-// E você nunca pensou em ter um? Os papis e Remus dizem que é uma experiência "exorbitante", inigualável e... genial. O senhor teria seu próprio filho se fosse o caso? Mami Eoir me disse que em teoria, você é considerado viúvo e pode ter outro companheiro se quiser...//

Lord Elrond ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando mascarar sua surpresa ao escutar as palavras de seu neto. Não fazia uns meses estava ciumento e emburrado ao saber que ia haver mais bebês que tirariam à atenção dos maiores, mas agora até o estava incitando a ter um bebê. Ele! Que tinha tantos anos! Sem dúvida, ao ser imortal poderia gerar um bebê se encontrasse um companheiro, mas estava fora de cogitação que um Lord como ele pensasse em trazer uma criança ao mundo. De repente olhou seu neto com desconfiança.

-// Por que me perguntou isso assim tão de repente?//

Harry sorriu com demasiada inocência para seu gosto.

-//Ah, por nada vovôzinho. Só que Eldarion disse que como ele têm muitas irmãs, em sua casa e quase não prestam atenção no que ele faz... e bom... // – deu de ombros.

_"E assim ele pode fazer todas as travessuras que deseje sem que ninguém perceba",_ Lord completou em sua mente.

-//Bom, lamento lhe dizer que não... não penso em ter um filho e não pense você que porque Elladan e Morë estão para ter um filho que deixarei de ter um olho sobre você, pequeno encrenqueiro //– esclareceu seriamnente.

Ezellahen fechou a cara e nesse momento Remus chegou, seguido de seu amigo inseparável (com direito a uns amassos), que estava encantado com a idéia de cuidar e de ser pai substituto do pequeno Cálë.

* * *

**_*Mansão dos Marotos*_**

- Não posso creer que estou me arrumando para assistir ao casamento de Snivellus – Sirius grunhiu, enquanto arrumava sua gravata.

Ao seu lado Frank sorriu, negando com a cabeça. Ele tinha ficado chocado ao saber que Bill estava grávido, mas ao saber que o outro pai da criança era ninguém menos que Severus Snape, quase desmaiou. E é claro seus amigos ficaram ainda pior, **eles **desmaiaram e praticamente acusaram de traidor o filho mais velho dos Weasley. Molly e Arthur ficaram surpresos, mas logo se recuperaram e exigiram que Severus casasse com seu filho. Conhecendo o carater da matriarca dos Weasley, o professor não pode negar... nem queria se negar.

- Bom, pelo menos Frank e eu podemos dizer que nos casamos primeiro que Snivellus, Padfoot – James caçoou.

- Hn.. – o animago grunhiu – Eu vou me casar algum dia, Prongs. Só que ainda não encontrei o indicado...

- "O indicado"? Como um... ele? – Frank perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim sei que meu companheiro definitivo, meu esposo, será um homem – se olhou no espelho – Algo me diz...

- Bom pra você – disse o castanho terminando de arrumar a túnica de seu filho. Neville não parecia estar muito emocionado por ter que vestir um traje de gala.

Sirius terminou de se arrumar e olhou seriamente para seus amigos, tanto que eles se assustaram, Sirius Black sério não era algo comum.

- E vocês...? Não pensam em refazer suas vidas? Ter um esposo ou esposa? Mais filhos...? Um novo amor...

- Não. – foi a resposta categórica para todas as perguntas.

- Ah vamos... estão sendo irracionais – diante do olhar sombrio de seus amigos agregou – Hei! Não me olhem assim! Se até **eu **tenho pensado em me casar algum dia!

- Você nunca se casou ou se apaixonou Sirius – Frank murmurou.

- Se eu posso me apaixonar _uma vez _vocês podem se apaixonarem_ outra vez_ ...

Com isso, ambos se olharam calados. Não podiam negar que Black tinha razão. No entanto, como a morte de suas esposas foi tão traumática, nunca pensaram na possibilidade de voltar a se apaixonar ou ainda se casar.

- A gente já vai? – Neville perguntou irritado – Ron me disse que era pra chegar cedo para ajudá-lo a tirar os gnomos do jardim!

Aquela conversa ficou ali, mas a insinuaçao de seu amigo tinha ficado gravada na mente de Potter e Longbottom.

* * *

**_*Na Toca...*_**

Muito para o choque dos Marotos, Severus Snape estava espetacular. Vestia uma túnica negra, claro... mas ela tinha uns toques de verde e se notava que era de seda. No entanto, o que mais os surpreendeu (pra não dizer que os horrorizou) foi o cabelo negro, sedoso e limpo preso num rabo atrás da cabeça. Dizer que estavam surpresos foi um elogio, os três pensaram que se o tivessem visto na rua com essa aparência não o teriam reconhecido.

Os dois únicos membros da familia Malfoy também estavam ali, o loiro mais velho só tinha ido, pois, sendo Severus tão antipático, ele era praticamente o único amigo que o moreno tinha e o professor tinha lhe pedido para ser seu padrinho.. Por outro lado, Lucius havia vindo à casa dos detestáveis ruivos para ver se podia falar com um dos Marotos em especial, Frank, mas ele estava rodeado do resto de seus amigos, a coisa ia ficar muito difícil para seu gosto.

Seu filho estava muito pensativo, mas o loiro nem imaginava o que poderia estar passando por sua cabeça. Desde aquela briga por causa de Remus, eles quase não se falavam, e por mais que Lucius fizesse, não conseguia chegar até seu filho. Era por isso que estava deseperado para encontrar seu amor e a seu filho, que já devia ter nascido.

Pensando em tudo o que tinha escutado durante os preparativos do casamento de seu padrinho e o que viu quando chegou naquela casa, uma idéia surgiu na mente de Draco. Aproximou-se do lugar onde os estavam os gêmeos e Ron Weasley, acompanhados de Neville Longbottom.

- Meu pai não gosta de vocês – sentenciou olhando os ruivos.

Fred e George levantaram uma sobrancelha olhando o menino de dez anos de cima a baixo. Sem dúvidas, por suas feições e atitudes ele era um Malfoy.

- Ah tá e dai? – disse um deles. Pois Ron estava olhando o loiro com raiva e não disse nada, Neville fechou a cara.

- Se meu pai não gosta de vocês... eu quero ser seu amigo – sorriu sinistro.

Neville e Ron piscaram incrédulos diante dessa declaração. Os gêmeos, no entanto, devolveram o sorriso para Draco e se aproximaram para passar um braço pelo ombro do loirinho.

- Ora, ora, ora... – disse Fred ou era George? – Parece que temos um novo sócio para nossos feitos irmão.

- Sim tem toda razão meu querido gêmeo. E olha só pra ele... – ambos o olharam o menino com malícia, o garoto franziu as sobrancelhas – Parece um anjo... ele pode ser o emissário de muitos de nossos feitos... porque... Quem pensaria que o pequeno Malfoy poderia fazer uma travessura pesada?

Os gêmeos riram macabramente e arrastaram ao assustado loiro até a casa certamente para planejar sua seguinte travessura. Pois faltavam duas semanas para o início das aulas em Hogwarts e eles comevam seu segundo ano, o que merecia uma travessura... uma grande travessura.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora**_: Mais um capitulo, gostei de traduzir esse capitulo onde meu amado lobinho está um pouco mais feliz com seu bebê...Espero que vocês também tenham gostado... Ah e não esqueçam de comentar, faz a gente muito feliz.

Mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas é que minha beta viajou e eu fiquei sem os capitulos, mas agora já está tudo normalizado, espero que ainda tenha alguém lendo essa fic.

Besitos.


	15. No transcorrer do tempo

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Capitulo quinze: No transcorrer do tempo..._**

Lord Elrond juntou as sobrancelhas ao ver o mais novo de seus filhos ninando e cantando uma canção élfica ao filho de Naurëa, Cálë. Apesar de não demonstrar lhe doía ver que Elrohir ainda não tivesse encontrado seu companheiro e, como método de auto conservação, adotasse um menino que estava perto dele e a um homem que estava tão só como ele, pois ele sabia que classe de relação seu gêmeo e o homem lobo tinham.

-// Já dormiu?//

O elfo girou sua cabeça e sorriu ao seu pai.

- Tancave // Sim, eu demorei, mas afinal consegui que ele dormisse. Não posso acreditar que tenha tanta energia, de recém nascido era tranqüilo... Só chorava quando tinha fome ou estava com as fraldas sujas... Somente os Valar sabem o que vai ser desta casa quando aprender a caminhar // – sorriu com ternura olhando como Lucas chupava seu gordo dedinho e dormia como um anjinho. – // O senhor viu Naurëa?//

-//Isso era o que eu vim justamente te falar, Morë entrou em trabalho de parto e Naurëa está com ele. Acho que você deveria ir dar apoio a seu irmão.//

Elrohir que havia empalidecido ao ouvir que seu cunhado estava em trabalho de parto, assentiu furiosamente e se apresou em deixar seu pequeno no berço, chamou a babá para depois sair do lugar seguido por seu pai.

No quarto do casal Elladan/Regulus, podiam-se escutar os gritos de dor. Tal como Elrohir havia previsto, seu gêmeo estava quase entrando em pânico. Pois muito ao contrário de Remus, que graças a suas transformações mensais podia suportar melhor a dor, Regulus se queixava a gritos a dor das contrações e apertava com todas as forças a mão de seu marido. Fúria era o que podia ver em seus belos olhos violetas.

-//Não me olhe assim!// – o elfo se defendeu rapidamente, ao ver esse olhar – // Foi você que quis ter um filho//.

-//Eu sei!// – grunhiu – // Mas é **_por sua culpa _**que estou a ponto de dar a luz a gêmeos!//

Elladan fez uma careta de dor e fuzilou seu irmão com o olhar ao escutar uma risadinha abafada que escapou. Remus negou com a cabeça, achando graça e lhe deu uma poção tranqüilizante, que ele mesmo havia feito com alguns ingredientes que tinha conseguido na Terra Média, mesclando com os que trouxe do Mundo Mágico. Tendo em conta isso, recordou que há alguns meses o reis de Gondor tinham se aproximado dele para lhe perguntar se tinha alguma poção anticonceptiva. Um pouco incômodo com a petição e ele havia alegado que olharia entre os ingredientes que trouxe consigo e depois daria uma resposta.

Foi a duas semanas que Remus preparou a poção, a mesma deveria ser tomada uma vez ao mês, exatamente duas gotas misturadas com água. Para seu desconcerto, quando entregou a poção ao loiro Legolas, este o abraçou efusivamente e o havia olhado como se fosse uma classe de Deus. O castanho tinha olhado para Aragorn em busca de explicação. Mas o moreno somente sorriu e fez um gesto com a mão, para que não desse muita importância ao assunto.

Os ingredientes não eram muitos, mas certamente duraria pelo menos por uns anos. Ele não necessitava tomá-la, pois mesmo tendo relações com Elrohir, o organismo do elfo, o fazia ficar grávido ou engravidar, dependendo do caso, somente com seu companheiro definitivo. Por isso ele podia ter sexo com qualquer um que não fosse seu companheiro sem risco de engravidar.

- ARGH! TIREM ELES AGORA!

-//Parece que estamos prontos.// – a parteira suspirou... **_"Novatos"!_**

Por sorte, os gêmeos não demoraram a nascer. Para surpresa de todos, o par resultou ser um casalzinho, um menino e uma menina. Entre os elfos era muito difícil nascerem gêmeos, mas o mais raro era ter um de cada sexo. Ambos bebês tinham todas as características de um elfo e para satisfação de seu pai, notou que a menina tinha herdado os olhos violetas da "mãe".

Em seguida foram batizados com o nome de Celebriän para a menina em homenagem a sua avó morta e Orion para o menino em homenagem ao pai de Regulus.

**********************************************************************

Muito longe desse nascimento, outro pai de gêmeos estava a ponto de gritar de frustração. Foi no dia de ontem que seu marido havia retornado ao trabalho e, achando que seria fácil, Severus tinha se oferecido para cuidar dos filhos, tendo em conta que ainda não tinham achando uma babá de confiança. Se bem que a própria Molly Weasley tinha se oferecido para o cargo, Snape e Bill não queriam abusar de sua amabilidade. Na realidade, Severus temia que se seus filhos passassem muito tempo nessa casa, ficariam tão terríveis como seus tios Fred e George.

Aidan e Garrick Snape eram muito espertos e hiperativos para seus quatros meses de idade e pediam atenção constante. Era um verdadeiro milagre que ambos dormissem a noite, só acordando uma vez para pedir seu leite e depois voltavam a dormir até quase às nove da manhã. Ah... é claro, os dois menino eram ruivos, como todos os Weasley, no entanto, nessa idade podia ver que seus olhos eram negros como a noite, característica que sem dúvida herdaram do seu outro pai. Seus olhos eram tão escuros que só se notava as pupilas muito levemente.

- Severus...?

- Oh Lucius! Graças a Merlin – suspirou aliviado o mago de cabelos negros e se adiantou para deixar Aidan aos cuidados de seu padrinho para poder pegar o choroso Garrick do berço.

- Que...? – balbuciou confuso, ninando o menino em seus braços.

- Bill foi trabalhar em Gringotts, então você vai ficar e me ajudar com meus filhos até que ele volte – sentenciou num grunhido.

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto sentava.

- Eu já estou fora de pratica – comentou.

- E eu nunca tive pratica, mas me viro – respondeu distraído – Além do mais, se você não tivesse sido um bastardo com Lupin agora teria seu filho para cuidar e... – calou a boca e seus olhos se arregalaram. Olhou seu amigo e fez uma careta ao ver o rosto triste do loiro – Desculpa...

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que é verdade... meu próprio filho se encarrega de me lembrar disso todos os dias – olhou pela janela – Embora não seja necessário, pois não há um momento em que eu não lamente minha atitude naquele dia – olhou o bebê e sorriu de lado – Talvez nunca chegue a conhecer meu filho.

- Não diga isso Lucius. Lupin vai aparecer cedo ou tarde e ai você terá uma oportunidade de obter seu perdão e o carinho de seu filho...

**********************************************************************

**_*Terra Média*_**

**_Tempos depois..._**

- Adar!!! – um loirinho de não mais do que dois aninhos correu até se colidir contra as pernas de um belo moreno de orelhas pontiagudas.

-"Aiya Cálë...manen natye?" Oi Cálë. Como está?

-//Muto bem! Tava com saudadi papai!// – o menino gritou com alegria.

Elrohir sorriu e levantou o menino para poder abraçá-lo com força. Dentro de si sentia uma sensação quente e agradável cada vez que escutava o pequeno loiro o chamar de "papai". O menino o abraçou de volta e o mais velho pode ver a figura da "mãe" do menino que sorria do jardim. Eram quase dois anos que Remus estava em Valfenda, a natureza, a água e os medicamentos élficos haviam feito maravilhas com seu corpo. Apesar de que ainda se transformava a cada lua cheia ele aparentava ter não mais que vinte sete anos de idade e não os trinta e cinco que realmente tinha. Tudo isso acalmava seu lobo, tanto que a dor e a agressividade natural do lobo estavam satisfatoriamente ausentes. Sua pele estava livre das cicatrizes, seus olhos dourados brilhavam com vida e alegria e seu corpo já não era fraco e cansado, mas sim bem formado e cheio, pois já tinha se recuperado do aumento de peso por causa da gravidez.

Caminhou até onde estava o homem lobo e o saudou com um beijo nos lábios, como estava acostumado a fazer. Eles pareciam ser casados há anos, apesar de que sua relação ser somente de amizade. No entanto, estas mostras de carinho os faziam esquecer a solidão e a dor de estarem separados de seus companheiros de alma.

-"Alassea Ree Naurëa" // Bom dia Naurëa. Como esteve tudo por aqui durante minha viagem?//

Hoje o gêmeo regressava da viagem que fez para patrulhar a fronteira do bosque, pois mesmo tendo uma família seus deveres de guerreiros não estavam ausentes.

-// Tudo muito bem, nós dois passamos a transformação sem problemas.//

Elrohir sorriu aliviado ao escutar isso e olhou os olhos dourados do menino que estava sobre suas pernas. Com extrema tristeza Remus descobriu que seu bebê tinha herdado a licantropia, que havia se manifestado quando Lucas tinha quase um ano de idade. Mas, graças à ajuda dos elfos, o menino suportava perfeitamente sua maldição e nas noites de lua cheia se convertia num pequeno lobo de pêlo platinado que corria por todo o bosque querendo brincar com tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho.

-//Isso me tranqüiliza estive muito preocupado ao saber que não ia poder estar com vocês durante esta transformação. //

-//Não devia ficar preocupado, além do mais, Harry e Mokona fizeram um excelente trabalho// – diante do olhar de interrogação sorriu – //Tudo bem... Harry foi muito precavido e... // – mordeu o lábio inferior.

-E...?

-// Bom... ele me pediu que o ensinasse como se transformar num animago e... a gente começou o treinamento há uns meses.// – os olhos do elfo se arregalaram – //E ele está avançando muito rápido e acho que já sabe qual é sua forma... mas eu não sei, pois ele ainda não quer me contar...//

O elfo suspirou.

-// Bem assim é o nosso menino.//

Ficaram longos minutos em um silêncio tranqüilo, olhando Lucas correr pelo jardim perseguindo uma mariposa a qual estava empenhado em apanhar.

- Há algo que tenho que te dizer Elrohir... – Remus murmurou de repente.

Ao ouvir a troca de idioma, o elfo soube que o assunto era importante, então o olhou com seriedade.

- Pode falar.

- Durante minha transformação pude sentir... – inspirou – Pude sentir que minha base mágica está completamente recuperada do esgotamento que aconteceu na viagem entre as dimensões...

- Ah... Isso quer dizer...? – perguntou com um toque de tristeza na voz.

- Não, isso não quer dizer que vou embora – apertou a mão do elfo – Não tenho certeza de que Lucas possa fazer a viajem, pois mesmo sendo um licantropo-mago não tem a energia necessária e não quero arriscar. Mas principalmente... – o olhou sorridente – Me sinto bem aqui, com vocês, e não quero ir. A dor que Lucius me causou ainda continua latente e não estou preparado para enfrentá-lo ainda, e sei que Ezellahen não está pronto, então vou esperar o tempo que for necessário até que ele me diga que quer voltar.

- Fico feliz de escutar isso – Elrohir murmurou abraçando seu amigo.

- Meus motivos são um pouco egoístas, mas....

- Não, não são – interrompeu o olhando seriamente – Você tem o direito de querer refazer sua vida e com respeito ao pai biológico de Ezellahen, se ele é realmente seu amigo entenderá seus motivos e os do meu filho para não voltar logo.

- Assim espero – murmurou, enterrando sua cabeça no peito do mais velho – Assim espero...

**_*Em algum lugar nos Bosques de Valfenda*_**

Harry Potter, mais conhecido como Ezellahen estava sentado na margem de um lago cristalino que se formava graças a enorme cascata que estava perto da casa principal, o qual marcava a fronteira com o bosque vizinho. Lembrava-se bem das historias que seu avô lhe contava, este era o lago que havia arrastado aos espectros de Sauron quando estes perseguiam ao hobbit Frodo Bolseiro.

O moreno olhou ausente a pedra negra que tinha nas mãos e sorriu malicioso. "O que Naurëa e meus pais pensariam se soubessem qual é a minha forma animaga...?". Do seu lado, Mokona bocejou exageradamente até que algumas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos como raios. Balançou o corpo furiosamente, querendo liberar-se do estupor de sua larga siesta.

-//Dormiu bem?// – seu dono perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Poo... – murmurou a mascote, o olhando com o que parecia um pouco de vergonha..

- Tsk...// Tudo bem, vai fazer algo produtivo e procura esse idiota que tenho como amigo...//

Harry sorriu ao ver sua mascote correr como se a vida dependesse disso e depois voltou sua atenção para a pedra, lembrando o dia em que a encontrou.

**_Lembrança início..._**

Ezellahen, Elboron e Eldarion decidiram que era uma boa idéia sair dos territórios seguros das paredes que rodeavam o reino Gondor para poder explorarem. Sua curiosidade estava particularmente no lugar onde tinha acontecido a batalha do anel. Então, driblando os vigias, foram o mais próximo possível desse lugar.

Num momento, o moreno de olhos verdes separou-se dos outros, com sua Mokona, decidiu ir até um pasto onde o sangue negro dos orcs ainda era visível. Caminhando distraído, tropeçou em algo e foi com a cara no chão. Agradeceu aos Valar que seus amigos não estivessem perto senão iam encher a paciência por causa disso por muito tempo.

Grunhiu com raiva e olhou o motivo de sua queda o que viu o deixou de boca aberta. Uma pedra completamente negra, como carvão, mas brilhante como um diamante. Sem fazer caso do gesto de apreensão de sua mascote a pegou e logo tudo se tornou negro.

Imagens de uma batalha sangrenta se projetaram em sua mente, até que pode sentir uma dor no peito, seguido de um chiado que quase lhe arrebenta os tímpanos. Pôde ver perfeitamente a imagem de um Nazgül antes que despertasse com as sacudidas de um preocupado Elboron.

- Tudo bem Eze...? – o loiro perguntou.

- Sim eu... – olhou a pedra em sua mão – Olhem o que encontrei.

Os três passaram vários meses procurando entre livros, manuscritos e perguntando as pessoas o que poderia ser aquela pedra. Quando estavam a ponto de desistir, Gandalf apareceu em Mirkwood, onde os três estavam visitando o avô de Eldarion.

Ao ver a pedra, o rosto do ancião Istar se escureceu e exigiu saber onde encontraram e quem a havia pego. Quando Harry respondeu que foi ele, o ancião sorriu misterioso e seus olhos brilharam com antecipação.

-// O que você viu quando tocou a pedra Ezellahen?//

-// Vi o que parecia ser a guerra do anel. Mas como se eu estivesse olhando dos olhos de alguém que voava, pois via tudo de cima, até que senti uma dor no meu pescoço e logo escutei um chiado agônico...//

-Ah... – acariciou sua barba.

-// O que é esta pedra...? Não é uma Palantir? // – perguntou aterrorizado.

-// Oh, não meu rapaz. Não claro que não. // – assegurou e o garoto suspirou aliviado – //Isso que você tem nas suas mãos é o coração de um Nazgül.//

Harry empalideceu e soltou a pedra, que caiu com um ruído surdo no chão.

**_Final da lembrança..._**

Depois disso, Gandalf lhe assegurou que só uma pessoa com muita magia poderia ver e tocar nessa pedra sem que ela o afetasse. De fato, essa pedra poderia lhe ser de grande ajuda. Foi por isso que o moreninho insistiu para que Remus lhe ensinasse como ser um animago. Depois da teoria, o licantropo lhe disse que agora deveriam esperar que sua mente formasse a imagem do que ia se converter, que sua forma animaga lhe viria em sonhos. Passou um mês inteiro sem que nada se mostrasse em sua mente e o garoto já estava frustrado, ele não era conhecido por ser paciente.

Mas uma noite, antes de ir dormir, a pedra em sua caixa parecia chamá-lo, ele a pegou entre suas mãos e adormeceu admirando-a. Nesse momento começou a sonhar que voava sobre um lago, quando se acercou o suficiente para ver seu reflexo, uma besta negra e muito feia o saudou.

Soube em seguida que sua forma animaga seria um Nazgül.

- No que está pensando companheiro?

Harry girou sua cabeça para ver seu amigo meio-elfo Eldarion chegar com Mokona nos braços e Ciaran (a Mokona negra) instalada em sua cabeça.

-Na reação da minha família quando descobrirem qual é a minha forma animaga – sorriu malicioso.

O príncipe de Gondor lhe devolveu o sorriso com maldade.

- Ah eles terão um ataque! – exclamou entusiasmado – Me promete que quando se transformar pela primeira vez eu estarei ali! Não posso perder suas caras...

- Prometo!

E os dois começaram a rir malvadamente, pensando nas caras de espanto de seus parentes ao saber que Harry tomaria a forma de uma das bestas mais temidas que foram criadas por Sauron.

**********************************************************************

No mundo mágico o tempo havia passado o suficiente para que Draco Malfoy fosse para Hogwarts como aluno de seu primeiro ano. Sua relação com seu pai não havia mudado e o menino repartia o tempo entre Lucius, Narcisa (muito pouco) e a família Weasley, onde estavam seus melhores amigos.

Hoje Lucius, querendo dar uma de bom pai, chegou a Hogwarts para ver a seleção de seu filho. Doía-lhe muito, pois mesmo fazendo o impossível para ganhar o amor de seu filho nada acontecia, mas ele não perdia as esperanças.

Olhou com desdém como Potter (o professor de DCATs deste ano) aplaudia efusivamente quando aquele moleque de Longbottom era selecionado para Grifinória. Como se uma criança sendo criada por eles fosse para outra casa.

Finalmente foi a vez de seu Dragão e Lucius se endireitou em sua cadeira junto de Severus, que tinha um dos gêmeos no seu colo. Por alguma estranha razão, Garrick adorava ficar todo o tempo nos braços de seu pai, enquanto que Aidan preferia os braços de seu "mãe".

- Malfoy, Draco – Minerva McGonagall disse forte e claro.

De seu lugar na fila de espera o loiro caminhou com o porte, prestígio e orgulho que seu sobrenome dava. No entanto, Lucius juntou as sobrancelhas ao ver como seu filho olhava para a mesa da Grifinória (mas precisamente para os gêmeos) com um brilho de travessura em seus olhos prateados.

A professora de transfiguração colocou o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça loira e Lucius teve um mau pressentimento ao notar como o Chapéu demorava mais do que o esperado para colocá-lo em alguma casa. Ele tinha certeza que nem bem tocasse a sua cabeça diria Sonserina. Mas...

- GRIFINÓRIA!!!!

Lucius Malfoy teve que se segurar na cadeira para não cair e, ausente, percebeu que Severus se engasgava com o chá que estava bebendo e como Potter ofegava chocado. O Grande Salão estava em completo silêncio.

Draco por outro lado, tirou o chapéu e o entregou a Minerva e caminhou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha até sua mesa. Ali seus amigos começaram a gritar: "Viu? A gente te disse!" e "Temos um Malfoy na Grifinória!". Os murmúrios logo se iniciaram e os leões aplaudiam ao garoto, já que ainda não tinham saído de seu estupor.

Lucius piscou várias vezes e sacudiu a cabeça, não acreditando no que acabava de ver. Olhou a mesa dos leões, procurando seu filho. Quando fizeram contato o loiro pode ver o olhar desafiante com que o menino o olhava e então ele soube. Draco, de algum modo, tinha convencido o Chapéu Seletor para que o colocasse na Grifinória, obviamente para castigá-lo.

Suspirou, elevou uma de suas mãos até sua testa para massageá-la. "Até quando Draco? Até quando vai me castigar por esse erro? Não parece suficiente meu próprio auto-castigo...?"

**********************************************************************

-//Onde está Ezellahen?//

-//Voando... fazendo uso de sua forma animaga...//

Regulus sorriu para seu marido e acomodou melhor a Orion que queria escapar engatinhando para molestar sua irmã Celebriän que dormia tranqüilamente. Olhou para o céu e viu a arrepiante figura negra que rondava os céus. Dizer que foi uma surpresa para todos seria subestimar, eles tinham empalidecido e quase desmaiado quando o menino lhes mostrou sua forma há um mês, depois de dois anos de treinamento por parte de Remus.

Viram o menino descer a toda velocidade e quando estava a ponto de quase de se chocar no chão esvoaçou pairando no ar para se converter em humano.

O elfo estremeceu, antes de se sentar perto de seu marido na manta que estava no jardim. Era um belo dia de primavera e eles haviam decidido passar dia no campo.

-//Juro Ezellahen... // – Elrohir que estava sentado perto de Remus em outra manta grunhiu. Lucas estava escutando seu avô postiço ler um livro para crianças. – //Se você continuar fazendo **_essas acrobacias _**vai me dar uma parada cardíaca.//

- Awww... – //Não fica assim eu tenho tudo calculado//

O elfo fechou a cara e resolveu não fazer nenhum comentário, Remus tapou sua boca para que ele não visse seu sorriso e chamou o menino para se sentar perto deles.

O tempo passou rapidamente, até que a tarde chegou. Os adultos notaram que Ezellahen estava mais silencioso e durante todo o tempo estava com uma atitude pensativa. Foi Lord Elrond quem afinal perguntou o porquê ele estava tão pensativo.

- Acho que já estou pronto para conhecer minha família... os da outra dimensão.

O silêncio foi todo o que se seguiu a sua revelação.

**_Continuará..._

* * *

**

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Aqui está mais um capitulo desa fic maravilhosa, desculpem pelo atraso é que eu estava meio desanimada...

Bseitos a gente se vê em uma semana.


	16. Preparativos

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Capitulo 16: Preparativos._**

- Aconteceu alguma coisa...?

Elrohir franziu a testa e continuou olhando pela janela, não prestando atenção em seu melhor amigo... Remus suspirou.

- Você sabe que eu vim até que aqui para que esse momento se tornasse realidade? A gente sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Harry iria querer conhecer o Mundo Mágico. Chegou o momento de ele conhecer suas origens.

Desta vez o elfo se girou para olhar o licantropo com irritação.

- Pensei que Ezellahen não iria quer ir nunca, _meu filho _está muito bem aqui – resmungou.

- Elrohir... – suspirou se aproximando do moreno para sentar-se a seu lado no amplo sofá cor de creme que estava perto da janela – Ezellahen ama vocês... ele já tem quase treze anos e, embora me doa admitir, acho que a relação com seu pai biológico nunca será como a que ele tem com você... nada vai mudar isso.

O elfo fez uma careta, sentindo que as sábias palavras de seu amigo eram verdadeiras. Inclusive, não conseguia evitar sentir um pouco de pena de James Potter, quando soubesse que seu próprio filho chamava de papai a outro homem por azar do destino.

- Eu entendi – admitiu a contra gosto, com um meio sorriso em seus lábios – E o que você acha que devemos fazer agora?

- Eu vim te buscar, sua avó, a Dama Galadriel veio falar com a gente sobre isso – juntou as sobrancelhas – Me surpreende seu poder, não acredito que ela saiba o que se passa por aqui, pois foi somente ontem que Ezellahen nos deu a notícia e ela já veio com uma solução...

**_*Sala de reuniões da Casa de Valfenda*_**

Todos os adultos da casa estavam reunidos no lugar, olhando com atenção a bela loira de sorriso amável, mas da qual emanava uma aura poderosa, que estava sentada no centro do lugar. Galadriel tinha chegado naquela mesma manhã anunciando que vinha ajudar seu bisneto a voltar para seu Mundo de origem. Claro que Remus foi o único surpreso com isso, pois o resto dos elfos já estavam acostumados com os poderes de previsão da elfa.

-//Como sabem, a primeira vez que um visitante de outra dimensão apareceu aqui em nosso mundo foi através de meu espelho... o que eu uso para ver além de minha realidade e tempo. Sabia que Ezellahen cedo ou tarde iria querer realizar essa viagem então preparei tudo para vir até Valfenda oferecer minha ajuda// – ela disse.

-//Que dizer que a senhora pode usar seu espelho para fazer uma espécie de conexão com outro universo?// – Elladan perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-// Isso mesmo... // – olhou para Remus – //Sei que para voltar é necessário muita magia. Naurëa, nós podemos te dar uma parte para que você realize o feitiço e possa convocar o portal, mas... usando meu espelho como portal para seu mundo, acho que não será preciso muita magia e não deverá temer o que possa acontecer com os três...//

O mago suspirou com um sorriso aliviado.

-//A senhora me tira um peso de cima das costas Dama Galadriel. Tinha medo de que meu bebê, sendo tão novo e ainda não tendo sua magia desenvolvida não pudesse passar pelo portal.//

Ela lhe devolveu o sorriso.

-// Não podemos permitir que você se separe desse pequeno tão lindo, verdade? É por isso que vim ajudar... // – _"E por motivos que ainda não convêm revelar"_ ela pensou, olhando o rosto contrariado de Elrohir.

**_*Em outro lugar...*_**

Um pequeno loiro de três anos estava agachado entre os arbustos do jardim, sendo acompanhado por outra pequena menina de não mais do que cinco anos, ambos olhavam como o príncipe Ezellahen estava recebendo sua aula de arco e flecha diária com seu instrutor. Quando o menino deixou seu arco e flechas de lado para ir beber um pouco de água, os meninos se olharam e sorriram com muita malicia.

Em câmera lenta viram como Ezellahen colocava um pouco de água num copo e levava a boca, seus sorrisos se ampliaram quando os olhos do adolescente se arregalaram para depois começou a tossir com frenesi. Não agüentando mais, as crianças começaram a rir ruidosamente.

- Calë!! Remi!! – Harry gritou, sabendo que foi vítima de uma das tantas brincadeiras de Lucas e da filha da cozinheira. Em sua posição cômoda debaixo de uma árvore, o antigo elfo riu com a sorte de seu aluno.

** ****************************************************************

**_*Mundo Mágico*_**

James franziu a testa, enquanto olhava a notícia que O Profeta Diário ressaltava com grandes letras negras. Ali dizia de uma tentativa de roubo ao banco Gringots. Quem era tão ousado para querer roubar _esse_ lugar? E o que era tão importante para alguém querer roubá-lo? Suspirou e remexeu sua xícara de café distraidamente. Como sempre, o escritório que estava ocupando no Ministério na divisão de Aurores estava tranqüilo, já não havia tanto trabalho assim, desde que as atividades dos Comensais da Morte e do Lord das Trevas cessaram há doze anos. Isso fez com que ele se sentisse deprimido novamente, lembrando o porquê da queda do Lord e o que aconteceu com sua família.

- Será que algum dia você vai voltar Remus... e você Harry? Será que ainda estão vivos? E se estão... por que ainda não voltaram? Quero conhecer meu filho e sinto saudades do meu melhor amigo.

- Posso entrar James?

A bondosa voz de Albus Dumbledore interrompeu seus amargos pensamentos. O diretor estava parado na porta com um sorriso em seu rosto, seus olhos azuis brilhavam e vestia um espantoso traje vermelho com estrelas púrpuras que piscavam a cada segundo.

- Mas é claro diretor! Não te escutei chamar!

- Parecia tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que eu tomei o atrevimento e entrei – sorriu – e, por favor, me chame de Albus, você não é mais aluno de Hogwarts, por isso eu não sou mais seu diretor.

O auror ficou levemente ruborizado. Não era seu diretor, mas mesmo assim o repreendia como se estivessem no colégio!

- Desculpe Albus, mas diga-me o que te traz aqui?

- Acho que você já sabe da tentativa de roubo ao Gringots não é mesmo? – o ancião falou ficando repentinamente sério.

- Sim, acabo de ler a notícia no Profeta diário. Você sabe de alguma coisa? – perguntou adotando sua habitual atitude de auror.

- Sei, e muito e é justamente sobre isso que vim falar com você. É seguro falar aqui?

- Claro, quando a porta se fecha feitiços silenciadores são ativados.

- Perfeito – sorriu, tirando um drops de limão de seus trajes – Quer um? – como poucas pessoas no Mundo Mágico, James sim aceitou um drops, o colocando na boca com um sorriso satisfeito. Como ele adorava o sabor desses drops ácidos! – Então.. vim te falar sobre essa tentativa de roubo e te pedir ajuda.

- Minha ajuda? – franziu a testa.

- Sim, você já ouviu falar da Pedra Filosofal?

- Bem pouco – admitiu – Lembro que Lily me falou dela uma vez – sorriu com ternura, pois a dor já havia diminuído agora sua esposa morta era uma boa recordação que sempre alegraria seus pensamentos – É uma pedra que dá a vida eterna ou algo assim não é?

- Algo parecido – concordou – O fato é que a pedra está em Hogwarts – os olhos de James se arregalaram – Hagrid a tirou do Banco um dia antes do roubo acontecer, foi justamente a câmara na qual ela estava que foi violada. Suspeitei que alguém iria querer obtê-la, por isso mandei tirá-la de lá e agora ela está no colégio.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso...?

- Muito. Para começar, ainda não consegui um bom professor para dar as aulas de DCATs e também preciso de alguém que me ajude a vigiar a pedra sem levantar suspeitas de nenhum tipo – o olhou seriamente – Acho que você é o indicado.

- Eu!? – exclamou escandalizado – Mas eu estou trabalhando aqui Albus! Nem sequer tenho formação para ser professor!

- James... – suspirou, arrumando melhor seus óculos meia lua – Desde o que ocorreu com Harry você nunca tirou férias, então pode tranquilamente tirar os dez meses que são necessários para dar as aulas. Além do mais... – o olhou nos olhos – Acho que você precisa de uma distração de tudo isso... se continuar desse jeito, obcecado com o trabalho para esquecer sua perda você vai ficar doente ou deprimido.

James olhou para outro lado, não podendo encarar o olhar de reprovação do diretor. Seus melhores amigos já o haviam alertado, com o passar dos anos, seu rosto estava marcado pela preocupação e a dor. Não comia muito, por isso estava bem magro e, praticamente passava as vinte e quatro horas do dia trabalhando, tentando esquecer seus problemas. O único de bom que havia feito para sua saúde foi a decisão fazer uma cirurgia Trouxa para corrigir sua miopia.

- Me deixa pensar, diretor. Lhe darei a resposta na semana que vem – murmurou.

- Me parece bom – levantou-se com um sorriso – Não esperava uma resposta imediata, embora sim, espero que seja uma resposta favorável. Pensa com carinho e depois me envia uma coruja com sua resposta.

- De acordo. Entraremos em contato.

**_*Em outro lugar...*_**

Lucius olhou o líquido em seu copo e suspirou. Podia ouvir seu filho brincar do lado de fora com os _moleques _Weasley e garoto de Longbottom, que tinham vindo passar uns dias com seu amigo Draco. Para sua surpresa aos meninos não importou seu sobrenome e viram a criança que Remus Lupin despertou em Draco. O pequeno loiro parecia frio com ele, mas na realidade estava ansioso para fazer amigos, demonstrar sua inteligência e ser uma criança normal, não um filho de uma família de magos de sangue puro da qual corria rumores de que esteve ao lado Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Essa era justamente a personalidade que seu amor despertou em seu filho, outro motivo para que se sentisse arrasado por sua atitude há anos atrás.

Pois apesar de detestar que seu filho fosse tão rebelde, estava feliz de que Draco tivesse companhias diferentes das que ele teve quando era criança. Seus amigos de infância só estavam com ele por causa de seu nome e posição social (exceto Severus), mas estes garotos estavam com seu filho unicamente pela amizade que os unia.

- Oi Lucius.

O loiro levantou o olhar para ver Frank Longbottom na porta, com o tempo, o animago conseguiu ver os verdadeiros sentimentos do loiro e o havia perdoado. Eles passaram a conversar de vez em quando, não eram amigos, mas havia certa camaradagem entre eles. Tinha duvidado e pensado muito, mas Frank terminou contando parte da verdade sobre a partida do homem lobo, coisa que esclareceu as muitas perguntas do loiro, pois ele havia procurado pelo castanho em todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis, sem ter resultado.

- Boa tarde, Frank. Veio buscar seu filho?

- Vim... – sorriu e depois mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando para o loiro inseguro.

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, ao estilo Malfoy.

- Hoje encontrei com Danielle Lovegood no Beco Diagonal – franziu a testa – Ela se aproximou de mim para me cumprimentar com um grande sorriso e me disse que logo teria a visita que estamos esperando...

- E...? – perguntou com tédio. _"Por que ele está me contando os devaneios dessa louca?"._

- Acho que ela estava falando de Remus.

O corpo de Lucius ficou tenso e ele se endireitou no sofá.

- E por que você acha isso...?

- Bom, os Lovegood têm videntes em sua família e eu pensei que...

- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin! – sibilou – Só por que essa louca te diz umas palavras absurdas você já pensa que meu Remus vai aparecer? Não me venha com besteiras!

- Bom, é que eu tive um pouco de esperança! – sentou-se pesadamente em frente do loiro – Cada dia que passa eu vejo James ficar mais deprimido com a falta do filho... e em casa se sente muito a falta de Remus... – sussurrou.

Malfoy olhou pela janela, não queria falar mais nada, pois ele sabia que o Grifinório era consciente que falta de Remus lhe afetava também. Inclusive mais do que seus amigos, pois eles não sabiam que o licantropo estava grávido de um filho seu quando partiu.

-//Então, você vai mesmo...?//

Harry estava deitado na grama do jardim interno, levantou o olhar com tristeza e fixou em seu melhor amigo.

-//Sim, Eldarion, vou até o mundo onde nasci. Acho que já chegou à hora de enfrentar essa parte do meu passado // – o olhou seriamente – // Você mesmo foi testemunha de como eu evitei o assunto, inclusive me ajudou, pois como minha mãe, você acha que eu não vou voltar... //

- Eu não fiz tal coisa!

- Sim, sim você fez – Harry disse tranquilamente se endireitando no chão – Cada vez que eu tentava falar do assunto você mudava o tema da conversa. Eu percebi que você não queria que eu pensasse nisso... – franziu a testa ao ver o olhar indignado de seu amigo – Não seja bobo, quantas vezes quer que eu te diga que este é meu lar e só quero ir lá só para saber das minhas origens? Depois de tudo, meus pais biológicos são daquele mundo e... desejo conhecê-lo.

Eldarion sentou-se perto de Harry, com os braços cruzados e um olhar decidido em seu rosto.

- Não quero que você vá... se você for não vai mais voltar – murmurou.

O moreno rodou os olhos e olhou para o céu, num ato de exasperação.

- Quer deixar de agir como uma namorada assustada? Eu vou voltar Eldarion este é o meu lugar... eu não poderia chamar outro lugar de lar.

Os olhos cinza do príncipe brilharam com decisão.

- Então eu vou com você, só para me assegurar que você não vai esquecer que este é o seu lar.

- Que!?

Mokona pulou e olhou seu dono surpreendida. Ezellahen de sua parte gemeu ao ver a decisão nos olhos de seu amigo, agora ninguém iria tirar essa idéia da cabeça e o pior de tudo é que iriam jogar a culpa nele.

**_*Horas depois...*_**

Naurëa e Galadriel estavam lendo os pergaminhos que o licantropo tinha trazido, com a tradução que tanto trabalho lhe havia dado para realizar anos atrás. Era irônico pensar que agora essa língua tão difícil era seu segundo idioma, o que ele mais usava. O licantropo se remexeu incomodo em seu lugar ao ver a mulher franzir a testa, enquanto lia. Mas relaxou seus músculos ao vê-la sorrir.

- Sabe meu rapaz, acho que posso melhorar o feitiço para fazê-lo permanente.

- Como...?

- Você vai ver... sei que meus netos e os outros familiares querem voltar a vê-los muito em breve. Por isso que sua partida está causando tanta tristeza – sorriu – Prevendo isso, me ocorreu uma forma pratica de abrir o portal e deixá-lo aberto.

- E como seria isso...? – perguntou emocionado. Se o que a elfa dizia era verdade, poderia ir e vir quando tivesse vontade!

- Não tenho muita certeza de como é o mecanismo, pois Mitrandir que dará o ajuste final. Mas o que buscamos é que o Portal se abra a partir do meu espelho e, com os poderes do bosque mais nossa magia, fique aberto para quem queira usar. Isso se... com sua ajuda queremos inventar uma espécie de senha para que só os que a conheçam possam passar – sorriu – Não queremos que pessoas indesejáveis venham para nossas terras.

- Isso seria assombroso! – exclamou sorridente – Se pudéssemos fazer, não só os gêmeos poderiam ir visitar Harry, mas meus amigos poderiam vir a conhecer o lugar onde ele viveu durante tantos anos.

- Essa é basicamente a idéia, e se começarmos a trabalhar agora teremos terminado dentro de um mês.

**_*Tempos depois...*_**

- Está nervoso?

Ezellahen sorriu para Naurëa e fez um gesto para que entrasse um adormecido Lucas estava em seus braços, pois já era hora da sesta do menino.

- Como não vou estar... vou voltar a me encontrar com pessoas que são desconhecidas para mim, mas que também são parte da minha família. E de um deles só tenho a lembrança de seu grito para que minha mãe fugisse comigo...

- O que você disse – Remus perguntou num fio de voz.

- Não me lembro de James Potter, Naurëa. Mas tenho tido pesadelos onde escuto uma mulher gritar assustada e um homem que lhe diz para fugir comigo, e depois ouço mais gritos, uma risada macabra e depois vejo uma luz verde – levou a mão à famosa cicatriz em forma de raio – Sei que é uma lembrança _desse _ momento.

- Oh, por Merlin eu não fazia idéia... – sussurrou sentando-se na cama, para acomodar melhor seu filhote.

- Não é uma coisa que eu queria contar pra todo mundo – disse com uma careta.

Remus respirou varias vezes para se tranqüilizar, antes de voltar a falar.

- Como eu já te falei muitas vezes, seu pai te ama e tenho certeza que em todo esse tempo não esqueceu de você e te espera ansioso... como seu padrinho – o olhou nos olhos – Só te peço que lhes dê uma oportunidade, não se feche Ezellahen. Sei que você ama a Elladan e Elrohir e por ser fiel a eles não daria a possibilidade a seu pai de conseguir que você o ame. Mas James e Sirius são pessoas excepcionais, me adotaram como parte de sua família, mesmo sabendo da minha condição, inclusive se converteram em animagos por minha causa, para que eu não ficasse sozinho. Não é todo mundo que faz isso. Se você não der a eles uma oportunidade de fazer parte de sua vida os destroçará...

- Sei disso – murmurou – Mas é difícil, não considero James meu pai e acho que nunca poderei fazê-lo... muito menos quero ser hipócrita e fazer de conta que tudo está bem, pois eu não sou assim. E tenho certeza que eles vão perceber, muito mais se mamãe Elrohir for com a gente.

O de olhos dourados deixou cair seus ombros. Esse era outro tema, desde que anunciara que portal iria ficar aberto a disposição de qualquer um. Elrohir estava empenhado a acompanhá-los em sua primeira viajem, dizendo que era para segurança, embora todos soubessem que era para deixar claro que ele era o pai de Harry e ninguém mais. Não encontrar seu companheiro em todo esse tempo o havia tornado muito mais possessivo e apegado aquelas pessoas que considerava sua família.

- Eu não queria ver meus amigos sofrerem... – disse num murmúrio.

Harry levantou de onde estava perto da janela e se ajoelhou em frente à Remus para pegar suas mãos.

- Eu também não queria fazer ninguém sofrer se estiver dentro das minhas possibilidades, vou tentar fazer com que James Potter e Sirius Black se sintam a vontade na minha presença e na de minha mamãe. Vou ali porque quero conhecê-los e ver se posso recuperar um pouco do tempo perdido. Quem sabe a gente possa ser amigos e eu possa ver se eles são realmente divertidos como nas histórias dos Marotos que você me contou... – sorriu contagiando ao mago mais velho.

Admirado Remus viu como Harry era diferente do que imaginava que seria quando o teve pela primeira vez em seus braços, no momento em que nasceu. Aos treze anos ele tinha imaginado que o menino seria um brincalhão como seu pai, com muitos amigos, bondoso e inteligente como sua mãe. O adolescente era assim, no entanto, a aura de realeza emanava dele. Ao ser criado por Altos Elfos ele era incrível. O rapaz era um pequeno príncipe, muito maduro para sua idade, com um poder assombroso tanto em magia, como em combate e estratégia. Era um pequeno guerreiro metade elfo (pela criação) e metade mago (pelo sangue).

- Eu ficaria mais feliz se você me prometer isso.

- É uma promessa.

Uma semana depois dessa conversa, todos os implicados se encontravam em Lothlórien, já que seria ali onde o portal se abriria, pois era o lugar mais mágico da Terra Média e onde a Dama Galadriel poderia vigiar para que ninguém passasse pelo portal sem permissão.

Para abrir o portal Remus, Gandalf, Regulus, A Dama, Lord Elrond, Celeborn e Aragorn. Todos com poderes altos ou baixos que dariam algo de si para que o portal fosse aberto. E uma vez aberto, Remus lançaria um encanto com Runas Antigas e em elfico para instalar a senha. No rosto dos presentes havia distintas emoções. Os mais emocionados eram Morë, Naurëa e Mithandir. Aragorn e Elrond mantinham uma posição de cautela, ambos eram reservados em permitir que algum desconhecido passasse, mas como a Dama tinha garantido que era seguro, não protestaram.

Os gêmeos olhavam de longe como a luz branca ia se formando no espelho e Elladan podia sentir como a tensão e a angustia crescia em seu irmão. Por solidariedade, pousou uma de suas amplas mãos no ombro do outro e sorriu. Ele também sentia o mesmo ante a possibilidade de poder perder Ezellahen, mas não deixava notar. E, apesar de toda sua insegurança, não duvidava que seu filho adotivo nunca os trocaria por James Potter, por muito que chegassem a se aproximar.

Finalmente, a luz conhecida para alguns e desconhecida para outros se fez presente no espelho. Quando puderam enxergar novamente puderam distinguir um grande arco que estava sobre o espelho de Galadriel.

O Portal estava aberto...

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**Nota da tradutora**_: Sei que não tenho perdão, mas desculpa pela demora...os problemas de sempre. Espero que tenham gostado, porém o próximo capitulo é um pouco triste, quer dizer, muito triste na minha opinião, mas enfim daqui a uma semana vocês vão descobrir por que...

Besitos e não esqueçam de deixar seus reviews, quesão o combustível para que eu possa continuar traduzindo e escrevendo .


	17. A volta do Menino que viveu

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_ Capitulo dezesete: A volta do Menino-que-viveu._**

Sirius Black estava de folga do trabalho no dia de hoje, por isso, como se encontrava sozinho em casa, já que seus amigos e seu sobrinho estavam em seus respectivos deveres, ele decidiu preparar um delicioso chocolate a maneira Trouxa e bebê-lo na varanda da casa. Hoje não era um dia frio, estava perfeito para disfrutá-lo. Então, com um livro em uma mão e a xícara de chocolate na outra, sentou-se em uma das grandes poltronas de madeira e começou a ler enquanto bebia seu chocolate.

A atividade logo o aborreceu e o sono começou a invadir seu corpo. No entanto, uma luz tão intensa, que o teria cegado se ele não estivesse com os olhos fechados e, uma forte magia que se moveu ao seu redor o acordaram. Ele se levantou de um pulo, limpando um fio de baba que saia de sua boca enquanto estava dormindo. Franziu as sobrancelhas, se pergunatndo que raios poderia ser isso. Se sua memória não estava enganada, a única vez que tinha visto uma luz de tal intensidade foi...

- Oh, por Merlin... – sussurrou, antes de se levantar num salto e correr até o lugar que não visitava há anos.

Em questão de segundos chegou onde as Runas foram pintadas para a viajem de seu melhor amigo. O primeiro que seus olhos viram foi o alto e delgado corpo de seu amigo Moony. Remus Lupin lhe sorria, seus olhos dourados estavam brilhantes, por causas das lágrimas contidas. O animago piscou... quase não o reconheçeu, seu amigo estava muito mudado, as cicatrizes que antes estavam frequentemente em seu rosto desapareceram, seu corpo parecia mais maciço e seu cabelo curto brilhava como num comercial de shampoo que passavam nesse aparelho Trouxa chamado televisão.

- Oi Siri.

No entanto, o animago não respondeu, pois no exato momento em que a voz de seu amigo entrava em seus ouvidos seus olhos pousaram na figura que estava parada orgulhosa perto do mago. Remus Lupin não era uma pessoa muito alta, mas tampouco de baixa estatura, ele beirava a um metro e setenta. A figura que estava perto do homem lobo chegava até o ombro, um pouco mais alto que um adolescente de treze anos, seu cabelo negro desordenado estava na altura dos ombros e presos num rabo, mas foram os olhos que mais lhe chamaram a atenção, eram de um verde tão intenso que lhe deu um calafrio em todo seu corpo, pois era muito parecido ao verde do "Avada Kedrava".

Mesmo estando abobado pelos acontecimentos, Sirius não deixou de notar a roupa que Remus vestia que a seus olhos parecia ser um traje de um cavaleiro medieval. O castanho vestia uma túnica de cor dourada, que chegava até seus joelhos e por baixo usava uma calça apertada, seus pés estavam calçados com botas de couro de cano longo. Na cintura levava um cinto, onde em um saco do mesmo material, estava pendurada a sua varinha. Além de uma pequena bolsa de couro. O peculiar traje estava completado por uma capa, também dourada, com um capuz.

Sirius deixou de observar Moony para fixar seu olhar em Harry. Observou ao rapaz com perplexidade, o adolescente também se vestia de modo similar a Remus, o que mudavam eram as cores, a túnica do de olhos verdes era azul com botões prateados e sua calça era de um tom de verde mais escuro. No cinto o jovem levava uma espada. A capa era do mesmo tom de azul da túnica e, para completar todo o traje ele usava uma tiara que parecia ser de ouro branco, adornando sua testa, com pequenos desenhos de folhas intercaladas com pedras preciosas de cor branca... Diamantes? Não sabia definir, mas eram brilhantes e bonitas, e davam um ar de realeza ao moreno adolescente.

Deixando o mutismo no qual estava imerso, principalmente pelo impacto de ver como o jovem se parecia com seu amigo James, murmurou um nome.

- Harry...?

O rapaz pareceu ficar irritado ao ouvir esse nome, seus olhos estreitaram-se, mas a mão de Remus que pousou em seu ombro, fez com que se tranquilizasse. No entanto, o rapaz não respondeu, só deu um tenso assentimento com a cabeça. Sirius sorriu de orelha a orelha e começou a se aproximar dos dois, mas nesse momento se deu conta que eles não estavam sozinhos. Atrás de Harry a figura de um homem, o mais belo que Sirius já viu em sua vida, estava de pé segurando um bebê de não mais do que três anos em seus braços.

Elrohir engoliu a saliva, quando os olhos azuis se conectaram com os seus ele experimentou um sentimento estranho se formar em seu interior, juntou as sobrancelhas, não entendendo muito bem do que se tratava

**_*Início da lembrança...*_**

-// Como você sabe que é _**"ele"?//**_ – Elrohir grunhiu.

O elfo não podia acreditar. Seu "irmão", o mais namorador dos dois, o mais "travesso" e quem dizia que não planejava se casar até muitos milênios mais acabara de lhe dizer que o mago de olhos violeta era seu companheiro de vida.

-// Não sei como explicar, só **_sei_** que é ele. // – Eladan disse com um olhar sonhador.

-// Tenta... // – resmumgou.

Eladan ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o mal estar de seu gêmeo, mas deu de ombros e levou uma mão até o queixo.

-//Bem... pra começar, a primeiva vez que meus olhos se conectaram com os dele senti meu sangue ferver, até que uma espécie de febre se apoderou de minha pele. Minha vista se nublou um pouco e meu coração começou a bater como se eu tivesse acabado de subir as escadas correndo... e também... meu pequeno "amigo" despertou com todo seu ímpeto.// – sorriu com malícia.

-// Só isso...?// – perguntou com um pouco de repugnância.

-Não... // Também tive um flash de um acontecimento onde eu o beijava até ficarmos sem folêgo. E tinha uma voz que martelava na minha cabeça constantemente dizendo... //

**_*Final da lembrança...*_**

_"Vá até ele... o beije e o reclame como seu."._

Elrohir sacudiu sua cabeça, querendo que essa voz se calasse em sua mente. Olhou ao seu redor e se ruborizou ao ver que os outros o olhavam confusos. Acomodou melhor a Lucas em seus braços e adotou uma pose intimidante que planejava ter antes de vir... que ficou destruída quando o homem o olhou._" O que significava isso? Ele veio até aqui para se certificar que ninguém roubasse seu bebê...! Não para ter desejos com esse tal de Sirius Black."_

-//Tudo bem Elrohir? // – Remus perguntou com um olhar preocupado.

- Tancave Naurëa... // Sim Naurëa... estou bem. // – murmurou.

- O que disseram? – Sirius perguntou os olhando com a testa franzida.

- Isso é Quenya, o idioma dos elfos Padfoot, só estava lhe perguntando se ele estava bem – sorriu – Como está tudo por aqui?

- A gente foi levando... apesar da saudade – disse com um tom amargo e olhou para seu afilhado ansiosamente. Morria de vontade de abraçá-lo e apertá-lo em seus braços até que ele sentisse dor, mas o rapaz tinha uma espécie de aura que lhe dizia para não fazer isso. Ele sabia sem a nescessidade de palavras que não era para tocar no rapaz sem que este permitisse. Não conseguia entender bem o porquê, mas ficou muito triste ao ver o garoto tão frio e distante e também não parecia estar feliz em reencontrar sua família.

- Sinto muito. Mas sabiamos que isso poderia acontecer...

- Certo – sacudiu a cabeça – Então... Esse é o Harry? – sorriu para o rapaz e tentou se aproximar, mas o garoto grunhiu e ficou tenso.

- Ele prefere ser chamado de Ezellahen.

A voz profunda, mas melodiosa desse companheiro misterioso de seu amigo atraiu sua atenção. Olhou para o homem e este pareceu se retorcer diante do seu olhar, algo que ele estranhou.

- E você é...?

- Deixe eu te apresentar – disse o de olhos dourados – Este é Elrohir da Casa de Valfenda, ele é um Alto Elfo e um dos que cuidaram de Ezellahen quando ele chegou a sua dimensão – se girou para o elfo – E este é Sirius Black, um de meus melhores amigos – sorriu.

- Um prazer conhecê-lo – disse estendendo a mão, sabendo que era assim que se cumprimentavam nessa dimenssão. Estava nervoso pelo contato. E, como suspeitou, depois que o animago lhe deu um sorriso, que fez ele se derreter, quado suas mãos se tocaram uma faísca atingiu os dois.

Sirius afastou a mão, a olhando com a testa franzida, mas deu de ombros e voltou a sorrir para o elfo. "Ele realmente é muito belo... não sabia que essas historias de elfos pudesse ser verdade, mas meus olhos não me enganam.".

- Obrigado por cuidar de Harry.

- Não foi nada, ele é como **_meu filho_**– disse acentunado à palavra. Algo que fez Sirius estreitar os olhos.

- Eu prefiro ser chamado de Ezellahen, se você não se incomoda – disse o moreno, falando pela primeira vez. O animago ficou surpreso com o tom autoritário na voz quando ele falava sobre seu nome.

Dizer que Black ficou surpreso era pouco. Em seus sonhos, ele imaginava que quando voltasse a ver Harry, o menino ia ser todo sorrisos e carinho os abraçando e pedindo para ter toda atenção e amor. No entanto, esse garoto de porte aristocrático, um pouco frio e orgulhoso, era de longe o que ele esperava. Parecia sentir um profundo desprezo por estar ali.

- Adar! == // Papai! To com fome!//.

O gritinho do bebê loiro os tirou de seus pensamentos e serviu para amenizar um pouco o ambiente. Remus se remexeu incomôdo ao ver os olhos de seu amigo finalmente se fixirarem no pequeno emburrado que estava nos braços de Elrohir.

- Quem é esse menino Moony?

**********************************************************************

**_*Hogwarts*_**

James despediu o último de seus alunos, antes de ir para o Grande Salão para almoçar. Voltar a Hogwarts este ano para dar aula provou ser um pouco melhor. Principalmente, por que Snivellus, ao estar casado e ter um par de filhos Weasley, tinha deixado de lado sua atitude insuportável de sempre e já não procurava o culpar por seus erros e o aborrecer. Embora não podia negar que isso lhe dava um pouco de saudades, pois suas brigas verbais o divertiam um pouco.

Olhou a janela ao escutar como uma coruja bicava ansiosamente para que a deixassem passar. Caminhou até ali e abriu a janela para que a ave entrasse, ela planou pelo escritório até pousar sobre sua mesa. Desatou o pergaminho que ela trazia e lhe deu uns pedacinhos de biscoitos doces que tinha em seu bolso. Abriu o recado e o que leu ali fez com que seu coração parrasse de bater por uns segundos.

_Prongs:_

_Eles voltaram._

_ PadFoot._

Assim simples e curto. Não precisava de mais nada para que ele soubesse a quem se referia seu amigo... seu filho e seu melhor amigo tinham regressado.

Correu como se o diabo o estivesse perseguindo, tentando sair o mais rápido possível do Colégio, para poder chegar a um lugar onde pudesse Aparatar. Pelo caminho, atropelou alguns alunos, e quase se choca com Severus Snape.

- Cuidado Potter! – grunhiu tentando estabilizar as poções que tinha na mão.

- Não enche Snivellus. Tenho que ver meu bebê! – gritou sem parar de correr.

- Louco...

**_*Mansão dos Marotos*_**

Dizer que o ambiente estava tenso era pouco. Todos estavam sentados na ampla sala da casa e se olhavam uns aos outros sem saber o que dizer. Sirius não podia evitar olhar com as sobrancelhas juntas ao menino que estava sentado sendo alimentado por Remus com um pouco de bolo. Seu amigo tinha falado que diria algo sobre a origem do bebê só uma vez quando todos estivessem juntos. Embora a criança tivesse muitos traços de seu amigo e, apesar de que não entendia o que ele falava, tinha certeza que alguma dessas palavras se referia ao lobo como "papai", isso sem contar esse cabelo loiro, a palidez e esse nariz aristocrático lhe recordavam o ex- namorado de seu amigo.

E outra coisa era esse elfo. Cada vez que o olhava ele lhe parecia mais belo e sua mão ainda estava quente desde que teve contato com o outro. Também um estranho impulso dentro dele o tentava a esticar a mão e tocar o longo cabelo negro, a pele brilhante e talvez pousar seus lábios nos do outro. Em resumo, era muito estranho que se sentisse atraido por alguém que ele tinha conhecido há poucos minutos atrás, principalmente porque o homem não parecia contente de estar no mesmo lugar que ele.

- Onde está!? Onde está o meu Harry!?

James praticamente pulou dentro da sala e se deteve no umbral olhando fréneticamente para todos os lados. Quando finalmente seus olhos castanhos pousam em seu filho, um grande sorriso adornou seu rosto, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e correu para abraçar o rapaz. Remus e Sirius não conseguiram evitar que um sorriso carinhoso se formasse em seus lábios ao ver a cena. Para Harry, por outro lado, isso o incomodava, que alguém que ele não conhecia o abraçasse desse jeito e ficasse chorando em seu ombro não era algo normal para lele.

- Senhor Potter, por favor, controle-se.

James ficou rígido e se separou um pouco de Harry, piscando confuso. Seu filho acabou de chamá-lo de "senhor Potter"?

- Senhor...? – sorriu acariciando a bochecha de seu filho – Sou teu pai Harry. Pode me chamar de papai ou pai.

O animago abriu os olhos surpreso ao ver que seu filho dava um passo para trás, afastando-se dele. Sirius fez uma careta de dor e se aproximou de seu amigo, para apoiá-lo sabendo o que estava por vir... a atitude fria com a qual tinha sido tratado pelo rapaz. Remus olhou para seu amigo com pena.

- Meu nome é Ezellahen, princípe de Valfenda – disse adotando o porte orgulhoso que seu avô tinha ensinado, para quando estivessem em reuniões sociais – E sei que você é meu pai biológico – olhou para Elrohir – Mas eu não o considero meu papai.

James ofegou, levando uma mão a boca começando a negar com a cabeça Black se apressou a colocar uma mão em seu ombro.

- Prongs...

- Por que você está falando assim Harry? – perguntou num fio de voz – Esse é seu nome, Harry James Potter, sua mãe e eu te batizamos assim... você não é Ezellahen, é Harry – disse um pouco irritado abraçando o rapaz de novo – E eu sou teu pai...

O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha e o olhou um pouco incrêdulo.

- Desculpa se você e eu não temos os mesmos conceitos Senhor Potter – disse com desdém – Mas para mim pai é aquele que cria e não tem nada a ver com o sangue... Você me deixou ir... e eu aprendi a chamar outras pessoas de pai e mãe. Então não me resta outra alternativa a não ser lhe dizer que trate de não tentar me impor nada, só vim aqui para conhecê-lo. Não tenho intenções de ficar aqui nem...

- Chega! – gritou o animago, se aproximando de Harry para pegar num de seus braços – Por que está me dizendo todas essas coisas...? Você é meu filho! Não sabe por tudo o que eu tenho passado e o tanto que eu estive desesperado por seu desaparecimento! Não pode me dizer que não me considera seu pai!

- Tenho pessoas que considero meus pais... se não está bom para você que eu o chame de "senhor Potter", temo que nunca chegaremos a um acordo.

Isso foi a última coisa que as emoções em conflito que James Potter pode aguentar. Respirando agitadamente, seprarou sua mão de Harry e desmaiou.

- James!

Sirius foi o primeiro a socorrer seu amigo, evitando que ele caísse no chão. Olhou o rapaz com um pouco de raiva, Harry simplesmente não fez caso, embora por dentro, estivesse angustiado. Mas não pode evitar dizer todas aquelas coisas ao homem, James pretendia que ele o chamasse de pai, sem nem sequer estar familiarizado com ele primeiro. Algo que o rapaz não pretendia fazer, muito menos estando seu mami Elrohir ali, seria como insultar tudo o que eles fizeram por ele... chamando de pai a um desconhecido.

- Isso foi cruel – Remus murmurou olhando o rapaz com reprovação.

- Você sabia quais eram as minhas decisões Naurëa – Ezellahen disse dando de ombros e olhando para o outro lado.

- Vocês deveriam deitá-lo em algum sofá – Elrohir disse caminhando até onde estavam os outros. Olhou para seu filho – Podemos falar lá fora, Ezellahen?

- Tancave adar – respondeu.

Black os viu sair com a cara fechada.

- Ele parece um pequeno sonserino – sibilou.

- Não fala assim Padfoot. Como você reagiria se vivesse toda a sua vida em outro lugar e chamando de pai e mãe aos que te criaram, para depois alguém vir e exigir que o chame de papai só por que te deu a vida?

- Mas Prongs é seu pai, ele tem direito! – respondeu.

- O fato de dar a vida não te dá direitos Sirius – suspirou – Deve tentar entendê-lo, meu amigo. Você mesmo considerava os Potter como seus pais, pois eles te deram carinho e um lar quando você saiu do seu. Isto é quase o mesmo...

O mago grunhiu, mas não disse nada, estava consciente que as palavras de seu amigo eram certas. Olhou a figura inconciente do moreno. James ia sofrer muito até que conseguisse ganhar o carinho e o respeito do pequeno Harry.

**_Enquanto isso nos jardins..._**

-// Você está bem?//

-//Ele é tão parecido comigo... // – foi a resposta de Harry sem olhar para o elfo.

- Tancave, // Sim, é incrível o quanto vocês se parecem. Fiquei gelado quando o vi entar na sala. A única diferença são os olhos e talvez os lábios. Ninguém duvidaria que você seja filho dele... // – murmurou, olhando para o outro lado.

-// Não se impressione mãe // – disse o moreno, pegando uma das mãos de Elrohir – // Aconteça o que acontecer, você sempre será minha mãe... meu carinho por você não vai mudar... só vou dar outro espaço para James Potter em meu coração, não remover um para que entre o outro.//

Elhoir sorriu, acariciando a cabeça de seu filho e o atraindo para beijar esses cabelos rebeldes. Harry ronronou e se apoiou contra o corpo de seu mami. Um soluço estrangulado atraiu suas atenções, e viram que James os olhava com lágrimas nos olhos, com um misto de sentimentos, traição, dor e um pouco de aceitação. Ezellahen fez uma careta e se separou lentamente do elfo.

- Gostaria de falar com... Ezellahen por um momento se for possível – murmurou.

Elrohir olhou para seu filho e este concordou.

- Certamente, vou sair para que vocês possam falar.

James olhou o elfo sair e, com passos inseguros se aproximou do banco onde o moreno estava sentado e se juntou a ele.

- Lamento minha atitude a pouco senhor Potter. Não devia ser tão duro... mas você deve compreender que...

- Entendo – James cortou o olhando nos olhos – Durante minha caminhada até aqui pude por em ordem meus pensamentos... sei que você tem razão no que me falou e sou eu quem deve se desculpar por tentar te impor algo.

- Eu te desculpo se você me perdoar. – disse com um sorriso de lado.

- Feito – sorriu estendendo uma mão. Ezellahen duvidou um pouco, mas terminou estreitando a mão de seu pai com a sua. Os olhos de James brilharam e duas lágrimas escaparam deles, ao sentir o contato de seu filho – A gente poderia fazer algo com o nome...? Me sinto mal quando você me chama de senhor?

- Não posso te chamar de pai – o garoto disse com as sobrancelhas juntas.

- Não é disso que eu falo – se apressou em dizer, mas com um tom de amargura em sua voz – Tenho outros nomes menos formais que você pode usar talvez meu nome de animago... Prongs... ou James simplesmente.

- James está bem para mim – o rapaz concordou, com um sorriso sincero.

Os dois estiveram falando um par de horas mais, até que Sirius saiu parecendo estar um pouco irritado para lhe dizer para entrarem, pois queria saber o mistério do moleque, James pareceu um pouco surpreso e somente nessa hora que seu cérebro pareceu processar a informação de que tinha visto um embrulho loiro nos braços de seu amigo quando voltou para casa. Embora naquele momento todos os seus pensamentos estivessem centrados em seu filho.

Então agora estavam ali. Todos sentados na sala da mansão (nessa hora Frank já tinha chegado e foi apresentado ao par que chegou de outra dimensão), escutando o relato de Remus. Claro, o licantropo tentou de todas as formas "embelezar" um pouco os acontecimentos de sua gravidez, mas pela cara de seus amigos ele sentiu que não estava dando muito certo.

- Esse loiro desgraçado! – Sirius rugiu – Deixa só eu encontrar com ele! Vou cortar seu aparatro reprodutor para que não volte a fazer o mesmo com outra pessoa!

Elrohir grunhiu seu assentimento, estava completamente de acordo com o animago. Ambos trocaram um olhar ao saber que estavam de acordo em algo. Sirius sorriu e Elrohir ficou ruborizado. Vendo isso, Ezellahen levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para seu mami _"O que temos aqui...?"._

- Ah, por favor, Sirius. Isso aconteceu há muito tempo, e tenho certeza que Malfoy nem deve estar lembrado – Remus disse com um pouco de tristesa na voz, abraçando com força o corpinho de seu filho que estava dormindo no momento. Seus sentimentos, que estavam em conflito desde aquela vez em que se separou de Lucius, voltaram com força total. Pois se bem que pôde escondê-los e encerrá-los enquanto esteve na Terra Média, agora que estava de volta ao Mundo Mágico, não podia evitar sentir-se um pouco tenso e emocionado ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que o companheiro que o lobo havia escolhido como seu estava muito próximo dali.

- Não acho que isso seja verdade Moony – Frank disse parecendo um pouco desconfortável – Ele tem te procurado durante todo esse tempo e acho que desejaria retomar de onde pararam.

- Mas é claro que não! – Elrohir e Sirius rugiram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos se olharam surpresos com a atitude similar.

- Mmmhhh... – Ezellahen os olhou, levando uma mão ao seu queixo seus olhos verdes brilhando com diversão e malícia.

- Malfoy não é importante agora, me nego a continuar pensando nele – James disse se aproximando de Remus. Olhou Lucas com um sorriso e o acariciou – Ele é lindo Moony, Estou feliz que você tenha seu próprio filhote...

- Obrigado James. E eu sou feliz que você tenha encontrado o seu – sorriu.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Notas sem sentido da tradutora_**: Eu realmente detestei traduzir esse capitulo, para mim foi o mais triste dessa fic, mas enfim, como não tem jeito de pular essa parte, ai está... Epero que vocês gostem... E me desculpe pela demora, meu pc está com problemas.

Besitos, a gente se vê em uma semana... Eu acho.

Não esqueçam de comentar... isso faz uma beta e uma tradutora muito felizes.


	18. Reuinão Familiar

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Reunião familiar.**

Mesmo Harry e James tendo acertados os ponteiros, a tensão ainda podia ser sentida no ar, principalmente porque não sabiam nada um do outro. Isso era algo complicado, por exemplo a hora de comer, devido as hábitos alimentares dos elfos serem muito diferentes dos magos... Por sorte, eles tinham a Remus Lupin, que era um perfeito diplomata, intérprete e conciliador. Claro, a tensão ainda estava presente, até que James teve a grandiosa idéia de mostrar para seu filho o famoso esporte que o deixava louco... o Quadribol.

E agora os dois estavam montados na mais cara vassoura que tinha saído recetenmente no mercado, a Firebolt e Potter lhe mostrava alguns truques que o fizeram famoso em sua época de jogador.

- Pelos Valar! - Elrohir exclamou alarmado, olhando como seu filho fazia uma pirueta extremamente perigosa. Uma que lhe lembrava as que fazia quando se transformava em animago - Isso é seguro?

- Claro! - Sirius palmeou suas costas - Você não deve se preocupar, Prongs é um expert em cima de uma vassoura... e parece que Harry herdou isso. É um dom natural...

Elrohir ficou ruborizado ao sentir que o animago o tocava, balbuceou incoerências e saiu da varanda que estava na parte de trás da casa para ir para mais perto de Ezellahen.

- Seu amigo é muito estranho - Sirius comentou, juntando as sobrancelhas olhando para o elfo que se afastava.

Remus que vinha se aproximando com Lucas em seus braços somente sorriu. Harry já tinha lhe falado de suas suspeitas e via com ansiedade e bons olhos que suas palavras acabassem se cumprindo.

- Não liga pra ele - murmurou - Sirius... tem uma coisa que tenho que te falar desde que chegamos, mas não achei o momento adequado.

- E o que é?

- É sobre seu irmão...

Black se girou para o olhar confuso. Faz muito que tinha se recuperado da morte de seu pequeno irmão e não via razão aparente para que Remus quisessse falar disso agora.

- Pode falar, sou todo ouvidos - disse dando de ombros.

- Bem para começar a te contar o que desejo, primeiro temos que voltar no tempo em que Lily começou a traduzir os pegaminhos que terminaram me levando a Terra Média. Lembra que nunca descobrimos de onde ela tirou esses pergaminhos? - Sirius assentiu - Bem... ela os recebeu de seu irmão caçula, Padfoot, foi Regulus quem os deu a ela - o queixo de Sirius quase se desencaixou.

- Mas... como?

- Pelo que sei, seu irmão encontrou esses pergaminhos entre as coisas que roubava para Voldemort. Soube que eram coisas muito importantes e ele não queria que esse louco os decifrasse para usá-los em seu favor. Pois nesse momento já estava arrependido de ter deixando que lhe colocassem a Marca Negra. Foi por isso que procurou uma pessoa em quem pudesse confiar... e essa pessoa resultou ser Lily Potter.

- Oh, por Merlin! E como você sabe de tudo isso?

- Porque o próprio Regulus me falou - mordeu seu lábio inferior ao ver como seu amigo empalidecia.

- O que...?

- Ele não foi assassinado como a gente achou, Sirius. No momento em que Voldemort soube da traição, Lily e seu irmão já tinham decifrado a parte que falava do feitiço que transportava para a Terra Média. Então que, no dia que foram buscá-lo para o matar, ele usou o feitiço com todas as reservas de magia que tinha. Eu o encontrei no mesmo lugar em que Harry vive... - sorriu comovido ao ver as lágrimas nos olhs de seu amigo - Ele está vivo e saudável, Paddy. E mais... agora ele tem dois lindos filhos recém nascidos.

- Um bebê...? Espera... dois? Ele está casado...? - balbuceou.

- Tancave... sim, de fato, ele está casado com o irmão gêmeo de Elrohir, seu nome é Elladan. Então meu amigo elfo é seu cunhado.

Os olhos azuis de Sirius se voltaram rapidamente até onde Elrohir via com apreensão o vôo de seu filho. Ao sentir que era observado, o elfo se girou e se ruborizou ao ver que Sirius lhe mandava um intenso olhar, voltou seus olhos para Harry, sentindo como seu coração batia a mil por hora.

- Não posso acreditar... e eu aqui pensando que ele estava morto.

- Ele esteve muito triste, desesperado por não poder se comunicar com você. Ele sente que lhe faltou quando se uniu aos Comensais da Morte, mas eu falei que você já o havia perdoado, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada com a pressão que exerceram seus pais sobre ele.

- Você tem razão, e mais eu também tenho um pouco de culpa. Se não tivesse fugido, meus pais não tinham jogado todas as minhas responssabilidades nas costas dele...

- Ninguém tem culpa de que seus pais foram magos escuros que quiseram empurrar seu filho para o mesmo destino, Siri - Remus disse suavemente, acariciando um braço de seu amigo.

- Pode ser... - deu de ombros, levantando uma mão para secar as lágrimas que desciam por suas bochechas - E eu vou poder vê-lo?

- Acho que sim, ele quer te ver e o Portal agora tem um feitiço que permite que se abra com um código, para que você possa passar para lá ou para que alguém possa vir até aqui...

- Wow... Como?

- Recebemos ajuda de um mago e dos elfos do outro lado - sorriu.

**********************************************************************

Hoje Remus e Elrohir tinham decidido sair para um passeio a Hosgmeade, aproveitando que James decidiu levar seu filho a um jogo de Quadribal, Sirius e Frank iriam com eles. O elfo não se sentia como vontade de ir ver um esporte tão perigoso, então o licantropo o convidou a ir conhecer a cidade que era completamento mágica, levando como eles o pequeno Cálë, que estava cada vez mais emocionado como os objetos mágicos que via.

- Nossa... você fica bem em uma túnica de mago - Sirius elogiou, fazendo com que Elrohir juntasse as sobrancelhas, mas um tom de vermelho podia se ver em suas bochechas. O animago tinha razão, as túnicas de magos não eram muito diferentes das dos elfos, mas estas eram mais largas e masculinas (a critério de Black) que as elficas. Elrohir vestia uma bela túnica de cor verde musgo, a qual havia sido feita sob medida, que se ajustava em seu corpo mostrando as masculinas linhas de seu corpo, graças ao constante exercício e obviamente a sua natural beleza elfica.

- Hantale.

- Hantale?

- Quer dizer "obrigado" Padfoot - Remus interveio, trazendo consigo seu bebê loiro platino. Tanto Sirius como James tinham aceitado a contra gosto a existência do menino, e ajudou muito o fato de que Remus não parecia ter intenção de procurar o pai do bebê. Em suas mentes malvadas eles se regozijavam ao imaginar que cara o sonserino ia fazer quando descobrisse que seu amigo só sentia rancor por ele - A gente já vai Elrohir?

- Tancave // Onde está Ezellahen?//

-//Aqui estou.//

O elfo ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a roupa que seu filho estava usando, lembrava que tinham lhe contado que essas eram as roupas que os Trouxas usavam, e o adolescente não parecia muito feliz com isso.. Ele usava uma camisa de algodão verde esmeralda (que combinava com seus olhos) uma calça jens e uma jaqueta da mesma cor.

-// Você está.... diferente.//

-// Isso eu sei // - bufou - // Mas era isto ou essas túnicas... e prefiro usar essa roupa. Não está tão mal... mas o tecido me parece esquisito// (**nota:** ele está acostumado somente com a seda)

- Sabem...? Agora que estou vendo... Por que Ezellahen não usa ocúlos? - Frank interrompeu, vendo que seus amigos animagos estavam chateados por não entenderem a língua que os recém chegados estavam falando - Pensei que ele iria herdar a miopia dos Potter.

- Isso tem a ver com o tipo de alimento que nós os elfos consumimos. Os elfos nunca ficam doentes e justamente por isso Ezellahen foi beneficiado - Elrohir explicou.

- Bem, que tal se a gente for andando? - Sirius disse animado - Vamos ver os Chuddley Cannons, eles não são muito bons, mas a outra equipe é...

- Sim vamos! - James gritou, antes de sair puxando Harry por um braço e o arrastar até onde se encontarava a Chave de Portal já previamente preparada.

- Tenham cuidado! - Remus gritou, antes de dar-se a volta para ver seu amigo. Sorriu ao ver que seus olhos brilhavam enquanto olhava o traseiro de Black - Bela paisagem?

- Ah...? - ruborizou-se ao notar o sacarsmo - D-De que você está falando...? Vamos embora... - murmurou pegando o menino dos braços do castanho antes de caminhar com passos apressados até a saída.

- Sim é claro - sorriu.

***Hogsmeade***

Lucius Malfoy saiu do Três Vassouras, já tinha comprado todo o que nescessitava para o presente dos gêmeos Snape, que fariam aniversário dentro de uma semana. Era algo simples, pois os moleques mal criados tinham muitos brinquedos, pois conseguiam que seu amigo gastasse quase todo o seu sálario para comprar tudo eles desejassem. Embora Severus não se importasse, pois seus gêmeos ruivos e seu marido eram a luz de seus olhos. Pegou seu bastão com a cabeça de serpente e caminhou com todo seu porte caractérisco até onde seu chofer o esperava com seu carro Trouxa, esse era o único aparelho inventado pelos Trouxa que ele aceitava e usava. Lucius era um homem prático e podia fazer uma exceção de vez em quando.

Dobrou a esquina e sentiu todos os seus músculos se congelarem. Em frente a ele estava a visão mais maravilhosa e bela que ele poderia ter visto nesses três anos. Remus Lupin estava olhando com uma expressão concentrada uma vitrine onde se vendiam roupas infantis... e para Lucius ele se assemelhou a um anjo. Seu cabelo castanho estava um pouco mais comprido do que se lembrava e sem nenhum traço de fios grisalhos, assim como sua pele que estava livre de qualquer cicatriz. A túnica do mago era azul, que fazia um contraste perfeito com seus olhos e a cor saudável de sua pele

- Remus...?

Percebeu como o licantropo ficou tenso e girarava sua cabeça assustado. Os olhos dourados se arregalaram e, instintivamente, deu um passo para trás. _"Oh, não... Lucius. Por que tive que me encontrar com ele agora? Nem sei porque ainda me pergunto isso."._

E como se suas preces fossem recompensadas, Lucas saiu da loja de doces que estava perto da que Remus estava olhando e correu para abraçar suas pernas, dando assim um motivo para ignorar o sonserino.

-// Adar! Olha o que papi Eroir compo pra mim!// - exclamou contente, mostrando uma sacola cheia de doces que tinha na mão.

Remus sorriu nervoso e olhou o rosto em choque de seu ex amante, mas o ignorou e se agachou para ficara altura do menino.

-// Tantos doces, meu amor? // - reprovou docemente - //Vou ter que racionar isso de acordo?//.

- Awww... - o menino fez um biquinho emburrado.

Lucius, por outro lado, sentia como se estivesse em alto mar, pois estava enjoado. Primeiro via seu grande amor depois de tantos anos, depois de achar que nunca mais iria vê-lo. Mas agora estava em frente a uma réplica de si mesmo ao três anos de idade. Ah, sim, pois o menino que se emburrava ali no chão era igualzinho a ele como tinha visto nas fotos quando tinha essa idade. O mesmo cabelo loiro prateado, as mesmas feições e sorriso... somente uma coisa era diferente... e eram os olhos. Seu estômagos se retorceu ao reconhecer os olhos dourados e não pode evitar se sentir culpado. Sentia como se ele houvesse posto um estigma em seu filho, pois com as poções atuais já era possível evitar que a enfermidade de Remus passasse ao menino, mas eram muito caras e, onde quer que seu castanho tivesse ido, era evidente que não pode ter acesso a elas. E agora seu filho era um pequeno licantropo.

Ainda com esses pensamentos, algo o fez franzir a testa, pois não reconheceu o idioma falado por seu filho.

- Remus... o que...?

- "Cálë!" == // Como você sai assim...? Você poderia ter se perdido! // - Elrohir repreendeu, ao sair da loja, cortando, sem saber a pergunta de Lucius.

-// Vim buca meu papai! // - o loirinho resmungou, abraçando o pescoço de seu papai, que o tinha levantando em seus braços

-// Esse menino... // - o elfo suspirou.

Ao não escutar nenhuma resposta de Lupin, ele levantou sua cabeça e notou que seu amigo estava muito tenso, achou estranha essa atitude e olhou para as costas de Remus. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver um loiro completamente confuso parado ali. Elrohir o analisou, cabelo loiro platinado, rosto aristocrático e olhos cinza. Segurou a vontade de rir, não havia dúvida de quem era esse homem... era o homem que havia destroçado o coração de seu melhor amigo. Sorriu com malícia e deu uns passos para se aproximar e rodear a cintura de Remus que ficou mais tenso ainda, se é que isso era possível e olhou para Elrohir assustado. A menssagem estava clara nos olhos escuros de Elrohir: "Segue o jogo, vamos dar uma lição nesse loiro.". O licantropo assentiu inseguro e fechou os olhos quando sentiu oa lábios do outro contra os seus.

Se olhares pudessem matar, certamente Elrohir já estaria morto. Para Lucius parecia estranho que esse desconhecido falasse a mesma língua estranha que seu filho, seu mal estar aumentou quando o menino o tratou de forma tão familiar, mas quando o homem se aproximou de seu ex amante e o beijou... viu tudo ficar vermelho. Sua mão tremeu com vontade de puxar sua varinha e amaldiçoar esse atrevido, mas ele não podia dar semelhante espetáculo em público.

Grunhiu. Mas a merda com a educação...! Esse homem estava beijando **seu **Remus! Levou sua mão na serpente em forma de bengala, mas nesse momento eles se separaram, então Lucius decidiu que o melhor era conversar como pessoas civilizadas.

- Solte Remus imbecil! - sibilou, percebendo que não tinha saido bem como ele planejou. Enfim... o que importava era afastar **seu **Remus e **seu** filho desse homem.

No entanto, sua voz pareceu tirar o castanho do estupor no qual estava, girou lentamente seu corpo até encarar Malfoy, pela sua expressão, ele não estava muito feliz.

- Ah... e por que ele deveria se afastar de mim? Não seu sei se você sabe _senhor Malfoy_, mas eu sou um homem solteiro e _sem compromissos_ - remarcou suas palavras - E posso fazer o que quiser.

- Mas você é...

- Você está enganado Remus - o elfo dsse com sua voz melodiosa, fazendo com que seu amigo o olhasse com uma sobrancelha erguida e Lucius com um olhar confuso - Você não é um homem sem compromisso... pois tem a mim - sorriu antes de dar um beijinho nos lábios do castanho.

O sangue de Luciu ferveu e, como o homem nesse momento pegou o loirinho nos braços, se conteve para não lhe mandar uma maldição. O maldito ainda teve o descaro de sorrir para ele, sabendo que o loiro quase estava pra fazer uma besteira! Que covarde!

- Remus a gente tem que conversar.. - sibilou friamente.

- Ai que o senhor se engana - Remus negou com a cabeça, cruzando os dedos de sua mão direita com os de Elrohir - O senhor e eu não temos nada para falar.

- Quer para de me chamar de senhor! - exclamou perdendo a paciência - E sim temos que falar e esse menino que esse tipo está segurando é o principal!

- Esse menino é meu filho e não há nada que possa ser do seu interesse - grunhiu com seus olhos dourados brilhando - Então, vai ter que me desculpar, eu estava tendo um dia agradável até o momente em te encontrei - se girou para ir embora, mas a mão do loiro o impediu.

- Temos que conversar e não vou te deixar sair daqui até que isso aconteça - sussurrou decidido, mas um gesto de dor surcou seu rosto quando uma mão forte como aço separou a sua mão do braço do castanho.

- Naurëa disse que não quer falar com o senhor. Entendeu agora? - estreitou os olhos com raiva - Ele já não quer saber do senhor, já conseguiu refazer sua vida... tem uma familía que se preocupa com ele e com Cálë.

Os lábios do loiro se apertaram formando uma linha fina, fuzilou o elfo com o olhar, entendendo que isso não iria ser fácil.

- Tudo bem, eu te deixo ir - olhou para Remus - Mas essa não vai ser a última vez que terá notícias minhas, Remus. Eu sempre consigo o que quero... e dessa vez não vai ser diferente - prometeu, antes de sair e caminhar até onde estava seu chofer.

-// Parece muito decidido... // - Elrohir comentou.

- Sim... - Remus murmurou, mordendoo seu lábio inferior e olhando apreensivo o carro de Lucius sair - E o que ele disse é verdade. Ele sempre consegue o que quer...

- Esse idiota vai ficar só na vontade - bufou desdenhosamente - Você nunca vai voltar com ele certo? - perguntou duvidoso.

Remus desviou o olhar incapaz de encarar seu amigo.

- Eu... meu lobo estava inquieto e ansioso para estar perto dele...

- Eu não te perguntei do "lobo" - pegou seu queixo e levantou a cabeça de Remus para ver seus olhos - Eu quero saber o que "Remus" fará sobre essa situação.

Mas Lupin não respondeu....

**********************************************************************

James levantou seus olhos dos papeis que estava lendo ao escutar baterem na porta, dada a permissão para entrar, a cabeça de seu filho apareceu por ela... com uma bola de pêlos branca em cima de sua cabeça. Tinha sido um choque para todos quando esse estranho coelho tinha pulado para fora do baú de viagem do rapaz. A "coisa" parecia recriminar seu dono por tê-la deixado tanto tempo naquele lugar (quase um dia inteiro), Harry teve que se desculpar muitas vezes para que ela o perdoasse, pois com toda a agitação do reencontro tinha esquecido dela. Depois, a criatura havia sido apresenteada como Mokona, a mascote que o rapaz tinha a quase cinco anos, que era um presente do mago mais poderoso da Terra Média.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro Eze, entra, entra - convidou ansioso.

O moreno mais novo riu de lado, James não se acostumava a chamá-lo por seu nome elfico e havia adotado esse apelido. O rapaz não via problemas nisso, já que seu melhor amigo Eldarion o chamava dessa forma.

- O que você está fazendo? - perguntou enquanto se sentava em frente da mesa do mais velho.

- Estou repassando tópicos para a próxima semana, eu te falei que era professor e meu chefe, o diretor Dumbledore, só me deu uma semana de licença devido a essa delicada situação - sorriu para seu filho - Mas agora tenho que voltar a dar minhas aulas... - fez uma careta - Gostaria de pedir demissão para passar mais tempo com você... mas não posso fazer isso com Albus, não agora que estamos na metade do ano escolar.

- Esse colégio é... Hogwarts não é?

- Sim, o Colégio de Magia e Feitiçaria mais famoso do Mundo Mágico - disse com orgulho.

- Lembro que Naurëa me falava do que vocês faziam em seus anos de colégio - sorriu de lado - Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo.

- Verdade? - perguntou animado - Gostaria de que eu te matriculasse como aluno?

- Aluno?

- Sim - gritou - Bom, você já tem treze ano, mas com tudo o que aprendeu de Remus e Regulus, não acho que vai ser um problema que se matricule, apesar de já estarmos na metade do ano. Além do mais, você como Harry Potter tem uma vaga assegurada ali desde o dia que nasceu. O que me diz?

- Mmmhhh... não sei. Se chegar a me matricular... só eu poderei estar ali e... bem ... tem meu papai Elrohir...

- Entendo - James pareceu desinflar - Mas... você veio até aqui para reencontrar sua família que sou eu, e meu trabalho está ali e toma quase todo meu tempo. Se você se decidir posso falar com Dumbledore para que faça uma exceção e permita que seu... papai... - a palavra custava a sair - Possa ir viver ali em Hogwarts.

- Poderia fazer isso? - sorriu - Isso seria genial! Me interesso por Hogwarts e gostaria de ir... e se meu papi pode ir com a gente não terá problemas em me matricular.

- Vou falar com Dumbledore então!

**********************************************************************

***Hogwarts***

- Isso tudo é culpa sua, Draco - Neville resmungou para o loiro.

- Minha? - perguntou indignado - Foram os gêmeos que tiveram a idéia de dar esse estúpido dragão para Charles... eu falei que não era uma boa idéia.

- Minha mãe vai me matar quando descobrir - Ron gemeu - Não posso acreditar que McGonagall nos pegou... merda.

Os três garotos caminharam lentamente até a cabana de Hagrid, escutando todo o tempo as palavras delirantes de Flich que dizia algo sobre correntes e um chicote. Quando chegaram a cabana do semi-gigante, este lhes anunciou que entreariam no Bosque Proibido para procurar o que estava atacando e matando os unicórnios. Ao sairem, divididos em dois grupos, Draco e Neville ficaram com o Fang o cachorro, enquanto Ron foi com Hagrid.

- Esse lugar parece ter saído de um filme de terror - Neville comentou assustado, olhando a névoa que se fechava atrás deles.

- É melhor não comentar - Draco murmurou.

Desde o dia do casamento de Bill, que a amizade entre Neville e Draco ficou mais forte, muito mais quando entrou na Grifinória. Claro que foi algo lento e Draco teve que evitar dizer alguma palavra depreciativa na frente de seus novos amigos, pois era muito difícil não fazer caso do que lhe ensinaram desde o berço. Mas em memória de seu querido Remus e para fazer afronta ao seu pai, o loiro foi se acostumando. E aprendeu, graças a sua amizade com uma bruxa de origem Trouxa, Hermione Granger, que esse tipo de gente não era inferior aos de sangue puro.

- Draco... olha isso - Neville sussurrou indicando um lugar com o dedo.

Os dois adolescentes viram, com horror, um unicónio deitado no chão rodeado por um charco de cor prateada e brilhante do que parecia ser seu sangue, mas isso não era o pior, pois em cima do cadáver havia uma criatura encapuzada que parecia beber desse sangue. Ambos retrocederam por instinto, mas Draco pisou num galho seco, conseguindo que ao quebar o ruído atraísse a atenção do monstro. Só viram os olhos vermelhos, antes de sairem correndo como meninas e gritando apavorados.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**_Notas sem sentido da tradutora:_** Mais um capitulo epero que tenham gostado... Mandem seus.

reviews que nos faz muito feliezes.

Besitos a gente se vê em uma semana.


	19. Rumo a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**Capitulo 19: Rumo a Hogwarts.**

As sobrancelhas proeminente e grisalhas de Albus Dumbledore se levantaram até quase desaparecerem em baixo do seu chapéu púrpura com estrelas brilhantes, quando seu mais recente professor de DCATs lhe trouxe a notícia de que seu filho, que era conhecido o O-menino-que-viveu-e-se-perdeu, acabou de... Bem, voltar de onde estava.

- Tem certeza que é ele? - não evitou perguntar.

- Mas é claro que sim ele é meu filhote Dumbledore! - James declarou ansiosamente - Eu soube desde a primeira vez que o vi na porta da minha casa!

James, Frank, Sirius e o elfo tinham feito um acordo, o assunto do Portal ia ser um segredo entre eles, pois agora que estava constantemente aberto, não queriam que ninguém caísse na tentação de tentar atravessar para o outro lado. Se bem que eles gostavam e respeitavam o velho mago diretor de Hogawrts, sabiam que Dumbledore era muito curioso e ter a oportunidade de ir a dimenssão onde Harry estava podia ser uma tentação e algo bom poderia se tornar ruim. Então eles decidiram dizer que Harry tinha voltado por vontade própria e que, até agora, se negava a dizer onde esteve, mas que com calma conseguiriam descobrir.

- É... uma notícia interessante - massageou sua barba e James quase podia escutar as engrenagens se movendo dentro da cabeça do ancião - Que planeja fazer agora?

- Bem, todo esse tempo que me deu eu usei para conhecê-lo melhor... e acho que estamos progredindo - um sorriso triste cruzou seu rosto - E atualmente... eu... desejava saber se sua vaga para ser aluno em Hogwarts ainda tem validade.

Os olhos de Albuns brilharam.

- Mas é claro meu rapaz! - aplaudiu - Harry Potter será bem vindo a esta escola se assim o desejar.

- Eh... Ele não gosta de ser chamado assim - suspirou perdendo um pouco o entusiasmo - Ele deseja ser chamado de Ezellahen...

- Ezellahen? - franziu a testa - Isso parece... um idioma antigo, mas não consigo saber qual.

- É élfico. A lígua dos Altos Elfos... Quenya - disse inseguro, não querendo dar mais informação sobre o verdadeiro paradeiro de seu filho.

- Ah... - as sobrancelhas de Albus se levantaram e James se concentrou em reforçar suas barreiras mentais. Outra vez... Dumbledore podia ser curioso argumentando que fazia isso para o bem da sociedade, mas Potter não ia permetir que o pequeno enlace que estava criando com seu filho se rompesse só por que caiu nas manipulações do diretor - Bem... - disse soando um pouco decepcionado - Falarei com Minerva para que complete os papeis e envie a carta - puxou um pergaminho da gaveta e começou a escrever algumas coisas - Você acha que é um bom momento para matriculá-lo, pois temos dois meses que as aulas inicíaram? Ou deixamos para o ano que vem?

- Agora! - exclamou - O principal motivo para que ele venha até Hogwarts é para que esteja comigo.

- Bem, bem, bem -escreveu algo - Em que ano?

- Eh.. - suspirou - Acho que no lugar onde ele estava lhe deram alguma instrução mágica, que parece ser boa. E mais, acho que ele poderia estar até adiantado - ignorou o olhar de surpresa do dirtetor acrescentando - Mas o melhor será que fique com os rapazes da sua idade. Então no terceiro ano está bom.

- Assim será meu rapaz.

Dumbledore terminou de escrever e convocou um elfo doméstico para que pegasse o pergaminho e o entregasse a vice-diretora, algo que a pequena criatura aceitou com prazer.

- Há mais uma coisa diretor - disse duvidoso.

- Pode falar.

- Como te falei antes, Harry não veio sozinho, mas chegou acompanhado de alguém que considera um pai - fez uma careta - Eles estão muito unidos e meu filho me disse que só aceitaria vir a Hogwarts se fosse dado um lugar para essa pessoa viver aqui.

- Ah bem, - franziu a testa - Acho que isso pode ser arranjado... Essa pessoa tem alguma habilidade especial?

- Sim, eu já o vi usar um arco e flechas Trouxa e tem habilidade de luta com espadas e... - franziu os lábios - Isso vai parecer estranho e... provavelmente você não vai acreditar, mas... este homem, seu nome é Elrohir, é um Alto Elfo.

- Como? - ergueu uma sobrancelha - Essas pessoas são...

- Mitos eu sei - assentiu - Mas eles existem e, se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, não teria acreditado. Mas tem as orelhas, pontiagudas, o cabelo como seda, a pele de porcelana e seus movimentos gatunos. Ele brilha e não posso ouvir seu caminhar! - exclamou - É na verdade maravilhoso ver uma pessoa assim... que só existia em contos até então

- Bem, então penso que seria maravilhoso poder recebê-lo em minha escola - sorriu.

**********************************************************************

***Terra Média***

***Rohan***

Eómer suspirou novamente, e deixou de lado a pluma com a qual estava assinando os documentos que seus conselheiros tinham lhe trazido. De frente a ele, seu sobrinho Elboron, sorriu de lado, divertido pela situação do mais velho. Há uns minutos atrás, sua mãe e irmã do rei de Gondor, Èowyn, tinha feito mais um de seus discursos cansados para seu irmão de que ele deveria se casar, dar um herdeiro para o reino. Teria que deixar de lado essa vida de boêmia e assentar a cabeça.

E o pior de tudo era, parecia que os discursos afinal haviam surtido efeito, pois eles já haviam entrado em sua cabeça dura e agora, cada vez que tinha um tempo livre, seus pensamentos residiam em quem poderia ser a elegida. No entanto, agora um problema se apresentava, já que nesses anos em que se divertiu trocando de amantes como quem troca de camisa, descobriu gostar mais de homens que de mulheres... e obviamente eles não poderiam lhe dar o herdeiro que nescessitava.

- Faz cinco minutos que sua testa está franzida, e estou preocupado que te possam dar rugas - Elboron disse com voz divertida - O que você tem titio?

- Não enche moloque - resmungou - E se quer mesmo saber... estava pensando no que a sua mãe me diz toda vez que vem a Rohan.

- Até que enfim ela conseguiu seu propósito!? - perguntou com falsa surpresa.

- Sim - estreitou os olhos ao notar o tom de zombaria.

- Mas não é só isso que te aborrece - franziu atesta - Há algo mais... posso detectar. O que é?

O adulto ruborizou-se levemente.

- N-Nada, não tem nada me aborrecendo - murmurou tímido. Não podia falar de sexo com seu sobrinho! Sua irmã o mataria se soubesse! Para ela, Elboron ainda era um bebê.

- Ah... - seus olhos brilharam em reconhechimento - Não será por acaso a sua famosa preferência por um corpo masculino em vez de um feminino?

- F-Famosa! - exclamou em choque - Como pode ser famosa!? Onde você escutou isso!?

- Bem, nos estábulos. Se não quer que todo mundo saiba, o pior que se pode fazer é se deitar com um que trabalhe ali, os homens são mais fofoqueiros que as mulheres - o adolescente disse dando de ombros.

Éomer gemeu e se afundou mais em sua cadeira. Pajem condenado! Supostamente seus encontros que duraram um mês deveriam ser secretos. Talvez devesse castigá-lo, embora seu corpo não merecia nenhum mal trato... pois... como o havia disfrutado. _"Como você é idiota Èomer. Tenho que pensar com a cabeça de cima!"._

- Tio?

- Ah... sim?

- Estava tendo pensamentos pervertidos não é? - ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Calado! - grunhiu, se ruborizando novamente - E continuando a conversa anterior, bem... sim... prefiro um homem em minha cama. Mas se desejo um herdeiro... - suspirou - Acho que tenho que me conformar com alguma mulher bonita que não dê muita importância a meu passado sexual.

- Mmmhhh... - o mais novo resmungou pensativo - Mas pode haver uma saída tio - sorriu.

- Que saída? - juntou as sobrancelhas - A não ser que um homem possa engravidar ou um elfo me considere o companheiro de sua vida, não vejo saída - suspirou derrotado, seus grandes ombros caindo em derrota.

- Acho que aceitarei a primeira opção.

- Como? - exclamou surpreso.

- Oh. Pelos Reis! Você por acaso não se lembra do homem que conhecemos no casamento do princípe Elladan? - exclamou irritado - Remus Lupin estava _grávido_ quando chegou até essa dimenssão. Morë teve gêmeos há três anos atrás. Os magos do lugar de onde vieram podem engravidar tio - os olhos de Éomer se arregalaram - E devo recordar que o próprio Lord Elrond nos enviou uma mensagem dizendo que conseguiram abrir um Portal que transporta direto para esse tal "Mundo Mágico" há duas semanas?

- Você... eu... céus... - balbuceou incoêrente.

- Exato! - piscou para o tio - A resposta para seus desejos de _marido_ e herdeiro poderia estar nessa terra. Lá você poderia se apaixonar por um mago que cumpra com todos seus requisitos, casar-se com ele e ter um montão de rohirin.

- Ah... - um grande sorriso se formou em sua boca - Você é um gênio sobrinho! - gritou - quando o entendimento das palavras de seu sobrinho chegaram a sua mente se levantou para palmear as costas de Elboron.

- Mas é claro que sou!

**_*Valfenda...*_**

-//Você está me deixando tonto amor. // - Regulus disse com voz tranqüila, enquanto terminava de fazer uma trança no cabelo de sua filha, seu cabelo negro como a noite já chegava quase até metade das costas.

-// Me importa uma merda isso! //- resmungou o elfo sem parar de andar de um lado para o outro da sala.

-// Não diga essas coisas em frente da nossa filha e se acalme!// - repreendeu.

Regulus lhe mandou um olhar de advertência enquanto tapava os ouvidos de sua filha.

Elladan mandou um olhar culpado para sua filha de três anos, parou seu andar frénetico, mas não se sentou e prefiriu retorcer suas mãos.

-// Não consigo me acalmar! Já fazem quase três semanas que eles se foram! // - mexeu em seus cabelos inqueito - // E não tivemos notícias desde então! E se aconteceu alguma coisa de mal..? E se eles foram parar em outro lugar...? E se há uma guerra e agora eles estão mortos...?// - um olha horrizado cruzou seu rosto - // Oh não! Meu pobre filho e irmão!//

O mago pôs os olhos em branco.

-// Quer parar de ser tão fatalista.// - mumurou, sentindo como o medo se apoderava de seu coração. Claro que ele também pensava coisas tão ruins como seu marido, e estava lhe preocupando o fato de não saber nada de seu amigo e ex aluno depois de tanto tempo - // Tenho certeza que eles estão bem. Só... devem estar ocupados. Remus nos disse que eles tentariam interagir com o Mundo Mágico antes de mandar qualquer mensagem, pois sabia que em seguida algum de nós ia querer visitá-los nesse mundo.//

-// Mas já passou tempo **demais**! Por acaso eles não pensam que nós poderíamos estar preocupados se passando mais de uma semana sem notícias deles?//

-//Bom, nisso você tem razão.// - suspirou - //Mas não há nada que possamos fzazer a respeito.//

-//Ah, sim tem algo que podemos fazer.// - resmungou de cara fechada.

- Elladan? - chamou seu marido inseguro, ao ver a resolução nos olhos escuros.

- Morë... - olhou seu esposo nos olhos - // Se não recebermos notícias deles em três dias... nós vamos buscá-los, o que você acha?//

- Ir ao Mundo Mágico? - perguntou com um fio de voz, nem percebendo a mudança de idioma.

-// Sim meu amor.// - se ajoelhou até ficar de frente para seu esposo, que estava sentado em uma das luxuosas poltronas que tinham na sala de estar da parte que correspondia ao gêmeo no grande castelo de Valfenda - // Você não tinha me falado que tinha muita vontade de rever seu irmão?//

Sorriu com ternura ao ver como o pequeno e belo rosto começava a se molhar pelas lágrimas que os olhos violetas derramavam. Beijou delicadamente seus lábios e limpou algumas lágriamas da bochecha direita.

- Sirius...

- Você quer vê-lo não é?

- Sim - murmurou - Sinto muita saudade dele...

- Eu vou te levar para vê-lo meu amor. Te prometo que em três dias estaremo sali.

Regulus sorriu para seu amante e abraçou seu pescoço para depois beijá-lo com ansiedade

**********************************************************************

***Mundo Mágico***

- Eu tenho que vestir isso? - Harry levantou uma sobrancelha acéptico ao ver o uniforme de Hogwarts.

- Sim - Sirius olhou seu melhor amigo e pai de seu afilhado - É o que todos os alunos do colégio usam... Por que você o está olhando assim?

- Eles se parecemm com as roupas que meu avô usa... - fez uma careta - Já usei túnicas, mas essas parecem... coisa de velho - disse com desdém.

- Hehe... - o animago sorriu - Não deve se preocupar muito, isto é mais para o primeiro dia, onde você tem que estar formal para a cerimônia de recebimento. Mas geralmente só tem que usar o uniforme, que conciste em calça, camisa branca, a gravata e o sueter de lã se fizer frio. A túnica pode usá-la aberta ou simplesmente não usar...

- Isso... mas deve tê-la sempre a mão se por acaso um professor te pedir para colocá-la - James disse sorrindo com ternuara lembrando do seu passado.

- Lembro que a pobre Minerva se cansava de dizer todos os dias que colocassem bem as suas túnicas - Remus disse, sorrindo divertido - E mais, acho que foi graças aos senhores que a maioria dos alunos as usam abertas ou penduradas no ombro.

- Ah, Moony - Sirius fez um biquinho antes de passar um braço pelos ombros do homem-lobo. Os olhos de Elrohir se estreitaram, cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado, sentindo que suas entranhas se revolviam ao ver a cena - Sempre encontra um jeito para nos dar uma bronca... não eram todos que tinham vontade de usá-las bem arrumadinhas como você e as serpentes.

- Sei... - suspirou e depois olhou para o mais novo - É esperado que você use seu uniforme corretamente Ezelllahen, mas, como estes dois sem júizo aqui te disseram, depois você pode usar sua túnica aberta ou não usar, mas deve tê-la sempre a mão.

- Certo, nesse caso não acho que tem problemas - pegou atúnica em suas mãos e lhe deu um olhar crítico - Em que casa vou ficar?

- Grifinória - foi a resposta unânime.

- Por quê? - Elrohir ergueu uma sobrancelha - Pelo que tenho ouvido de Naurä, Sonserina e Corvinal parecem muito boas para a personalidade de mi itehm.

- Sonserina? - Sirius e James ofegaram em choque - Harry não irá para essa Casa de magos das trevas!

- Pensei que magos das trevas era somente um boato, pessoalmente acho que é só a má reputação. Se os magos de sangue puro, astutos e ambiciosos vão para essa Casa, não deve ser tão ruim.

- Os piores magos têm saído dessa Casa - Sirius resmungou - Toda a minha família, exceto minha querida prima Andrômeda, saíram dali e pode acreditar, são o que há de pior. Talvez a única excessão foi meu irmãozinho Regulus, mas vocês mesmos escutaram de sua boca que as trevas terminou o arrastando, mas por sorte conseguiu sair a tempo - disse com uma seriedade não carecteristica dele - Sei que não são os mesmos tempos, mas nada nos assegura que nada vai passar com Eze - o elfo pareceu compreender suas palavras, mas como ainda detectou um traço de dúvida, o animago usou sua última cartada - _Lucius Malfoy_ saiu dessa Casa.

Em seguida os olhos de Elrohir se estreitaram e Remus tossiu nervoso, mandando um olhar reprovador para seu amigo, que só sorriu inocente.

- Bem... - resmungou o elfo finalmente - E sobre Corvinal?

- Pode até ser - James disse dando de ombros - Embora nosso pequeno aqui seja muito agitado e adepto de aventuras para terminar nessa Casa, os corvinais têm fama de serem aborrecidos e estudiosos. Não acho que se encaixe no perfil de Eze verdade?

- Com certeza! - o moreno concordou sorrindo para seu pai biológico - Prefiro mil vezes estar onde tem pessoas que tenham prazer em me acompanhar na diversão.

- Assim que se fala! - Prongs e Padfoot responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Remus sorriu com ternura e negou com a cabeça. Elrohir teve que morder a lígua para não responder, sabendo perfeitamente que essa atitude despreocupada, o gosto por aventuras e as brincadeiras seu filho tinha aprendido justamente com ele e seu irmão, então agora não podia proibir nem dizer que não ia ser bom fazer brincadeiras ou se meter em problemas no Colégio.

- Meu filho também está ali - Frank falou pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa começou, ele se manteve calado escutando e se divertindo com tudo o que ouvia - Ele tem um grupo de bons amigos e todos estão na Grifinória, não acho que vai ser problema vocês se tornarem amigos e... te acompanharem no que deseje fazer - sorriu.

- Ah? Há bons rapazes esse ano? - Remus quis saber.

- Sim, o filho mais novo de Molly e Arthur Weasley está no mesmo ano que Neville, os gêmeos e a caçula da família, Ginny também. Eles são amigos de uma jovem bruxa filha de Trouxas que é tão inteligente quanto Lily... e o filho de Lucius também está na Grifinória.

- Draco? - Remus perguntou com a voz embargada, seus olhos brilhando pela emoção de ouvir falar desse menino tão especial.

- Sim um Malfoy na Grifinória - James grunhiu.

Remus sorriu e agradeceu a Merlin, pois nesse momento o grito de seu filho que o chamava para ir até o quarto o fez sair da sala. No entanto, todos notaram seu rosto aflito e como uma lágrima banhou sua bochecha antes de sair, uma que foi acompanhada de várias outras.

_Draco..._

Esse era outro asssunto que tentou bloquear enquanto esteve em Valfenda. Nunca pode, pois diferente de seu pai, Draco nunca lhe fez dano, muito pelo contrário, ele lhe deu seu amor desde a primeira vez em que se viram. Conseguiu bloquear o melhor que pode as lembranças de Lucius, mas com as de Draco não foi a mesma coisa. Cada vez que a saudade de seu lar o apertava, o rosto de um menino loiro de olhos cinza enchia a sua mente e sorria ao se lembrar de como sempre o loirinho estava ansioso para agradá-lo, e como fazia o impossível para alongar sua passagem em sua casa e como via com temor que pudera abandoná-lo tal como sua mãe tinha feito.

E ele também fez, por culpa do pai terminou castigando o filho. Uma culpa que sempre o atormentava quando pensava nisso. Mas se consolava sabendo não poderia ficar no mesmo Mundo que Lucius se queria sarar seu coração. Talvez agora poderia procurar seu querido filho adotivo e explicar os motivos de sua partida e, se ele desejasse poderiam retomar sua carinhosa relação do passado.

**********************************************************************

***Hogwarts***

- O que você faz aqui pai? - perguntou olhando o mais velho com suspeita.

Lucius suspirou, ao menos seu filho ainda o chamava de "pai".

- Uma coisa muito importante aconteceu meu filho. Eu vim aqui para te contar antes que você saiba de outra fonte.

- Sim? E o que pode ser de tão importante para que o senhor desperdiçe seu precioso tempo para me contar? - perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Você é meu filho, Draco - estreitou os olhos com raiva, mas manteve sua voz tranqüila - Você é o mais precioso para mim, muito mais que o tempo que posso gastar em um negócio. Já te falei isso e não vou cansar de repetir... eu não sou como "ela" -rematou.

O rapaz deu de ombros e olhou para outro lado. Lucius franziu os lábios ao ver o gesto. Tinha certeza que seu filho não fazia esse gesto tão desagradável antes de entrar para Grifinória há três anos.

- O que o senhor quer me contar? - perguntou com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Há três dias, enquanto estava fazendo compras no Beco Diagonal, encontrei com uma pessoa que você e eu pensamos que não iriamos ver mais - disse o olhando significativamente.

A testa de Draco se franziu por uns segundos, até que a compreensão chegou a sua cabeça e seus olhos se arregalaram. Malfoy sorriu, pelo menos seu filho não tinha perdido a astúcia e a inteligêcia ao entrar **naquela** casa.

- Remus...?

- Sim ele mesmo - sorriu, e não era um sorriso frio com o qual seu filho tinha se acostumado a ver, mas sim um carinhoso... apaixonado, que poucas pessoas conheciam - E não estava sozinho filho - seus olhos brilharam - Você tem um pequeno irmão que é idêntico a gente... um pequeno Malfoy - Draco pode detectar o olhar de orgulho de seu pai, pois muitas vezes o tinha visto. Não pode deixar de sorrir, a verdade é que, apesar de que nunca admitiu, lhe doía ver a amargura em seu pai depois da partida de Remus.

- E o que você fez? Falou com ele? Como se chama meu irmãozinho? - perguntou ansiosamente.

- Não pude convesar muito com ele - fechou a cara e seus lábios se juntaram até formar uma linha fina. Draco se remexeu incomôdo em sua cadeira ao sentir a raiva de seu pai - Ele ainda está bravo comigo, com razão claro. E... estava acompnahdo de um homem que não me deixou falar com elel.

- Um homem? - perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei quem é, mas certamente Remus o conheceu onde quer que tenha ido. Eles tinham uma atitude... amistosa - resmungou.

O loiro mais novo engoliu em seco, sabendo que essa palavra significava mais que "amizade", mas não pressionou seu pai. Principalmente por que já imaginava o que era. Se praticamente podia sentir os ciúmes irradiando por todos os poros da pele de seu pai.

- O que você vai fazer então?

- Recuperá-los é claro - disse como se não houvesse outra opção - Eles são meus, e não deixarei que ninguém os roube de mim ou que fiquemos separados mais tempo do que o nescessário. Sei que cometi uma estupidez no passado - Draco grunhiu concordando e Lucius não se incomodou, pois já sabia tudo o que seu filho pensava a respeito - Então agora vou usar todos os métodos que tenho para tê-los de volta. Quero que Remus seja meu esposo e desejo dar meu nome para meu filho.

- Bom, boa sorte com isso. Espero que você não coloque tudo a perder novamente - disse com os olhos estreitos.

- Não o farei e você vai me ajudar.

- Te ajudar!? - exclamou surpreso - Em que?

- Eu conheço Remus e sei que ele virá te procurar para falar com você e se desculpar por ter ido sem se despedir, até vai querer voltar a ser seu amigo - sorriu - E você vai tentar convencê-lo sutilmente que o melhor é ele voltar comigo.

Draco fechou a cara. A idéia não o agradava em nada, não queria manipular Remus, sabendo de todo o mal que seu pai fez e principalmente pelo grande carinho que tinha pelo castanho. Mas também sabia que existia o perdão e se não ajudasse seu pai, ter visitas espóradicas de Remus e seu irmão não ia ser o mesmo que tê-los vivendo em casa, com a possibilidade de ter mais irmãozinhos, com todos vivendo num ambiente familiar e acolhedor que lhe foi negado desde pequeno. Sabia que seu pai amava o licantropo e que estava profundamente arrependido por sua atitude no passado.

- De acordo eu vou te ajudar.

Pai e filho trabalhariam juntos de agora em diante para conseguir um bem maior. Conseguir que Remus e o pequeno Malfoy entrassem definitivamente na família, e desta vez para sempre, sem lugar para erros.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**_Notas da tradutora: _**Tem alguém lendo...? Bom espero que tenham gostado, por favor digam o que acham...

Besitos


	20. Visitas de outro mundo

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Visitas de outro mundo.**

O rei de Gondor massageou suas temporas e não conseguiu evitar lançar um grunhido, ato seguido de um olhar distraído para a porta. A pequena bola negra que mostrava sua cabeça pareceu envergonhada e voltou a se esconder atrás da porta, mas a pessoa que sustentava a bola... olhava muito irritada em sua direção. O adolescente de onze anos eram um verdadeiro príncipe, seu cabelo negro com algumas mechas prateadas chegava até seus ombros, atrás dele podia se ver as orelhas pontiagudas que havia herdado se seu "mãe" bem como a beleza e o brilho excessivo da pele. No entanto, a cara fechada atrapalhava toda a beleza que o rapaz pudesse ter.

-// O que você quer Eldarion?// - Aragorn teve que fazer uso de todo seu autocontrole para não se alterar com seu primogênito.

O rapaz pigarreou, pegou seu mascote nos braços e entrou no escritório particular de seu pai, fechando a porta depois. Andou com o porte digno do herdeiro do trono que era e sentou-se em frente da mesa de seu pai.

-// O senhor sabe o que eu quero!// - falou irritado, arruinando toda sua atitude anterior -//** Quero** ir até onde Ezellahen está!//

Aragorn suspirou

-//Quantas vezes tenho que fala a mesma coisa? // - falou pacientemente - // Nós ainda não temos noíticias do outro mundo... Como você quer que eu deixe você ir, se nem sequer sabemos se eles chegaram bem?//

-// Mas já se passaram **_duas semanas_**!//

-//Filho, me escuta...// - o olhou seriamente - //... Sei que você sente saudades de seu amigo, mas isso não quer dizer que vou deixar você ir nessa perigosa travessia somente porque você quer vê-lo. Quando a gente tiver notícias...//

-//Sei que o avô Elrond te mandou uma menssagem falando que meus tios vão viajar pelo Portal para saber o que está acontecendo.// - Eldarion interrompeu seu pai com um intenso olhar - // Por favor, paizinho, me deixa ir. // - choramingou, fazendo com seus olhos brilhassem com uma estranha luz. Parecia um cachorrinho perdido.

O mais velho voltou a suspirar e enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos. Depois olhou para seu filho com os olhos semi fechados.

-// Você não vai me deixar em paz não é verdade?// - sua voz soava quase dolorida.

- Não - sorriso.

-//Ah, por todos os Valar! Está bem!!// - levantou suas mãos ao céus, se perguntando por que os Deuses lhe deram um filho tão cabeça dura. Se bem que essa atitude poderia ajudá-lo quando se tornasse rei, mas agora não fazia mais do que exasperá-lo - // Arruma suas coisas, você vai para Valfenda com uma escolta. Ali esperará notícias e, se seu avô deixar, viajará até a outra dimensão.//

- Obaaaaaaa! - gritou abraçando sua mascote negra - // Vou arrumar minhas coisas! // - dizendo isso saiu correndo do escritório, quase derrubando seu pai grávido que vinha entrando.

Legolas ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando seu filho, que corria como se um orc estivesse atrás de seu pescoço e depois girou seu corpo para encarar seu marido. Aragorn tinha um olhar de angústia, mas também parecia aliviado.

-// Então, no final ele te venceu pelo cansaço?// - perguntou caçoando, enquanto se aproximava de seu marido. Aragorn lhe deu um olhar irritado.

-// Te agradeceria se você não brincasse com uma coisa dessas.// - resmungou, atraíndo seu consorte pela cintura, para que sentasse em seu colo - // Provavelmente você faria a mesma coisa se tivesse que aguentar suas queixas. Não sei de onde ele tirou essa atitude tão...**não real**.//

Legolas sorriu, passando um de seus braços por trás do pescoço de seu marido, o atraíndo para um beijo terno.

-// Acho que seus irmãos adotivos tem muito a ver com isso.// - sussurrou, mordendo sua orelha de leve - // Se não estou enganado, Lord Elrond sempre se queixou dessa atitude em seus filhos.//

Aragorn gemeu ao sentir a língua de seu esposo em sua orelha e logo se esqueceu de tudo. Seu esposo sabia muito bem como o fazer esquecer todos os seus problemas.

**********************************************************************

***Mundo Mágico***

Ezellahen entrou na ampla sala de estar que a mansão tinha, onde estava vivendo há mais de três semanas, com Mokona plácidamente descansando em sua cabeça. Estavam aborrecidos e procuravam algo para se divertir. No entanto, em vez disso encontrou aquele que se dizia ser seu padrinho, fazendo pose em frente do espelho, enquanto arrumava sua roupa, e seu pai Elrohir com a cara fechada, os lábios formando uma linha fina e de vez em quando olhava Sirius Black disfarçadamente. O adolescente sorriu malicioso.

- Sirius...? - chamou, o olhando confunso - Vai sair?

- Sim, tenho um encontro com um companheiro de trabalho - piscou um olho para depois olhar o relógio - Bem, acho que tenho que ir andando, devo chegar cedo como um verdadeiro cavalheiro - se aproximou para bagunçar o cabelo de seu afilhado - Você fala aos outros que vou chegar tarde? - Harry assentiu e Sirius sorriu - Então... já vou.

Nem bem o animago cruzou a porta de saída, o moreno se assustou ao escutar o que parecia ser um rosnado do lugar onde seu pai estava sentado. Elrohir olhava a porta como se quisesse derretê-la, seu corpo estava tenso e seus olhos brilhavam com raiva. Seu filho enguliu em seco. _"Acho que meu papi deve se dar conta do que passa diante de seus olhos, antes que aconteça algo de ruim. Por que ele é tão tonto? Papai Elladan só demorou uma semana para perceber que Morë era seu companheiro."_.Sacudiu a cabeça e deu de ombros, talvez fosse somente mais uma atitude complicada que os adultos tinham.

***Ao anoitecer***

-//Você não vai dormir Elrohir?// - Remus perguntou, ao ver que seu amigo continuava sentado na mesma poltrona que ficava perto da janela há mais de três horas, de onde podia ter uma boa vista da entrada da Mansão.

-//Não tenho sono... vou ficar mais um pouco aqui.// - respondeu sem olhá-lo.

O homem lobo franziu a testa e tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas um chute de leve em seu tornozelo o deteve.

- POO! - Mokona estava perto dele e puxava sua calça para lhe mostrar algo escondido no marco da porta. Ali estava Ezellahen, que fazia sinais para que ele se aproximasse e assim o castanho fez.

- O que você está fazendo ai escondido? - sussurrou.

- Vim evitar que você faça uma besteira - murmurou - Acho que chegamos ao momento decisivo... - olhou para seu pai - Mami Elrohir está assim desde que Padfoot saiu para um encontro...

- Ah... - suas sobrancelhas se ergueram - Você acha que...?

- Acho que ele está se corroendo de ciúmes - sorriu. Os dois já haviam chegado à conclusão que Sirius era o companheiro de vida de Elrohir, mas parecia que o elfo não queria aceitar e tentava não fazer caso dos sinais - E acho também que ele está o esperando para fazer, ou dizer algo. Não sei o que pode ser... mas é melhor a gente deixar os dois sozinhos.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu.

- Certo, e seja o que Merlin quiser - suspirou, antes de dar mais uma olhada em seu amigo, depois seguiu Harry rumo aos quartos.

Já passava da meia noite e o elfo estava ficando impaciente. O idiota não pensava em voltar pra casa? Por que? O que poderia estar fazendo? As possibilidades para essa pergunta encheram sua mente e um arrepio percorreu todo seu corpo, fazendo com que realmente começasse a sentir-se mal. Não queria que Sirius passasse a noite com outra pessoa, não queria que estivesse com outra pesoa, nem que beijasse, nem que comprimentasse ou mesmo lhe desse um de seus belos sorrisos. Só queria que fizessse essas coisas com ele...

Elrohir congelou em seu lugar e seus olhos se arregalaram. De onde veio esse pensamento? Esfregou seus braços para que sua pele arrepiada voltasse ao normal e mordeu seu lábio inferior. Era isso o que queria? Que todas as atenções desse homem fossem para ele? Pensou por um momento em sua atitude desde que havia chegado. Não podia negar que, ao ver Sirius Black pela primeira vez, todas aquelas sensações que seu irmão tinha lhe falado quando viu seu esposo, viessem a sua mente. Não precisou compará-las por muito tempo para perceber que eram iguais, algo estava lhe dizendo. No entanto, ele não fez caso disso, pois em sua mente teimava em rejeitar tudo o que tivesse a ver com o passado de seu filho. Pra ele, todas essas pessoas eram seus inimigos, pois poderiam arrebatar o amor de seu filho em um abrir e fechar de olhos.

_"Mas agora..."._

Agora todo seu ser clamava para que Sirius Black estivesse do seu lado e com ninguém mais. Isso o fazia se sentir enfermo e quase não podia respirar. Pois o simples fato que suas ernormes mãos tocarem um corpo que não fosse o seu, sua pele ansiava pelo contato com o animago e seus lábios estavam desesperados para serem beijados. E, com relutância, admitiu que o animago era muito mais importante para ele do que queria admitir.

O ruído da chave na fechadura e a porta se abrindo o tiraram de seus pensamentos, o elfo se endireitou na poltrona ao ver entrar a figura um pouco cambalenate.

Sirius acendeu a luz, sorridente, pensando que talvez tivesse bebido um pouquinho a mais do uísque de fogo. Mas e dai! Era um encontro e tinha se divertido, dançado e beijado por largas horas. Só que, não soube dizer o por que, mas esse jovem Auror não lhe agradou demais, para o levar para cama. E não é que o rapaz não estivesse disposto, mas só se despediram com um beijo e o animago fingiu não ver o olhar decepcionado do outro homem. Não podia ter remorsos, principalmente por que já sabia o motivo de tê-lo rejeitado. Tirou sua capa de inverno, suspirou, já estava para apagar as luzes quando viu pelo canto dos olhos uma figura.

Sua respiração parou uns segundos ao ver a figura do elfo. Seu cabelo estava solto, sem tranças, o cabelo negro caía pelos lados do rosto, fazendo um incrível contraste com a palidez de seu rosto. Seu corpo pequeno e delicado, mas forte e atlético estava delicadamente acomodado na poltrona, a túnica de cor branca que tinha comprado no Beco Diagonal há uns dias, o fazia parecer um anjo, embora aquela expressão de raiva em seu rosto arruinava um pouco o efeito. No entanto, ao ver o elfo desse jeito fez com que todo o sangue de Sirius se acumulasse em sua virilha. Desconcertado por esse fato, o Auror tentou sorrir para o outro.

- Oi - agitou sua mão - Não vai dormir? Já é muito tarde.

- Os elfos não precisam de muito sono - respondeu com asperesa Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha diante do tom.

- Bem, sorte de vocês - bocejou - Mas eu estou morto de sono, então já vou indo pra cama..

O animago fez uma referência exagerada para o elfo e caminhou até as escadas, mas a voz venenoza de Elrohir o deteve.

- Como foi seu encontro?

O moreno voltou para olhá-lo surpreso. De onde vinha tanta raiva?

- Bem - sorriu - Como todos os que eu tenho.

- É nojento o que você faz. Sabia? - grunhiu com desdém - Saindo com todas essas pessoas, dando falsas esperanças de que são importantes para você. Mas você somente as usa para passar o tempo.

A cara do animago fechou.

- Bom, essa é a sua opinião, mas o que eu faço da minha vida não é da sua conta nem da de ninguém - disse ríspido.

As mãos do elfo se fecharam e seu corpo ficou tenso.

-Sim, infelizmente é da minha conta - disse com desprezo - Vivemos todos na mesma casa e sei que você se gaba de suas ações com seus amigos. Ezellahen tem presenciado algumas delas e... não estou feliz por isso. O que menos quero é que _meu filho_ se pareça com você, por desejar copiar suas ações.

- Ele não é seu filho - foi a resposta imediata do outro.

- Sim ele é - grunhiu se levantando da poltrona - Eu o criei, e lhe dei meu amor, e isso faz dele meu filho.. doa a quem doer. E ele nos considera como sua família, nos ama e nunca vai precisar de mais ninguém.

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram e Sirius andou até ficar cara a cara com o elfo. Elrohir esteve tentado a dar um passo atrás ao sentir como sua pele reagia com a proximidade do outro, mas não o fez.

- Ah é? - disse com sarcasmo - Se isso é verdade... Por que ele resolveu vir visitar sua verdadeira família? Não acho que o amor que você diz que deu a ele tenha sido suficiente, já que ele veio procurar seu _verdadeiro pai._

A boca de Elrohir se abriu com raiva e sentiu como seus olhos enchiam de lágrimas. Não podia negar que esse homem tinha um pouco de razão. Devastado por essas revelações, fez a única coisa que lhe ocorreu... esbofeteou Sirius e tentou ir para seu quarto.

- Imbecil!

- Não, espera! - Sirius grunhiu e alcançou o elfo. Merda! Ele não quis ser tão cruel! Mas o elfo tinha provocado! No entanto, ao ver o olhar de choque e tristeza nesse rosto de porcelana se sentiu um verdedadeiro bastardo.

- Me larga! - Elrohir exclamou, tentando se desfazer do agarre do animago.

- Não! Pára! - resmungou, sacudindo o elfo para que deixasse de lutar. O empurrou contra uma parede do corredor onde haviam chegado, depois da perseguição, e segurou as duas mãos do elfo uma de cada lado da cabeça, para que ele não escapasse - Desculpa! Está bem?

- Desculpa!? - resmungou, seus olhos escuros brilhando de raiva - Como se atreve a duvidar do amor que dou a meu filho!?

- Não quis dizer tudo isso, entendeu? - suspirou - Mas chego a minha casa feliz, depois de passar uma ótima noite, te encontro na sala e ai você começa a me atacar. Não medi minhas palavras... desculpa.

- Não aceito suas desculpas! - gritou. As palavras de Sirius sobre sua ótima noite haviam dado mais combustível para sua raiva - Você é um imbecil! Não sabe nada de...

Uns lábios carnosos pararam suas queixas. Os olhos do elfo se arregalaram, mas uma sensação muito quente se apoderou de seu corpo e logo se achou respondendo ao beijo com a mesma ferocidade do animago. Ambos se morderam, lamberam e gemeram durante vários segundos, até que o ar se fez necessário. Um silêncio incômodo formou-se entre eles, até que Elrohir reuniu coragem para perguntar.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Precisava calar sua boca...

Sirius soube em seguida que essa foi a coisa incorreta para dizer, ao ver o olhar de dor no elfo, que logo se transformou em um de fúria. Elrohir usou toda sua força natural e se livrou dos braços de Sirius, correu até seu quarto, tendo em mente se fechar lá dentro e não voltar a sair. Mas outra vez, uns braços fortes desta vez em sua cintura, o detiveram. Brigou de novo, mas nada pode fazer contra os músculos do animago.

- Me larga!

- Não - a voz sussurrante e o calor em seu ouvido direito fizeram com que o elfo se congelasse - Antes você vai me dizer o que foi tudo isso... Por que você está com tanta raiva? - o girou para que o elfo o encarasse, mas ainda o segurava com força para que o elfo não fugisse - O que você quer de mim?

- O que quero de você? - repitiu, a raiva e a necessidade nublando sua mente - Quero transar com você! Isso é o que quero!

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar no que o elfo acabara de lhe dizer, pois o elfo em seus braços iniciou um novo beijo. Muito mais selvagem do que o primeiro. E com isso todos seus pensamentos sumiram de sua mente... o único que importava no momento era satisfazer esse anjo que tinha em seus braços.

Carregou Elrohir nos braços, fazendo com que o elfo rodeasse sua cintura com as pernas e o levou até seu quarto. Ali, começaram a se desnudar rasgando suas roupas, sem se importar se eram caras ou novas, o único que importava era sentir a pele do outro. Beijá-la, senti-la, mordê-la, lambê-la e marcá-la como sua. Depois de ficarem sem roupas, caíram sobre a cama de Sirius e o animago baixou sua cabeça, até tomar a notória ereção do elfo em sua boca. Os olhos de Elrohir se arregalaram e tapou sua boca para suprimir o grito de prazer que essa ação lhe causou. Era sensacional, nunca imaginou que ter a boca de seu companheiro rodeando seu pênis podia chegar a ser tão excitante. Uma corrente elétrica passou por todo seu corpo quando as mãos de Sirius agarraram seus testículos começando a massageá-los.

Elrohir choramingou e levantou seu quadril por instinto, necesssitando de "mais", mas não sabendo o que. Sirius sorriu ainda com o membro do outro na boca e segurou o quadril do elfo sobre a cama. Chupou com maior ímpeto e sentiu sua garganta se encher de um líquido quente, não duvidou em tragar toda a semente do elfo sem deixar escapar nenhuma gota.

- Oh... céus... - Elrohir conseguiu sussurrar, quando Sirius deixou seu membro.

Logo sentiu como os lábios do outro se apoderaram dos seus e pode sentir o gosto amargo de sua própria essência, mas não se importou, a única coisa que queria era ser amado por seu companheiro. Rodeou o pescoço de Sirius com seus braços e abriu mais suas pernas para que o outro se acomodasse melhor. Pode sentir em seu estômago como o membro ereto de Black cravava em sua pele e baixou uma de suas mãos para tomar a ereção e começar a massageá-la. O animago gemeu e se empurrou contra essa mão, para obter mais prazer.

- N-Não... espera um pouco - murmurou, separando com relutância da mão de Elrohir - Quero gozar dentro de você - disse , antes de dar um beijinho nos lábios do elfo. Tentou se levantar, mas a mão do outro sobre seu braço o impediu.

- Onde você vai? - perguntou curioso.

- Vou pegar o lubrificante no banheiro, não tenho nada a mão - fez uma careta, reprovando essa afirmação. O que acontecia era que ele nunca trazía amantes para a Mansão, era uma regra que todos os Marotos tinham. As relações sexuais ficavam de fora, pois esse lugar era seu lar e não queriam trazer ninguém que não estivesse intimamente relacionado com todos.

- Ah...

- Você sabe pra que vou usá-lo não é? - foi obrigado a perguntar, ao ver o olhar de confusão do outro.

- Sim... sei sim... - ficou vermelho ao escutar como soava tonto.

- Nunca fez isso antes?

O rubor do elfo aumentou.

- No-nós elfos estamos destinados a uma só pessoa que os Valar elegem para nós - sentiu-se tímido e cobriu sua nudez com o lençol - Nosso desejo sexual só desperta com essa pessoa... é por isso que eu nunca... até agora... - não terminou a frase, pois era óbvio. Era virgem até então.

- Nossa... - Sirius murmurou, sentindo sua ereção diminuir um pouco. Agora muitas pergutas vinham a sua mente. Se transasse com o elfo... Isso significava que estariam juntos para sempre? Não voltaria a ter sexo com mais ninguém? Já não haveria noites de festa ou sexo casual? Teria que se casar?

- Estraguei tudo não é? - Elrohir murmurou abaixando a cabeça, ocultando seu rosto com seus cabelos negros.

Quando Sirius viu os ombros do elfo tremerem e uma lágrima rodar por sua bochecha que não estava coberta pelo belo cabelo de seu amante, o animago percebeu que as respostas a essas perguntas não importavam. Queria estar dentro do elfo... as outras coisas logo resolveriam.

Caminhou apressado até o banheiro, pegou o frasco de lubrificante e voltou para a cama. Com delicadeza obrigou o elfo a deitar-se de costas para cama e que o olhasse. Os olhos de Elrohir estavam empapados e ele mordia seu lábio inferior para não soltar um soluço. Sirius sorriu com ternura e beijo seus lábios.

- Vou te fazer meu agora - confessou o olhando nos olhos - O que acontecer depois... a gente resolve, certo?- Elrohir o encarou por longos e agonizantes segundos e Sirius esperou prendendo o folêgo. O elfo terminou assentindo e rodeou o pescoço do outro com os braços o beijando. Black sentiu sua ereção despertar com violência e mexeu seu quadril contra o pênis do outro, fazendo o elfo gritar de prazer, sua própria ereção despertando novamente - Agora vou te preparar, pode ser que doa um pouco, mas farei o possível para diminuir isso certo?

- Certo - beijou seus lábios - Eu confio em você.

O Auror grunhiu e voltou a beijar o elfo com paixão. Untou seus dedos e, com delicadeza começou a introduzir um de seus dedos na entrada do elfo. Como esperava, o corpo embaixo dele ficou tenso e tentou rejeitá-lo, mas continuou sua tarefa, não dando possibilidade de rejeição. Ficou quieto até que sentiu o lugar se acostumar e logo colocou outro. Já tendo dois dedos dentro do ânus de seu amante, começou a movê-los para alargar a virginal entrada. Ele se deleitava ao ver as várias expressões que passavam pelo rosto de Elrohir, ao sentir o prazer que esse ato causava em seu corpo.

- Preciso de mais - Elrohir pediu.

- Ainda não.

Elrohir choramingou e atraiu o animago para beijá-lo. O beijo foi selvagem e as unhas do elfo se fundiram na carne de suas costas, mas Sirius não reclamou. Sua própria ereção doía para estar dentro de seu amante e empurrar, mas sabia que ainda não era a hora, se queriam desfrutar, tinha que ser cuidadoso. Depois de introduzir o terceiro dedo, o animago agradeceu a todos os deuses o fato do ânus do elfo ceder com mais facilidade. Quando achou que a preparação foi suficiente, ele tirou seus dedos, obtendo um gemido de decepção.

- O que você está fazendo...?

- Vou fazer o que desejamos - Sirius piscou um olho e beijou os lábios do elfo.

Colocou um travesseiro debaixo do traseiro do amante, para facilitar a entrada e abriu o máximo que pode as pernas de seu elfo. Aos poucos e olhando os olhos de seu amante, começou a entrar com sua ereção dentro de Elrohir. O imortal gemeu agarrando os lençois, fechando os olhos por causa da dor.

- Respira e relaxa - Sirius disse, fechando os olhos ao sentir a maciez que rodeava seu pênis - Anda, você deve relaxar para que deixe de doer. Se ficar tenso vai me estrangular e não poderemos desfrutar.

Elrohir assentiu e começou a respirar com calma. Soltou os lençois e atraiu Sirius para mais um beijo. O animago começou a beijar seu amante para que este esquecesse um pouco da dor. Logo, Elrohir levantou seu quadril, e Sirius gemeu dentro do beijo, sentindo a aceitação. Não perdeu tempo tirou todo seu membro e entrou com rapidez dentro de seu amante. O outro gritou e arregalou os olhos quando sentiu sua próstata ser tocada, Elrohir abraçou com força o corpo do outro, com braços e pernas rodenado completamente o musculoso corpo de Black.

As estocadas aumentaram de velocidade, ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos e gemidos enchiam o lugar, que por sorte estava insonorizado. Elrohir foi o primeiro a chegara ao clímax, sem a necessidade de ser mastubardo, somente com a fricção do ventre plano de seu amante sobre seu pênis o ajudaram a gozar, seu amante alcançou o orgasmo logo depois. Siriu caiu sobre o corpo do amante sentindo o cansaço se apoderar de seu corpo. Nunca antes em sua vida, com seus numerosos amantes, havia gostando tanto de uma sessão de sexo, mas esta tinha sido maravilhosa, indescritível e seu último pensamento antes de cair no sono foi...

_"Isso tem que ser repetido..."._

**********************************************************************

***Valfenda***

-// Pelo amor de Merlin, Eldarion. Se você não ficar quieto vou te enfeitiçar.// - Regulus grunhiu ao herdeiro do trono de Gondor.

-// Como você quer que eu fique quieto!? // - exclamou indginado - // Me disseram que a gente ia viajar quando tudo estivesse pronto...! E já faz três dias que estamos prontos e ainda não fomos!//

-//Não grita comigo! Você sabe que não é minha culpa!//

Ambos se fuzilaram com o olhar e Elladan riu baixinho antes de salvar a situação.

-// Não contavamos que Éomer nos mandasse uma mensagem dizendo que queria ir junto com a gente. Devemos esperá-lo, pois se deseja ir, tem que ser agora.// - disse com paciência.

O rapaz fulminou seu tio adotivo como olhar, pegou sua mascote e saiu para se trancar emburrado no seu quarto.

- Não acredito que ele está tão insuportável - Regulus reclamou, caminhando até seu marido para ser abraçado e beijado - Nunca imaginei que Eldarion pudesse chegar a ter essa atitude, agora entendo por que Aragorn o deixou ir com a gente.

- Ele nos passou o problema - o gêmeo riu. Abaixou a cabeça para bejar seu esposo e depois suspirou - Mas acho que sei o que está acontecendo... - sorriu - Essa atitude não é só por que está com saudade de seu melhor amigo... acho que tem mais alguma coisa.

- Mais alguma coisa...? Como o que?

- Ah, vamos... você ainda não percebeu? - levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Notar o que...? - franziu a testa e então entendeu tudo - Você está dizendo que Eldarion...? Poderia estar...?

- Sua atitude o condena - deu de ombros. Voltando a beijar seu esposo.

Éomer junto com Elboron e uma escolta de dez hoemnes do exército de Rohan chegaram cinco dias depois. O rei olhou surpreso para Lord Elrond, Regulus e Elladan, quando o pequeno príncipe lhe deu uma bronca por causa da demora. Mas logo que tudo esteve pronto, foram para Lothlorien para cruzar o Portal.

***Mundo Mágico: Mansão dos Marotos***

O natal estava chegando e Harry estava emocionado por várias coisas. Uma delas era, que tinham lhe explicado o que era Natal e o emocionava poder enfeitar uma árvore e receber presentes, e outra era por que, depois das festas, ele ia para Hogwarts como aluno do terceiro ano. Agora mesmo se encontrava no sotão da mansão dos Marotos, procurando todos os enfeites necessários para a ocasião.

- Temos que levar estas bolas - James os exminou com um olhar crítico - A gente comprou essas no ano passado, mudam de luz sozinhas... embora não me lembre qual era o feitiço para ativá-los - deu de ombros - Certamente Frank sabe...

- E quando a gente vai pegar a árvore?

- Eu pedi a Hagrid, que escolha uma daquelas que planta todos os anos para o natal. Vou falar com ele sexta feira depois das aulas.

- Bem ... isso seria... - franziu a testa.

- Está tudo bem Harry?

- Sinto algo... - murmurou deixando as bolas que tinha na mão e se dirigindo a saída.

Assustado, o animago seguiu seu filho, no caminho encontraram com Frank e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, James só encolheu os ombros e assim os três saíram da casa até chegar onde estavam desenhadas as Runas que tinham aberto o Portal para o outro universo na primeira vez. Quando chegaram ali, os outros puderam sentir como sua magia zumbia ao redor de seus corpos, um claro sinal de que um forte poder estava rodeando a área. E, como na primeira vez, foram testemunhas de como uma luz branca se formava no centro das Runas, tão forte que os cegou por um momento.

Quando a luz se atenuou, puderam ver sete figuras. Três deles eram adultos, dois pareciam estar na adolescencia e as outras duas últimas estavam de braços dados, um moreno de cabelo comprido muito parecido com o elfo que residia em sua casa e o outro era muito parecido com o último herdeiro da família Black.

- Papi Dan!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Desculpa a demora, tive problemas com meu PC pra variar. Bem espero que tenham gostado do lemon, eu particularmente achei esse um dos mais excitantes que já li.

Besitos


	21. Reunião Familiar II

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**Capitulo vinte um: Reunião familiar**

Elladan abriu os braços e recebeu, com um grande sorriso, a seu pequeno. Já podia ver as mudanças sutis que ocorreram no menino nessas semanas em que estiveram afastados. Começando pela roupa e terminando pelo brilho nos seus olhos. Uma pontada de ciúmes se instalou em seu peito, mas decidiu não fazer-lhe caso, para desfrutar deste reencontro com seu menino.

- "===" //Passou um bom tempo... e disse a mim mesmo... se eles não vêm ... teremos que fazer uma visita.//- sorriu, piscando um olho, mas havia uma nota de reprovação nas suas palavras.

O sorriso de Harry aumentou e abraçou mais uma vez a seu pai, sabendo que tinha feito mal, mas estava mais preocupado por fazer-lhe saber que o amava mais do que outra coisa. Um pigarro os interrompeu. O moreno se separou e viu que Regulus o olhava com um sorriso, tendo a cada uma de suas crianças tomada em cada mão. A seu lado, Eldarion o olhava com cara de poucos amigos, sua mascote preta descansando na sua cabeça, fazia um quadro estranho, porque as orelhas de Ciara penduravam dos lados de sua cabeça, fazendo parecer que ele tinha costeletas. No lado direito de seu pai estava seu amigo Elboron e... O Rei de Rohan? Que ele fazia aqui?

- Morë! Eldarion e Elboron! - inclinou a cabeça, adotando a educação que recebeu de seu avôzinho. - Vossa majestade, é um prazer tê-lo neste mundo.

- O prazer é todo meu. - sorriu, olhando dissimuladamente os dois homens que os olhavam com suspeita desde o umbral da porta traseira da mansão. - Tinha curiosidade por conhecer este mundo.

Elboron pôs os olhos em branco, ante a hipocrisia de seu tio, e se apressou a abraçar a seu melhor amigo.

- É bom te ver, Eze! Nossas terras não são o mesmo sem você... - se aproximou para sussurrar. - Principalmente porque Eldarion está emburrado e agindo estranhamente desde que você se foi.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou ao menor de seus amigos, os olhos se Eldarion se estreitaram mais, se é que isso era possível, bufou indignadamente e girou a cabeça, desdenhosamente. As sobrancelhas escuras do mago voaram até a tampa de sua cabeça e voltou a olhar a seu amigo rohirin, Elboron se encolheu de ombros e lhe mandou um olhar de: "Eu te disse."

- Estávamos com saudade Ezellahen. Não vai a dar um abraço em seu professor?

- Mas é claro!

Harry voltou a recuperar seu sorriso, pensando que depois se encarregaria de decifrar a que se devia a atitude de seu amigo e abraçou ao menor dos Black. No entanto, outro pigarreio interrompeu o reencontro.

- Se não é muito incomodo... poderia saber quem são nossas visitas? - falou Frank, com toda a cortesia que podia reunir diante da estranha situação.

- Oh, é certo! - Harry praticamente brilhava de felicidade. - Este é meu outro papai, Elladan!- assinalou ao elfo e depois ao mago. - Este é seu esposo, Morë, mas os senhores o conhecem como Regulus Black. - os olhos dos animagos se arregalaram e Regulus sorriu tímido. - Estes são meus melhores amigos, Eldarion e Elboron. Eldarion é o príncipe de Gondor... e por último, sua vossa Alteza real de Rohan, Eómer.

Os animagos olharam deslumbrados à suas visitas, um pouco surpreendidos por ter membros da realeza do mundo onde se criou Harry no seu pátio. Sabiam que Elrohir e mesmo Harry eram membros da realeza entre os elfos, mas nunca se fizeram à idéia, não até ver os gestos do garoto neste momento. E, sobretudo, havia algo em Elladan e Eómer que os faziam verem-se mais imponentes.

- É um prazer conhecê-los. - o loiro Rei de Rohan se antecipou para tomar uma mão de James e beijá-la com toda sua cortesia real. - Gostaríamos de permanecer neste mundo para conhecer mais sobre sua cultura... e a família do jovem Ezellahen.

James franziu a testa diante do belo homem, Harry e Elladan ergueram uma sobrancelha e se olharam, estranhado esse comportamento. Elboron sorriu com malícia, sua mente astuta já começando a traçar planos.

- Eh... bem... bem-vindos. - retirou sua mão da mão do Rei e depois olhou aos demais. - Regulus? É você mesmo?

- Sim, James. - se aproximou para abraçar ao professor, deixando a suas crianças com Harry, que abraçaram suas pernas, reclamando com seu irmão mais velho, na sua língua paterna, por havê-los deixado sozinho por tanto tempo. - Estou de volta e vivo... - olhou a Frank e lhe sorriu. - Onde está meu irmão...?

- E o meu...?

- Eh...

*******************************************

**_*Beco Diagonal... *_**

- Sirius... estamos em um lugar público. - arquejou Elrohir, empurrando seu amante sem muita convicção, enquanto Sirius estava tentando deixar uma marca de amor no seu elfo.

- Awww... não seja mal, entre estas prateleiras ninguém vai descobrir que desejo te beijar até que você perca o rumo.

Elrohir se ruborizou, mas enredou seus braços pelo pescoço de seu amante e o atraiu para compartilhar um beijo. Suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo passional e ambos sentiram suas peles formigando, sabendo, um por instinto e o outro porque lhe tinham dito, que se tratava do enlace que tinham feito quando compartilharam sua primeira experiência sexual como casal, essa sensação os marcava como companheiros de vida.

- *Ejem*

Ambos se separaram com relutância, e giraram sua cabeça para ver Remus os olhando com uma expressão divertida brilhando em seus olhos.

- Estamos em um lugar público, sabiam?

- Eu sei, já falei pra ele. - o elfo resmungou, olhando com reprovação para seu companheiro.

Sirius só sorriu e deu de ombros, atraindo o seu moreno para roubar mais um beijo ardente, Elrohir gritou, mas permitiu que o outro o beijasse. Remus pôs os olhos em branco.

- Acho que já tenho tudo o que necessitava para os presentes. - franziu a testa, um pouco de pânico invadindo seu peito. - Onde está Lucas?

- Lucas? - Sirius franziu a testa. - Ele estava bem... aqui. - girou para olhar suas costas, nas prateleiras onde havia bonecos de pelúcia... mas o menino não estava.

**_*Em outro lugar...*_**

- Papai... você esteve enviando presentes para Remus desde que descobriu que estava de novo aqui e todos foram devolvidos sem serem abertos - disse Draco com voz cansada. - Você pensa em continuar com essa tática?

- Nem todos foram devolvidos. - o mais velho disse, olhando com detalhe uma figura de um lobo de cristal. - A maioria dos presentes que comprei para seu irmãozinho nunca voltou e... agora estou pensando em mandar os presentes em um só pacote e não separadamente como antes. Agora, se ele os abrir e vê o que há para ele... tenho certeza que ficará tentado a conservá-los.

Draco bufou, mas não discutiu a lógica de seu pai. Cruzou seus braços e seguiu caminhando pela loja de artigos de luxo que seu pai e ele costumavam freqüentar. Uma cabeleira loira platina chamou sua atenção entre os brinquedos móveis e decidiu investigar. A respiração ficou presa na sua garganta ao ver a um pequeno loiro platinado, algo pálido e sorridente que tentava pegar um unicórnio de pelúcia que piscava e movimentava sua cauda e crina de vez em quando.

Sentindo seus olhos queimar pelas lágrimas que se negava a derramar, se agachou do lado do menino pegando o unicórnio em suas mãos para que o pequeno pudesse alcançar. Ao ver os olhos dourados brilhar com felicidade, ao Malfoy menor não lhe ficaram dúvidas de quem era esse menino.

- Oi. - disse, com voz estrangulada, olhando e absorvendo todas as características de quem tinha certeza era seu meio irmão.

Lucas enrugou a testa e olhou para o garoto, franzindo seus lábios. Seu papi sempre lhe dizia que nunca devia falar com estranhos, mas este garoto não parecia mal e lhe tinha dado o brinquedo que tanto gostou dentre todos esses outros bonecos.

- Oi.

- Meu nome é Draco. - sorriu acariciando a cabeça menor. - Onde está seu papi? - perguntou ansioso, olhando para todos os lados, vendo se achava Remus. Há muito que tinha vontade de vê-lo, mas sabia que não era prudente fazer contato com ele, até que o próprio homem-lobo decidisse fazê-lo.

- Papi? - perguntou de carinha fechada. Como usava muito pouca sua língua materna, não entendia muito bem o que dizia o garoto. - Num sei... - disse, começando a sentir um pouco de medo. Há bastante tempo que se tinha cansado de ver a seu papi Elrohir se beijando com esse senhor que se transformava em cachorrinho como ele e seu papai quando a lua estava grande e redonda... e não sabia onde eles estavam quando começou a caminhar para ver mais brinquedos.

- Não sabe? - Lucas sacudiu sua cabeça, despenteando seus cabelos loiros. Draco sorriu. - Você quer que eu te ajude a achá-lo? Não deve andar por aí sozinho...

Lucas não entendeu nada do que o outro loiro lhe disse, mas aceitou a mão que lhe oferecia, sabendo que o filhote que vivia dentro dele confiava neste garoto.

- Draco? - chegou uma voz. - Acho que encontrei o que estava bus... - suas palavras ficaram esquecidas ao ver ao pequeno menino que seu filho sustentava por uma mão. Um sorriso adornou seu cara e se apressou a alcançar a ambos os rapazes, se agachou para ficar à altura de Lucas. - Oi, Calé.

Os olhos dourados se arregalaram ao escutar seu nome da boca deste senhor. Seu nariz crispou ao sentir seu cheiro, sentindo como seus instintos lhe diziam que este homem era um familiar, membro de sua manada, mas com mais autoridade.

- Oi.

Lucius sorriu e tomou a cintura do menino para levantá-lo nos braços. Lucas não opôs resistência e cruzou um de seus braços atrás do pescoço do mais velho buscando estabilidade. Malfoy sorriu radiante ao perceber o gesto de confiança, mas logo uma ruga de preocupação apareceu em seu rosto.

- Você encontrou ele aqui sozinho? - perguntou a seu filho. Não havia necessidade de falar sobre quem era o menino, sabia que seu filho maior era muito inteligente e, com os olhares de Lucas, era impossível não conjeturar em seguida.

- Sim. - Draco resmungou, começando a ficar preocupado. - Não vejo Remus por nenhum lado.

- Não é próprio de Remus deixar seu filhote andar sozinho por ai... - estreitou seus olhos. - Vamos procurá-lo.

Só cinco minutos de busca bastaram antes que escutassem um grito quase histérico de "Calé!" e "Lucas!". Dobraram uma esquina de prateleiras e viram a Remus olhar para todos os lados, quando ao fim o licantropo pousou seus olhos neles, em seu rosto o alivio era evidente, se aproximou para arrebatar ao menino dos braços de Lucius e abraçá-lo com força.

- Oh, por Merlin, Calé!- sussurrou. - Nunca volte a andar por aí sozinho! Você devia permanecer com tio Sirius como eu mandei!

- Ok...! Se acalme Moony. A gente já o encontrou são e salvo e isso é o importante. - disse Sirius, chegando ao seu lado, trazendo pela mão a um Elrohir igualmente assustado.

- Você é um ingênuo por deixar a nosso filho a cargo deste vira lata, Remus. - a voz sibilante e depreciativa de Lucius Malfoy atraiu a atenção dos Gryffindors e do elfo.

Os olhares pousaram nele e Sirius fuzilou o loiro com o olhar. O olhar de Remus, no entanto, só esteve um segundo no maior, porque em seguida notou o menino que tinha adotado como seu desde o momento em que o conheceu.

- Oi, Remus. - disse Draco, com uma postura rígida, porém com os olhos cinzentos brilhando de alegria.

- Draco... - sussurrou Remus, seus olhos dourados cheios de lágrimas. Depois de contemplar ao garoto por um instante, um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto e estendeu o braço livre, convidando o loiro para um abraço. Draco não vacilou e caminhou a passos apressados para estreitar ao licantropo e ao menino em um abraço cheio de alegria.

Sirius fez uma careta, mas não pôde evitar pensar que a cena era muito terna. Os mesmos pensamentos dançavam na mente do elfo e apertou a mão de seu amante, atraindo sua atenção. Black o olhou e seu amante inclinou a cabeça, estirando sua mão. Um pouco relutante Sirius se deixou levar por Elrohir, para dar um pouco de privacidade a seu amigo e aos Malfoy.

- Remus... - a voz de Lucius atraiu a atenção do licantropo e separou seu rosto dos cabelos loiros de Draco para ver os olhos cinzentos que tanto amava. - Podemos comer algo e conversar? Por favor...?

Lupin vacilou, mas vendo o olhar de Draco, não teve coragem de negar

- Está bem, só vou avisar Sirius e Elrohir.

Quando Remus foi buscar a seu amigo, Draco e Lucius se olharam e fizeram idênticas expressões maliciosas. Dependendo de como saísse essa reunião, seu plano para recuperar a Remus estaria encaminhado.

**_Natal_**

**_*Mansão dos Marotos... *_**

- E ai...?

Eómer deixou de olhar o corpo de James Potter para olhar seu sobrinho com as sobrancelhas juntas. Tomou um gole de seu copo de uísque de fogo (Grande bebida!), antes de responder.

- E ai o que?

Elboron bufou e pôs os olhos em branco.

- Você sabe muito bem por que viemos a este mundo, titio. E não sou idiota, vi como você tem olhado ao pai de meu melhor amigo desde que chegamos... seu velho pervertido. - sorriu malicioso.

Eómer endireitou-se na poltrona e fulminou seu sobrinho com o olhar.

- Só sou cinco anos mais velho que ele! - sussurrou zangado.

- Bem, então... você pôs os olhos nele?

- Poderia ser. - sorriu de lado, luxúria brilhando nos seus olhos. - Mas bem que eu poderia olhar mais um pouco... não é necessário ficar com a primeira opção.

- Por que? - Elboron fechou a cara. - Acho que o senhor Potter é perfeito para você.

- Mas você esquece do que nos disse teu amigo... - murmurou, acomodando-se melhor no seu assento e olhando com um sorriso como as mascotes estranhas de Harry e Eldarion dançavam ao redor da árvore de Natal, majestosamente adornada, e como as pequenas bolinhas que eram parte dos adornos estiravam seus compridas orelhas. - James Potter sofreu muito com a morte de sua esposa... e sei que ele percebeu o meu interesse... mas prefere não me fazer caso. Vai ser difícil fazê-lo aceitar um carinho meu. Não vou negar que eu gostei dele... mas ele necessita de tempo... enquanto isso posso me divertir em outros lugares. - sorriu.

- Libertino. - Elboron resmungou, mesmo assim, viu a verdade nas palavras do mais velho. - Posso pedir ajuda a Ezellahen. Ele me disse que deu uma ajudinha para seu padrinho deste mundo se acertar com sua mãe.

- Mmmhhh... você pode fazer o que quiser, mas vou procurar mais um pouco.

O adolescente franziu a testa, mas não disse nada. Seu tio ia se casar com o pai de Ezellahen ou ele não se chamava Elboron.

- E a que Casa você pertence? - Harry quis saber.

Neville lhe sorriu de lado. Tinha sido uma surpresa chegar em casa e comprovar que não só seus tios estavam nela, mas também pessoas que ele sabia que estavam desaparecidas há anos. No entanto, apesar de seus ciúmes iniciais, porque Harry Potter monopolizava a atenção de todos os membros da casa, se deu conta que o garoto era uma excelente pessoa e alguém com o qual poderia facilmente ficar amigo, de fato, o moreno tinha uma personalidade que encaixava perfeitamente com a de um Maroto. Poderia ser que ele chegasse a ser o quarto Maroto. Pois com Ron e Draco só tinham três, Hermione não contava, porque ela não aprovava as brincadeiras que eles faziam. Se comparasse, ela era mais parecida à personalidade que Lily Evans tinha.

- Pertenço a Grifinória e acho que você irá para a mesma casa. - piscou com um olho. - Será emocionante e só espera a que você conheça meus amigos... nos divertiremos muito.

- Ele já se diverte comigo. - Eldarion grunhiu mandando um olhar zangado para Neville.

O castanho levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Harry, o moreno se ruborizou um pouco e negou com a cabeça. Ele não ia admitir que sabia que a atitude de seu amigo se devia aos ciúmes... já bastava seus pais implicando com isso e não ia ter a outro (mesmo sendo da sua idade) zombando dele por ter um admirador ciumento e protetor.

- Awww... Moony... Por que você nos abandona?

- Não lhes abandono, Prongs. - suspirou, acomodando o gorro de lã na cabeça loira de seu filho. - Mas prometi a Draco que iria a sua casa para tomar o chá da tarde no dia de Natal. - o olhou nos olhos. - É o mínimo que posso fazer, ele e Lucas se deram muito bem e... bom... não desejo que ele termine pagando os pecados de seu pai.

- Mas o idiota também estará ali. - grunhiu Sirius.

- Sim... eu sei...

- Deixe que se vá. - interveio Elrohir, sorrindo a seu amigo. - Acho que Remus deve fazer isto, por ele e por seu filho.

A mensagem escondida nessas palavras não passou despercebido para ninguém. O castanho olhou agradecido para o elfo e lhe sorriu, mas se podia ver um pouco de nervosismo nos seus olhos.

- Então já vou indo. - inspirou e tomou seu pequeno em braços. - A gente se vê á noite.

- Bem... com todo o tempo que levo aqui... ninguém me explicou o por que dessa familiaridade.- disse Elladan fulminando a Sirius com o olhar, que tinha abraçado Elrohir pela cintura.

- Não é evidente? - seu esposo pôs os olhos em branco. - Aparentemente tudo ficará entre família, meu amor. - cruzou um de seus braços com o de seu marido. - Nós os Blacks parecemos ter gosto dos elfos de Valfenda.

Sirius sorriu para seu irmão. Tinha sido um choque agradável voltar das compras e descobrir que não só seu irmão pequeno estava na sua casa, mas também seus sobrinhos gêmeos e seu cunhado. O reencontro tinha sido choroso e terno, os irmãos se encerraram a falar toda essa noite, ignorando a seus respectivos companheiros e família, tinham tanto que dizer que perderam completamente noção dos que os rodeavam. Se fizeram uma promessa de jamais voltar a se separar para o resto de suas vidas

- Você tem que retornar a casa e contar para nosso pai. - grunhiu Elladan, seus instintos protetores saltando por cada poro de seu corpo. - Você sabe que ele não aprova as relações sem um casamento... lembra que quase teve uma sincope quando descobriu o de Esthel.

Elrohir se ruborizou e fulminou a seu irmão com o olhar.

- Casamento? - perguntou Sirius em um arquejo. Seu amante o olhou alarmado, não sabendo o que esperar ante essa revelação. Tinham adiado o bate-papo do que acarretava ser o companheiro de um elfo e agora Elrohir não tinha certeza o que poderia passar com estas notícias que seu irmão tinha deixado escapar. Vendo o terror nos olhos lindos e escuros de seu amante, Sirius fez uma careta e se aproximou para beijá-lo. - Quando Prongs e Eze forem para Hogwarts posso pedir uma licença no trabalho para fazer uma curta viagem.

Os olhos do elfo se arregalaram.

- Você fala a sério? - sussurrou com temor.

- Brincaria com algo assim? - murmurou enfrentando seus olhos. - Ainda mais com seu irmão super protetor me olhando desse jeito. - caçoou

- Hmph... - bufou Frank, chegando para escutar a última parte da conversação. - Você é igual, Padfoot.

- Heih!

Os animagos se puseram a discutir, mas isso não importou a Elrohir, ele abraçou com forças o pescoço de seu companheiro e enterrou seu rosto ali, absorvendo seu aroma. Depois girou sua cabeça e viu os olhos de seu gêmeo. Elladan lhe deu um sorriso animado e ele o devolveu, o entendimento estava entre eles ainda sem palavras.

**_*Mansão Malfoy*_**

- Isso é muito, Lucius. - disse Remus, com a testa franzida, ao ver os numerosos presentes que o mais velho dos loiros entregou seu pequeno filho. - Você vai estragar o meu bebê.

- Ele gosta... e não me custa nada dar. - deu de ombros e depois sorriu a seu filho. Lucas abria grandes seus olhinhos dourados quando desembrulhava cada presente e balbuciava algo que ele não entendia, nessa língua estranha, mas tinha certeza que eram palavras de agrado pelos seus presentes.

- Mas ele não necessita todos esses presentes, foi criado para aceitar coisas simples... o dinheiro não pode comprar o carinho, Lucius. - disse, o olhando com desaprovação.

Lucius se levantou de onde estava ajoelhado junto ao loirinho e olhou para Remus com os olhos entrecerrados.

- Não estou tratando de comprar seu carinho.

- Não é o que parece.

- Pois você deve ver melhor...

- Oh, por Merlin! - exclamou Draco, atraindo a atenção dos adultos. - Estiveram nessa conversa hostil desde que você veio, Remus. - sua voz soava zangada, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho de dor. - Não é como tinha planejado que esta visita fosse. - suspirou e olhou para seu irmãozinho.- Heih, Calë... Você deseja conhecer meu cachorrinho novo?

O menino inclinou a cabeça, não entendendo muito bem de que falava.

- riito?

- Sim, um cachorrinho, um filhote de labrador. - sorriu. - Vem... vou te mostrar, ele está no meu quarto. - Lucas aceitou sua mão e deixou que o adolescente o guiasse.

Quando a porta se fechou depois deles, um tenso silêncio se apoderou da sala. Lucius olhou ao licantropo e este lhe desviou o olhar. Suspirando, o loiro foi sentar-se junto ao homem.

- Podemos conversar?

- A gente não tem nada pra conversa e...

- Mas eu tenho muitas coisas pra falar, o primeiro é que te amo e...

- Te disse que nunca ia te perdoar, Lucius. - disse Remus, o fuzilando com o olhar.

- Oh... - sorriu com superioridade. - Mas eu sei que já me perdoou. Sua presença nesta casa o confirma.

- Vim por Draco. - disse nervoso.

- Não minta, Remus. - seu sorriso ainda adornava seu cara e se aproximou do pouco ao corpo do outro. Os olhos do castanho se abriram como pratos e tentou afastar-se o máximo que pôde do mago mais velho, mas a borda da poltrona o impediu. - Te conheço muito bem e sei que você não é dessas pessoas que podem guardar rancor por muito tempo. E posso vê-lo em seus olhos... você ainda me ama.

- Isso não é verdade! - replicou rapidamente.

- Não...? - perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Então suponho que não vai sentir nada se faço isto... - sussurrou sensual, antes de se aproximar ao corpo menor, para roubar um beijo ardente.

Remus nem sequer tentou lutar, sabendo que a batalha estava perdida antes de iniciar, seus instintos e nervosismo lhe diziam que, se aceitasse vir a esta casa novamente, depois de todos os anos transcorridos, era porque esperava que passasse algo como isto. Por tanto, rendido, gemeu e rodeou o pescoço de Lucius com seus braços, atraindo seu corpo para que estivesse o mais próximo possível. O loiro aproveitou essa oportunidade e tirou sua varinha dentre seus trajes, para travar a porta e silenciar o quarto. Não queria traumatizar seu filho se ele decidisse voltar e não ia deixar Remus ir embora sem que o fizesse seu.

James e Sirius fizeram uma careta, enquanto olhavam como Remus terminava de arrumar suas roupas no baú, Frank, Regulus e Elrohir tinham um sorriso compreensivo no seu rosto.

- Não façam essa cara... - suspirou. - Estão fazendo eu me sentir mal...

- Você disse pra gente, que jamais ia perdoar essa serpente lamacenta! - gritou Sirius.

- Sei... bem... mudei de idéia. - resmungou.

- Eu acho que você está fazendo bem. - disse Frank, ignorando o olhar de ultraje de seus amigos. - Todos nós merecemos uma segunda oportunidade... - disse com um olhar nostálgico no seu rosto.

**_*Fim das férias*_**

- Esquecemos de algo?

- Você comprou seus pergaminhos? - perguntou Elrohir, dobrando as roupas que seu filho não ia levar a Hogwarts, adotando seu perfeito papel de mãe.

- Mmmhhh... tenho tudo, mas James disse que se faltasse algo ele iria me dar...

Elrohir sorriu para seu filho, mesmo assim ele estava um pouco apreensivo ao saber que iam estar separados por um tempo. Mas ele necessitava levar Sirius para que seu pai o conhecesse e aprovasse sua relação e, se os Valar quisessem, provavelmente voltariam de casamento marcado. Aproximou-se e deu um grande abraço ao menino e Harry soube que este era seu momento particular de despedida, por isso devolveu o gesto com todo o sentimento que tinha pelo elfo.

Quando voltaram à Sala, onde esperavam o resto, Ezellahen pôde ver que Eldarion estava tenso, com os olhos vermelhos e segurando a vontade de chorar. Suspirando, foi fazer algo que era necessário, para não sentir-se culpado no futuro e, porque não... para tirar esse espinho que tinha no peito desde que tinha voltado a ver seu amigo.

Chegou ao garoto e tomou seu cara entre suas mãos.

- Você sabe que a gente vai voltar a se ver não é? - os lábios de Eldarion se franziram, um olhar obstinado formou no seu rosto. - Você deve voltar para não preocupar seus pais e obter uma permissão para ficar o tempo que você deseje neste mundo, Eldarion. - sua voz se tornou um sussurro. - Você é uma pessoa muito querida para mim e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso... seja quem seja que conheça lá em Hogwarts... ninguém mudará o que sinto por você. - roçou os lábios do menor com os seus e ignorou os sons de surpresa que vieram das pessoas que os rodeavam, mesmo Eldarion tinha os olhos arregalados. - Você entende?

Desconcertado por ter tido seu primeiro beijo, o garoto só pôde assentir. Ezellahen lhe deu outro sorriso, voltou a dar-lhe outro beijo fugaz e se girou para ir. Suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho ao ver o olhar dos outros, James estava surpreendido, mas da mesma forma que Sirius, sorria encantado pela veia de conquistador que Harry mostrava Frank só meneou a cabeça muito divertido pela situação, seus pais Elfos compartilharam um olhar de entendimento, para eles a situação que acabara de dar-se era previsível, Elboron piscou um olhos, o adolescente só pôde franzir a testa ao converter-se no centro de atenção. "Eu devia ter buscado um lugar mais particular"... pensou.

- Vamos...? - sua voz soava um pouco irritada.

- Sim! Vamos a Hogwarts!

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Ebaaaaa! Meu casal preferido finalmente está junto! Amei esse capitulo.

Feliz Páscoa pro cês!

Me digam o que acharam, até semana que vem.

Besitos


	22. Outro Potter em Hogwarts

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**Capitulo vinte e dois: Outro Potter em Hogwarts**

Certamente, nesse momento, já corriam vários rumores em Hogwarts, e aumentavam com fato de que em breve teriam um novo estudante, que era ninguém menos que "O-menino-que-viveu-e-desapareceu". Os murmúrios excitados eram ouvidos desde a estação King Cross, durante o trajeto do trem, e foram aumentando muito mais quando todos se reuniram no Grande Salão. E por isso, Severus estava de péssimo humor. Se não fosse pelo fato de que nessa manhã teve uma intensa sessão de sexo com seu esposo, seu humor estaria pior, se é que era possível.... Não bastando um, agora ele teria que suportar outro Potter na escola! Seu pior pesadelo estava se tornando realidade.

- E ai como ele é? - Ron perguntou curiosamente.

- Bem, ele... - Neville franziu a testa - É um bom garoto, mas tem uma atitude estranha - estreitou os olhos - Pelo que entendi parece que ele foi criado pela realeza do lugar de onde veio, seus hábitos de comer, de falar e até de se vestir são muito diferente aos de um adolescente normal como nós - um sorriso de lado formou-se em seu rosto, olhando para Malfoy disse - Eu até poderia dizer que suas maneiras são piores que as de Draco.

O loiro fechou a cara.

- Bem, me perdoem se meus hábitos são diferentes dos de símios como vocês, apesar de que Ronald se parece com um porco - disse com desdém.

- O que!? - o ruivo fuzilou Malfoy com o olhar e o loiro lhe mandou um olhar de desprezo.

- Ssshh... Dumbledore já vai começar - Hermione sussurrou.

Todos os estudantes ficaram em silêncio ao ver o diretor se levantar do seu lugar, sorridente.

- Meus queridos alunos, espero que tenham passado muito bem em suas férias. Agora tenho uma ótima notícia para dar. Algo muito incomum em nosso colégio.

O loiro franziu o cenho e se endireitou no seu assento. - sorriu quando começaram os sussurros, todos os olhares estavam sobre o professor de DCATs e o rapaz que estava junto com ele na mesa

- Acho que todos já devem saber que o senhor Harry Potter voltou para junto de sua família, depois de vários anos desaparecido... - os murmúrios se tornaram mais excitados - E é com muito prazer que lhes informo que ele está muito bem e que este ano se unirá a nós para poder aprender em Hogwarts, para cursar o terceiro ano - se girou para olhar sua vice-diretora - Minerva poderia fazer a gentileza.. - a mulher assentiu e trouxe o banquinho, junto com o Chapéu Seletor - Desejo que dêem um forte aplauso de boas vindas para Harry.

O garoto se aproximou, sentindo-se tímido por dentro, mas por fora aparentava tranqüilidade. Não foi a toa que recebeu sua educação de Lord Elrond, ele tinha lhe ensinado a suportar qualquer situação com o rosto impassível. Minerva lhe disse para se sentar no banquinho e ela lhe deu um sorriso tenso, antes de colocar o chapéu em sua cabeça.

- "Oh... já pasarma alguns anos, mas enfim posso conhecê-lo senhor Potter..."

- "É um prazer, mas prefiro ser chamado de Ezellahen..."

- "Claro, claro." - riu - "Bem,...mmmhhh... O que temos aqui? Vejo uma educação muito nobre, excelentes maneiras e atitude para luta, não é de se surpreender, sendo que você foi ensinado pelos Altos Elfos."

- "Meu avô se encarregou de me ensinar, depois arrumou professores para me ensinar sobre magia...".

- "Sei, sei... mas debaixo de tudo isso... vejo um brincalhão, que adorava fazer brincadeiras aos que lhe ensinavam a ser um nobre" - sorriu e o moreno se remexeu incomodo em seu lugar - "Acho que essa parte sua fez com que tomasse minha decisão... com essa personalidade só há uma Casa para te mandar aonde você não vai se aborrecer e na qual encontrará seus cúmplices... e essa é..." GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa dos leões rugiu em gritos e aplausos ao escutar o veredicto. Podia-se escutar os gêmeos Weasley cantarolar: "Temos a Potter!". James Potter quase brilhava de felicidade, ao saber que seu filho estava na mesma Casa onde Lily e ele estiveram. Severus Snape rodou os olhos. "Como se esse moleque pudesse ir parar a outro lugar..."

O garoto tirou o chapéu da cabeça, e todos viram que ele tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto.

- Pode ir a sua mesa, Senhor Potter.- disse McGonagall, soando satisfeita.

O moreno apagou seu sorriso e assentiu, mas não se moveu de seu lugar.

- Aconteceu algo? - o diretor perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Gostaria que fosse feito um esclarecimento com respeito ao meu nome - sua voz não passou de um murmúrio, mas todo o Grande Salão tinha ficado em silêncio, então todos ouviram o que o garoto disse. James ficou triste por um instante, mas foi ele quem se levantou e tossiu para chamar a atenção de todos os alunos.

- Bem, como todos sabem, meu filho foi criado por outras pessoas que o batizaram com outro nome... um pelo qual ele prefere ser chamado. Então peço que de agora em diante o chamem de Ezellahen.

Mais murmúrios foram ouvidos no lugar, Harry assentiu para seu pai agradecido e se encaminhou para a mesa da Grifinória. Depois de passar a surpresa inicial por esse comentário, todos os leões o receberam com grandes sorrisos. Harry foi sentar-se ao lado de Neville.

- Oi Eze... olha, estes são os garotos de quem eu tinha te falado. Este é Draco Malfoy - o loiro assentiu na direção do novo rapaz - E este é Ronald Weasley.

-Hn - ruivo grunhiu, sua boca estava cheia de torradas.

- Viu...? Um porco - Draco disse com desdém, seu nariz enrrugado com em sinal de repugnância - Estão te apresentando a uma pessoa desconhecida, além de ser famosa e você só rosna e mastiga como uma vaca.

- Que parar de me encher! - resmungou, enquanto umas migalhas de pão escapavam de sua boca.

- Ron! - gritou Hermione.

- ARG! É nojento!

Neville levou uma mão a sua testa e suspirou, ainda bem que Ezellahen via tudo isto com diversão.

- Oi! Os gêmeos Weasley já estão aqui! - um deles disse, enquanto se aproximavam da mesa.

George sentou perto de Draco e passou um braço pelo ombro do loiro. O garoto ficou ruborizado quando o ruivo piscou um olho para ele e beijou sua bochecha. Fred suspirou e sentou perto de Ezellahen.

- Oi, meu nome é Fred e esse pedófilo é o meu irmão gêmeo, George.

- Heih! Mais respeito! - George exclamou indignado - Draco já tem treze anos e esperei muito tempo para que seja maiorzinho... e até que enfim! Posso me meter em suas calças - piscou novamente.

- C-Cala a boca imbecil - Malfoy sussurrou vermelho até as orelhas. O loiro odiava as insinuações de George, principalmente por que não sabia se o ruivo estava só brincando com ele, ou se queria algo mais serio.

- Um prazer em conhecê-los, podem me chamar de Ezellahen ou "Eze". - disse com uma expressão divertida no olhar.

- É um lindo nome - disse uma voz a suas costas, tratava-se de um menino loiro, que o olhava como se o moreno fosse uma estrela de cinema. - O que significa?

- Significa: Olhos verdes em Quenya.

- Oh... - o menino se ruborizó ao ver que tinha a atenção do moreno. - Sou Colin Creevey.

- É um prazer te conhecer - saudou com um aceno de cabeça . Vários suspiros foram ouvidos no Grande Salão, as moças estavam admiradas pelas suas boas maneiras e principalmente pelos belos olhos verdes que tinha.

*********************************************************************

***_Em algum lugar na Floresta Proibida... *_**

- O moleque...? Vivo...?

O homem encapuzado tremeu ao ouvir a voz sibilante e zangada que vinha daquela "coisa" que estava no chão se arrastando. Claro, quando aconteceu aquele acidente no Hallowen de 1981, nenhum Comensal da morte acreditou que seu senhor tinha desaparecido para sempre, alguém tão poderoso como ele não poderia ser derrotado assim. E agora estava aqui, procurando uma maneira de voltar a renascer com todo o poder que o caracterizava, ainda que essa figura vil e asquerosa e se que se arrastava pela Floresta Proibida estivesse longe de ser o Grande Lord Voldemort.

- É verdade meu senhor - se arqueou respeitosamente - Ninguém sabe de onde ele veio, mas o rapaz parece forte, educado e bonito... O lugar onde ele esteve é zelosamente guardado. Só um bom Legilimens como o senhor poderia tirar a verdade de Dumbledore, James Potter ou do rapaz.

- Não me interessa onde esteve. - sibilou - O importante é que agora está aqui e pode arruinar meus planos. Preciso dessa pedra. - seus olhos vermelhos posaram-se na figura encapuzada. - Você tem que me ajudar a entrar em Hogwarts para consegui-la.

- M-Mas Senhor... sou seu humilde servidor, mas eu não tenho meios de poder entrar ao castelo, não sou professor nem nada que se...

- Chega! Sou teu senhor e ordeno que ache uma forma de deixar entrar! Preciso da Pedra Filosofal! - rugiu, deixando o homem em frete dele aterrorizado.

- V-Verei que posso fazer meu Senhor.

- É bom mesmo... - disse venenosamente.

**********************************************************************

Severus Snape sentou-se no sofá de seu escritório em Hogwarts e massageou o braço onde levava sua infame tatuagem. Seus sentidos de perigo, criados em sua época de Comensal, estavam alertados, algo dizia que algo importante estava para acontecer e esse "algo" não era nada de bom. Fechou seus olhos e deixou que o uísque de fogo queimasse sua garganta, tentando relaxar. Esperava que não fosse o que estava imaginando, certamente, esperava seu retorno, mas não agora, não justamente agora.

- Algo te preocupa?

O mestre das poções levantou seus olhos negros e viu seu jovem esposo o olhando do marco da porta, com Aidan, o mais novo dos gêmeos nos braços. Com quase trinta anos, Bill estava muito bonito a paternidade tinha feito dele um homem responsável e seu trabalho em Gringotts tinha lhe dado uma grande reputação. Ele, junto com seu marido que exercia o titulo de Mestre em Poções, era um casal muito conhecido e respeitado no Mundo Mágico. Apesar de que um era membro de uma da famílias de sangue puro mais pobres e o outro um conhecido ex Comensal da Morte.

- Não é nada serio... - sorriu de lado - O que este pequeno faz acordado a essa hora?

- Banho... eu quilia faze pipi - o pequeno ruivo resmungou, se retorcendo nos braços de seu pai para descer. Quando Bill o colocou no chão, Aidan correu até seu pai e esticou os bracinhos para que este o carregasse e, claro, Severus fez o que esse pequeno queria.

- E por que você não voltou para cama? - murmurou acomodando o filho nos seus braços.

- Naum quis... - fez um biquinho encantador e depois enterrou a cabeça no peito de seu pai e Severus sentiu o corpinho relaxar.

- Parece que hoje é a sua vez de servir como ursinho de pelúcia até que ele durma de novo - Bill disse sorrindo de lado.

- Hn - grunhiu.

Apesar de seu semblante, Severus amava essa idéia. Quem poderia dizer, mas Severus Snape tinha se transformado em um excelente pai, carinhoso, mimador e um bom marido. Se bem que tinha mão dura em sua casa, mas os gêmeos sabiam muito bem que caras fazer ou que palavras dizer para que ele se derretesse igual manteiga no deserto, só Bill sabia dessa "debillidade", pois para todo mundo ele era um homem duro e o terror de Hogwarts (Dumbledore era a exceção).

- Você vai me dizer que te preocupa? - sussurrou Bill, sentando-se a seu lado na ampla poltrona e acomodando sua cabeça no ombro de seu esposo.

- Não é uma preocupação, mas bem uma moléstia. - resmungou - Se não notou, meu pior pesadelo se fez realidade. Não só bastava que meu afilhado se tenha unido a esse bando de Gryffindors sem cérebro para fazer-me a vida impossível, agora há outro Potter que tenho certeza me dará dores de cabeça.

- Oh, Severus... - Weasley pôs os olhos em branco - Você é tão infantil...

- Infantil? - disse ofendido, mas sem levantar a voz, porque seu bebê já estava dormido nos seus braços.

- Sim, infantil. Nem todos os Grifinórios se unem para fazer sua vida impossível, amor. E se o fazem, é só porque você começa, baixando pontos sem razão.

- Não é sem razão - resmungou - São todos uns incompetentes.

- Nem Draco, nem Ron ou Neville são incompetentes. A Neville seu pai ensinou já que era muito bom na matéria, Ron eu mesmo lhe ensinei com os livros de sua Biblioteca e Draco... ele foi teu aluno desde pequeno. Você está inconformado, só porque ele foi para Grifinória, que pra te lembrar também foi a minha Casa.

- Sempre há uma exceção à regra. - resmungou na defensiva e com algo de orgulho na voz. - Os demais são uns idiotas.

- Sei, sei... o que você disser - pôs os olhos em branco, antes de tomar o queixo de seu esposo e obrigá-lo a girar o rosto para compartilhar um beijo. - Levemos a nosso bebê para a cama e vamos nos deitar?

- Está bem... vamos.

**_No dia seguinte..._**

- E como foi seu primeiro dia?

- Bem - deu de ombros - Os rapazes são muito bons e acho que poderei me tornar amigo deles em breve. Mas há muitos que me olham e me tratam como se eu fosse uma celebridade e isso me deixa chateado.  
- Entendo - James suspirou - Mas você vai ter que se acostumar... é inevitável que reajam assim, o que aconteceu antes de sua partida marcaram um antes e um depois no Mundo Mágico - disse , pousando uma de suas mãos no ombro de seu filho.

- Eu me viro - franziu a testa - Me ensinaram como agir nessas situações. Meu avô me ensinou como manejar os membros do conselho dos Elfos se fosse o caso.

James fez uma careta e se conteve para não dizer que esse elfo não era seu avô, porque sabia que Ezellahen ficaria chateado e com razão, já que seu filho amava ao tal Lord Elrond. Depois de tudo, nem seus pais ou os de Lily estavam vivos para ficarem magoados ofendidos por isso.

- Humm...

- Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira me dizer? - perguntou, ao ver a hesitação do adolescente.

- Sim bem... - suspirou - Me falaram que tinha que pedir para a minha Chefe de Casa, mas antes quero saber sua opinião a respeito.

- Ah? - piscou, o assunto parecia sério - Fala...

- Gostaria de me inscrever na equipe de Quadribol... - disse vacilante.

- Verdade!? - quase gritou de emoção, seus olhos achocolatados brilhando de emoção - Isso seria maravilhoso! Eu também estive na equipe de Quadribol e ficaria encantado que meu único filho siga meus passos - sorriu.

- Oh... - ainda não se sentia cômodo ao escutar o homem o chamar de filho, mas notava-se que ele estava tão emocionado que não quis comentar nada a respeito - Em que posição jogava?

- Eu era Artilheiro.- disse em pose orgulhosa. - O melhor marcador de de gols do meu tempo.

- Sei... mas eu estou mais interessado na posição de Apanhador.

- Não importa, não importa - agitou uma mão - Contanto que você esteja na equipe, eu serei feliz.

***_Mansão dos Marotos..._***

- Tudo já está arrumado?

A pergunta cordial foi respondida por um grunhido, vindo do adolescente emburrado que estava sentado em uma cadeira e abraçava sua mascote negra, quase até o sufoco. Sirius pôs os olhos em branco.

- Oh, vamos vossa Alteza... quanto mais rápido viajarmos mais rápido vamos voltar para que você veja a seu amorcito - sorriu.

Eldarion se ruborizou ligeiramente e fulminou ao mais velho com o olhar.

- Minhas coisas já estão arrumadas - resmungou, antes de sair irritado da sala.

- Esse menino... - suspirou Elrohir. Sorriu ao sentir que braços rodeavam sua cintura e que lábios beijavam seu pescoço.

- Por que pressinto que você está mais nervoso do que eu com tudo isto?

O elfo girou no abraço e olhou com seriedade para seu companheiro.

- Você não conhece meu Adar, Sirius - mordeu seu lábio inferior - Lord Elrond com seus filhos e herdeiros é bem... já entregou a um deles a alguém deste mundo, do seu mundo... não sei se ele vai ficar muito feliz em entregar outro.

- Você não disse que na eleição de um companheiro ninguém pode interferir?

- Sim, mas... - fechou a cara - Você nem parece muito preocupado...

- Não seja tolo... - murmurou com carinho, abraçando ao elfo com mais força. - Entendo seu nervosismo e eu também o sinto, só... não o deixo demonstrar, esse é minha coragem Grifinória.

- Idiota. - murmurou, ao ver a pose egocêntrica do moreno, mas conseguiu diminuir o peso de seu coração por voltar a ver a seu pai e nestas situações.

Sim, Sirius tinha razão, no entanto, não se sentia cômodo ante o fato de dar-lhe esta notícia a seu pai, tão de repente. Quando veio a este mundo, foi com a intenção de não permitir que lhe roubassem seu filho. Mas agora, durante estas últimas semanas, a única coisa realmente importante para ele passou a ser o fato de beijar, acariciar e olhar a Sirius Black. Se sentia algo culpado, mas não podia fazer nada contra seus instintos, além disso, sabia que Ezellahen lhe seria fiel, aconteça o que acontecer.

- Acho que está tudo pronto. - disse Frank, entrando na Sala. - Moony e eu vamos usar nossa magia para abrir o portal e fazê-los passar. - sorriu.

Em um canto do Salão, sentado em uma poltrona de couro vermelho, Elboron estreitou  
seus olhos, um sorriso safado apareceu no seu rosto.

- A que se deve esse sorriso de pervertido? - veio um comentário da sua direita.

- Não é de pervertido. - grunhiu indignado, fulminando a Eldarion com o olhar.

- Sei,e então?

Elboron engoliu um comentário depreciativo para seu melhor amigo. Não era um bom momento em dizer-lhe que ele não tinha a culpa que Ezellahen o tenha deixado como uma noiva no altar. O aborrecimento do pequeno de onze anos era algo que ninguém gostaria de enfrentar.

- Me ocorreu uma idéia agora que vi o senhor Longbottom. - murmurou. - Está praticamente na mesma situação que o pai de nosso amigo... viúvo, com um filho adolescente e bem conservado. Acho que posso fazer algo para remediar essa solidão. - esfregou suas mãos com antecedência.

- Que passa? Agora você é uma espécie de cupido? Não tem nada melhor que fazer? - resmungou.

- Deixa de descarregar suas frustrações em mim. - advertiu. - E não serei só eu, você vai a me ajudar nisto.

- Eu?!

- Sim, vossa Alteza. Uma vez que você deixe de choramingar para que seu pai te deixe retornar com teu amor, e ele o conceda, só para que você deixe de aborrecê-lo, você deverá dizer-lhe que quer que meu tio Boromir venha com você.

Os olhos cinzentos do rapaz estavam estreitados pelo insulto da frase, mas conseguiu acalmar-se antes de falar.

- Seu tio?- murmurou.

- Sim, você sabe que eu não gosto de ver as pessoa sozinhas . E se meu tio continuar mergulhado no trabalho e não procurar esposa ou esposo.... os anos vão passar. Por isso, eu que sou seu sobrinho adorado e tão atento, terei que tomar cartas no assunto.

O menino bufou, mas terminou concordando. Seria divertido ver a alguém tão impassível como o tio de seu melhor amigo, babando pelo senhor Longbottom.

**_*Terra Média...*_**

- Uau! Isso é impressionante - Sirius assobiou ao ver a impressionante floresta que rodeava o complexo onde estava localizado a Casa de Lothlorien.

- É sim... vamos.

Sirius sorriu, enquanto era arrastado por seu amante, atrás dele Eldarion também achava graça da atitude do moreno.

- Você vai assustar seu companheiro titio. Acho que a esta altura ele já pensa que o vovô é um bicho papão - o mais novo comentou em tom de zombaria.

Elrohir não disse nada só continuou caminhando, seu coração encolhia em seu peito ao ver que se aproximavam cada vez mais das portas. Estavam quase chegando, quando viram a figura imponente de sua avó lhes esperando, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Até que enfim você também encontrou...

- Tancave, vovó. O encontrei no mundo de meu filho, estou muito feliz, mas...

- Não deve ter medo, meu pequeno. Seu pai aceitará a situação, provavelmente no começo ele não vai ficar muito contente... mas terminará aceitando.

- Claro... por que não vai restar outra alternativa - sua voz soava amarga.

- Não meu pequeno, ele aceitará por que vai perceber que este homem é tudo o que você precisava para ser feliz. E um pai sempre deseja a felicidade para seus filhos...

Elrohir e os outros chegaram ao complexo de Lothlorien e a mulher loira sorriu, ao notar o deslumbramento de Sirius ao olhar para a elfa.

- Nossa... como ela é linda - murmurou e Elrohir fechou a cara. Sabia do efeito que sua avó causava nas pessoas, mas mesmo assim não pode evitar sentir uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Bem-vindo ao meu lar, viajante de outro Mundo.

Sirius sorriu nervoso para depois se endireitar.

- Agradeço as boas-vindas - disse em tom respeitoso - Meu nome é Sirius Black e espero fazer parte dessa família em alguns meses.

- Verdade...? - ergueu uma sobrancelha sorrindo divertida. Seu neto estava vermelho de vergonha - Gostaria que você me explicasse de que forma pretende fazer isso?

- Ah, pois... - sorriu - É que planejo me casar com seu neto, é a única coisa que falta para oficializar nossa união - piscou um olho para o elfo ruborizado, que atraiu para abraçar pela cintura. Dando a entender que já tinham adiantado a noite de núpcias.

Galadriel riu baixinho e Elrohir segurou a língua para não gritar com seu amante.

- Acho que Lord Elrond vai ter uma grande surpresa com seu novo genro.

- Sirius, me faz um favor, se comporte. Meu pai não é como minha avó, que deixou passar seus comentários pervertidos - disse nervoso - Seja mais respeitador, por favor.

Passaram somente dois dias, até que eles chegassem a Valfenda, sua chegada foi rápida pelo fato que eles trouxeram vassouras do Mundo Mágico, para agilizar a viagem. Eldarion, por outro lado, já estava a caminho de Gondor. Se seu pai desse permissão para voltar á Inglaterra tinha que estar ali em uma semana... conhecendo o menino, não duvidavam que assim seria.

- Awww... já te falei pra não ficar nervoso. Posso manejar todos os elfos da realeza que apareçam na minha frente - disse divertido, atraindo o corpo de seu amante para um beijo.

Elrohir relaxou e rodeou o pescoço do animago com seus braços. Abriu a boca, convidando a língua do outro para que jogasse com a sua. Gemeu ao sentir, a mão do outro tocar seu cabelo e seu corpo começou a responder. Uma simples carícia, vinda de seu amante, poderia fazer com que ele enlouquecesse e se esquecesse de tudo a sua volta. Ainda bem que os dois eram muito ativos, pois com a fome sexual que eles experimentavam, se um deles fosse um pouco preguiçoso, não poderiam ter as repetidas sessões de sexo diariamente.

-//Elrohir...? O que significa isso?//

A voz surpresa e um pouco zangada de seu pai fez com que todo seu corpo congelasse. Separou-se de Sirius como se um raio tivesse caído entre os dois e olhou assustado para a figura imponente de seu pai.

- Adar!

-// Vou repetir... o que significa isso...?// - seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto olhava o herdeiro Black, notando a grande semelhança com seu genro Morë.

- Ele é... bem... - gaguejou.

- Permita me apresentar... - Sirius pegou a mão de Elrohir entre as suas. O elfo o olhou aterrorizado. Oh não, Sirius poderia colocar tudo a perder! Mas lamentavelmente, sua língua estava travada e não conseguia pronunciar palavra alguma - Meu nome é Sirius Black e vim a este Mundo pedir a mão de seu filho em casamento...

Lord Elrond pareceu surpreso e olhou para seu filho a procura de respostas. No entanto, Elrohir não o olhava, ele estava com toda sua atenção voltada para o rosto impassível de seu amante. De onde ele tinha tirado tanto formalismo? No entanto, o que o elfo não sabia, era que Sirius ainda se lembrava das aulas de etiqueta que sua mãe fez tanta questão de lhe ensinar, tanto a ele como a seu irmãozinho e essas aulas ainda estavam presentes em sua memória.

- Elrohir?

- Sim! - ele quase pulou de susto - Bom, papai. É exatamente como ele disse. Nos conhecemos no Mundo de Ezellahen, ele é aquele a quem os Potter escolheram para ser padrinho do meu filho, e bom...um... eu senti - respirou fundo - Sei que ele é o meu companheiro.

O elfo mais velho caminhou até sentar-se numa poltrona que estava no lugar, seu rosto estava mais pálido do que o normal, seus olhos brilhando com incredulidade. Tal era a surpresa, que o elfo fez algo que estava completamente fora de seu caráter.

- Maldição!

Ele xingando.

- Papai! - seu filho gritou escandalizado. Sirius fez uma careta.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Mais um capitulo entregue e dentro do prazo... Eu fiz minha parte façam a de vocês... Mandem reviews a doida da traduta fica muito feliz e a beta fica rindo a toa.

Besitos até semana que vem.


	23. O amor está no ar

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Capitulo vinte e três: O amor está no ar_**

- Você está bem, Adar? - perguntou Elrohir, olhando preocupado o semblante mais pálido do que o normal de seu pai.

- Se estou bem. - sibilou, fechando os olhos. Isto não pode estar acontecendo! _"O que esses magos têm que atrai tantos a meus filhos!?"_ - Estou tentando digerir... o que você acaba de me dizer?

- Ah... bem... acho que não há nada mais a dizer - mordeu seus lábios em sinal de nervosismo, olhando de solaio para Sirius, que se aproximou dele colocando uma mão em seu ombro em sinal de apoio - Senti a força do enlace e... é Sirius papai. Não tenho a menor dúvida...

- Você não tem...? - estreitou seus olhos.

O elfo ruborizou profundamente e Sirius tossiu nervoso, tratando de ocultar seu sorriso.

-Bom, é que... eh... nós... já...

- Não quero saber - levantou uma mão calando a possível confissão vergonhosa. Suspirou. - Não serei hipócrita, filho. Mesmo não estando satisfeito, na verdade, esperava que seu companheiro pudesse ser um de nossa raça. - Elrohir abaixou a cabeça e Sirius olhou com raiva o mais velho - Mas... vejo que você está feliz e isso basta para poder cobrir toda minha decepção - se levantou e se aproximou para tocar na bochecha de seu filho. - Estou alegre que você tenha encontrado teu caminho para à felicidade, meu filho. E te dou minha bênção para que você faça o que você ache correto com o Senhor Black.

Um belo sorriso apareceu nos lábios do elfo e se atirou sobre o corpo de seu pai.

- Hantale, Adar! - gritou.

Sirius sorriu e depois conectou seus olhos com os de Lord Elrond. Estava claro a mensagem nos olhos do pai: "Cuida do meu filho... senão..." O animago concordou com um movimento imperceptivel de cabeça. Certamente, ele agora cuidaria do gêmeo e faria todo o possível por fazê-lo feliz.

**_*Gondor*_**

-Mas papai... tenho que voltar.

- Você esteve lá por muito tempo, Eldarion. Que necessidade você tem em voltar? - Aragorn perguntou pela enésima vez, rogando para que isto terminasse em breve. Tinha muito trabalho e seu filho não parava de choramingar desde que voltou!

O rapaz cruzou os braços e olhou para a janela, vendo como o sol começava a se ocultar.

- É Ezellahen, pai. Desejo estar a seu lado...

-Se não me falha a memória, ele agora está nessa escola onde só se permitem as crianças com seus poderes. Não poderá vê-lo seguido... Por que você não pode esperar até que tenha férias?

- Não! Tenho que estar com ele, pai! Devo evitar...! - um rubor se propagou pelas suas bochechas e abaixou a cabeça.

_"Ótimo! Já está a ponto de me conatar seus verdadeiros motivos! Só devo apertar mais um pouquinho..."._

- Necessito uma boa e poderosa razão para deixar que o seguinte herdeiro ao trono de Gondor, meu filho, vá a uma terra tão distante, descuidando de seus deveres como príncipe e interrompendo sua educação, isso sem contar com que você estará afastado de tua família que te ama tanto.

Eldarion fez uma careta e olhou seu pai com reprovação. "_Ele está me fazendo sentir culpado!"_. Finalmente, suspirou, sabendo que não havia outra saída. Deveria dizer a verdade.

- Bem... eu... há uns anos tive uma conversa com mamãe. Eu... perguntei como poderia saber quando conhecesse a meu... companheiro destinado. - se removeu incômodo. Aragorn ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Ele me disse que, provavelmente, sendo meio elfo ia ter os mesmos sintomas que um elfo quando conhece seu companheiro. E me descreveu-os e bem... desde que cumpri os 10 anos... os sinto cada vez que estou com Ezellahen.

- Oh...

O Rei não sabia mais o que dizer. Seu filho tinha encontrado seu parceiro em uma idade tão jovem? Isso era novo para ele, que, vivendo com elfos a maior parte de sua vida, sabia que eles demoravam vários anos, até décadas em encontrar a seus parceiros. Mas aqui estava seu pequeno, dizendo que Ezellahen era o seu companheiro de vida. Não poderia dizer que estava decepcionado, o neto de Lord Elrond era um perfeito candidato para alguém como seu filho.

- Então... posso ir?

- Oh, filho. - suspirou, massageando a ponta de seu nariz. - E suas aulas?

Nesse momento, Eldarion lembrou o encargo de Elboron.

- Você pode pedir ao Senhor Boromir que venha comigo. Ele pode ser meu guardião e professor ao mesmo tempo, papai. Sei que você pode dispersar dele até que Ezellahen termine seu colégio e se volte à Terra Média.

Aragorn o olhou por vários segundos, pensando na possibilidade. Não era tolo e notava o nervosismo de seu filho, o qual lhe dizia que essa opção de Boromir tinha outro motivo. Boromir era mal humorado e pouco divertido, por isso ele e seu filho não se levavam muito bem. Parecia muito suspeito que agora peça justamente por ele. Por outro lado, seu filho tinha razão, se ia enviar a Eldarion a esse mundo o melhor acompanhante e professor seria Boromir e podia dispensar seus serviços durante esse tempo. Além disso, o homem já estava necessitando de umas férias.

- Bem... falarei com ele e veremos.

- YEEIII! Vou fazer minha mala! - gritou, saindo correndo do escritório de seu pai.

- Ainda não disse que sim! - o rei de Gondor gritou, mas já seu filho não o escutava.

-"===" //Te convenceu de novo, verdade?// - uma voz melodiosa disse no umbral.

Aragorn levantou seus olhos cinzentos para pousá-los na figura de seu esposo e assentiu com cansaço.

-"===" //E você ainda duvidava? Esse moleque é um grande manipulador... // - grunhiu.

Legolas só riu e se aproximou para oferecer-lhe algumas massagens relaxantes.

**_*No outro dia...*_**

- Como é...?

- Como você escutou e não... não é uma piada. - assegurou, vendo a cara de seu amigo.

- Não sou uma babá!

- Você será seu guardião e professor.

- Oh, sei... sei... claro. - disse sarcásticamente, cruzando seus braços.

- Por favor, Boromir. - disse Legolas, usando seus métodos de convencimentos que tão bem lhe serviam com o Rei. - É meu filho e não confio em mais ninguém para cuidar dele e educá-lo enquanto está lá.

Boromir se removeu incômodo no seu assento, afetado pelo "olhar" de Legolas. Aragorn sorriu e quase riu quando seu esposo lhe piscou um olho.

- Maldição. - resmungou - E quando a gente vai?

- Se você aceitar, amanhã mesmo. Devem estar em Valfenda dentro de quatro dias.

- É muito pouco tempo!

- Então vamos agora! - Eladarion gritou, revelando seu esconderijo, de onde ouvia a conversa.

Boromir deu um olhar atravasseado para o menino. Se ia ser seu professor, ele ia se encarregar de dar umas lições de boas maneiras ao moleque. Começando por respeitar as conversações alheias que não eram de sua conta.

- Partiremos amanhã - disse num tom que não admitia réplica - Se me desculpam, vou me retirar. Tenho que organizar algumas coisas antes de partir.

Eldarion sorriu de orelha a orelha e piscou um olho para sua mascote. Não só tinha convencido seus pais que o deixassem viajar, e ainda levava Boromir com ele, justamente como seu melhor amigo tinha pedido "_Acho que serei um bom rei..."._.

**_*Valfenda*_**

**_*Dias depois... *_**

- Não... S-Sirius... aqui não. - disse Elrohir fracamente, ao sentir seu futuro esposo tomá-lo pela da cintura e começar a beijar seu pescoço.

- Te desejo. - disse o animago, com voz ronca. O elfo estremeceu.

- Estamos no meio de um corredor, Sirius. Por favor, não vamos dar mais motivos para meu pai ficar estressado...

- Awww... - fez um bico e girou a seu noivo para poder dar-lhe um casto beijo na boca. - E então agora que faremos?

- Bem, já terminamos as regras e as conversações com Adar. - franziu a testa, enquanto rodeava o pescoço do outro com seus braços. - Agora só devemos voltar para informar a decisão a tua família e meu irmão. Logo que todos concordem, avisaremos a meu Adar para que faça os preparativos.

- Temos que casar aqui?

- Sim, Sirius. - recalcou a palavra, se notava que não era a primeira vez que tinham esta conversa. - Como elfo e, sobretudo, membro da realeza de Valfenda, devo casar aqui. Mas já te disse que depois poderemos fazer as festas que você queira em seu mundo. - ruborizou ligeiramente e olhou para outro lado. - Mas a união da primeira noite de casamento deve ser aqui.

- Mmmhhh... gostei dessa última parte - o Auror ronronou.

- Safado...

-Já estou aqui! - uma voz gritou e ambos giraram para ver de quem se tratava. Era Eldarion, com sua mascote nos braços, seguido de um Boromir que não parecia muito feliz. - Quando vamos?

- Agora que você está aqui, pequeno. Podemos partir amanhã mesmo.

- Perfeito!

**********************************************************************

**Enquanto isso... **

**_*Mundo Mágico*_**

James franziu a testa, enquanto lia os exames que trouxe do trabalho, quando escutou a porta de entrada abrir. A pessoa que entrava era o suposto Rei que tinha vindo do Universo onde tinham criado seu filho. O Professor de DCAT deveria admitir que a figura era imponente, mesmo com as roupas de mago, esse homem se mostrava com um ar todo aristocrático. Vestia uma túnica de cor azul, de corte moderno, a qual se ajustava às fortes formas de suas costas, peito e quadris, estava simplesmente majestoso. Seu cabelo loiro cinzento longo, mas agora estava domesticado e preso à altura do pescoço. O mesmo tinha sucedido com sua barba, ainda a conservava, mas estava bem feita e cortada ao estilo moderno. Espantoso era a palavra que lhe vinha à mente ao tratar de descrever o Rei. Por isso mesmo, James ruborizou ao dar-se conta do pensamento que lhe passou pela mente. Por Merlin! Ele não era uma moça que poderia ficar deslumbrada com um homem solteiro! Sua vida já estava feita e não necessitava esses tipos de pensamentos neste momento.

Sem querer, com tanto caos mental, uma lembrança lhe veio à mente.

***Flash back inicio* **

- James...?

- Fala Lily. - o animago levantou a cabeça e deixou de fazer caretas para seu bebê recém-nascido. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram ao ver a cara séria de sua esposa. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... - ela sorriu um pouco e negou com a cabeça, agitando seus preciosos cabelos ruivos. - Só estava pensando...

-Ah? E o que estava pensando essa linda cabeçinha?

- No futuro... - seus olhos verdes mudaram e olhou pela janela. -Você sabe... com a guerra e tudo isso... ninguém nos assegura que este feitiço possa nos manter seguros para sempre.

- O Fidelio é inquebrável, Dumbledore nos disse.

- Não podemos ter certeza, James....

- O que está te preocupando?

- Nada em particular... só penso que... se algum de nós não sobreviver... - o olhou intensamente nos olhos. - Não desejaria que ficassemos presos no passado. Seria feliz se o outro seguisse com sua vida...

-Merlin! Não Diga essas coisas, Lily!

- É necessário. - franziu os lábios. - E desejo que você prometa algo...

- Se tem a ver algo que implique a morte do outro, não o farei.

- Por favor, James. - rogou. - Tiraría um peso do meu coração e descansaria em paz se você prometer que refará sua vida se o destino decidir que não devo pertencer mais a este mundo.

- Não, Lily! - gritou, assustando Harry que começou a choramingar.

- Por favor... pela minha paz... promete que você voltará a amar novamente e formar uma nova família para Harry.

- Nenhum dos dois vai morrer Lily Evans. Esta conversa não faz sentido.

- Pra mim tem. Por favor, James... por favor.

Ele viu tanto desespero nos olhos verdes que amava, que não conseguiu negar e concordou. Depois de tudo, tinha certeza que ganhariam à guerra e poderiam ser felizes quando tudo acabasse.

***Final do flash back***

_"Como estava errado...!" _pensou, deixando sair um suspiro.

- Cansado?

James saltou ao escutar a voz tão perto dele e girou a cabeça para encontrar com os olhos divertidos de seu hóspede real. "Lembra do que me prometeu, James. Você refará tua vida se eu chegar a morrer..." Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento dela. _"Por que penso nisso agora?"_

- Senhor Potter?

James voltou a sacudir sua cabeça e respirou lentamente, antes de sorrir nervoso para o outro homem. Havia algo naquele loiro que mexia com ele

-Sim, perdão. Acho que estou um pouco cansado...

-Deveria ir dormir, já é muito tarde.

-Só falta revisar mais dois exames mais e vou deitar. - murmurou voltando sua atenção ao trabalho.

- Bem... eu acho que vou deitar... eu sim estou cansado. O senhor sabe... os magos e bruxas de seu mundo são tão amistosos.

Inconcientemente, James apertou com mais força do que a necessária sua pluma e seus olhos se estreitaram. Eómer notou e sorriu. "_Finalmente um sinal..."_, pensou aliviado. _"Já estava cansado de procurar algo que tenho debaixo do mesmo teto"._ Em todo este tempo, apesar de sua boa vontade de encontrar um bom esposo dentro de povoado masculino de magia, Eómer nunca pôde tirar da cabeça os olhos avelãs, o sorriso malicioso, nem o corpo pequeno, mas musculoso de James Potter. Em conclusão, seu coração já tinha escolhido este mago para ser seu companheiro, só que sabia que o animago não estava pronto e chegou a ficar desesperado ao pensar que nunca o estaria, por isso começou a "se divertir" com aqueles que chamassem sua atenção. No entanto, com este pequeno gesto que acabava de presenciar, suas esperanças voltavam a brilhar.

-Não, não sabia que eram amistosas. - a voz irritada do mago o tirou de seus pensamentos. - Ao contrário do senhor, eu trabalho e não perco meu tempo brincando com os sentimentos alheios. - resmungou.

- Não estou brincando. - estreitou seus olhos. - Estou em uma missão importante para mim e para minhas terras.

- Missão...? - perguntou confundido.

- Ah... - ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado. - Pensei que você sabia. - se aproximou até ficar frente ao rosto de James. O moreno sentiu sua respiração congelada na garganta ao sentir o hálito que cheirava ligeiramente a uísque de fogo, próximo dos seus lábios. -Vim em busca de um esposo... um mago que possa me dar herdeiros. - murmurou, antes de dar um leve beijo nos lábios do mago.

Eómer se incorporou, sorriu e piscou um olho ao estupefato homem que se sentava na Sala. E James o olhou ir, com uma mão tocando seus lábios, que ainda tremiam por causa do toque.

**********************************************************************

-Não, Eze. É proibido ir ao terceiro andar.

- Por quê? - perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas para seu amigo ruivo.

- Você não sabe? - deu de ombros. - Você não esteva aqui, mas no início de ano nos disseram que este lugar estava proibido a todos os alunos.

- Ah... entendi. Então vamos ao Grande Salão para jantar.

No entanto, a curiosidade de Harry foi atiçada e, depois da visita que tivera de seu pai (que estava muito estranho desde que voltou da Mansão depois de passar lá o fim de semana), tirou a valiosa capa de invisibilidade que recebeu como herança e caminhou tranquilamente até o terceiro andar. Vagou sem rumo fixo por uns quantos minutos, até que testou uma porta que resultou estar aberta. Ali dentro havia móveis velhos e quebrados, mas no centro da mesma, um espelho muito grande chamou sua atenção. Aproximou-se dele e se viu refletido por aproximadamente três segundos, até que mais imagens começaram a aparecer ao seu redor.

Primeiro estava ele, apareceu como um homem de uns trinta anos de idade e vestindo uma túnica formal que só seu avô costumava usar e na sua cabeça estava uma tiara de mithril adornada com esmeraldas. Mas isso não era tudo, nos seus braços uma menina de no máximo de dois anos que sorria de orelha a orelha, a seu lado esquerdo estava um menino idêntico a ele quando tinha dez anos e a seu lado direito... estava Eldarion, com as vestes formais que usaria o Rei de Gondor, levando ele também um menino, mas que era um bebê recém-nascido.

- O que é isto...? - murmurou em voz alta, ruborizado. Por que via tais coisas? Levantou seu olhar e pôde ver umas inscrições no marco do estranho espelho. - É um espelho que deixa ver teus desejos? - conjeturou, ao ler ao contrário o que dizia. Negou com a cabeça e, depois de dar uma última olhada nas imagens que apareciam no espelho, abandonou o quarto.

De volta ao caminho para sua Torre, teve que parar e deixar de respirar ao ver como Snape saía de um quarto no qual ele tinha tentado entrar antes, mas não pôde. O mago mancava e na sua pressa, esqueceu fechar as portas do lugar. Picado novamente pela curiosidade, Ezellahen foi até a porta e entrou.

Ficou congelando e sem fôlego com seus olhos arregalados ao ver o cachorro gigante de três cabeças que o olhava muito zangado. Agradeceu a todos os Valar o fato de que ainda tinha sua capa de invisibilidade e saiu correndo para sua Sala Comuna. No entanto, na sua pressa notou que o cachorro estava em cima de uma portinhola que parecia dar a um porão subterrâneo.

**Dias depois**

**_*Mansão dos Marotos*_**

-Você está sendo infantil. - comentou Eómer. James levantou seu olhar de seus papéis, olhando com desdém para o homem voltando logo em seguida que fazia. - Viu só...? Se você só veio para me dar à lei do gelo, simplesmente não deveria vir. E tem mais, sei que não é necessário que você retorne todas as noites e antes não você fazia... só começou a fazer desde que te beijei.

James apertou a mandíbula, tão forte que seus dentes rangiram deixou a pluma na escrivaninha, antes que a quebrasse.

- Estou confuso. - resmungou.

- E eu tenho algo que ver nisso?

O animago esticou seu corpo, mordeu seu lábio inferior e assentiu.

- Eu acho que sim...

O Rei de Rohan levantou de seu lugar e caminhou até poder ajoelhar-se junto ao moreno de olhos avelãs. Tranquilamente pousou uma de suas mãos no joelho do homem mais jovem.

- O que exatamente é o que te confunde? - perguntou, com voz suave.

James lhe mandou um olhar de súplica, o qual dizia que não queria falar disso, mas Eómer só apertou com mais força o joelho, dando a entender que não ia deixar essa conversa até que ele lhe dissesse algo. Potter suspirou.

- Isto... você... eu...

-Você poderia ser mais específico?

James voltou a suspirar, relaxou seu corpo e girou a cabeça para poder olhar nos profundos olhos do rohirin.

- Seu beijo despertou muitas coisas que estavam esquecidas dentro de mim... coisas que nem sabia que ainda tinha... Coisas que não desejava permitir-me sentir... não desde a morte da minha esposa. - murmurou.

- Então...? Tudo se resume ao que você permite ou não se permite sentir?

O moreno olhou para outro lado.

- Isto não é correto... amo a Lily.

- Mas ela não esta aqui... - tomou com delicadeza o queixo do outro homem e o obrigou a olhá-lo. - Não considero justo para ti nem para mim que você fique reprimindo "coisas" que você diz sentir, só por uma lembrança. Você não acha que ela gostaría que você refaça tua vida?

"Lembra que me o tens prometido, James. Você refará tua vida se eu chegar a partir..."

_"Outra vez essas palavras Lily?"_, pensou, sua garganta parecia estrangulada pelos sentimentos em conflito que estava experimentando. _"Essa lembrança é algum sinal que você está tentando me dar...?". _Olhou para Eómer com atenção. "_Quando você me fez fazer essa promessa, será que era dele que falava...?". _Lentamente, quase com medo, James rodeou o pescoço do Rei com seus braços e aproximou seus lábios aos do outro. O rohirin ficou quieto, sabendo que era um passo muito grande para o mago e que a iniciativa tinha que vir dele. Uma vez que seus lábios fizeram contato, ambos gemeram e se abraçaram com mais força, para transformar o beijo em um mais passional, deixando sair com esse beijo todas as vontades que tinham desde que se viram pela primeira vez.

- Oh... eh... lamento interromper?

Ao escutar a voz desconcertada que vinha do umbral da porta, ambos os homens se separaram, para ver a um muito surpreendido Frank Longbottom ali parado, parecendo estar quase em choque.

- Frank! - exclamou James. - Merlin...! Nós...!

- Aconteceu algo? - perguntou tranquilamente Eómer, cortando o falatório do outro homem, lenvantando-se do lugar onde estaava e ajeitando sua túnica.

- Eh... só vim...- pigarreou. - Dizer que esse Portal por onde os senhores chegaram está brilhando de novo. Acho que alguém quer passar.

Eómer franziu a testa e caminhou com pressa até sair do escritório de James, para ir ao lugar. Se não se enganava, os que estariam vindo eram os mesmos que foram há uma semana. James e Frank o seguiram, o primeiro estava muito ruborizado e evitando o olhar de pergunta de seu amigo. Pelo caminho, encontraram com Elladan, Elboron e Regulus, que os acompanharam.

Uma vez no local estava o Portal, cobriram seus olhos com suas mãos e esperaram até que a luz minguasse, para poder ver quem voltava. Efetivamente, eram todos os que se foram Sirius, Elrohir e Eldarion, mas com o acrescessimo de Boromir.

- Já estamos de volta! - anunciou Sirius, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. A seu lado, Elrohir sorriu timidamente.

- Boromir! - exclamou Elladan. - Não te esperava por aqui.

O homem não respondeu ao cumprimento, porque nesse momento estava olhando atenciosamente para o castanho que estava atrás de James Potter. Frank se remexeu incômodo no seu lugar, desconcertado por ter a atenção completa desse desconhecido na sua pessoa. Inseguro do que fazer sorriu timidamente. Um brilho malicioso e possessivo passou pelos olhos escuros do gondoriano ao ver o gesto do mago pequeno.

Longe do grupo, Elboron sorriu. Eldarion também notou tudo isto e lhe fez o sinal do "V" da vitória a seu melhor amigo. Parecia que o plano de conseguir "esposa" ao áspero guerrero de Gondor ia surtir efeito.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

**_Agradecimenthos: _**Quero agradecer aqueles e aquelas que comentam essa fic e dedicar mais esse capitulo a vocês minhas fiéis companheiras. Desculpem a demora, mas eu estou traduzindo uma fic (sim... mais uma) que tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar... e meu tempo anda muito curtinho, obrigada por não desistirem da fic. E uma boa notícia terminei a tradução e a Gi acabou a betagem... então espero não demorar mais para postar os próximos capitulos.

Besitos, a gente se vê semana que vem.


	24. Quatro magos apaixonados

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Capitulo vinte e cinco: Quatro Marotos apaixonados._**

Havendo tantas pessoas na mansão dos Marotos, visto que a maioria dos nobres da Terra Media pareciam querer conhecer este Universo, tiveram que fazer alguns ajustes para que coubessem todos. Eldarion, certamente, ocuparia o quarto onde primeiro tinham posto a Harry e Neville. Os dois quartos de hóspedes já ocupavam Elladan, Regulus e seus filhos e o que ocupou Remus, agora pertencia ao Rei de Rohan. No entanto, o problema agora era acomodar Boromir... pois não havia mais lugar.

- Ele pode dormir no meu quarto. - disse Frank, não notando o conflito de emoções que causou no gondoriano. - Podemos acrescentar mais uma cama... não me incomodaria compartilhar o lugar.

Ele não sabia, certamente, que esse fato mudaria sua vida.

**_*Hogwarts*_**

- Estou dizendo que há algo estranho ali... deveríamos investigar.

Ron e Neville mandaram um olhar de dúvida ao príncipe de Valfenda. Hermione franziu a testa.

- Eu não sei... - disse o castanho. - Se o terceiro andar está proibido deve ser por um bom motivo.

- Mas... sei que há algo aí. Eu sinto... é algo mau... e acho que tem a ver com esse artigo do jornal que me falaram quando vim aqui primeira vez.

- Você acha que está realacionado a Nicolas Flamel? - perguntou Hermione. Harry assentiu. - Mas não sabemos o que pode ser... nossa busca nos livros não deu resultados.

- Poderia pedir a Remus que me dê mais detalhes. - falou Draco. - Ele não me negará informação a respeito e, se por acaso chegar a negar, posso convocar a algum elfo doméstico da minha casa e pedir que procure em nossa Biblioteca. Não há nada no Mundo Mágico que escape aos milhões de livros que temos ali.

- Por que devemos fazer isto? - bufou Ron. - Não é mais importante do que a Taça de Quadribol! - olhou ao moreno com um brilho especial nos seus olhos. - Wood te escolheu como nosso novo apanhador... você voa muito bem e acho que com você temos oportunidade de ganhar a Taça este ano.

- Oh, por Deus, Ronald! O Quadribol não é tão importante!

Isso fez que os dois Grifinórios começassem outra rondada de suas familiares brigas. Por isso, os outros três os ignoraram.

- E por que você está tão interessado nisto, Potter?

Ezellahen fulminou com o olhar ao loiro, pelo uso de seu sobrenome.

- Acho que há algo estranho ali. - murmurou, tocando sua testa. - Por alguma razão, cada vez que estou perto desse corredor minha cicatriz dói e tive sonhos muito esquisitos desde que cheguei a Hogwarts.

- Você contou para seu pai?- Neville perguntou.

- Não, para nenhum dos três. Cada um está ocupado com suas coisas agora e não desejo pertubá-los. Especialmente James... ele tem agido estranho ultimamente.

**_*Escritório do professor de DCATRs*_**

- Mmmhhh... Eómer...

James Potter se encontrava atualmente sentado na sua escrivaninha com o loiro Rei de Rohan entre suas pernas. Ambos se beijavam com fervor, deixando que suas mãos vagassem pelo corpo um do outro com tranqüilidade, não querendo deixar nenhum pedaço de pele sem ser tocado. Quando afinal seus lábios se separaram, Eómer não perdeu tempo em atacar o pescoço do menor, obtendo ronroneos da boca inchada do mago. Uma das mãos do loiro esfregava as costas de James e a outra se estava encarregando de desabotoar a camisa branca de algodão que o professor usava, sua túnica de mago já era um monte no chão agora só estava de calças e camisa, rapidamente a camisa fez companhia a túnica.

- Oh, James... você tem um gosto tão bom - grunhiu Eómer, enquanto passava sua língua pelo queixo de James, até chegar ao peito.

James voltou a gemer em alta voz e levantou seus quadris, para que seu membro pudesse encostar-se contra o do homem acima da roupa. Esta vez foi Eómer quem gemeu e se atirou em cima do corpo do outro, fazendo com que as costas do mago chocasse contra os exames que estavam na escrivaninha.

- Oh, Merlín... Espera!

-... ah? - arquejou, desconcertado.

James se apressou em tirar o corpo maior de cima do seu, para poder incorporar-se. Ruborizou ligeiramente ao ver o volume na virilha do outro, que lhe dava uma boa pista de quão grande era o que havia ali. Não é que não o tenha visto antes, na noite anterior tinham tido uma sessão de sexo que quase fez com que hoje faltasse a suas aulas, mas ambos estavam tão desesperados por sentir-se (sendo a primeira vez de ambos) que mal teve tempo de dar uma olhada ao pênis de Eómer, antes de ser tomado. O motivo de seu rubor também era o fato de que podia sentir os lugares onde Eómer o tinha mordido e marcado como seu.

- Não devemos fazer isto aqui. - murmurou, acomodando os papéis agora enrugados. - Estes são documentos importantes da escola...

O loiro sorriu e abraçou a James pela cintura. O mago ruborizou mais ainda, se é que isso era possível, ao sentir a ereção do outro sobre seu traseiro.

- Vamos para seu quarto então?

- Não sei... - olhou o relógio mágico que tinha na parede. - Tenho minha última aula do dia dentro de meia hora.

- Merda... - grunhiu o maior. - Te necessito agora, James. - sussurrou sensual, fazendo tremer ao menor. - Acho que posso fazer algo nesse tempo.

- Tem certeza...? - James se girou erguendo uma sobrancelha ao mais velho, parecendo zombador. - Eu acho que talvez cinco minutos bastem...

Os olhos do Rei se estreitaram, ele não estava muito acostumado ao sistema de horário deste Universo, mas sabia, pelo tom que tinha usado seu amante, que se estava zombando dele. Por isso o rohirin grunhiu e estrelou ao mago contra a escrivaninha.

- Dúvida de minha virilidade, Potter...? - resmungou.

- Oh, não... claro que não. - sorriu de lado. - Ontem à noite você demonstrou que pode entreter um homem... - _"Meu traseiro ainda tem mostras disso"_... acrescentou para si.

- Então...? - sua voz soava ansiosa.

- Então tentaremos fazer algo rápido. - piscou um olho.

Sinceramente, ele não se conhecia nestes momentos. Tinha passado uma semana desde aquela "discussão" com Eómer e, desde esse momento, não pode tirar suas palavras de sua cabeça... somadas às de Lily. Relutante, tinha se dado conta que o loiro era tudo o que ele desejava para si, tudo o que pensou que poderia chegar a encontrar uma vez que a morte de Lily foi superada por ele. Mas, quando não o encontrou nos poucos encontros que teve, tinha desistido. Teve que vir alguém de outra dimensão para que ele pudesse voltar a acreditar que poderia refazer sua vida e dizer-lhe umas quantas verdades para que aceitasse o fato.

Depois de estar em paz consigo mesmo e visitar a tumba de Lily para dar-lhe as novas notícias, James tinha mandado uma coruja com uma mensagem para o Rei, o convidando para jantar no castelo. Certamente, Eómer não tinha falhado, apesar de seus medos de que não se apresentasse. Na verdade, o rohirin era um homem gentil e Potter não podia estar mais feliz pela sua decisão.

O jantar foi espetacular, com James ruborizando por cada palavra galante que Eómer tinha para sua pessoa. Era uma forma antiga de conquista para estas épocas, mas James descobriu que esse tipo de coisa lhe fascinava e suas bochechas vermelhas como uma tola colegial foi prova disso. E, se Potter queria ir devagar, só bastou um beijo feroz de Eómer para que ele terminasse se entregando. Algo do que não se arrependia, porque foi o sexo mais fantástico que tinha tido na sua vida. E que Lily o perdoasse, mas Eómer sabia como satisfazer a um amante.

**********************************************************************

- Eu sou papai Lucius, anda diz... pa-pai Lu-ci-us.

Lucas inclinou a cabeça e piscou várias vezes, olhando confundido ao loiro frente a ele. Remus pôs os olhos em branco e bufou.

- Nosso filho não é idiota, Lucius. - resmungou. - Só não entende muito bem esta língua.

- Pois espero que a aprenda rápido. Não gosto de ouví-lo falar essa língua... estrangeira. - resmungou. - Eu me sinto excluído cada vez que vocês falam, sem que eu entenda o que dizem.

- Awww... meu amor. - Remus adulou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Aproximou-se do loiro e se sentou no seu colo. - Você é tão lindo quando fica emburradinho como um pequeno menino. De fato, tua expressão me lembra a Lucas quando se zanga.

Os dois olharam ao menino, que não lhes fazia caso, porque estava brincando com o trenzinho verde e prata mágico que Lucius lhe tinha comprado. Esse era seu preferido entre as centenas de brinquedos que seu pai e conhecidos da família lhe tinham presenteado desde que foram a viver à Mansão Malfoy.

- Eu não fico emburrado, Remus. - grunhiu, antes de atrair ao menor para beijá-lo. - E você falou com as pessoas que te disse?

- Sim... - mordeu seu lábio inferior com nervosismo. - À senhora Judge me disse que traria algumas mostras para me mostrar os materiais que têm... e eu disse ao outro homem que consultaria a data com você... - murmurou, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do loiro.

- Pois teremos que adiá-la... já que o vira-lata tem pressa em se casar com seu amigo. - resmungou. Como Remus não disse nada ao escutar o insulto a seu amigo, Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha e separou do homem-lobo, para o olhar nos olhos - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu... não sei... - suspirou, deixando cair seus ombros em derrota. - Sério você deseja casar comigo, Lucius?

- Certamente. - disse sem sombra de dúvida. - Te amo, temos um filho, quero formar uma família para Draco e para mim... o mais normal é que queira casar com você, meu amor.

- Mas... eu sigo sendo o grifinório pobretão e licantropo... - agachou a cabeça. - Que você acha que as pessoas vão pensar...?

- O que pensem os demais não me interessa. - interrompeu brusco. Levantou a cabeça de Remus com ambas as mãos e o olhou nos olhos. - Te amo e desejo fazer-te meu esposo. Dar uma família legal a nossos filhos e, eventualmente, aumentá-la. - acrescentou com um sorriso safado.

Remus ruborizou.

- Aumentá-la? - murmurou. - Ter mais crianças? Eu não sei Lucius. Não desejo que eles sofram igual nosso Lucas... me dói tanto o coração ao vê-lo transformar-se comigo em cada Lua Cheia... me sinto tão desgraçado ao vê-lo sentir dor...

- Ah, Remus... - suspirou. - Primeiro, lembra que as poções que faz Severus estão cada vez mais avançadas, já esta quase terminada a versão Mata-Cão para crianças de sua idade e, uma vez que a tenhamos, ele deixará de sofrer. Quanto a um novo menino... - olhou para outro lado, sentindo a culpa encher seu coração. - O único motivo porque nosso filho herdou tua doença é porque você foi embora e não consumiu as poções que se usam para que a licantropía não passe ao feto... se você voltar a engravidar, desta vez sim a usaremos e nosso novo bebê não terá sua maldição.

- Mas essas poções são muito caras... - murmurou Remus.

Lucius lhe mandou um olhar incrédulo.

- Sou milionário, Remus. - disse Lucius como se falasse com um idiota.

- Uh... bem... - o castanho ruborizou ligeiramente. - Você deseja ter mais filhos?

- Certamente. Se bem com Draco e Lucas já me asseguro que o nome Malfoy perdure por outra geração,mas gostaria de ter outros filhos. Como filho único, sempre desejei ter muitos irmãos e acho que nossos filhos adorarão ter irmãos menores a quem aborrecer.

- Tsk... tolo. - sussurrou com um sorriso carinhoso, antes de inclinar-se para beijar seu futuro esposo.

**_*Mansão dos Marotos*_**

-Está tudo bem? - perguntou Frank do outro lado da porta. - Há mais de uma hora que você está ai.

A porta do banho se abriu, revelando um muito frustrado Boromir.

- Eu... não sei como usar isto... - murmurou um pouco aflito, olhando com ódio para o chuveiro.

Frank tentou ocultar seu sorriso. Sabia que este homem que olhava rude e resmungão não apreciaria que risse dele.

- Há já alguns dias que você está aqui e sei que toma banho diariamente. Que você fez em todas essas vezes? - perguntou, enquanto entrava ao banho e girava a torneira de água quente.

- Eu pedia para Eldarion... mas ele agora não está. - murmurou distraído. Nesse momento, tinha uma vista muito boa do traseiro do mago, quem se inclinava na banheira, para poder provar a temperatura da água. Era bastante arredondado e gordinho... e convidava ao... tato.

- Bem... já está pronta. - anunciou sorridente, girando para olhar o outro homem. Teve que pigarrear alto para chamar sua atenção, já que Boromir parecia perdido.

Os olhos chocolate do gondoriano se levantaram e Frank congelou no seu lugar ao ver a luxúria neles. Boromir se aproximou rapidamente do mago, até parar em frente a ele.

- Obrigado. - murmurou em voz baixa, sensual.

-Ah... - o animago retorceu suas mãos com nervosismo. - D-De nada... que você desfrute seu banho. - acrescentou apressadamente, antes de sair praticamente correndo do banho.

- Desfrutaria mais se você se banhasse comigo. - grunhiu depois de escutar a batida da porta. Releutante tirou suas roupas e entrou na banheira.

O que Boromir não sabia, era que, depois de fechar a porta com violência, Frank tinha se apoiado nela, para normalizar sua respiração e tinha escutado perfeitamente as palavras do guerreiro. Um rubor intenso adornou a cara arredondada do castanho e depois sorriu. Este homem tosco o desejava? Bem, se era assim... Frank tinha que colocar em ordem seus pensamentos e falar com seu filho, se queria fazer coisas "más" no futuro. E, se Boromir dormia no mesmo quarto, Frank não duvidava em que seria muito em breve.

**********************************************************************

**_*Grifinória: Quarto dos estudantes do terceiro ano*_**

-O que é isso...? - perguntou Ron, curiosamente.

Harry deixou de polir sua espada e sorriu ao ruivo.

- É uma espada feita de um material que na Terra Media conhecemos como mithril. - disse mostrando o magnífico exemplar a seu amigo. Tratava-se de uma espada não tão comprida, com uma lâmina fina e uma empunhadura feita de ouro com esmeraldas incrustadas. - Meus bisavôs me deram de presente, a Dama Galadriel e o Senhor Celeborn, pelo meu aniversário de doze anos.

- Oh... - os olhos do ruivo brilharam com admiração e algo de inveja ao ver como o sol refletia sobre a folha, dando a ela uma belíssima aparência - E o que diz no centro? - perguntou, ao ver umas letras escritas em meio da lâmina.

- É uma frase escrita em Sindarin, a língua mais antiga dos elfos. - franziu a testa. - Acho que neste idioma se traduziria como: "O resplendor que trará paz às almas imersas na escuridão"

-Wow... - disse Neville, que tinha se aproximado interessado a escutar o bate-papo. - E isso tem um significado em especial?

- Na verdade que eu não sei... - resmungou, juntando as sobrancelhas. - Quando me deram de presente, minha avó me disse que com ela ia cumprir um destino muito importante... mas até hoje que eu não sei a que se referia.

**_Início do flash back_**

-"===" //Deve cuida dela muito bem, Ezellahen.//- disse Galadriel, com um sorriso tranquilo. - "===" // Meu Senhor Celeborn e eu tínhamos esta espada há muito tempo entre nossos tesouros e decidimos te dar de presente, porque sabemos que ela te ajudará no destino que você deve cumprir...//

-"===" //Destino?// - inclinou a cabeça, algo confuso. - "===" //A que destino você se refere...? É algo que você viu em teu espelho, vovó?//

-"===" //Sim... os Valar me mostraram a importância que terá essa espada em suas mãos... //

-"===" //Oh... e... não pode...?//

-"===" //Não, meu pequeno Ezellahen. //- a elfa apoiou um dedo sobre os lábios finos do menino. - "===" //Você sabe bem que não deve perguntar os desígnios dos Valar.//- sorriu ao ver que o rapaz fazia uma careta.- "===" //Mas te asseguro que você saberá do que estou falando uma vez que você enfrente à situação que vi em meu espelho...//

-"===" //Mmmhhh... bom. Obrigado Pelo presente, vovó!//

**_Final do flash back_**

- Ezellahen...?

O moreno piscou ao sentir que o sacudiam e abandonou suas lembranças para olhar a cara divertida de Draco Malfoy.

- Sim...? Que você quer?

- Você tem uma visita. - deu de ombros. - Está na Sala Comuna.

Franzindo a testa e agarrando sua Mokona nos braços, Harry desceu à Sala Comuna. No começo, todos os habitantes de Hogwarts (mais seus companheiros de quarto) tinham se surpreendido ao ver a mascote do último dos Potter. Todas as moças a consideravam adorável e os rapazes a achavam muito estranha. Inclusive o guardabosque de Hogwarts, o semi-gigante Hagrid, ficou fascinado pela criatura e quase todos os dias podia ver como Mokona saltava até a cabana do homem, porque Rubeus a mimava como nenhum outro.

- Ezellahen!!!

O adolescente se conteve de colocar os olhos em branco ao ver a Eldarion sorridente, abrazando a Ciaran, sentado em uma das poltronas, perto da lareira.

-"===" //Então você conseguiu o que queria não é?//

Eldarion fechou a cara.

- Awww... "===" //Não seja cruel comigo, que se pedi permissão a meus pais para voltar é só por sua causa. //- piscou um olho, fazendo com que Harry se ruborizasse.

**********************************************************************

- Já temos praticamente tudo, verdade?

Elrohir deixou os papéis que estava revisando e sorriu a seu noivo.

- Sim, temos... - suspirou. - Não pensei que organizar um casamento mágico desse tanto trabalho.

- Não dá tanto trabalho. - disse Sirius, fazendo uma careta até agachar-se e beijarr os lábios de seu amante. - O que acontece é que nós queremos tudo pronto em um mês. E, apesar de que contamos com a magia, há coisas que levam seu tempo. Pelo menos, você tem sorte que eu não tenha sido um Trouxa.

- Sei, bem...- o elfo mordeu seu lábio inferior. - Não posso crer que em dez dias estaremos casados.

- Pois acredite, futuro Senhor Black. - Sirius levantou Elrohir de sua cadeira para abraçá-lo. - Num piscar de olhos o senhor será legalmente meu esposo.

O elfo ficou ruborizado, mas um sorriso de pura felicidade adornava seus lábios.

**.:._Dias depois.:._**.

- Quer parar...? Dentro de quarenta minutos devo descer para esperar com Sirius junto ao altar... e se você continuar me assediando como cachorro no cio, não poderei terminar de me vestir. - se queixou James, empurrando com um cotovelo a Eómer, que o abraçava por trás, enquanto ele se olhava no espelho.

- Quarenta minutos é muito tempo, me dá vinte minutos... - ronronou o rohirin, mordiscando a orelha de seu amante.

- Não, não dou... e agora deixa que...

Mas não pôde terminar, porque seus lábios foram tomados com ansiedade pelo loiro mais alto. James gemeu quando sentiu que as mãos grandes e fortes do outro apertaram seu traseiro e como era empurrado para o membro semi ereto do outro. Estavam tão ocupados, que não escutaram a porta abrir.

- James! Eu preciso... - Ezellahen se deteve e erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver como seu pai empurrava violentamente ao Rei de Rohan de seu corpo e se ruborizava furiosamente.

- Um... Você deseja algo, filho?

- Eu não sei... - disse, piscando. - Acho que já me esqueci. - de repente um sorriso malicioso se formou nos seus lábios. - Há algo que eu deva saber?

- Eh... não... não há nada que...

-Sim, há! - interrompeu Eómer aproximando-se a James, para abraçá-lo pela cintura. - Não há porque esconder do seu filho, Jamie. - ronronou, fazendo com que o moreno o fulminasse com o olhar, sua cara vermelha como um tomate. - Além do mais, acho que o que acaba de presenciar o diz tudo, verdade? - Ezellahen assentiu ainda sorridente. - Bem, então, você deve saber, príncipe Ezellahen que se tudo sair como eu planejo, em breve não só você será só príncipe de Valfenda, mas também de Rohan e meu filho adotivo.

- Oh... já percebi. - assentiu dramaticamente, seus olhos brilhavam com malícia. - Mas imagino que os senhores terão seus próprios herdeiros... porque eu já tenho minhas próprias ocupações...

-Claro! Claro! Planejo ter meus próprios herdeiros, certamente. De fato, já estamos trabalhando nisso. - piscou um olho.

- Eómer, seu idiota! - gritou James, escandalizado.

Harry e Eómer só riram as gargalhadas ao ver a vergonha do animago.

**_ Em outro lugar.:._**

- Você deve saber que estou te entregando um tesouro, Black. O qual você deve cuidar... se você aprecia em algo tua vida.

Se um olhar pudesse matar, Sirius já estaria enterrado a sete palmos sob terra. No entanto, como não podiam, Sirius só bufou para seu cunhado e se girou para terminar de pentear seu cabelo. Como ele se quisesse fazer algum dano a seu formoso elfo! Não podia crer que o tal Elladan fosse tão possessivo com o irmão gêmeo.

Ele esqueceu, certamente, que quando Elladan e Regulus vieram pela primeira vez ao Mundo Mágico, ele tinha dito quase as mesmas palavras para o elfo.

- Já chega meu amor. - Morë tentou aplacar a seu esposo. - Você já sabe que Elrohir e Sirius se amam, se bem que podem chegar a ter suas diferenças (como nós ou qualquer outro casal), mas tenho certeza que o amor prevalecerá.

- Oh, isso foi tão romântico. - Boromir resmungou, sentado em uma esquina, fumando seu cachimbo.

- Você diz isso porque você tem uma pedra em vez de coração. - grunhiu Regulus.

- Eu não diria isso. - comentou Elboron, rindo malicioso. - Eu tenho visto meu tio muito apegado ao Senhor Frank... babando pelo seu traseiro e quase implorando sua atenção. Se fora um cachorrinho, movimentaria a cauda cada vez que lhe fala.

- Cala a boca, moleque!- Boromir grunhiu, um leve rubor nas suas bochechas.

Isto causou uma crise de risos à custa do gondoriano, que grunhiu e preferiu sair do quarto. Tão zangado e desconcertado estava que não se deu conta de por onde ia e chocou contra um rapaz. Uma de suas grandes mãos impediu que o garoto caísse e, quando pôde ver-lhe a cara, se surpreendeu ao ver que era muito parecido ao homem do qual estava interessado. Seu filho...?

- Um... desculpe. - resmungou Neville. - Sou Neville Longbottom, e o senhor é?

- Sou Boromir, filho de Denethor, provenho das terras de Gondor.

- Ah! O Senhor é o que veio com Eldarion!

- Nev...? - disse uma voz, atrás deles. Tratava-se de Frank, que sorria de orelha a orelha. Os olhos de Boromir adquiriram um brilho estranho ao ver como o animago estava lindo. - Aqui está você, filho. - seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com os do gondoriano. - Vejo que já você conheceu Boromir.

- Sim. - sorriu nervoso. - Acabo de chocar com ele.

- Foi minha culpa, de fato. - comentou o maior, não querendo ficar ruim diante do rapaz. Estava interessado no seu pai depois de tudo.

- Bem, pois me alegro que se conheceram, apesar das circunstâncias. - sorriu. - Eu estava procurando vocês, para irmos para nossos lugares. Remus diz que Elrohir já está pronto e descerá dentro daqui a pouco.

- De acordo, vamos. - disse Neville, começando a caminhar até o pátio da casa.

- Vamos...? - Frank estirou uma mão, para que Boromir a pegasse.

Neville girou e viu como o maior tomava a mão de seu pai, com um sorriso nos seus lábios. Piscou, mas decidiu não dizer nada, com certeza seu pai lhe diria mais adiante a que se devia essa familiaridade com o professor de Eldarion.

**********************************************************************

O casamento aconteceu no pátio da mansão dos Marotos em um fim de semana, porque os rapazes e James só tinham permissão de ausentar-se dois dias do colégio, e era melhor que fosse nos dias sem aulas. Todos os amigos mais íntimos e próximos estavam presentes e havia dois ou três repórteres dos diários mais famosos do Mundo Mágico. Não era coisa de todos os dias que a Cabeça da Família Black contraísse matrimônio, e muito menos com um dos estranhos Altos Elfos que tinha chegado junto com Harry Potter, de quem sabe onde.

Albus Dumbledore foi quem os casou e James Potter e Elladan seriam os padrinhos, por parte de ambos homens. Tinham decidido que ninguém da Terra Media viria, porque seria muita confusão e quando se casassem lá, todos os elfos amigos e família se reuniriam com o casal.

- Sirius Orion Black, Você aceita por esposo a Elrohir da Casa de Valfenda, pondo como oferenda tua fidelidade e amor, tua magia e sangue?

- Sim, aceito.

- Elrohir da Casa de Valfenda. Você aceita por esposo a Sirius Orion Black, pondo como oferenda a tua fidelidade e amor, tua magia e sangue?

- Sim, aceito.

- Então, com o uso da minha magia, convoco o feitiço que os unirá para o resto de sua vidas. - anunciou Dumbledore, levantando sua varinha, para depois murmurar um feitiço que banhou os dois homens com uma luz prateada. Quando a luz morreu, tanto Sirius como Elrohir tinham grandes sorrisos nos seus rostos. - Agora, os declaro marido e esposo. - os olhos azuis de Albus brilharam. - Podem se beijar...

E os novos esposos, sem necessidade de uma segunda ordem, fizeram exatamente isso... Beijaram-se.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Nota da tradutora: **Mais um capitulo entregue, o final está cada vez mais perto. Quero agradecer de coração a todas as que me deixaram seus reviews... é muito bom saber que as horas de trabalho tanto para traduzir quanto para betar estão agradando e, peço desculpas por não responder aos reviews, pois a burra aqui não consegue ativar os alertas.

Besitos até daqui a uma semana.


	25. Magos na Terra Média

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Capitulo vinte e seis: Magos na Terra Média_**

Quase derrubou o copo de água que trazia na mão, ao sentir como alguém o abraçava pelas costas. Se tranquilizou ao sentir o familiar calor e aroma que desprenderia o corpo menor.

- Ssshhh… vem. - sussurrou a conhecida voz no seu ouvido.

Boromir franziu a testa ao olhar para Frank, mas deixou que o tomasse pela mão e o arrastasse até um canto oculto da casa onde residia. Tão logo estiveram fora da vista de todos os amigos do menor, Frank se lançou em seu pescoço e foi diretamente a capturar seus lábios. Sim, eles se beijavam, como se não importasse mais nada no mundo além de sentir-se um contra o outro. Esta situação se vinha dando desde a mesma noite da festa de casamento de Sirius e Elrohir. Nessa noite, tomando coragem pelo álcool que tinha bebido (O uísque de fogo era muito bom!) Boromir tinha assaltado o animago, e feito uma confissão algo trôpego, mas que resultou efetiva. Mesmo que, sendo sincero, Frank não a necessitava, porque há muito que se tinha dado conta do interesse do gondoriano pela sua pessoa.

Essa noite, ambos deram rédea solta a suas paixões (que eram muitas) e começaram a formar uma relação, da qual, por enquanto, só os habitantes da casa estavam sabendo. Com seu filho Neville, Frank teria um bate-papo mais adiante, quando a relação tivesse um tom mais formal.

Os homens seguiram beijando e acariciando, até que o ar se fez necessário para ambos. Quando se separaram, Longbottom sorriu amplamente para seu amante e apoiou sua cabeça no peito largo do guerreiro, gostava de sentir a firmeza de seus músculos e as batidas do coração de Boromir, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava o cabelo longo que o guerreiro tinha atado em um rabo.

- Você preparou suas coisas? - perguntou Boromir em um sussuro, enquanto acariciava as costas de seu amante.

- Sim… tenho todo arrumado. - suspirou. - Você tem certeza que essa viagem de dimensões não é dolorosa?

Frank colocou cara de preocupação e a Boromir pareceu muita adorável essa expressão no seu rosto.

- Claro… - sorriu. - Não seja tolo, todos te asseguramos que é perfeitamente seguro.

- Eu não sei… vivi rodeado de magia toda minha vida, mas essa forma de viagem me parece muito… estranha.

Boromir riu um pouco e separou ao animago de seu corpo para poder observar seu rosto. Frank tinha uma pequena ruga de preocupação nos seus lábios.

- Quer me dizer que é o que na verdade, está acontecendo? Tenho a sensação que você está pondo desculpas para não ir…

Frank desviou o olhar e suas mãos se fecharam sobre a tela da túnica do homem da outra dimensão. Realmente não temia à viagem, era outra sua aflição.

- Você acha que sua família… me aceitará? - mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou de soslaio a Boromir.

- Claro que sim! - o abraçou com forças. - Já te falei muitas vezes. Minha família, muito mais minha cunhada, estará encantada ao saber que tanto o Rei Eómer como eu encontramos um companheiro. Você será muito bem recebido em meu lar, só espere e você verá…

**********************************************************************

**_*Valfenda... *_**

Lord Elrond fixou seu olhar nos magos mais velhos e magos em treinamento que invadiam sua casa. Tal e como tinham planejado o casamento frente aos elfos, de Elrohir e o Senhor Black acontecceria no seu território, para oficializar o enlace entre as duas raças.

Seus sogros, os elfos de Mirkwood e também os homens de Rohan e Gondor tinham chegado para a comemoração que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Seu neto e alguns companheiros de escola tinham vindo graças a uma permissão especial do colégio. O mesmo diretor da instituição educacional, Hogwarts, estava ali e, desde que chegou, se entreteu em uma comprida conversa com Mithandir. Se não soubesse, qualquer que os visse, diria que se conheciam há anos.

- Heh, vô… Por que essa cara?

Elrond franziu a testa e olhou para Ezellahen. Só uns meses nesse mundo tinha feito com que todo seu ensino de boas maneiras desaparecesse?

- Primeiro que tudo, me chame de avô ou Lord Elrond, Ezellahen. Não esqueça o respeito pelos mais velhos. - ralhou. - E, se você deseja saber, me desconcerta ver a quantidade de pessoas desconhecidas em meu reino.

- São todos amigos, avô. - resmungou, ruborizado pela bronca. - Amigos de Sirius e o resto são bons companheiros da escola à qual assisto.

- Me alegra saber que você encontrou amigos entre os que têm tuas habilidades e tua idade, ithen.

- Hantale, avô. É bom poder sociabilizar com garotos da minha idade, a verdade é que com o pouco que via a Eldarion e Elboron enquanto estava aqui, me sentia estranho ao estar entre tantos adultos.

- O rapaz loiro tem algo que ver com Naurëa? Parecem muito unidos…

-Sim, seu nome é Draco Malfoy. Você lembra que ele nos falou de um menino do qual se havia afeiçoado muito?

- Sim, me lembro. - estreitou seus olhos. - Então o loiro mais velho deve ser Lucius, o pai biológico de Calè. Naurëa perdou esse homem então?

- Sim… pensam casar-se e tudo.

- Há amores que nunca se apagam do coração. - disse Lord Elrond. - E o que há entre tu e Eldarion?

Ezellahen se ruborizou fixou seus olhos no seu avô.

- O senhor está sendo muito intrometido, Lord Elrond.

- Ah…? - ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Por que você ficou na defensiva? Te fiz uma pergunta inocente. A fiz porque notei uma mudança na sua relação…

-Hmph. - o rapaz mostrou a língua a seu avô e cruzou de braços. - Bom, se tanto quer saber… bem… - um leve rubor apareceu nas suas bochechas. - Ele me confessou que… que eu sou seu companheiro.

- Entendo… - assentiu. Sua língua picava por fazer-lhe uma piada a seu neto, mas decidiu que Ezellahen não o tomaria muito bem. Sobretudo porque estava nessa idade em que os homens costumavam colocarem-se suscetíveis por tudo. Chamavam isso de adolescência, se não se equivocava. - Eu já esperava por isso. É muito raro ver uma união tão forte como a que os senhores têm desde que se conheceram, por tanto imaginava que poderia ser essa a situação. Mesmo assim continua sendo estranho que ele tenha notado com tanta antecedência.

- Acho que se antecipou, porque se viu ameaçado quando fui daqui para conhecer a James Potter e muito mais quando ingressei a Hogwarts. Sempre foi muito ciumento de mim e a distância só aumento seus ciúmes… - deu de ombros.

- E como você sente a respeito?

- Normal, eu acho. - franziu a testa. - Acho que eu também, no fundo do meu coração, sempre soube que Eldarion seria para mim e que de alguma forma nossos destinos estavam unidos.

**_*Em outro lugar*_**

- Por Merlín, Eómer! Se não aparta tuas mãos do meu traseiro… as cortarei!

Franzindo a testa, e por que não, fazendo uma pequena careta, o Rei de Rohan afastou as mãos de seu amante.

- Que passa com você ultimamente? Há uma semana que você está insuportável…

-Não estou insuportável. - resmungou. - O que passa é que você está muito quente. E estamos na casa do sogro de Sirius, por amor ao céu! Aos reis neste mundo não lhes ensinam boas maneiras? – James grunhiu - Dentro de umas horas vai haver um casamento e você está aqui, tratando de colocar tuas mãos em minhas calças. Não vê talvez que estou tentando me arrumar para a cerimônia?

- Não te incomodou antes.

- Mas agora SIM me incomoda, entendeu?! - falou quase gritando. - O que você quer de mim? - murmurou, baixando o olhar até deixá-lo fixo no solo. Em um giro total de humor.

Uma expressão de incredulidade passou pelo rosto do rei.

- J-James…? O que você tem?

- Eu não sei…! - voltou a gritar com raiva - Há um mês que estou quase louco! Não posso reter comida em meu estômago, meus humores mudam de plenamente feliz há completamente devastado em questão de segundos e também não desejo que me toquem e muito menos desejo ter sexo! - tomou várias respirações, antes de exclamar - Moony diz que posso estar grávido…!

Eómer ofegou, arregalando seus olhos.

- Que…?

-E é tudo por tua culpa… Rei Gostosão! - gritou, antes de dar-se meia volta e começar a andar furiosamente pelo quarto.

Só passaram uns segundos até que o Rei pudesse processar toda a informação, um sorriso bobo apareceu no seu rosto e aproximou de seu amante.

- Espera…! - gritou, o pegando por um braço. Uns elfos que estavam ali perto os olharam com curiosidade. - Oh, meu céu…! - tomou o rosto de James entre suas mãos e o beijou. - É por isso que você está tão estranho…? Pode ser possível…?

- Eu não sei…! Há um mês e meio que estamos saindo! Mal nos conhecemos e agora passa isto! Um filho é um presente, e também uma responsabilidade e eu nem sequer sei que é o que realmente você deseja de mim!

- Já te disse! - gritou e abraçou a Potter, vendo que estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. - Minha razão principal para ir a teu Universo era para buscar um esposo que me desse herdeiros.

- Então sou só isso? Alguém que te assegurará um herdeiro ao trono?- perguntou rancoroso, olhando com fúria a Eómer e tentando se soltar do abraço do qual era preso.

- Não! - olhou ao céu, pedindo paciência. - Se tivesse desejado isso, teria me casado com qualquer uma das muitas mulheres que me apresentaram desde que me fiz Rei. Não, o que eu queria era me casar por amor…

-Amor…? - perguntou com incredulidade. - Mas você e eu mal nos conhecemos!

- E eu te amei desde a primeira vez que te vi!

James piscou e olhou com receio para seu namorado.

- Não acredito em amor a primeira vista, o amor se dá com o tempo. - resmungou o cabeça-dura. - E, se verdadeiramente você tivesse enamorado desde que você me viu, não teria saído para se deitar com quem cruzasse seu caminho desde que chegou na Inglaterra. - acrescentou com renovado rancor.

- Sabia que você necessitava tempo para se acostumar comigo e à idéia que alguém te cortejasse, James. Teu coração estava fechado com chave e bem… sou homem… e… tenho necessidades…

-Hmph! Essa desculpa é idiota! Eu também sou homem e não andava por ai trans…

-ÉOMER!

Ambos os homens saltaram e giraram para ver a uma bela loira dobrar pela esquina de um dos corredores onde eles estavam. Tratava-se de Éowyn, quem sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver ao casal abraçado.

- Oh… irmão. - disse Éowyn aproximando-se para estreitar ao loiro em um abraço de urso. - Então é verdade! - desconcertado, James também se viu envolvido nos braços da loira. - Sou Éowyn! Irmã caçula de Eómer! Me alegra tanto conhecê-lo! Não pude acreditar quando meu filho me contou! Mas aqui estão os dois…! É maravilho, estou tão contente! - seu sorriso praticamente deslumbrava. - Para quando é o casamento?! Já ordenou que se iniciassem os preparativos?! - perguntou olhando para os dois e depois fixando o olhar no seu irmão.

Houve um longo silêncio, até que James conseguiu gaguejar:

-Ca-Casamento?

- Sim… casamento. Por que planejam se casar, verdade? É o correto. - afirmou, ainda havia um sorriso no seu rosto, mas sua voz soava mais a uma ameaça que uma pergunta.

Os dois homens deram um passo instintivo para trás.

- Èowyn! Finalmente te encontrei! - um homem de uns quarenta anos chegou apressadamente onde eles estavam e abraçou a loira. - Rei Eómer. - arqueou.

- Bom te ver, cunhado. Quero apresentar-te a meu namorado, James Potter.

Depois de murmurar algumas saudações, o recém chegado, Faramir, voltou a falar.

- Espero que minha esposa não os tenha desconcertado… seu humor está algo estranho, mas isto é devido a sua gravidez.

- Estranho…? - resmungou, fulminando seu marido com o olhar. - Espero que não tenha significado o que acho que significa Faramir filho de Denethor.

- Claro que não, meu amor. Não é nada do que você pensa. - sorriu, acariciando a sua esposa, antes de beijá-la.

Nesse momento, Eómer lembrou quanto admirava a seu cunhado, porque só ele tinha o poder de aplacar a Éowyn quando estava em um de seus humores negros.

- Você está grávida, irmã? - ela assentiu. - De quanto?

- Farei vinte semanas daqui a pouco.

- Oh… - murmurou, antes que um sorriso se formasse no seu rosto e abraçasse James com força, que ainda estava desconcertado por conhecer à irmã de seu namorado. - Então te felicito, os felicito a ambos e os senhores também devem felicitar-nos… porque também teremos a meu herdeiro daqui a pouco.

James olhou meio zangado a Eómer por dar a notícia sem lhe consultar. Ele não tinha certeza de como a irmã do rei reagiria ao ouvir a nova.

- Isso é maravi…!

-… que? - o frio sibilar de Éowyn parou as felicitações de Faramir. Vendo o olhar da loira, até o senescal deu um passo para trás.

- Hum… irmã… Não era isso o que você desejava? Que eu encontrasse um parceiro e tivesse um filho?

-… sim… mas… COMO VOCÊ ATREVE A CONCEBER UM FILHO ANTES DE CONSEGUIR CASAR PRIMEIRO?!!!

**_*Perto dali*_**

- Merlín… - murmurou George Weasley. - Essa era sua mãe…?

- Esse grito, gelou meu sangue. - assinalou Fred assustado.

Elboron sorriu de lado, seus olhos brilharam com certa malícia.

- Yup… acho que mamãe já encontrou a meu querido tio...

Eventualmente, a festa foi tal e como o planejado, todos os elfos e amigos mais próximos a Sirius estiveram ali. O animago foi muito bem recebido e, apesar de que seu sogro ainda estava algo zangado, os avôs de Elrohir lhe deram alguns presentes para dar boas-vindas do novo membro à família. Galadriel pareceu gostar muito dele, ela pareceu ficar encantada com a personalidade do mais velho dos Black, agora que teve mais tempo para conhecê-lo, já que a visita passada foi muito curta.

Por outro lado, não sabendo como, a notícia que James poderia estar grávido se expandiu mais rápido que a areia no deserto. Foi por isso que o auror se viu afligido por todas as felicitações. Lhe estranhou (e alíviou) que seu filho só tenha sorrido e felicitado pela probabilidade de ter outro irmão, já que ele considerava irmãos aos filhos de Elladan e Regulus e aos que seguramente teriam no futuro Elrohir e Sirius.

E, depois de passadas as festividades na Terra Media, os alunos voltaram a Hogwarts, junto com a família Malfoy, Frank e Boromir. O resto ficaria por umas semanas mais. Sirius e Elrohir para sua merecida Lua-de-Mel, James e Eómer para que o primeiro fosse apresentado formalmente ante o povo de Rohan, como o prometido do Rei, mesmo que essa tenha sido uma decisão unilateral de Éowyn, já que o Rei Eómer ainda não tinha feito à proposta. Além disso, Elladan e Regulus resoveram ficar porque já era hora que se ficassem na sua casa, depois de estar tanto tempo fora dela. Depois de tudo, seu lar estava em Valfenda e Ezellahen estaria voltando daqui a pouco, quando começassem suas férias de verão.

**********************************************************************

**_*Hogwarts*_**

**_*Sala Comum da Grifinória... *_**

- Tsk… agora que seu pai ficou lá, na terra dos elfos, teremos que suportar nosso querido cunhado Snape como professor, até que ele volte. - se queixou Fred Weasley.

- Eu não sei por que tantas queixas, meu padrinho é um excelente professor. Rígido talvez, mas um grande mestre. - Draco replicou.

- Awww… espero que no futuro me defendas com tanta paixão, quando alguém fale mal de mim. - George ronronou.

Draco não fez caso dele, tossiu tentado afastar a incomodidade que lhe provocavam os olhos azuis do ruivo sobre sua pessoa e desviou a vista para outro lado, mas não pôde evitar que um leve rubor aparecesse nas suas bochechas pálidas delatando que não era indiferente as gracinhas do Weasley.

George sorriu ao ver a seu loiro corado. Tinha certeza que em breve conseguiria seu objetivo, o qual era, obviamente, que Draco se rendesse aceitando que gostava dele e que se tornasse seu namorado. Seguramente nesse dia seus pais e o pai de Draco teriam uma parada cardíaca… o ruivo sorriu ante tais pensamentos.

- Eu não sei que tanto se preocupam, se os senhores agora têm seus NOM's e quase não terão aulas com o professor Snape. - acrescentou Hermione.

- Ainda bem… - disseram ambos gêmeos, antes de encolher os ombros e sair da Sala Comum.

- Do que você está rindo? - perguntou Fred a seu irmão quando estiveram em seu quarto.

- Da cara de nossos queridos pais e de Lucius Malfoy, quando saibam do que meu namoro com Draco.

- O seu namoro? Desde quando?

- Ainda dúvidas de teu gêmeo?

Ambos sorriram. Claro, Fred não duvidava de seu irmão e esperaria esse grande dia com ânsias.

Os rapazes na Sala Comum estavam imersos em seus estudos, já que estavam quase no final de seus exames e, com o casamento de Sirius no caminho, tinham tido muito pouco tempo para estudar, para horror de Hermione. Enquanto se concentravam, uma coruja preta, com toques em castanho nas suas plumas, entrou feliz à Sala Comum e se deteve justo no apoio da cadeira de Draco. O loiro a reconheceu como a coruja que seu pai tinha presenteado a Remus, para seu uso pessoal. Certamente, a coruja tinha todo o porte que os animais dos Malfoy devem ter, era uma ave elegante e formosa.

Draco tomou a carta com grande curiosidade de saber por que seu padrasto lhe escrevia no meio da quinta-feira (geralmente se escreviam nos domingos), o loiro abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler com rapidez. O grito entusiástico atraiu a atenção de todos.

- Olhem… - estampou o pergaminho no meio da mesa de estudo. Seu sorriso era de pura satisfação. - Remus encontrou informação de Flamel e me enviou.

A curiosidade era um rasgo característico entre os Gryffindors, por tanto, praticamente, os garotos mergulharam no pergaminho.

**_*Dias depois... *_**

- Bom… esse era nosso último exame. - bufou Neville, caindo em uma das tantas poltronas da Sala Comum.

Todos estavam cansados e só queriam dormir ou simplesmente não fazer nada, bem quase todos…

-Sabem o que isto significa…? - murmurou Harry, seus olhos verdes brilhando com malícia.

- Que…? - perguntou a castanha, estreitando seus olhos.

- Que podemos ir ao terceiro andar e comprovar se a Pedra está ali ou não.

- Não podemos fazer isso! - gritou. Ao ver que atraiu atenção dos outros alunos abaixou a voz. - A gente está proibido de ir a esse lugar. E você mesmo disse que você viu um Cerbero ali! Como você pretende poder passar por um cachorro de três cabeças? Você se arriscaria só para poder "comprovar" se a Pedra realmente está ali? Isso sem contar que essa não deve ser a única barreira que te impossibilite chegar até ela. Se a pedra está verdadeiramente ali, deve estar muito bem protegida.

- Bem… - Ezellahen juntou as sobrancelhas, desgostado. Odiava essa atitude de sua amiga. - Resulta que Hagrid ontem deixou escapar, enquanto eu o visitava, uma forma de poder fazer Fofo dormir e… do resto nós daremos um jeito.

- Nós? - perguntou, escandalizada. - A quem você pretende arrastar nesta loucura?

- Hum…

Quase com medo e algo de vergonha, Draco, Ron e Neville levantaram suas mãos, sorrindo nervosos para à castanha.

- Estão todos loucos! Não pensem que vou a ajudá-los nisto, são um monte de irresponsáveis.

- Mas Hermione…

- Não, Ronald!

- Pelo menos promete que não interferirá. - Harry remungou a olhando com aborrecimento. - Faremos isto você querendo ou não, se não está conosco, pelo menos não esteja contra nós. Sabemos que você gosta de seguir as regras… mas, por favor, Hermi… só vamos dar uma olhadinha, ok? - choramingou. - Nada mal vai acontecer…

Ela parecia dividida entre seguir as regras ou ser uma boa amiga. Eventualmente, ao ver a cara de cachorrinhos perdidos de seus amigos, ela suspirou e terminou concordando sem poder evitar que uma sensação estranha a invadisse.

- De acordo… guardarei segredo.

Certamente, ela não sabia que no lugar aonde planejavam ir seus amigos aconteceria a batalha mais importante entre a Luz e a Escuridão.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Mil desculpas pela atraso... como eu disse na outra fic minha, eu esqueci de postar hehehe... Mas aqui está outro capitulo dessa fic maravilhosa. Agradeço muitooooo mesmo pelos reviews.

Besitos e até semana que vem.


	26. O poder da Espada

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**Capitulo 26: O poder da Espada.**

Perto da meia noite, quatro Grifinórios se reuniram na Sala Comunal de sua casa. Apesar de pertencer à casa dos conhecidos como _valentes_, nenhum deles podia evitar sentir certo nervosismo pelo que estavam a ponto de fazer.

- Bem... acho que é melhor a gente partir... – disse Ezellahen embainhando sua espada no cinto fixo em sua cintura.

Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram ao vê-la.

- É necessário que leve essa coisa.

- Tive um impulso de trazê-la, é só por precaução. – comentou. O que ele não disse, foi que justo nessa manhã tornou a lembrar da conversa que teve com sua avó quando ela lhe presenteou a espada. Dentro dele, um estranho pressentimento lhe dizia que essa espada seria muito importante quando descessem para averiguar a pedra.

- Certo... então vamos antes que eu me arrependa – Ron suspirou.

- Temos que ir devagar, por que não cabemos todos debaixo da capa da invisibilidade – disse Harry.

- Não acho que isso seja necessário – disse Neville, tirando um pergaminho velho de dentro de seu traje – "Juro solenemente que minhas intenções não são boas", podemos usar o mapa para ver se caminho está liberado e usamos a capa somente se alguém se aproximar muito.

- Tudo bem – Ezellahen assentiu – Vamos.

Os garotos concordaram e saíram da Sala Comunal, não importando o gritinho de indignação da Senhora Gorda, por ser perturbada em seu sono de beleza. Quando chegaram ao terceiro andar, Harry teve a primeira pista de que algo ia sair errado, pois estando cada vez mais próximos da porta, sua cicatriz começou a doer com intensidade. O moreno a esfregou furiosamente e olhou de maneira angustiosa para os outros.

- Quando minha cicatriz dói... é sinal de problemas... compreenderei se vocês não quiserem continuar – sussurrou parando em frente da porta.

- De maneira nenhuma, Potter – Draco sibilou – Já estamos aqui e não voltaremos – disse com o nariz erguido. Mais por orgulho que por valentia.

Neville e Ron concordaram com as palavras do loiro e decidiram entrar. Não foi preciso forçar a porta, pois ela já estava entreaberta. Nem precisaram fazer algo com o Fofo, pois o grande animal se achava adormecido debaixo dos efeitos da música proveniente de uma harpa.

- Merda! – sussurrou Ezellahen – Eles estão na nossa frente. Mas isso é bom, pois descobriremos quem está por trás de tudo isso.

Neville foi encarregado de lançar um feitiço na harpa para que continuasse tocando, enquanto Ron se apressava em abrir a portinhola. Uma vez aberta, olhando com temor o cachorro chamado Fofo, os quatros grifinórios desceram a pequena escada.

- Ah... onde estamos? – Draco perguntou. Não enxergava nada, mas sentia que estava sentando sobre algo macio, mas não se mexia.

- Não sei... mas tenho uma mau pressentimento sobre isso – Ron murmurou.

Todas as cabeças giraram para ele, somente para vê-lo ser aprisionado pela planta onde tinham caído.

- Maldição! – Draco grunhiu, percebendo que ele também estava sendo aprisionado pela planta – É um maldito Visgo do Diabo!

- Não se mexa idiota – Neville sussurrou – Se você parar de se mexer, ela te soltará.

- Não temos tempo de esperar que a planta se acalme. – Ezellahen resmungou – Alguém conhece alguma maneira de matá-la?

Neville ofegou horrorizado.

- Não podemos!

- Sim podemos – Draco disse – E, se me lembro bem, a professora disse que fogo é seu pior inimigo – depois de dizer isso, levantou a varinha e convocou um pequeno fogo que assustou a planta que os deixou cair no andar debaixo de onde estavam.

- Bem... você serve para algo Malfoy – Ron grunhiu, arrumando suas roupas e ignorando olhar de ódio do loiro.

- Pobrezinha – Neville sussurrou olhando para cima com pena – Espero que a professora Sprout possa curá-la.

- Pobrezinha? Ela estava me sufocando! – Ron gritou.

- Ssshhh... – Harry disse – Fiquem quietos e vamos.

Voltaram a caminhar e não se surpreenderam ao encontrar outro obstáculo. Era um aposento com centenas de chaves voadoras e uma delas destrancava a próxima porta.

- Até que enfim vou poder usar minha melhor habilidade – Draco alardeou.

- Você não é o único bom em uma vassoura loirinho – disse Harry, sorrindo de lado – O que acha de competir para ver quem a acha primeiro?

Os olhos de Draco brilharam e ele aceitou o desafio.

- Quero lembrar que nosso tempo é curto – disse Neville com os braços cruzados – Se querem competir... façam numa quadra de Quadribol.

- Ah... Nev – disse o de olhos verdes – Quem sabe o que vamos encontrar na porta seguinte. Isto servirá para tirar um pouco de tensão.

- Assustado Potter?

- Isso é o que você gostaria não é Malfoy?

Depois de se olharem desafiantes, os dois rapazes foram atrás da chave fugitiva. Por sorte, Neville soube qual era a exata que necessitavam, ao comparar uma das chaves com a fechadura. A disputa não durou muito e foi Ezellahen quem pegou a chave, para a raiva e consternação de Draco.

Quando entraram no próximo aposento, os olhos de Ron brilharam.

- Parece que aqui eu poderei usar minha melhor habilidade – disse orgulhoso, olhando fascinado o tabuleiro de xadrez gigante que estava na frente deles.

No entanto, um sentido de apreensão se apoderou deles ao ver que tinham que montar nas peças para poder jogar e poderem prosseguir, mas Ron era bom nesse jogo e os fez passar sem problemas, só que se sacrificou para que os demais pudessem ganhar.

- Está vivo, mas inconsciente – disse Neville mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Eu ficarei com ele, vocês sigam em frente – disse Draco, segurando a cabeça de Ron sobre seus joelhos.

- Mas...

- George nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa com Ron, eu cuidarei dele – resmungou, não fitando os outros e um leve rubor apareceu em suas bochechas.

- Tudo bem Draco – disse Ezellahen muito sério – Voltaremos assim que pudermos.

Os rapazes olharam para o ruivo e o loiro depois passaram para o outro cômodo.

- Merda! – exclamaram ao ver as poções em frente deles. Nenhum dos dois era bom nesse tema.

- Espera... – disse Neville, pegando uma nota sobre a mesa – Isso não tem nada ver com ingredientes de poções ou sua preparação... é uma adivinhação...

- Então me dá – arrebatou o papel da mão do castanho – Sou bom em adivinhação... – o moreno leu a nota – Se não me engano, temos que beber desse frasco para poder passar pelo fogo... – murmurou pegando um frasquinho entre os que estavam na mesa – Bebendo um gole disso... poderemos chegar a pedra...

Neville engoliu a seco.

- Mas... e se Você-sabe-quem estiver lá dentro?

- Não se preocupe Neville. Eu fui treinado pelos melhores elfos de Valfenda e já enfrentei ele uma vez lembra? – disse mostrando sua cicatriz.

Os dois beberam apressadamente um gole do líquido do frasco e pularam no fogo. Ao passar pela última porta, se encontraram com um homem alto, que carregava um pacote envolto num manto entre seus braços.

- Ora, ora,ora... – disse uma voz sibilante – Mas que sorte a minha, o destino trouxe os dois moleques da profecia, para que termine a tarefa que não pude cumprir há doze anos.

- Onde você está? – Ezellahen grunhiu. Teve que fechar seus olhos e respirar fundo várias vezes, pois a dor em sua cicatriz era quase insuportável.

- Aqui estou – sibilou a voz. O pacote nos braços do homem se moveu e parte do manto caiu, revelando a coisa mais horrorosa que Neville e Harry já viram e isso sendo que Ezellahen conheceu alguns dos orcs mais feios da Terra Média – Rockwood mate o que sobrar.

- Não! – gritou Ezellahen, usando seus reflexos para empurrar Neville para o lado e impedir que o _Avada Kedavra_ não o tocasse, no entanto, o empurrão foi tão forte que Neville caiu batendo a cabeça no chão, ficando inconsciente em questão de segundos – Maldito! – grunhiu o rapaz com fúria – Não te deixarei ter a Pedra! – disse, desembainhando a espada.

**********************************************************************

***Rohan***

James acordou subitamente e tentou incorporar-se, mas os fortes braços que o rodeavam o impediram. Sua respiração estava agitada e o suor banhava sua testa. Sendo alerta como todo guerreiro, Éomer não demorou em acordar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa...? – perguntou esfregando seus olhos – Enjôos matinais?

- Não... não... nada disso... – murmurou franzindo a testa e conseguindo se sentar, pois Éomer tinha afrouxado a pressão sobre sua cintura.

- O que acontece então? – perguntou um pouco preocupado, percebendo que James tremia um pouco. O homem se apressou em abraçá-lo, para lhe dar conforto.

- Tenho um pressentimento... muito ruim – sussurrou sem olhá-lo – Estava sonhando com meu filho, mas de repente senti uma dor em minha barriga e acordei assustado...

- Sonhou com Ezellahen? – James assentiu – E a dor não está relacionada com nosso filho?

- **_Não_** Éomer – resmungou – Sei diferenciar muito bem os sintomas da gravidez das minhas próprias sensações – esfregou sua barriga – É quase a mesma sensação que tive no dia que Voldemort atacou o Vale de Godric – mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou seu companheiro com angústia – Acho que Harry está em perigo...

***Lothlorien***

A Dama Galadriel suspirou, enquanto olhava em seu espelho.

- Chegou o momento Ezellahen... que os Valar te acompanhem.

**********************************************************************

***Hogwarts***

- A Pedra? – perguntou com desdém – Para que preciso desse pedaço de pedra, se posso usar você para meu renascimento? – Harry empalideceu ao ouvir isso – Pegue-o Rockwood.

Do nada, cordas apareceram do chão e ele caiu quando elas se enredaram ao redor de seu corpo. Em seguida, pode ver que havia um caldeirão no lugar, escondido atrás do espelho onde viu aqueles desejos que Dumbledore lhe explicou serem produtos do mais profundo de seu coração. Aterrado viu como o homem se aproximava dele com uma faca, que sem aviso ou preparação, rasgou parte da carne de seu braço e pegou um pouco de seu sangue. Seu sangue, um osso e o próprio Voldemort entraram no caldeirão, para realizar o ritual que com certeza traria muitos problemas.

Mas Ezellahen como ele mesmo dissera, foi treinado pelos melhores elfos de seu reino, então sem que os outros percebessem, tirou um pequeno punhal das mangas de sua túnica e cortou as cordas, no momento em que Voldemort se levantava do caldeirão, apresentando um corpo adulto, mas seu rosto tinha aparência de serpente. Ficando em choque por alguns segundos, Ezellahen pegou sua espada e se levantou.

- Maldito monstro! Não vou deixar que reviva! – gritou.

Os olhos de Rockwood se arregalaram e não viu o garoto, que usou de uma velocidade impressionante, foi muito tarde para se defender e sua cabeça foi separada de seu corpo, com um certeiro e limpo golpe da espada.

Lord Voldemort nunca admitiria, mas ao ver o rapaz se aproximar dele, com seus olhos verdes esmeralda cheios de fúria e com a maldita espada brilhando com uma luz desconhecida ficou aterrorizado. Estava muito débil! Se o rapaz o atacasse não poderia faze nada! E sua varinha estava na túnica de Rockwood!

- Não se atreva Potter! – gritou desesperado.

- Não deixarei você voltar! Nunca mais causará dor em inocentes!

Sem importar-se com nada, Ezellahen empunhou sua espada para o mago, cravando-a bem no abdômen. A espada brilhou tão intensamente que cegou os dois ocupantes completamente. Um grito aterrorizante foi ouvido no lugar e a cicatriz de Harry ardeu mais uma vez, a dor era tão intensa que o de olhos verdes não conseguiu ficar consciente. Ezellahen caiu no chão soltando a espada.

Ele nunca soube que em diferentes lugares do Reino Unido, uma taça, um relicário, um diário, uma serpente, um anel e mais um par de objetos se desintegraram sem deixar rastros de terem existido.

Também não viu as luzes de várias cores rodearem o corpo lastimado de Lord Voldemort, antes de começassem a entrar nele.

E, muito menos, pode ouvir o choro de um bebê que encheu o lugar, depois que a luz se extinguiu.

Mas em algum lugar de Lothlorien, Galadriel sim, viu tudo e sorriu com satisfação.

**********************************************************************

- Onde está Harry?! – gritou James, entrando na enfermaria da escola.

- Senhor Potter! Eu agradeceria se não gritasse na enfermaria! – McGonagall disse.

James não deu importância e entrou com grandes passadas no lugar localizando seu filho em uma das camas. Um soluço escapou de sua boca ao vê-lo anormalmente pálido e com alguns arranhões no rosto e nos braços. Braços fortes rodearam sua cintura e se apoiou sobre o corpo quente de seu amante, deixando que sua companhia acalmasse um pouco seus nervos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou sussurrando, olhando Dumbledore que estava sentado perto da cama de Nevile.

Aterrorizado, o homem grávido viu que Ronald Weasley também estava em uma das camas e Draco Malfoy ocupava a outra. Embora o loiro estivesse acordado e, aparentemente ileso.

- James meu rapaz! Como você soube se estava na outra dimensão...? – Dumbledore sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilhando por trás dos óculos meia lua.

- Ah... – ruborizou-se ligeiramente – Tive um sonho e um pressentimento... então pedi a Éomer que me trouxesse de volta..

- Muito bem... há algumas coisas para explicar... no entanto, estou meio perdido, não sei por onde começar...

James olhou para o diretor confuso, estava para exigir uma explicação de quem machucou seu menino, quando a porta da sala de Madame Pomfrey abriu, revelando a mulher que trazia um bebê no colo. Ela estava pálida e caminhou rapidamente para entregar o menino a Dumbledore.

- O menino está bem Albus – sussurrou, fitando o bebê com o que parecia ser... temor – Seu peso está baixo para sua idade, isso é algo que pode ser corrigido com poções nutritivas e uma boa alimentação. Acho que seu choro era somente pelo choque que recebeu por causa do acidente.

- Agradeço a gentileza de examiná-lo Poppy.

- Quem é esse menino? – James perguntou, olhando o bebê, que nesse momento estava adormecido. Seu cabelo era negro como a noite, sua pele era pálida e, pelo seu tamanho, não deveria ter mais do que dez meses de idade.

- Esse menino meu rapaz... chama-se Tom Riddle.

Um gemido atrás de si chamou a atenção do casal. Tanto Éomer quanto James giraram suas cabeças para ver que Minerva tinha os olhos arregalados e estava a ponto de desmaiar. De repente as memórias enterradas dentro da mente do Auror voltaram e o entendimento brilhou em sua mente. Atordoado, cambaleou e seu companheiro teve que segurá-lo para que não caísse.

- Não entendo – Éomer resmungou – Quem é esse pequeno e por que ele está aqui?

- Acho... que isso eu posso responder... – disse alguém do umbral da porta.

Todos se voltaram para a porta e viram a Dama Galadriel, que vinha acompanhada de dois elfos que pareciam ser seus guardiões e de Filch que a olhava com adoração.

Tendo a elfa que dar várias explicações, Pomfey decretou que seus pacientes precisavam de descanso. Por isso, Dumbledore convidou os recém-chegados a seu escritório para que as explicações fossem dadas. Minerva foi enviar uma coruja para Frank, Molly e Lucius para informar que seus filhos estavam na enfermaria.

- Quando demos a espada para Ezellahen... – a elfa começou a explicar. Para surpresa de todos, ela se ofereceu para carregar o bebê adormecido, enquanto tinham sua conversa. Era por isso que Tom agora dormia tranquilo em seus braços – Soubemos que marcaria um antes e um depois na profecia que guiava sua vida. Como todos os nossos tesouros, a espada é mágica, mas sua magia depende muito de quem a possui. Pode matar, assim como pode curar. Não curar precisamente, mas sim pode purificar uma alma transtornada... outra vez... dependendo do possuidor. Segundo me disseram... – olhou para Dumbledore – o seguidor do senhor Tenebroso estava decapitado e acho que isso foi obra de Ezellahen.

- Merlin... – James gemeu horrorizado.

- Tenho certeza que seu filho usou a espada, por ser uma situação de vida ou de morte, senhor Potter não precisa ficar assustado – disse a mulher com um sorriso calmo – Continuando com meu relato, quanto ao por que vemos essa criança que até a poucas horas era uma criatura do mal, só posso pensar que bem lá no fundo, era seu desejo que todas as dores que esse homem causou tinham que ser pagas... mas... – sorriu – Sei que Ezellahen não é capaz de odiar ou torturar uma vida por mais maldades que esta tenha feito – suspirou – Acho que no fundo, nosso menino o perdoou e tentou lhe dar outra oportunidade. E esse é o trabalho da espada... reconhecer os sentimentos mais fundos de seu possuidor e satisfazê-los.

- Quer dizer que a espada e a magia de Harry conseguiram converter Tom em um bebê? – Dumbledore perguntou com surpresa.

- Ele limpou sua alma – foi a resposta da elfa – Ele a limpou de todo o mal e lhe deu outra oportunidade na vida...

- Mas achamos que Voldemort não tinha um corpo sólido... – James disse, franzindo a testa.

- Ele tinha... – ela disse com um sorriso misterioso – Ele o obteve minutos antes que Ezellahen purificasse sua alma.

- Como...?

**********************************************************************

- Lucius…

A bronca de Remus se viu muda quando curvou seu pescoço para que seu amante tivesse mais espaço para beijá-lo. Gemeu quando as mãos pálidas desceram por suas costas até parar em seu traseiro e apertá-lo. Procurou a boca do homem e o beijou com fervor, sentindo como seu lobo interno se retorcia dentro de si. Muito para sua vergonha, estava entrando na temporada do cio e seu lobo ardia de desejos para ter outro filhote dentro dele.

- Mmmhhh... Remus – ronronou fazendo o homem lobo estremecer – Agora que passou um tempo desde o casamento do vira-lata... Você não acha que podemos começar a distribuir nossos convites?

- Ah... bom... – sorriu – Acho que podemos fazer, mas quando Sirius volte de sua lua de mel.

Lucius fechou a cara.

- Me recuso a ter minha vida girando em torno do que esse pulguento faz – sibilou – Mandaremos nossos convites a partir de amanhã.

- Como quiser senhor Malfoy – disse rodando os olhos.

Sua sessão de beijos foi interrompida quando uma coruja que reconheceram pertencer a Hogwarts bicou sua janela. O loiro franziu as sobrancelhas e relutante abriu a janela. Quando desprendeu a carta da pata da ave, a bela coruja voou imediatamente fazendo o caminho de volta, Lucius abriu o pergaminho e começou a ler.

- Merda!

- Lucius...? – perguntou com cautela, seu noivo nunca xingava... a não ser que estivesse muito desconcertado ou zangado.

- É de McGonagall, disse que Draco está na enfermaria junto com Potter, Longbottom e Weasley.

- Por Merlin! – ofegou – Estão todos bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Diz que me tranquilize, que não é nada de ruim. No entanto, ela não conta o porquê eles foram parar ali... só que tiveram uma pequena _aventura_ – olhou Remus com irritação – Isso é culpa de sua influência, sabe?

O castanho rodou os olhos.

- Não procure culpados agora, não é o momento Lucius. É melhor nos apressarmos e ir para Hogwarts.

**Continuará…**


	27. Um novo destino

**Avisos:** Esta fic é totalmente AU, contém cenas de sexo e mpreg se você não gosta não leia, me faça esse favor...

**Beta: **Ginka Black que fez um trabalho excelente, como sempre...

* * *

**Capitulo 27: O novo destino.**

Houve tanta preocupação entre os pais dos implicados na "aventura" que os garotos se salvaram de receber um castigo. Quer dizer, todos exceto Ron que ganhou vários puxões de orelha e gritos de sua super protetora mãe.

-// Não me olhe assim Eldarion.// – Ezellahen resmungou, rodando os olhos, enquanto se vestia, já que hoje tinha recebido alta da enfermaria do colégio.

O príncipe fitava Harry com a cara fechada e os braços cruzados e, com uma expressão irritada em seu rosto.

-// Não te olhar assim?// – perguntou com incredulidade e raiva – // Você poderia ter morrido! Como se atreve a se arriscar dessa maneira?!// – gritou. Respirou várias vezes lançando um olhar rancoroso e triste para o outro adolescente – // Não sei o que faria se te perdesse...//

O rosto de Harry ficou mais brando e sorriu de lado para o de olhos azuis. Terminando de abotoar sua camisa, se aproximou do menino mais baixo e segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos.

-//Agradeço sua preocupação, mas... Você não acha melhor comemorar que sai vivo disso, em vez de ficar me dando bronca?// – sussurrou sensual.

Eldarion bufou e fechou a cara, ruborizando ligeiramente.

-// Você é um idiota...//

-// Mas mesmo assim você gosta de mim...// – sorriu antes de beijar docemente os lábios do jovem príncipe.

Ezellahen tinha treze anos e Eldarion quase doze, mas depois de descobrir que estavam destinados a estarem juntos para o resto de suas vidas, eles não se negavam a ter esses pequenos gestos de carinho. Não passavam de simples roces de lábios, pois sendo tão jovens seus hormônios não pediam mais. E eles desfrutavam disso, gostavam de se tocar dessa forma, pois os fazia sentir que pertenciam um ao outro.

- Oh, não! Meus olhos virginais!

Os rapazes se separaram, vermelhos até as orelhas, só para ver Elboron na porta, simulando estar doente, mas com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

- Humph! – Ezellahen grunhiu, fuzilando o outro com o olhar – Como se você nunca tivesse visto alguém beijar antes.

- Mas não meus pequenos amigos! De quem eu gosto como irmãos! – exclamou com falso dramatismo.

Eldarion rodou os olhos e voltou a ajudar seu... namorado? ...noivo? Terminar de se vestir e colocar todas as coisas na mochila que tinha sobre a cama.

- Seu discurso inocente não estaria tão ruim, se eu não tivesse te visto _emboscando_ essa pequena corvinal há uns dias... – Ezellahen bufou.

Elboron sorriu envergonhado.

- Que posso fazer...? – deu de ombros – A pequena Luna tem uma conversa altamente interessante.

- Alguns a chamam de lunática.

- E esses idiotas provarão o fio da minha espada se eu os escutar falando essas palavras – disse com os olhos estreitos.

- Oh, meu herói! – Eldarion gritou.

Os três rapazes se olharam e depois começaram a rir.

- Já... chega – disse o moreno, depois de um tempo – Por que você veio Elboron?

- Me ofende querido amigo – Elboron disse simulando dor – Que outro motivo poderia ter senão saber se você está melhor?

- Anda logo... – suspirou rodando os olhos.

- Bem... – sorriu – Já que você está perguntando, seu querido pai Elladan me mandou vir te buscar para irmos até o Grande Salão – ficou serio – Parece que vão decidir o destino do bebê...

**********************************************************************

***Grande Salão***

Faltava pouco para as aulas terminarem, por isso havia alunos no colégio. No entanto, para a importante reunião de hoje, todos os estudantes foram mantidos em suas Salas Comuns, com seus chefes de Casa os vigiando. Na reunião só estavam poucos membros da Ordem de Fênix, os professores que não estavam ocupados, todos os Marotos e seus companheiros, mais os adolescentes envolvidos no assunto.

A Dama Galadriel também estava ali e ela sorria para o pequeno Tom, enquanto o alimentava com uma mamadeira.

- Acho que todos sabemos para que estamos reunidos – disse o diretor – E, para os que não sabem ou não suspeitam, deixe-me esclarecer que estamos aqui para decidir o destino do pequeno Tom.

- Tornar a enviá-lo a um orfanato seria loucura – grunhiu Olho-Tonto Moody que apesar de Tom Riddle ser um bebê olhava o menino com desconfiança.

- E por que não entregá-lo para alguém adotar? – Elladan disse – Pelo que entendi, vocês enviam as crianças aos orfanatos para que sejam adotados não é? Se o menino tem possibilidade de ser acolhido por uma família. Por que não o entregar a alguém que queira cuidar dele? E que seja monitorado.

- Meu irmão tem razão – Elrohir disse – Desse modo, até saberiam quem está com ele. Sem a possibilidade de que qualquer mago pudesse adotá-lo.

Um longo silêncio se formou no Grande Salão.

- Mas quem cuidará dele...? – Molly perguntou, olhando o menino com um pouco de medo.

**_Essa _**era a pergunta de um milhão.

- Não creio que o pequeno deva ser criado por uma família mágica – Remus suspirou – Conhecendo Hogwarts, a notícia de que este bebê é Tom Riddle, antes conhecido como Lord Voldemort já deve ter espalhado como pólvora pelo colégio e acho que muitos já deram a notícia a seus pais – fez uma careta – Apesar de ser uma criança, muitos o olhariam com raiva e ódio pelos fatos passados... não acho que o Mundo Mágico seja um bom ambiente para ele...

- Você quer dizer que devemos dá-lo para um Trouxa adotar? – Arthur perguntou.

- Não exatamente – Lucius respondeu – Pode ser alguma família de magos que viva no Mundo Trouxa.

- Ou... podemos enviá-lo a um lugar onde ninguém saiba quem ele foi – agregou a voz melodiosa de Galadriel.

Todos a olharam surpresos.

- Quer dizer levá-lo para Lothlorien minha senhora? – Regulus perguntou.

- "Tancave, ithen." – sorriu – Ali podemos criá-lo como se deve, sem olhar para o passado. Acho que ele não terá necessidade de voltar para esse mundo, aqui ele não tem ninguém e em minhas terras poderemos conseguir alguém que o ensine a manejar sua magia, quando ela se manifestar.

- Mmmhhh... – Dumbledore resmungou, massageando sua barba pensativo – Acho que essa é a melhor sugestão que temos escutado até agora Dama Galadriel.

A elfa sorriu.

- Em todo caso... – James murmurou – Acho que Harry é quem deve decidir o futuro do bebê. Pois foi ele quem lhe deu essa segunda oportunidade.

- Eu...? – o rapaz exclamou assustado.

- Ele tem toda razão – Elladan concordou – Você usou sua magia para salvá-lo da escuridão. Lhe deu este presente, mas temo que seu trabalho ainda não terminou totalmente...

- ... agora você deve decidir que caminho ele terá na vida – Elrohir terminou – Tem inteligência suficiente e preparação para decidir o que é melhor para o pequeno.

O rapaz pareceu assustado por alguns segundos, mas depois seu rosto se endureceu, mostrando o que seu avô tinha lhe ensinado para quando estivesse em reuniões importantes com elfos de outras terras. Ficou calado por vários segundos, fazendo com a tensão aumentasse no lugar.

- Acho que... – olhou fixamente para o menino adormecido nos braços da loira – Acho que minha avó será uma mãe perfeita para Tom.

- Sábia decisão Ezellahen... Deseja dar nome ao bebê?

- Humm... – franziu a testa – Acho que _Millyra_ soa bem – resmungou.

**(N/A: **Segundo uma página de tradução, essa é a tradução do nome "Tom" para o idioma dos elfos**).**

**********************************************************************

**. depois.:.**

- Não me vejo bem – James resmungou diante do espelho.

- Ah... vamos... – Sirius disse com um sorriso – Só está uns quilinhos acima do peso...

James o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Não reclama Prongs – Remus disse, dando um olhar de advertência ao animago em forma de cachorro – Quando te pedi para ser meu padrinho de casamento, você me disse que sim, agora não pode me abandonar.

- Mas isso foi há meses! Antes que eu me tornasse uma grande vaca! – grunhiu. Seus seis meses de gravidez eram mais que evidentes para o gosto do animago.

- E o que vai dizer quando chegue o dia do seu casamento? – Frank perguntou – Sendo que você está esperando o herdeiro de Rohan, deverá se casar com o rei antes que o bebê nasça.

- Maldição... – suspirou com os ombros caídos.

Remus só riu e terminou de arrumar sua túnica, hoje se casaria com Lucius e seriam uma família. Seu filho Calé já estava mais acostumado com seu pai e estava aprendendo rapidamente o inglês, mas ainda tropeçava em algumas palavras. Embora, para desgosto do loiro, o pequeno Lucas ainda chamasse Elrohir de papai e a ele de Luc, mas esperava mudar isso à medida que o menino fosse entendendo quem era seu pai verdadeiro.

Por outro lado, se seus cálculos estivessem certos, em seu ventre crescia outro ou outra Malfoy. Ele desejou isso com tanta ansiedade e se empenhou tanto há alguns meses. E Remus sendo um homem lobo fértil, os resultados não se fizeram esperar. Também por coincidência seu amigo elfo estava grávido, com um mês de diferença; Remus esperava, secretamente, que quando seu bebê e o de Sirius e Elrohir fossem grandes, pudessem ser muito amigos. Era um sonho para ele unir por laços de sangue as famílias.

A cerimônia aconteceu na Mansão Malfoy que estava bem equipada para atender a todos os convidados que os noivos tinham para a cerimônia.

- A festa está muito bonita – Boromir murmurou no ouvido de Frank – Acha que todos esses... artigos... – murmurou, olhando os adornos mágicos, como flores que mudavam de cor, as luzes que piscavam etc – Podem ser levados até a terra Média para um casamento...?

- Acho que sim – deu de ombros e depois olhou para o mais velho seriamente – Está me propondo algo, senhor Boromir?

- Não sei – sorriu misterioso – Interpreta como quiser.

Perto dali, James ainda continuava emburrado.

- Acho que não quero me casar antes que o bebê nasça.

- Que? Por que? – Éomer perguntou assustado.

- Por quê? Por acaso você é cego? – mostrou seu corpo – Estou enorme! Não quero imaginar de que tamanho estarei quando o casamento acontecer!

- Mas... a gente tem que se casar antes...

- Sim, eu sei... os protocolos do rei – grunhiu – Mas se eu não quero não acontecerá.

- Oh, James – o loiro suspirou, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço do mais novo – Que importância tem como você vai estar? O importante é que esse dia será o dia que estaremos unidos para o resto de nossas vidas... e para mim não me importa sua aparência... só que será meu consorte. Além do mais, você está lindo.

O lábio inferior de Potter tremeu e ele começou a chorar.

- Não me diga essas coisas... – soluçou.

Éomer o olhou incrédulo por uns segundos e depois começou a rir.

- Acha que pode ser gêmeos? – Sirius perguntou olhando com o que parecia ser... medo o ventre de seu esposo.

- É o mais provável, mas não saberia te dizer... – deu de ombros, bebendo um gole de seu ponche.

Sirius fechou a cara e olhou onde estava seu irmão que puxando pela túnica um de seus gêmeos que gritava com Lucas, por quem sabe o que. A pequena gêmea estava nos braços de Elladan e chorava alto.

- Espero que seja só um – resmungou.

Num canto mais afastado, Legolas e Aragorn, que chegaram na última hora, olhavam a decoração, admirados pelo trabalho que a magia podia fazer. No entanto, logo a atenção do elfo foi atraída para outra coisa. Suspirou sonhador.

-// E esse suspiro por que é?// – o rei de Gondor perguntou com carinho.

-// Olhava para o noivo de Éomer...//

-// Por quê...?// – ergueu uma sobrancelha, não deixando os ciúmes se apoderarem dele.

-// Eu olho para ele e... não sei... sinto vontade de ter outro bebê.//

Aragorn piscou várias vezes.

-//Pensei que depois da nossa última filha, você tinha jurado não voltar a engravidar.//

-// Sim... mas isso foi a quatro anos.// – mordeu seu lábio inferior – // Agora parece que estou mudando de opinião.//

-// Parece...?// – perguntou com incredulidade.

Legolas girou para olhar seu marido, seus olhos estavam brilhantes e seu lábio inferior tremia ligeiramente.

-// Sim... tenho vontade de ter outro bebê... Você não vai me negar isso **_verdade?_** // – perguntou – // Talvez possamos ter outro menino... A ideia não te alegra?//

Aragorn colocou uma mão em sua testa sentindo o início de uma dor de cabeça. No entanto, acabou sorrindo e concordou com seu esposo.

**********************************************************************

***Un ano depois***

- Eze!

O adolescente sorriu para o menino que tentava correr com suas pernas pequenas e torpes. No entanto, dando tudo de si, o menino correu até onde estava o rapaz e chocou contra as pernas do moreno. Seus olhos verdes brilharam de felicidade e um belo sorriso adornava seu rostinho. Ezellahen se ajoelhou no chão, para ficar face a face com o pequeno.

-// Bom dia pequeno Tom. Sentiu saudade de mim?//

Millyra ladeou a cabeça, não entendendo muito bem o que o rapaz disse, mas terminou sorrindo e se pendurando no seu pescoço.

- Valo!

-// Quer brincar com os cavalos?// – perguntou com um sorriso brincalhão.

O menino balançou a cabeça fervorosamente e Ezellahen o carregou nas costas e começando a andar cumprimentando as elfas que cuidavam do pequeno dizendo que cuidaria dele por algumas horas. As pequenas pernas de Tom se moveram incitando-o a se apressar e o rapaz o atendeu. Tom gritou e riu nervosamente ao sentir o aumento da velocidade.

Ezellahen terminou há uma semana seu quarto ano em Hogwarts e nesse dia decidiu visitar as terras de sua bisavó, montando em sua vassoura, combinando com Eldarion de se encontrarem ali. O moreno já tinha cumprimentado sua bisavó e seu bisavô e depois foi procurar o pequeno mago.

Durante a tarde, os três rapazes, pois o príncipe de Gondor já havia se unido a eles, sentaram em baixo de uma das várias árvores que tinha em Lothlórien para merendar.

Eldarion olhou como Ezellahen ajudava Tom, que estava sentando em suas pernas, a beber seu copo de leite.

-// Você é muito bom com crianças... // – comentou.

Ezellahen o olhou e sorriu.

-// É o que parece...// – respondeu dando de ombros.

-// Espero que seja assim com nossos filhos.//.

-// **Nossos** filhos? // – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha – // Você tem pensamentos muito precoces para sua idade, sua alteza.//

Eldarion ficou ruborizado e o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Idiota...

- Awww... não fica bravo – adulou e esticou uma mão para trazer Eldarion e lhe dar um beijo casto.

Tom olhou a cena com curiosidade e depois sorriu.

**_Fim..._**

* * *

**_Nota da tradutora: _**Nem sei como pedir desculpas... Eu acabei fazendo o que detesto ver em outras fics, atrasar a publicação... mas os altos e baixos da vida me impediram de atualizar mais cedo... mas publiquei dois capitulos de uma vez e agora só fica faltando o epilogo. Por isso espero que vocês me perdoem e continuem lendo essa fic, que por sinal só falta mais um capitulo para seu final definitivo.

Besitos e até semana que vem... e se alguém quiser comentar, por favor, façam essa tradutora feliz.


	28. Epílogo

**Disclaimer um: **Os personagens não são meus, mas sim da Jk eu só me divirto com eles.

**Disclaimer dois:** Esta fic também não é minha é uma tradução da maravilha autora **Utena Puchico **que gentilmente me cedeu a autorização para traduzi-la. Se alguém quiser ler esta historia no original é só acessar o site **Slashheaven** onde ela foi postada.

**Aviso: **Esta é uma historia slash (homem/homem/ homem/elfo), que contém Mpreg, cenas de sexo explicito é também um AU

**Esclarecimentos:** palavras entre // estão em idioma elfico.

**Personagens: **Ah gente tem um monte, eu não vou ficar escrevendo todos, o melhor é vocês lerem pra descobrir.

**Resumo: **Quando Lily Potter convocou a magia de proteção para seu filho, antes de morrer nas mãos de Voldemort, conseguiu não só salva-lo, mas também o enviou para outra dimensão. Esta dimensão não é outra senão a Terra Media, neste lugar dois elfos, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir serão os encarregados de converter o chibi Harry em um perfeito elfo humano.

**Beta:** Gi black que faz um excelente trabalho, como sempre é claro...

**Acho que é só por enquanto...O que esperam...? Vão ler...**

* * *

**_Epílogo._**

***Anos mais tarde***

Glorfindel parou e deixou que uma flecha passasse roçando em sua bochecha, cortando alguns de seus loiros fios de cabelo no processo. Um grito horrorizado veio do lugar de onde a flecha partiu. Ao lado do elfo, a Dama Galadriel riu suavemente.

-// Espero que não te divirta o fato de eu quase ter perdido um olho minha senhora.//

-// Mas é claro que não.// – assegurou com um sorriso – // Estou rindo pelo fato de que esta é a terceira vez essa semana... ao que parece _suas flechas_ só acham _você_...//

O elfo estreitou os olhos ao escutar as palavras da Dama, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito tempo, pois passos apressados lhe disseram que não estavam mais sozinhos. Do meio das plantas do jardim surgiu um rapaz de mais ou menos doze anos de idade, de longos cabelos negros sedosos e maravilhosos olhos verdes.

-//Perdão Glorfindel! Ainda não sou bom com o arco!// – gritou alarmado.

-//Eu pude perceber, Millyra// – murmurou, tirando a flecha que estava cravada na árvore perto dele – //Tenha mais cuidado na próxima vez...// – acrescentou antes de entregar a flecha ao pré adolescente.

Tom Riddle sorriu timidamente.

-// Vou tentar Glorfindel.//

- Não, não, não ithen – Galadriel repreendeu – Lembra que quando você está com pessoas que falem o idioma dos homens deve falar para praticar.

- Ah... é mesmo! Desculpa! – fez um biquinho – Eu ainda não me acostumei.

- Deve fazer – sorriu acariciando sua cabeça – Lembra que Ezellahen passou muito tempo te ensinando e você prometeu falar o idioma mais fluentemente na próxima vez que ele e Eladarion vierem nos visitar.

- Sim... eu sei mamãe – suspirou e olhou atrás de si – Acho que vou voltar as aulas – olhou a flecha em sua mão e se ruborizou – Desculpe de verdade Glofindel... não vai acontecer de novo.

- Assim espero – disse.

Os olhos verdes se fixaram nos do elfo por longos segundos, antes que o rubor de Tom se intensificasse mais. Gaguejando uma despedida saiu correndo até onde estava seu instrutor de arco e flecha. Galadriel sorriu, enquanto o via se afastar.

-// Parece que o pequeno Tom tem sentimentos fortes por você.//

O loiro piscou, a olhando com incredulidade.

-//Ele é uma criança...// – balbuciou tontamente.

-// Era uma criança... agora está crescido e em dois anos será um homem, tal como foi Ezellahen quando tinha a idade dele.//

-// Mas... não poderia... eu o conheço desde que era um bebê e...//

-// Parece que essa idéia já esta rondando sua mente.// – sorriu com alegria.

Glorfindel ficou ruborizado e olhou para o lado.

- Hn – grunhiu.

-// Tom cresceu como uma criança boa, sem comparação com o que foi antes. Meu marido e eu seriamos felizes se ele encontrar um amor entre os nossos... e seria muito melhor que fosse uma pessoa de confiança, alguém que não o machucará e nem o fará desejar experimentar com o lado das Trevas.//

-// Parece que a senhora também pensou nessa possibilidade.//

-//Claro.// – sorriu – // Falamos isso desde o momento em que percebemos como ele muda quando você está perto, como seus olhos verdes brilham quando fala com você, ou quando lhe faz um elogio, de como fica ruborizado quando você lhe faz uma carícia sem maldade.//

-// Sim... eu também percebi.// – suspirou.

-// Então...?//

-// Não sei... o tempo dirá.//

**********************************************************************

***Gondor***

- Quer andar depressa...? Seus pais e os meus não vão nos esperar para sempre sabe?

- Cala a boca!!! – Eldarion gritou – Você fez isso comigo e não posso andar mais rápido!!

Ezellahen fez uma careta de dor e se afastou do alcance do ataque de seu grávido esposo. Este era o primeiro filho que esperavam, mas Eldarion estava enorme, como se estivesse gerando gêmeos, mas por sorte não era o caso, o príncipe só podia andar bem devagar e descer as escadas era um esforço enorme isso somado ao humor asqueroso que ele tinha, produto dos hormônios.

Apiedando-se de seu esposo Ezelahen pegou uma de suas mãos e o ajudou a descer, hoje tinham reunião com o rei de Gondor, Elladan e Elrohir, que os esperavam no escritório do rei. Não sabiam muito bem o motivo da reunião e por isso estavam nervosos. Então caminharam lentamente até o escritório de Aragorn e bateram na porta. Depois de ouvirem a autorização para entrar, os jovens entraram no local de mãos dadas e fitaram apreensivos as faces sérias de Aragorn e dos elfos.

- O que aconteceu? – Eldarion perguntou bruscamente. Ele não estava acostumado a suportar muita pressão.

Percebendo o estado alterado de seu filho grávido, Aragorn sorriu.

- Não é nada para que você fique tenso meu filho – disse tranquilamente – Não faria nada para te alterar, ainda mais em seu estado. Por favor... sentem – indicou duas cadeiras que estavam em frente a sua mesa.

- E então por que estamos aqui? – Ezellahen perguntou ajudando seu esposo a sentar fazendo o mesmo depois.

- Pois... o que acontece é que nosso querido irmão está um pouco velho e debilitado – disse Elladan.

- E deseja tirar férias permanentes o mais rápido possível – Elrohir disse.

Ezellahen ergueu uma sobrancelha fitando seu sogro.

- E o que nós temos a ver com isso? – Eldarion perguntou de cara fechada.

- Acho que seu pai deseja passar a coroa para seu primogênito – seu marido respondeu.

- Ah.... – o príncipe piscou várias vezes até que o entendimento chegou a sua mente – Que???

- Calma! – Elrohir disse ao ver que o rapaz começar a hiperventilar – Para isso ainda faltam alguns anos...

- Elrohir tem razão – Aragorn concordou – Mas os gêmeos e eu achamos melhor começar seu treinamento para que sejam excelentes reis, quando eu decida te deixar a coroa meu filho.

- Ah... sim, Ezellahen tem que te acompanhar em tudo – agregou Elladan.

- Ah...

**********************************************************************

***Mundo Mágico***

Lucius empinou seu nariz com desdém ao ver outro ruivinho perto dele. Abraçou a pequena Camila de cinco anos a segurando com força perto dele para impedir que se junte com _esses_.

- Lucius... Como pretende fazer seu filho ficar á vontade se você toma essa atitude?

O loiro fuzilou seu marido com o olhar.

- Não posso acreditar que Draco vai fazer isso comigo... casar com um Weasley... por Merlin – negou com a cabeça dramaticamente.

Remus rodou os olhos.

- Draco e George já namoram há vários anos Lucius. Eles não se casaram antes por sua causa, mas agora que estão esperando um filho... não podem atrasar mais.

- Tenho certeza que meu filho engravidou de propósito... para me pressionar a dar meu consentimento – sibilou.

- Sei... sei... – resmungou – Agora põe um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que seja uma careta, que Draco está pronto para descer e a cerimônia já vai começar.

Lucius conteve a vontade de grunhir e passou Camila para os braços de sua "mãe". Enquanto procurava um lugar no pátio da Toca para sentar, o loiro observou os convidados da festa. Seu filho Lucas de quatorze anos estava com os gêmeos endiabrados de Severus, que eram dois anos mais velhos que ele e com os gêmeos de Regulus Black. Seu pequeno Derrick de quase onze anos, estava (não conseguiu evitar se estremecer) com Tom Riddle e Eileen Snape, uma bela morena de olhos azuis, única filha de Severus e Bill e, que não era ruiva como todos os Weasley. Perto deles estavam os gêmeos de Sirius Back e Théoden, filho de James Potter. E pelos sorrisos maliciosos que esses dois tinham, não estavam para fazer nada de bom.

O Potter perdido mostrava orgulhoso seu primeiro filho a seus ex companheiros grifinórios, enquanto Ronald Weasley tentava evitar que seu filho de três anos puxasse seu cabelo. Lucius ainda não conseguia entender como ele conquistou uma moça tão inteligente como Granger. _"Deve ser um encanto especial dos ruivos... meu próprio filho caiu vitima de um deles..."_

Suspirando com irritação, Lucius sentou em uma cadeira perto do arco das flores que seria o centro da cerimônia e esperou seu filho descer, para poder levá-lo ao altar.

**********************************************************************

***Muitos anos depois ***

Ezellahen terminou de arrumar a túnica de filha mais nova e depois a viu correr para onde estavam as outras crianças. Hoje estavam em Valfenda, onde os adultos celebravam outro ano da sua libertação do domínio de Sauron e toda a antiga "Sociedade do Anel" estava presente. Claro, todos estavam mais velhos (exceto Legolas) e cheios de filhos, mas o importante era que estavam vivos e felizes para celebrar o aniversario da vitória.

Suspirando de felicidade, o homem se apoiou no corrimão de cimento que tinha no corredor que dava acesso ao jardim. Ali, não muito longe dele, seus dois filhos pequenos, seu irmão de dez anos, os filhos de sua "mãe", de Naurëa e até os netos deste brincavam um novo jogo élfico, que os filhos de Elladan lhes ensinavam. Havia muitas crianças de todos os tamanhos, até adolescentes que aproveitavam para dar uma olhada em futuros companheiros. Embora fosse difícil, pois a maioria estavam comprometidos por laços de sangue.

- Arrume sua coroa majestade.

Os olhos verdes se conectaram com os cinza de seu esposo e Harry sorriu de lado, atraindo Eldarion pela cintura para poder beijá-lo.

- Nunca vou me acostumar com isso – disse carrancudo, ajeitando sua coroa, depois de soltar seu esposo que sentou perto dele – Era bastante desconfortável usar aquela tiara que meu avô me obrigava a usar... mas isso... – olhou a coroa em sua cabeça com irritação.

- Já fazem três anos que _somos reis_ de Gondor meu amor – disse o belo homem – E a coroa te marca como um.

- Mas a gente pode governar sem usar isso – choramingou fazendo um biquinho.

- Bobo... – sorriu, antes de tornar a beijar seu esposo.

Ficaram trocando beijos e carícias por um bom tempo, até que ouviram gemido não muito longe dali. Desconfiados o casal se levantou e foram até o lugar bem afastado e escuro apto para atividades ilícitas.

E como esperavam, mas não puderam evitar se surpreender, viram Millyra (com vinte nove anos) grudar-se ao corpo de Glorfindel como se este fosse uma tabua de salva vidas e suas bocas estavam _devorando-se_ ... não havia palavra melhor para descrever o que faziam.

Eldarion e Ezellahen se olharam e o de olhos verdes ergueu uma sobrancelha, antes de pigarrear.

-// Meu amor... não lembra que o tio Glorfy dizia que Tommy era _muito novo_ para ele?// – perguntou caçoando.

O casal se separou com um gemido assustado, mas o loiro não soltou a cintura do mais novo.

- Eze! – Tom gritou vermelho de vergonha – //Não sabia que vocês tinham chegado!//

-// Chegamos ontem à noite... te procurei por todos os lados para te cumprimentar...//

-//Você não procurou em todos os lados meu amor.// – disse Eldarion, com um sorriso malicioso – // Esqueceu de olhar no quarto de Glorfindel.//

- Ah... tancave – sorriu – //Acho que você tem razão meu amor.//

Glorfindel rodou os olhos, enquanto Tom ficava tenso e se ruborizava até limites inimagináveis.

- Deixem de chatear – falou na língua dos homens – Vocês mesmos me aconselharam a aceitar o assédio de Millyra – o elfo resmungou.

- Sim... claro – Ezellahen agitou a mão com indolência.

- Espera ai – Tom fechou a cara – A que você se refere com "assédio". Até parece que eu estava te coagindo.

Os três adultos olharam para o mais novo com incredulidade. O motivo era que Tom, desde que entrou na adolescência não parou de perseguir Glorfindel, dizendo que o amava, dando presentes e espantando todo possível candidato a ser amante do elfo loiro. Isso diminuiu quando o rapaz fez vinte anos e começou procurar outras "experiências" para que Glorfindel _percebesse que ele era seu destino_. Por causa disso, os papéis se inverteram e foi o elfo quem começou a espantar os possíveis candidatos. Finalmente, o ciúme os uniu em segredo há um ano... até agora.

- Ah, Millyra – Ezellahen suspirou, depois fitou Glorfindel – Minha avó sabe?

- Vai saber... – respondeu evasivo.

- Awww... querem manter seu amor em segredo – Eldarion disse, antes de soltar uma gargalhada a qual seu esposo o acompanhou.

***Dias depois***

- Ezellahen…

O homem girou sua cabeça para olhar seu esposo e pegar um menino de sete anos que o rei trazia adormecido em seus braços.

- O que aconteceu?

- Dor de barriga – suspirou – Ele estava comendo doces com seus irmãos desde que o jantar terminou.

O mago sorriu e acariciou a cabeça de seu filho, o olhando com ternura.

- Não acredito em tudo o que aconteceu durante esses anos... – olhou pela janela – Daria para escrever um livro sobre a minha vida.

- Você seria famoso – sorriu de lado – Sua vida foi muito agitada. Você viveu coisas que somente alguns sonham em enfrentar durante o transcorrer da vida.

- Então acho que escreverei... poderia contar as aventuras de meus seis pais. Acho que sou o único homem no mundo que tem seis pais homens.

Eldarion riu e sentou perto de seu marido, apoiando a cabeça no ombro forte do outro.

- E qual seria o título do seu livro?

- Não sei – deu de ombros levemente para não perturbar seu esposo – Provavelmente chamaria de... _Ezellahen._

**_Fim!!!_**

* * *

**_Notas da tradutora:_** Bem esse é o final dessa fic linda, como eu comentei na fic "Gigolô", dessa eu também não gostei do final... Acho que a autora Uko-chan não gosta de acabar as fics hehehe... Mas como promessa é dívida ai está o final. Obrigada por me acompanharem em mais essa aventura e espero ver vocês na segunda temporada de "Sangue Veela" e daqui a alguns dias em "Um anjo entre vampiros" . Besitos e até a semana que vem.


End file.
